Le chat noir
by xkyoxdiex
Summary: Roy had found his chance to prove himself to the league but, with a meddlesome cat involved, he got more than what he originally set out for uncovering hidden pasts, finding himself and falling in love along the way. Rated M for Lemons & Limes from c7 on.
1. First of the Year

**Ok! So, after endless reading, I kind of got a mind to write one of my own. It's a half baked idea that I'm impulsively writing as I go but, lets give it a shot?**

**This probably won't be too long since I tend to have a very short attention span and have ideas popping in and over powering each other constantly but I promise to FINISH this story, even if it kills me :3**

**Please do give feed back! I know there's a lot to improve on, especially since I'm not a frequent writer (first fic .-.) so critique is welcome, as long as there is a point to it!**

**I will warn the more "savvy" fans now; this is in no way following any of the DC time line and a lot of the characters will be OOC. (This is a slash fic with non DC characters, that should hint at it) So don't complain that they're acting weird, I will eventually write in character fics as soon as I get to know their real personalities better as opposed to the one only on TV. This is something I wrote on a whim because it was bothering me .-. **

**Oh! Almost forgot, the disclaimer :) I own none of the delicious men from DC comics D:**

**Enjoy!**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

He sighed and stepped on the smoldering cylinder that had been carelessly tossed out a nearby window crunching it between his boot and the gravel. He looked down at the cigarette as the last wisp of smoke rose from it before pulling himself closer to the rusty stairwell on the side of the building making his way up to the rooftop. This was it. The moment he'd spent months preparing for. All his shadowing, his research and snooping had led him to this small corner jewelry store just across the street. Its neon sign flickered in the distance blending into the scenery of the brick jungle called Gotham. It wasn't the store per say he was interested in but the small storage area that sat above it. All roads led here, this is where they would meet.

He crouched by the edge of the rooftop and watched as the black silhouettes ghosted back and forth through the window's yellow glow. The scent of urine blending into the putrid scent of rotting trash from the alleyway rose up to meet his nose as a light film of rain began to fall over the city. A few people rushed about, running to their cars to get away from the rain until one by one they faded leaving the street utterly deserted. He sat there, unmoving. His breath felt heavy in his lungs, he could feel the humidity seep into every pore on his skin. He shifted his weight from his left leg to the right with a grunt and fixed his eyes yet again on the window. He would not be deterred, not tonight.

It was just before eleven when a black car pulled up just by the side of the building where he stood and three figures casually stepped out. Two of the men had similar builds, bulky, average height, ratty clothes and buzz cuts that gleamed under the streetlight on the corner. The man in the middle was shorter, thinner and wore a suit.

All three blended into the shadows hiding amongst the brick walls and made their way up the adjoining stairwell in the ally opposite where he stood guard. With the combined weight of the three, the metal joints began creaking and whining with each movement made onto it as they finally slid into a side door successfully joining the other black silhouettes above the jewelry store. The archer felt a smug smile creep across his face as he felt pride swell in his chest. This was it, his shot at the big time and he wasn't going to let this go. He was going to rejoice in this moment, the satisfaction of being right, of out-Sherlocking the king of detectives; the caped crusader himself.

After waiting for what felt like hours, he saw two particularly large silhouettes stand in front of the window, seemingly having their backs turned. Taking this as his cue, he skillfully drew back his arrow against the taught string, rippling every muscle in his back, and released, shooting it clear into side of the desired building effortlessly whipping the attached roped through the air. He then secured it in a single hand and swung swiftly to the desired building, bursting through the window he had previously been watching completing his entrance through the window knocking the two men unconscious as the metal heel in each boot collided with the base of their skulls.

Silence momentarily reined in the small room until he felt an eerie tingle crawl up his spine as the Joker's cackle broke through the air. Roy angled his face to look dead-pan into the man's eyes, caked in paint. Roy smiled as though he got the joke as well, after all, tonight he felt the last laugh was sure to be his.

"I'm almost insulted" Pouted the Joker looking down to play with his fingers absentmindedly.

"Does Batman no longer find me amusing? Am I so boring that he sends mere _children_ to play with me?"

"A sidekick no less…" he added, casually bringing his eyes back up to meet the shining emerald ones before him.

That was the breaking point.

Roy fisted his hands digging his nails so deeply into the gloves that it felt as though his nails would rip through them. He took a deep breath and looked at the clown seething in anger.

"I am **no ones** side kick, I work _alone_" He hissed between clenched teeth placing his hand on an arrow.

Just as he closed his hand on one of the arrows on his back, two of the remaining henchmen quickly brought up their knives and took a defensive stance in front of the Joker as Harley-Quinn bounced happily into his lap biting her forefinger in a teasing manner. The brutish men ran at him, impish teeth shining under their curled lips as they began to sway their knives forward. He dodged each blow effortlessly, one after the other in a waltz around the confined space that remained between himself and them. He had avoided them easily keeping one step ahead during each twist and turn. Without warning, the taller, lankier man quickly turned with him and using his free hand held on to his forearm and swung him against the wall with a sickening thud. The man pushed his body forward pressing Roy's face harder into the drywall with his arm twisted around his back.

He grunted at the impact and could feel the man's breath rapidly flowing at the base of his neck. Looking down what little he could, he noticed the blade begin to dance along his chest and rise to meet his chin, sharp metal slightly digging at his skin where they met. One wrong move and he was done. He needed to move and fast.

Using the wall for impulse, he pushed backwards with his chest and slammed his head back against the lanky man's nose hearing a sickening crack. He quickly turned and saw everything happen at once and yet so slow that each individual scene burned into his mind. The man holding his nose fell to his knees as his partner dashed at him, knife outstretched waving about frantically. He again managed to dodge most of the blows but in an attempt to draw an arrow, left his side unguarded. With a final jab the knife tore into his side. It burned intensely and he fell down to one knee with a hiss holding his hand over the wound.

The Joker yawned as he watched the scuffle, finding himself rapidly growing bored. The goal he had set for tonight was beyond rescue, the trade was off. He looked at the slumped bodies on the floor and nodded confirming his suspicion so he thought it best to leave. He motioned to get up and the bouncing clown jumped off his lap with a cartwheel and a giggle. At that moment, just before the Joker was able to fully stretch his legs which had numbed some under Harley-Quinn's weight, a lean black shadow dropped from the air vent directly above and with a quick flick of his wrist, pinned the un-bloodied henchman to the brick wall just before he could take another lethal stab at Roy with a number of superbly placed blades that dug partially into his skin. Blood trickled from each wound but the blades held fast against the man's adrenaline fueled struggle.

Without so much as a second's pause, the black figure made one, fluid movement, twirling to place himself behind the Joker holding him from behind, chest pressed to back, in an almost lovingly erotic pose and turned the painted face towards his between two clawed fingers, just enough so that lips could touch. Roy could have sworn he'd seen a green haze exchanged between the two lips before the Joker fell limp to the floor. Panic washed over the already twisted features that grazed Harley-Quinn's unnatural face and she dashed out the side door that led into the alleyway, the bloody-nosed henchman quickly following suit. With another almost liquid like movement the black figure moved towards the frantic man pinned to the wall and gave him a similar kiss causing him to go limp in his restraints.

Roy's thoughts were going almost too fast for him to process. What the HELL had just happened? He turned to look at the man before him and squinted his eyes in disapproval and assumed a defensive stance. He'd just taken out two men in a matter of second without breaking a sweat. This was _not_ a good sign. He was not feeling the 'aster', as Robin had phrased it. Not anymore.

Green eyes rapidly skimmed the remaining opponent to assess how painfully or lessly he'd be going down. The mystery man was maybe two inches shorter than the archer himself, pale white with a slightly muscled physique. That was as much as Roy was able to gather from looking alone since the man was covered in a skin-tight leather style body suit that covered every possible inch of exposed skin up to the base of his neck, save his mouth and chin which were spared under a cowl, similar to the one the bat himself wore but donned with cat ears, as opposed the those of a pointy bat.

To complete the theatrical feel of the costume, because to Roy, this man and his little show were enough drama to make Broadway's panties wet, there were metallic claws attached to the tip of each finger, all held in place by a bind stitched into each finger connecting at the wrist which allowed for full contraction and retraction of each finger. Allowing his eyes to go a millimeter lower, Roy also noticed a pair of bladed sai, one adorning each side of his hip held snugly in place by a strap across the main blade.

The man took one step toward Roy and another, swaying with each step until he was almost face to face with the red head. Roy tensed and knew that he couldn't get away, even if he wanted to, the two limp men forgotten in their respective places demonstrated that with vivid detail. He balled his hands into fists and looked into the white glow of the mask which was fast approaching. 'Not as if I have anything to lose', he thought bitterly to himself before allowing his trademark 'unaffected' look to take hold of his features once more.

"Should I close my eyes and pucker up? I've heard of kisses that can take a guy's breath away but… You got this down to a 'T'"

Roy felt the corner of his lip betray him in a half smile.

"I'm sure the ladies go _wild_" added the red head for good measure, lacing the last word with a little sarcasm. After all what's one more drop of water to a drowning man.

He'd never known himself to be sadistic but tonight was the first night of many where Roy would realize he knew nothing of himself.

'Ollie always told me we never know the face we're going to make when we look death in the eyes… guess never thought I'd have to plan my last words too, and for departing words, best go with a laugh, right?' He thought to himself, a sigh of defeat passing his lips.

The man took one more step closing the distance between their bodies, pressing them chest to chest, finger grazing lightly at his cheek and simply smiled.

"Playing with your prey before you kill it?"

"And I was starting to think I was sadistic" Roy murmured out coyly.

The man purred against Roy's chest brushing his nose against his jaw line, almost at if he were committing the scent to memory and turned sauntering over to the Joker's body leaning over it and reached into the coat pocket that lined the inside of the purple jacket. He pursed his lips, almost as though he were pouting and felt around the jacket until he found what he was looking for. He pulled something out of the clown's pocket and held it up for Roy to see.

"See, just your friendly neighborhood cat burglar"

He purred seductively twirling around Roy's body, which at this point was stunned still.

Pressing against the archer's chest yet again, he held up a large, brilliant blue gem between two clawed fingers, winked at Roy and moved to get away. Roy hissed as one of the cold blades on the cat's hip swiped against the cut he'd acquired in the previous fight. He looked down to see blood pooling on his shirt from a cut that stretched from his ribs to just above his navel with a deep set frown. The man's eyes followed his down to the cut and frowned as well.

"No, no, this won't do at all…"

He fell down to one knee at Roy's side placing one hand on the archer's side, each thumb resting on the respective hip bone and flattened his tongue at the top of the cut sensually licking down to it's end with a small nip at the hip bone under his right thumb not too far below the cut's end. Roy visually shivered as the hot tongue burned at his flesh in more ways than one. Now, he never really considered himself gay, I mean tits were after all God's seemingly only gift to man but then again, until this guy, he'd never considered himself sadistic or a failure either… Yet there he was, as sarcastic as ever midst failed mission looking death in its leather covered face and getting turned on by said death licking up his blood.

The man rose to his feet with a start and frowned as he heard sirens crying out not too far away. He brushed his lips lightly against the archer's cheek before jumping out the window. Roy rushed to the window to see if he could catch a glimpse of where the cat man had run off to but he was already too late. Turning around slowly with a sigh, he noticed the Joker had begun to stir and rushed to his side detaining him with a swift blow to the back of the head letting him fall limp to the floor once again.

"Well, at least you're not dead"

He could hear the sirens inching ever closer and knew Batman wouldn't be far away. He slumped against the wall and slid down next to the hanging henchman until he felt his butt hit the hard surface below him and stared down at his feet joining the Joker and the two other henchmen that still hadn't risen from the previous attacks on the floor. This was supposed to be his show, his chance and not only did he royally fuck it up but some novice, "cat burglar", as the man called himself, took out the Joker, the henchman, saved his sorry ass and walked away with a jewel only God knew the value or origins of, not to mention his dignity.

"Way to go Roy" he mumbled lowly to himself as Batman glided into the room.

There was no need to look up to know the stoic bat had the "you-know-better-than-this" look on his face and had already opened his mouth to make_the_comment.

"Really not in the mood to hear it" he huffed pushing himself off the floor and forcefully thrust his shoulder into Batman instantly causing the previously ajar mouth to snap shut and the doorway to clear.

This was going to be brilliant to explain. Just BRILLIANT.


	2. Make your move

**Hurrah! I made it to chapter two! *-* **

**I know so far the interaction between the two has been _limited_ but I plan to change that ASAP. I felt this needed some filler before the shamless smut, some emotional bond makes me feel less guilty about it :3**

**well, onto the story so we can get to the fun already!**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

He opened the door to his shit apartment and threw his mask and arrows against the wall, not caring in the least where they landed and back kicked the door shut, much like an angry horse. He dragged himself to the bathroom and gripped the edge of the sink staring himself down in the mirror, bright emerald green eyes met with an equal set of deep greens staring right back. He let out a sigh and lowered his eyes resting his head against the mirror. The cool glass felt wonderful right now against his burning face. He could only begin to imagine the dry tone of voice Batman would direct at him expressing his dissatisfaction, the annoyance dripping off each frustrated question about his 'helper', none of which he'd have an answer for. It was only a matter of time. No matter how hard he tried, he could never draw a clean cut line with which to separate himself from the League, he would never outgrow Ollie's shadow, and, what a hell of a shadow it was.

Looking down at his bloodied shirt, he recalled the forgotten injury he'd attained midst his failure and placed his long fingers at the edge of his shirt pulling it over his head, tossing it into the tub to his left to better see the extent of the damage. With a damp towel, he began to dab away the dried blood trying to reach the wound. He wiped and wiped until the blood was gone and yet… there was no cut.

He pressed tentatively with the pads of his fingers where the cut was supposed to be and found nothing. No bump, no bruise, no soreness, nothing. It was as though he'd never been cut.

He grabbed the bloodied shirt which he'd previously discarded in the tub and held it up fingering the blood soaked gash that marred the shirt. This wasn't his overactive imagination. He wasn't even creative enough to make macaroni art for his mom in grade school, much less to imagine with so much gusto this sort of pain for no reason what so ever, so, where was it?

That's when it struck him.

"The cat"

He closed his eyes and the image of the man kneeled before him seductively licking at his cut flooded through his neurons drawing a fresh set of chills up his spine. There was something way off about that man and Roy was going to find out just what it was.

"Friendly neighborhood cat burglar my ass" he mumbled flipping the shower on as he proceeded to toss the shirt and the rest of his clothes to the opposite corner of the bathroom.

With his back against the cold tile and the scalding water falling down on his head, each causing a delicious contrast, Roy sat there, replaying each mistake vividly, chastising himself under his breath for each one. So many mistakes… Maybe he really wasn't ready; he couldn't handle something this small, not to mention he'd left much to be desired with his skill… Hell, forget much, he everything to be desired.

Doubt, uncertainty, and a lot of self hate rampaged violently through his brain setting fire to every optimistic brain cell they found in their war path, his self worth dimming rapidly with them in each passing second. He continued to sit idly in the shower well after the water had run cold. He'd hardly noticed, probably wouldn't have noticed at all had the fingers he was mindlessly staring at not turned purple and taken to shaking furiously.

Ignoring the pain in his lower back, he shut the water off and wrapped a towel loosely around his waist not even bothering to dry himself off and dropped face down into his bed letting the harsh patter of summer rain against the window cell lull him to sleep.

The first ray of light bled though an open blind on the window and shone exclusively on Roy's sleep encrusted eyes. He scrunched them as tightly as he could and rolled over raising his middle finger to the small beam before placing his arm over his burning eyes.

"Go be sunny somewhere else fucker" he growled out as if the sun were to actually hear him, pushing his head deeper into the pillow.

The desire to get out of bed right now was about the same as his desire to castrate himself with a rubber spoon, but, unfortunately, only the latter could be avoided and the former was not only inevitable but mandatory which brought him to his current issue. The Batman.

Originally, due to many extensive health and sex ed classes, he believed PMSing was exclusive to the female gender given the M portion of the acronym but... boy was he wrong. No one woman on Earth's irritability could even enter the same galaxy as Batman's. His went above and beyond the call of duty, much like everything about the caped crusader which brought him to his next point.

Ollie.

Facing Ollie wasn't even a concern right now. He was just going to glower with disdain at his former protégé while pretending to not even see him sitting there.

Don't get me wrong, Ollie is great and all, until you grow a pair, at this point he shuns you. Then he walks around you like you're the fly that rests on the shit of the bandit's horse. Actually, he'd probably like the fly a little more right now.

He swung his legs over the bed and buried his face in his hands rubbing life back into his numbed face before getting up to find something to wear. Not two seconds after he'd pulled the sweatpants over his hips came the single knock at the door. He looked up to the ceiling, hoping it would cave in due to age and kill him right there and spare him many adjectives that had a Bat-prefix to them but, no such luck.

Trudging to the living room, he opened the door and let little miss sunshine in. No point in avoiding it. He sat on the couch slightly hunched resting the weight of his upper body with his elbows on his knees. He laced the tips of his fingers into one another and looked up at the blank eyes of the mask not even bothering to hide the distaste in his own eyes as he mentally blocked out the batglare. One of those bat-prefixed words he had in mind earlier.

With a snort, Batman began the interrogation. "What exactly did you believe you were going to do? Fight all 6 of them on your own? _Win?" _

Roy lowered his eyes but made no further hint of self redemption.

"But…" Batman began

"As far as failures go, this one has the Joker playing house with some buddies in Gotham City Jail, from what I gathered from our friendly chat, I assume this was no thanks to you?"

Roy nodded in agreement but remained silent.

"You're really going to make me ask?"

Roy lifted his eyes again to the blank ones before him.

"If I knew who he was, believe me, you and I" He gestured to himself then to the bat making an invisible line from his chest to Batman's with his finger, "wouldn't be having this chat."

A deep frown set on the sharp features which weren't buried under the cowl and the masked eyes squinted before him.

"Tell me what you know."

Roy gave him the rundown of what had happened, skipping out the minor detail in which he was licked and simultaneously turned on by said mystery man, and concluded with a small shrug of his shoulders.

"I guess freaks flock to Gotham, don't you agree?"

A harsh intake of breath was heard and there was a long ominous silence emitting from the buff hero.

A small smirk tugged at the corner of his lips but he held it down long enough for Batman to let himself out. At this point he chuckled to himself giddy that he'd not only avoided the 'Bat speech' but he'd even gotten a cheap shot in as well. He mentally pictured himself stroking his ego like a giant cat and a full spread smile broke out. 'Good ego, good ego' he thought before walking to his island kitchen annexed to the wall that divided the bedroom from the living room on the hunt for some food.

The place only had 3 main rooms so the makeshift kitchen just sat there in the living room, much to his displeasure. He swatted a few flies from the dirty dishes with the back of his hand and scrunched his face in repulsion as the noodles from Tuesday were teeming with life. He cleared the side of the sink with the trash shredder and tossed it into the black hole running some water over it before turning on the motor that liquefied all and any potential maggots that had remained sending them off along with his appetite.

Dishes washed and a semi clean kitchen later, he flopped onto the couch and flipped on the T.V. The reception on it was shit as usual so he picked up a throw pillow from the couch and tossed it at the antennae knocking it slightly to the left, drastically improving the image to a grainy swirl of colors as opposed to the previous black and white one. Endless hours of news reports later he felt a familiar pang of loss and a growl erupt from his stomach. There wasn't much to eat in the fridge, nothing to eat anywhere else in the apartment so that limited his option to eating out which given his recent battle with the dishes was beyond welcomed.

It was just past three in the afternoon when Roy sat down on the park bench treating himself to a hotdog. He hadn't had much of an appetite in ages and the thinning of his waistline stood witness to that fact. He was still lean and muscular, archery made anything else all but impossible but as far as his normal weight went, he was well below it.

Satisfied by his mini meal, the red head remained seated and watched the kids run about, fussy mothers not too far behind. He missed his mother, a lot. She would never have chased him around all high and mighty telling him not to dirty his clothes. I mean, you're bringing a kid to a park, what do you want him to do? Wipe down each grain of sand with baby wipes and sanitizer before touching it? It's a _kid_, they're going to roll in the mud and skin their knees and get into fist fights and hair pulls over sand castles and spots on the swings. It was beyond him how we were able to grow human cells in little dishes yet unable to understand the most simple concept of letting kids be _kids_.

These days being a kid meant you had ADD and needed to be drugged up. Being 8 and wanting to run is not an illness, expecting kids to walk in single file lines and raise their hands every time they have their two cents to add was the illness if anything else.

Snapping out of his internal moral debate, he noticed the sun had slowly began to fade against Gotham's back drop letting the moon take its place.

'How long have I been brooding like some creep in the middle of the park? Staring at kids no less', he thought to himself. He could only imagine how odd he must seem sitting by himself, brows furrowed together studying each kid running about. Pedo alert was probably running loose amongst the parents.

He rose to his feet and began to go for a walk through the Gotham he was getting to know all too well for his liking. He walked through the park, by the many bars that lined the streets watching the men throw back one beer after another. He walked past schools and hospitals amongst other basic city landmarks letting his mind go along with the scenery just before he came to a standstill at his building. Some of the windows were boarded up, a lot of the pain had chipped off showing some of the bricks underneath and a few older paint layers that previously served as décor for the building. Making light work of the stairs, he let himself into his apartment sitting at the window pane observing people bustling about going home from work.

He observed a few police officers that had previously sat parked across the street jumped to attention in the car and fumbled for the radio nodding furiously before starting the car. Police work. He knew he could definitely handle that, and his ego was still in need of some care so he decided this was a good a start as any to get back in action. He pulled a fresh uniform from under his bed and tossed it on picking up his bow and arrows as well as his mask before jumping out the window, climbing the fire stairs up to the roof, gliding from roof top to roof top in pursuit of the sirens.

He arrived at the source of the commotion and brushed past a few police officers getting to the main event. The door of a jewelry was wide open and cops fluttered about looking for information. 'What is it with jewelry stores lately?' came the bitter thought as he made his way inside. Seeing nothing worth looking at upfront, other than the obvious missing jewel, he let himself in the back room immediately feeling someone place a hand over his mouth arching his back into their chest as the remaining arm held firm across his waist.

"I knew you'd come my little mouse" Purred a familiar voice into his ear gently licking the shell.

Roy bit back a groan and attempted to straighten himself out and move away from the warm body behind him.

The hand fell from his mouth but no move was made to release him from the tight embrace.

"Who are you?" Roy hissed fidgeting in the death grip trying to turn and get a better look at his captor.

"Shhhhh" came a whisper followed by a single finger against his lips.

"Wouldn't want them to hear us… Whisper little mouse"

Fuming but seeing no alternative, the archer complied.

Sensing that he would cooperate, the man released him and dragged his body along Roy's body so that they were facing.

"Noir" He whispered moving to put some distance between the two bodies.

"Thank you for coming little mouse, I promise to come see you soon."

Noir's lips pulled back in a suggestive smile before he pressed himself against one of the shelves that held the store's sales records and vanished.

"God damned cat!"

Roy stormed out to the front of the store where he faced now three of the former ten officers that seemed utterly perplexed.

"Problem officers?"

All three nodded.

"Nothing was stolen as far as we can tell, just rearranged to make it seem as though they were. Almost as if they were just seeking attention… and yet oddly enough, they didn't even bother to show face to get credit"

Roy had never been so thankful in all his life for the mask on his face at this moment because he knew an eye roll would not bide over well with the men before him. He decided to simply nod and let that be that. The man in question was in the back room. Had they bothered to look, they'd have found him. He found his was back to the roof top jumping amongst them until he found his own.

Where did that guy get off toying with him? This guy got his kicks out of false alarms, like some middle school punk that got his kicks from making prank calls to the police. "Little mouse" that's what Noir'd called him. How corny could this guy get? I mean really? Little mouse? He wants to play cat and mouse, so let's play, but either way, I refuse to be played and not get to have any fun myself…

Weeks passed without so much as a sign from Noir or much anyone really. Robin had dropped by to check up on him but other than that, pretty much uneventful. He rolled over on his stomach and drowned himself in his pillow moaning loudly into it. He hadn't been this bored in well, ever.

Breaking the silence, he heard three light vibrations, silence, and then three more vibrations. He fumbled through his side table looking for the vibrating phone until he found it pressing it to his ear before answering.

"Yea?"

"Roy, we need your help, Justice League, now"

The line went dead and Roy glared at the screen hoping the intensity would melt the offensive object on impact.

"Aaannnd let the Batdouching commence!"

He made his way into the League and sat silently alongside the Flash as Batman continued the debriefing of the mission to come. Everyone nodded silently and Roy could have sworn he saw the Flash snooze and head-desk the table before quickly regaining his composure but then again, it was THE Flash so he might be imagining it. He half hoped he wasn't, that would make him not the only one bored to tears by Batdetails. As the briefing came to and end, the heroes shuffled about and went to their respective portion of the investigation. He felt a heavy hand on his shoulder and turned to see his favorite dark knight's eyes staring him down.

"You're coming with me"


	3. Hunt, Hunt, Hunt

**Chapter three is done *so proud* **

**I know this one is horribly short but necessary since i'll be switching to Noir POV for ch 4. **

**I really want to thank Rocketfire1999 for my first review ^^ **

**I'm really glad you like it!**

**Thanks for bearing with me through my many grammar fails and run on sentences. I promise I'm working on it but with no beta to help out, I'm drowning here D: I can only catch so many of my own mistakes : **

**Anyway, onto the story! **

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

Roy groaned audibly causing a few eyes to turn towards him. Batman always got the short end of the stick so if he was tagging along; he was getting the short end of the already pre-shortened stick. He followed the flowing cape in front of him to the bat mobile and let himself in before the dark knight could make his way around to the driver's seat. By the time the bat joined him, he was already looking out the window, just in case his chauffer was in a chatty mood.

This time, Roy lucked out as the eight hour drive was completely mute, much to his pleasure. As he observed the scenery, he noticed that for maybe three of those eight hours, they had been driving through an endlessly thick forest before coming to a sudden stop. Now, most people would describe this as the middle of nowhere, he on the other hand figured this to be the end of nowhere, they passed the middle of this nowhere maybe an hour and forty minutes ago and also since maybe thirty yards ahead would have you face plant into the side of a very large mountain, this was surely the end.

When they'd arrived just outside the thickest portion of the forest, about a twenty minute walk from where they had stopped, was what he assumed used to be a building. 'Used to be' being key here. The cement walls were partially fallen into each other and vines had grown over everything leaving very little of the original structure in tact. This place hadn't seen any action in decades, at least, as far as appearance goes.

Batman kneeled by one of the thicker trees, flickering his eyes between the tree and his handheld and began to methodically move his fingers along the bark as if trying to read brail. Roy looked intently while he worked until he felt the floor beneath him give out. Batman grabbed the back of his shirt and shot a rope into the tree across from the one he'd previously been poking at stopping them both mid fall. He locked the grapple to his hip and finished lowering them both to the ground.

The underground passage led to a large facility which was a HUGE contrast to ghost-vil above. It was extremely well lit and on the high end of the technological scale. All the doors seemed to be black stainless steel which contrasted sharply with the painfully white tiled walls and floors. It held a hospital like quality to it with the sterility quotient boarder lining a psyche ward.

Batman pulled up a 3D map of the underground base on his wrist device showing it to Roy and pointed to a door not too far off from them leading to one of the largest rooms. Figuring the heart of the place should be there, they set off. They looked around and stopped to figured which would be the best route to take after crossing the main door on the left deciding to take the far right door.

They walked through the stainless steel barricade and Roy froze solid where he stood, not daring to take a step further. Hundreds of purple glowing tubes lined the pathway to a door at the end of the hall. Each tube had a light beam at its base illuminating its content which seemed to be for the most part disfigured animals and children. He could feel the breakfast he skipped rise up to tickle his tonsils. The stomach acid burned on its way up and again on its way down as he swallowed hard. He fixed his eyes on one tube in particular about a yard ahead and gravitated towards it touching his fingers gently to the glass. A beautiful small girl, no older than three, was curled into a ball, her long, ice white hair gently swirling around her small frame. She had a large '03' inked into each side of her thighs, and wires pouring out of every inch of her skin.

This is what he was referring to when he mentioned that short ended stick. Out of all the parts in this mission he could have been on, like oh say, kicking ass and not even bothering to take names, he was staring down dismembered figures. Roy noticed that out of all the tubes, she was the only specimen that seemed completely normal. The tubes to her left and right contained an inside out possum missing part of its head and the other, the right side of a bear.

He cringed as he continued to walk alongside the older man observing in as much possible detail each tube. Human parts, animal parts, unidentifieable parts… Every conceivable species and ethnicity was jumbled about into a tube. It almost made him understand Superman's beef with Superboy. Almost.

Before they reached the door at the end of the hallway, it opened itself with a small hiss of pressure release, as if it had been waiting for them. They came to a halt; every hair on Roy's body was on edge as he peered inside the room. Fuck the short end of the stick, he god the entire forest and it felt like it was ready to be jammed up his ass.

A brilliant white light poured out and hundreds of little black gremlins, each maybe 6 inches tall stood watch. Everything about their bony frames was black, their eyes, their patches of mismatched fur, their snouts that looked like they'd been smashed in by a pan, each part of them, with the exception of their very yellow, very sharp teeth. Each one began a little laugh and the lights went out. Roy's heart sank as he felt small air displacements whisk by his ear, hands and legs. He could only compare this to being blindfolded and tossed into a tank full of very agile spiders. If there was one thing he didn't take to well, it was spiders. The nausea he'd swallowed earlier reared its ugly head again and washed against the roof of his mouth.

He felt something pinch him in the arm and moved the opposite hand to where he'd felt the sting. Following that sting came another, and then two more, the rythm rapidly beginning to increase. He swung his hand around and hit a few of them before they reached his body and flailed about trying to get as many of them off as possible.

"Batman?"

He called out but there was no reply.

This drove his panic a bit further up. He called out twice more before he felt a hand cover his mouth.

"Silence". Was all the knight said before moving away.

There was a halt to the pinches and a small tremor shook the floor. The lights flickered about three times giving Roy small snapshots of his surroundings. The little gremlins had backed into a corner, looking pitifully afraid. This made him uneasy. 'What could they possibly-'

Before the archer could even complete the thought, two massive blows hit Roy in the side flinging him into the door. The impact of his body sent the lights on again and showed Batman fighting two mutant bear men off following them into a door further ahead. He saw that coming towards him hard and fast were his own set of mutant fur bags, claws up in the air ready to strike.

Roy rolled out of their paths as their hands collided with his previous spot on the floor and quickly readied his bow with two arrows that landed square between each of their eyes. Both toppled over onto each other with a pitiful, pained groan and bled out over the floor. He heard a shuffle behind him and turned to be greeted with a very large grey and black wolf blend of a man. There wasn't even time for the red head to react as a giant paw crashed over his head and crushed his skull to the floor. He felt his vision fluctuate and couldn't find the control over his limbs to dodge the next few blows which landed on his ribs, arms and stomach. The creature laughed sinisterly lowering its cold, wet nose just above Roy's face meeting emerald eyes with golden ones.

"My brethren will prevail amongst those pure of blood!" He growled out angrily raising his paw to deal the final blow.

With the last ounce of energy he had left in his body, Roy took an arrow that lay tossed by his body in his hand and drove it into the back of the creature's neck. It lifted with an ungodly roar and returned to its previous position as if unaffected. It lifted its paw once more and moved in for the kill.

Just before closing his eyes to accept his death, he saw a black blur move in behind the silver mass of fur and the creature fell face down a mere footto the side gurgling blood. The arrow was now all the way through it's neck, blood dripping off the arrow's head now protruding from the beast's adam's apple, pooling along with the blood from its opened mouth on the floor.

Roy felt a pair of warm hands cup his face and heard frantic words being yelled at him but he couldn't make any of it out. He was too cold, too tired. All he wanted was to close his eyes… Just for a little while, just for now. No more pain, no more fear, just warmth…

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

x

x

**ommmgg _ not getting ahead of myself or anything but... ch 4 is ready and big changes are on their way .-. I really didn't want to make this story long but half way into writing chapter 5, I realize there is no avoiding it. I'm pretty excited about whats going to happen ( Between us, I have no idea either .-. the pictures just happen in my brain and my fingers translate them all to words... **

**xx**

**Remember that feed back is always welcome and reaaaaally, reaally good for the soul *-***


	4. Airplanes

**Ok, I'll fess up, I have till bout chapter 7 finished. I'd just like a little um... motivation to post it? ^^; **

**Anyway, onto the next chapter! big changes up ahead :3 *so excited***

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

Noir shook Roy's shoulder violently trying to keep him awake. Panic was causing him to drown in adrenaline; he had no idea what to do. Roy's arm was tossed at an awkward angle, signaling a break. A trickle of blood made its way down the archer's lip and more blood gushed from his leg. Noir began to lick away at all the visible wounds sealing them on contact but still the red head gave no sign of life. Unsure of what to do next, he did the only thing that came to mind; find the hidden problem. Noir used a clawed finger to tear down the center of Roy's shirt and paled when he saw the massive black pool forming under the tanned skin across his abdomen.

Noir could feel an overwhelming amount of panic threaten to drown him right there. He'd never dealt with internal damages. His eyes darted nervously around seeing the little demons coming ever closer and any possible solution seeming to be miles away. He held Roy's face between his hands again and took a deep breath. 'Worth a shot' he thought to himself lowering his lips against the slightly cooler ones of the unconscious archer below.

After a moment, he pulled away and looked down at the previously blackened flesh and saw the darkness slowly fading away. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding only to shoot back in fear as Roy bolted up into a sitting position screaming as though his body was being ripped to shreds before slumping right back to his former position. Noir approached again and noticed the bones in his arm had reset. That would explain the yell, bones _hurt._ With his pet no longer in life threatening danger, Noir rose to his feet gracefully and held a tiny orb between each one of his fingers which he tossed at the oncoming creatures which at this point were only an arm's length away.

The orbs exploded and they howled in horrid high pitched frequencies as the acid melted them down to the bone. One of the creatures fell on Noir's boot. He watched the acid corrode through the skin, then muscle and finally bone leaving a black puddle of goo tainting his shoe. The cat shook his foot free of the revolting substance and sat by Roy's side cradling his cheek gently in his hand. He swept his thumb across the high cheek bones and used the back of his finger to push away a stray wisp of sweaty red hair that had matted against the once pale forehead.

Noir smiled. His mouse was beautiful and strong, stubborn and vulgar. Everything about this red head captivated him. He desperately wished he'd wake up so he could see those shining emeralds he was so fond of. They were a unique shade of forest green and if you looked closely enough, you could see a gold ring around the pupil and golden rays that mingled amongst the rest of the green iris. It reminded Noir of the bright summer sun rays breaking through the foliage in a thick forest, there weren't many of these glistening beams but the bold rays that somehow weaved their way through the branches and leaves, shone the most gloriously out of all the sun rays and it was all here, hidden behind these fragile eyelids.

Daydreaming aside, Noir snapped his head up as he heard footsteps rapidly approaching; a masculine voice attached to the steps. The pitch was familiar but he couldn't pin it until he heard the last bit of the conversation; "Batman out".

He assumed a crouching position between the archer and the door, looking back and forth between the exit behind him and the oncoming steps that were to enter at any moment. His instincts told him to bolt and he was about ready to give in to them but stopped when he heard a small moan escape Roy's lips.

The moan was barely audible, inaudible at all to anyone not paying attention, but when it came to the hero at his feet, every cell in his body was on high alert.

The bat stepped into the room and his cowl covered eyes met Noir's. They said nothing for a moment as Batman looked around to assess the damage.

"Is he alive?" The knight questioned, taking a few more steps toward the two.

Noir nodded. "He's… fine, just overwhelmed"

Batman returned the nod and looked up to the door.

"Go."

Noir looked up in confusion. "Go?"

The caped man nodded once more. "Go now before I can no longer deny having seen you. Now hurry!" He hissed with a scowl.

"The rest of the League is on the way…" Noir added.

He took one last look at his pet and felt his heart wrench in his chest. He didn't want to leave him here, like this but he also didn't want to be caught and risk never seeing him again. He placed a small, chaste kiss to Roy's now warm lips and vanished into thin air.

The corner of Batman's lip twitched and it almost look as if he were grinning.

"Looks like someone's got a secret admirer…" He whispered to no one in particular.

The grin became wider and malicious as he picked the younger man off the floor and carried him out coming face to face with the others. The Flash was instantly by his side and overlooking Roy.

"He ok?" The Flash asked, concern oozing out of his voice.

Batman nodded and placed Roy into his arms.

"Take him and get out of here along with everyone else, I have one more thing to deal with"

The Flash nodded and turned to leave along with the others carrying Roy out to safety.

The caped crusader moved ahead a few steps and came to a standstill looking at the girl Roy had seen earlier in the tube. He connected his system to the server on the side of her container and downloaded her information.

"Another clone…" He hissed remembering Superboy.

He could smell CADMUS all over this.

He continued to read the information provided in the hard drive which contained mention of the original specimen. She wasn't just a clone; she was a cloned hybrid, the third of her kind. She'd been cloned and infused with animal DNA. He could feel the disgust turn in his stomach. As he continued to read along the data, he stumbled across partially eradicated and altered data.

_**[Log- 03/16/89]**_

_**0001110010010cL0ne f41LuRE, 0010000011111101001 0oP3atIon01101aB0RT.**_

_**SPECIMEN 01 FAILURE.**_

He dug a little further and found a hidden folder titled 01 and opened it. A mass variety of photos poured across his screen showing a deformed male spread out on a table, being dissected like a frog in a high school lab. His intestines were sprawled about and it seemed as though his neck had been snapped. He had 01 tattooed onto his thighs like the girl in the tube above.

'So they perfected it…' He thought to himself. But that brought about a sickening line of question. If 01 died, and this is 03, where is 02? The archives held no data on it fragmented or otherwise. He stored the downloaded information into his system for better research at the batcave and destroyed completely all data in the entire system before hit the release code for the child's tube. Once drained, he smashed it open and carefully pulled out all of the wires which seemed to be only superficially attached. He held the small girl in his arms and covered her with his cape before tossing a timed bomb behind him.

He rushed out and made it about twenty feet before the floor and the old building imploded into them selves forming a gaping crater in the floor and resumed his walk toward his car. He unattached the cape completely from his suit and used it as a blanket for the girl setting her down on the seat next to his in the bat mobile. On the drive back, he couldn't help but glance down at the girl every now and then. She was so small… He placed two of his fingers into her hand and held her hand firmly. He'd figure out some way to fix this…

Roy rolled over and immediately noticed something was off. He was covered by something fluffy. None of his blankets were even remotely fluffy. His eyes shot open and he looked around calming down as he became aware of where he was; The League's medical ward. He pushed the blanket off himself and sat up with a deep sigh. Last he remembered he was about to be made into little red riding hood so what the hell happened? He couldn't remember for the life of him what happened, at least, nothing after the black blur.

While he had his internal dialogue on full blast, the bat entered the room and placed a hand on his shoulder. The touch scared the archer out of his mental rambling and he looked to see whom the hand belonged to.

"How do you feel?" Batman asked in the usual monotone.

"Fine" Roy mumbled dejectedly

"Thanks for saving me back there" Roy added, rubbing the salt deeper into his already burning ego's deep gash.

"All I did was pick you up off the floor… Your buddy from the Joker incident is the guy you need to be thanking"

Batman turned to leave but Roy jumped to his feet clinging to the older man's cape.

"It was Noir? Why was he there? Did he take anything?" Roy poured out, each question overlapping the other.

This brought back the twisted grin to the bat's face.

"Oh yeah, he took something alright"

Roy could almost feel the laugh in that last comment.

"What was it? Was it valuable?"

Batman turned his head back, just enough so that the comment could make it over his shoulder;

"To you, I'm sure it would be…"

And with a final cape swoosh, he was gone.

Roy's eyebrows furrowed in frustration. He hated not knowing. What did Noir steal? What would hold value to him and him alone?

With a growl, he got up and stormed out bumping into something in his blind rage to reach Batman. He looked down to see what he'd bumped in to and felt as though his blood had turned to ice. A pair of brilliant blue eyes that rival the shade of the deepest ocean peeked up at him from under slightly waved white hair that pooled around her sitting form on the floor. He Squatted down next to the frightened girl and held his hand out to her.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention" He said with a smile.

The girl said nothing but took his hand lifting herself off the floor clumsily. She placed her small chubby hands on either side of his face and closed her eyes. As she did so, a small, dreamlike voice seeped into Roy's mind:

'I was not paying attention myself, I am also sorry.'

Roy looked at her in disbelief. She was speaking into his brain. Just how the hell did she get here? Roy gently removed her hands from his face and rose to his feet. The girl lifted her arms up, slightly waving them gesturing for him to pick her up. He complied placing the girl on his hip and walked into the main room where all eyes fell on him and the girl.

"I think she likes you" Wonder woman teased.

The others nodded.

"Yeah, so far she runs from the rest of us like we've got cooties or something" The Flash chirped in.

He looked down at the toddler in his arms and felt a smile spread on his face. She somehow felt familiar. He brushed back her hair from her face and saw that she'd fallen asleep against his shoulder.

"Since that seems to be the case, for now, she will be under your care"

Roy lifted his eyes to find the source of the voice. Of course Batman was Batmanning another fuck over of epic proportions into his life.

He felt the girl press her nose into his shoulder and he could have sworn he heard a small rumble in her chest. He looked down at her once more and a wave of guilt hit him for thinking of her as a fuck over. She was so helpless… He really didn't feel he had much of a choice so he simply nodded.

With child in arms, he was dropped off with some money and supplies, which consisted of clothes, toys, food, bedding, towls and several "How to '-' for dummies" handed to him oh-so generously by Batman. The guy buys his super powers for Christ's sake, least he could do was spend some of the money he seemed to have pouring out his ass to help him out with this.

He finally reached his door and attempted to open it juggling the sleeping child and supplies simultaneously and groaned as he failed miserably for the first few tries. When he finally made his way in, he tossed the things on his left arm atop the couch and shook the numbness out of it. Looking around the crap apartment and back at the kid, he let out a giant sigh.

This was going to be beyond awkward. Roy didn't really get on with kids. Sure he tolerated them, thought they were ok and all… As long as they were crying and dripping snot on someone else's shoulder. He had NO idea what so ever to do with a child, he could barely keep himself showered, fed and healthy. He was in no way ready for a kid.


	5. We found Love

**Hurrah! Ch 5!**

**Rocketfire1999: Thanks again for another extremely helpful review! **

**Let me better explain to you and everyone else the slight _rush_ of chapters 3 & 4- They are just links, a catalyst for what I have in mind. From here on out, I'm going to do my best to create a certain relationship between the characters and build their personalities showing how they each fit into each other and hopefully fill in alot of curious blanks that probably didn't make much sense. I will how ever be atent and try not to speed over everything because that is a habit I tend to have when excited D:**

**I am however glad you liked my little gremlins *-* I have a surprise later on for you (probably chapter 6) regarding them, they aren't what you believed them to be and neither is the facility in which they were contianed, despite similarities :3**

**Anyway! onto the story!**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

Roy walked into his room and set the girl gently down on his bed, her pale skin and snowy hair a sharp contrast against his red blanket. He leaned over her and hesitantly placed a kiss on her temple before making his way to the living room. He rubbed one hand roughly from his forehead to his chin, nearly dragging the skin off his face as he pulled down in frustration. He let the situation sink in completely andthrew his head back with a groan. Yesterday he was about to shoot himself in the foot out of boredom and now he's got so much going on that he can't even see straight.

He lifted both middle fingers and his eyes toward the ceiling and shook the fingers slightly.

"If you'd of just fuckin' crushed me when I'd asked, all of this could have been avoided."

He then twirled his fingers about.

"And here's to you life. Fuck you hardest. Have you no middle ground mother fucker?"

He was about to continue down his list of people and things he wanted to send a big 'fuck you' to until a small giggle stopped him. He quickly lowered his hands and felt heat rise up in his cheeks. He'd just acted like a total ass in front of a toddler. The girl giggled again at his inner turmoil and made her way over to the red head hugging his leg. Roy prepared himself to pull her into a hug until something flashed across his window. He covered her small body with his protectively and turned all senses on high alert.

He may not be good with kids but he'll be damned if one gets hurt on his watch. He was good with people, specifically the art of saving them and this fell into that category. A sudden blur to his left caught his attention as a familiar black figure materialized its self before him.

"Noir"

He rose to Noir's eye level, girl in his arms, and frowned.

Noir's eyes flickered from his precious mouse to the thin girl in his arms and took a step back, the girl seemed to be as just as bothered by Noir as he was by her.

"Evangeline" Noir whispered in shock.

Roy nodded hesitantly. How did Noir know about the name she'd been given? Did he see her back at the ruins too?

"Little mouse… You must hide her… They'll come for her!" Noir hissed, his voice an octave higher than Roy would have liked.

That outburst sent the girl's face deep into Roy's chest leaving her shaking.

"Would you shut your mouth? You're scaring her!" Growled Roy placing a comforting hand on the back of the girl's head.

Noir rubbed at his temples with two fingers from each hand and nodded.

"Please forgive me" Noir said lowering his voice.

"Just who are you talking about? We left nothing to be recovered in those ruins and anyone that was in it that may have wanted her is now long gone"

"And now that I think about it, who the fuck are you to be telling me what to do? I don't listen to thieves! I don't even know who the hell you are! Not to mention you just Houdini'd yourself into my house!"

Noir nodded. He knew he had a lot to explain to the boisterous redhead and really wasn't looking forward to where this conversation was about to go.

"I understand but please watch your mouth. Everything you do and say she absorbs like a super powered sponge. The most cutting edge of hard drives would envy her processing abilities." Said Noir looking pitifully at the girl

Roy mentally kicked himself for that one. That's the second time today he'd let out an 'F' bomb in her presence.

"How do you even know about her?" Roy asked in a softer tone.

With a sigh, Noir began to undo his outfit.

"You see little mouse, I wanted to do this in a much more romantic setting…" Noir purred as he slowly, and sensually in Roy's mind, unzipped the body suit, slowly pushing it down his broad shoulders and flat stomach, letting it sit dangerously low against the V on his hips.

"But I don't think you'll understand otherwise" He finished as slender fingers worked under the edge of the mask pulling it up and off his head.

Roy felt his jaw drop a little. Before him stood what he could only describe as utterly perfect.

Wild scorching blue eyes were set against pale, alabaster skin which sprawled over high cheek bones; a few wisps of blonde hair that had tumbled out from beneath the cowl framed his face. The rest of the golden mane was pulled back into a long, thick, golden braid that stopped just above the small of his back. He had relatively broad shoulders for such a lean and toned figure. He reminded Roy of a bulkier, sexier Robin. Overall, this man looked like some pale Greek God on Earth.

'Note to self, contact founders of Greek mythology and let them know they forgot a God' Thought Roy as he shamelessly raked over the semi nude God in front of him.

A pale God that upon closer inspection looked freakishly like Evangeline… If you darkened her hair, aged her and butched her up a bit, this would be it. Those eyes are unmistakable.

That's when a few more facts slapped him in the face. That face was familiar and not just from the girl he'd recently met. He'd seen it before, much before Evangeline and very frequently in fact. It'd graced magazines, tabloids and black and white headlines his name mingling amongst those of the rich and powerful.

"Liam Eric Watson" Roy whispered pretty much to himself.

Liam nodded with a sigh.

A familiar frown made its way onto Roy's face. He looked down at the girl in his arms and motioned for her to look at him.

"Angel, cover your ears please?"

The girl nodded and put one small tiny finger in each ear and closed her eyes.

"WHY THE HELL IS A RICH PLAY BOY LIKE _YOU_ STEALING?" Roy growled out angrily.

This made Liam laugh, hard.

Upon hearing the laugh, Evangeline took her fingers out of her ears and placed her hands on Roy's face.

'May I remove my fingers from my ears please?' Floated the angelical voice into Roy's mind.

"Yeah" Roy mumbled still staring down the blonde man before him.

Liam looked at Roy and rolled his eyes. "I never really stole anything if you stop to think about it."

"Still broke in"

Liam laughed again.

"You really are dense" Liam murmured before coming to Roy and placing his lips gently on the redhead's forehead.

"Did you ever notice the name of the store I broke into? Or even bother to notice the one that the joker was sitting on?"

Roy shut his mouth and thought back to the stores. They were both Watson owned.

"You own them…" Roy pointed out sheepishly.

"Yes, you see, that night I was simply taking back what was rightfully mine, I _do not _enjoy having my things stolen" He said through an angry purr.

"But, you being there did make it quite delicious" Noir whispered ghosting his lips down Roy's reddening ear earning him goose bumps across the tanned flesh.

"That night is when I took a liking to you. Call it love at first sight, what ever makes you happy but after that night, the only thing I was intent on stealing was your heart"

Roy had a full blush going on at this point. He'd never really been much a romantic kind of guy. His idea of 'warm fuzzy feelings' consist mainly of watching the bad guy squirm in pain as he wailed on their faces. Not exactly a cuddly guy.

Roy shifted Angel from his right arm to the left. She was little but she wasn't weightless. He turned to look at the crowded couch and moved towards it, placing all the things on the floor sitting with Angel in his lap.

"I have a feeling our chat is going to be a while, might as well sit"

Liam nodded and removed his gloves setting them with a 'clink' on the island kitchen counter along side his cowl. He sat next to Roy on the couch and reached out gesturing to Angel.

"May I?"

Roy nudged Angel whom had taken to hiding in his chest as a past time.

She raised her eyes up to meet Liam's and reached out to him.

He took the girl gingerly in his arms and tangled his fingers lightly in her hair against the nape of her neck, kneading the back of her skull with the tips of his fingers. She placed her rosy cheek against his bare chest and closed her eyes in enjoyment.

Roy raised a curious eyebrow at the pair but didn't say anything else.

"Liam… can I ask you something?"

The blonde looked at him and nodded. This had been eating away at Roy's brain for the better part of the day, even more so than the obvious questions at hand so he had to ask.

"What happened yesterday? What did you steal from me?"

Liam's face scrunched in confusion.

"Steal?"

"Yes, Batman said you stole something from me, exclusively me and that what ever you took wouldn't interest anyone other than ME"

Liam scrunched his face even more trying to figure out what he could possibly be referring to until it dawned on him. The tension on his face lifted and a huge, cheeky grin took its place.

"Would you like me to steal it again? While you're awake this time? It would be much more fun that way"

'Cocky son of a bitch' Roy thought to himself. Did he really think Roy was so lame that he could simply steal from him under his nose like that?

"Yea, I'd love you see you steal it again"

Taking him up on his offer, Liam leans over shifting the girl somewhat on his leg to give him more range in movement and placed his free hand on the side of the archer's face. He slowly leaned in brushing their lips together testing Roy's reaction. At this point in time, Roy _had_ no reaction. His brain just flat lined. He could see the little cartoon of a heart monitor going flat playing in his brain. Taking that as an invitation, Liam pressed their lips together once more with a little more pressure tugging at the fleshy bottom lip with his teeth. Roy closed his eyes and melted into the kiss feeling the manual override button in his brain dominate the panic button to hell. As Liam moved away, their eyes met and the redhead felt his face burn with the intensity of every sun on every possible galaxy to ever have been and that ever will be.

Batman had seen Liam kiss him, how _embarrassing. _He knew he'd have hell to pay for it later but right now, his thought process stopped producing numerous questions about Batman, yesterday, Angel, Liam and everything else freezing around one small fact:

He'd just kissed a guy and he liked it.

Scratch that, he'd loved it.


	6. Stare into the sun

**Ok! I broke a sweat writing this one! My brain feels mushy from all the re-reading to make sure I didn't leave out any details I'd wanted in this but I know I still missed alot. I do read each chapter again everyday fixing mistakes as I catch them so by the time I finish this, I really hope it's decent :3**

**Rocketfire, here's the promised explanation! Hope it sheds some light on everything! I tried my best to work on slowing down the pace ^^**

**Enjoy!**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

Trying to reboot his brain, Roy pulled back from Liam and bit the corner of his lower lip.

"So what's going on? Not to sound harsh but, I really don't know how else to phrase this…"

Liam nodded gesturing for him to continue.

"Well, _What_ are you?"

Liam drew in a long breath and slowly let it out as he began to tell Roy about his eccentric father, how he was incapable of having children and how his 'mother' was so repulsed with the infertility that she'd almost left.

"She would have left, had I not come around… She simply refused to be a lonely housewife with no child to care for, no one to love since father was always gone, especially since she was always sick" Explained Liam.

"So your old man runs CADMUS?" Hissed out Roy narrowing his eyes.

"CADMUS?" Questioned Liam trying to mentally associate that name with anything he'd heard.

"Yea, CADMUS, the whole evil organization bent on making clones of JL heroes and making creepy little assassin animal hybrids?" Stated Roy in the same manner he'd say that the sky is blue or that the grass is green.

"I've never heard of it, my father is the owner of Watson enterprises, we have a wide variety of business which does include chemical and genetic manipulation but since I do process all company profits and purchases, I'd know of something called CADMUS"

Roy felt his stomach do a flip. There were other freaks out there creating mass armies of mutants and he had zip control over any of it. It was probably smart of him to get this news to Boy Wonder and Co. in the morning.

"So just what were those creatures in there, where did you come from and why is she here?" He asked giving Angel, whom had taken to playing with Liam's hair, a once over

"I'll start from the beginning…" Said Liam with a look of defeat on his faced.

"The creatures are all hybrids, all containing at least some human DNA. The smaller ones were bat hybrids, the stings you felt were bites which I remedied when you had lost consciousness. Their diet consists of bones which is what they were trying to reach. They are capable of small fragmented speech but are relatively dense and don't think things through very well. The manbears are what you can compare to brainless henchmen and the wolf… Eon was our creator's lover, they shared a dream but Eros made Eon into a henchman, Eon never noticed, he acted out of protection for his love's project. After the success they attained in creating me, they infused themselves as well but the adaptations of their bodies weren't as successful, they were past puberty, their growth was set, no more changes could be made without destruction so they became those things, Eon the wolf and Eros the tiger."

"As for myself, there was one before me but he never made it past trial stages, his mutation was unsuccessful to say the least. He simply became disfigured, his body attacked its self and fell apart like paper in water. They used his data, his failure to perfect and create me…"

Roy nodded and signaled for Liam to continue.

"I was originally created only to be a Watson heir but people, more specifically, Eros, got greedy and plans changed… In the beginning, mutation wasn't the main objective of our creation, building a superior race was. We were to be immune to illnesses, disease, poisons and genetic defects, overpowering any defect that may have been infused into the chromosomes of our partners. This was my father's request, he couldn't bear to lose another loved one to illness, that part of the cloning was what killed 01, he was over riddled with every genetic defect at once and didn't resist."

A glimmer of regret flashed across Liam's face as he took another deep breath.

"When they found the essence of their errors, they projected me and gave me a slight upgrade. The main founder of the project had a certain fascination with Egyptian history, he believed in the sacred power of cats, their godly grace, their power to carry on to the next life and so forth so without rising any suspicion, he secretly studied chromosome splicing and mixing to create a perfect balance between human and feline. He started cloning us from a fragmented DNA sample of some mummy they'd unearthed and had long perfected the recipe for my creation but hid it saying I wasn't ready yet to buy himself time to study the mutation and its side effects…"

"And this time it worked" Said Roy robotically.

This was some freaky sci-fi crap he was not even going to try and make sense of. He sucked at chem in highschool, he could barely put baking soda and vinegar together in a proportion normal enough so that it wouldn't overpower his desk. He was always more of a P.E kind of guy.

"I know I may not be the sharpest tool in the science lab but, if you're cloned from some mummy, why are you_ blue eyed and blonde?_"

Liam pursed his lips in thought and looked up into the expectant emeralds.

"This is where it gets tricky. While I was cloned from a mummy, Eros failed to put in the possibility that the mummified person may not have been Egyptian since mummification was usually for those of importance and their prized possessions. This mummy was found in Cleopatra's pyramid, and if Julius Cesar serves any purpose, it's to show she had relations with white males outside Egyptian lineage, I believe I was cloned out of one of her lovers and since he was in her pyramid, he was possibly very close to her heart and she wanted him in the afterlife. Africa's close proximity with Europe had many different kinds of races going through in trade routes."

"That aside, I think there's one more thing I should show you" Liam said ending his small history lesson.

Liam moved to get up and placed Angel back into Roy's arms. She whined at the loss of the caresses but was still none the less. He came to his feet and began pulling the rest of the suit down removing it completely leaving him only in boots and some very skimpy boxers that you didn't need to have an imagination to figure out what was underneath.

Roy knew this wasn't the time or place, considering x amount of factors, but he was really turned on right now watching the clone strip down to those very clingy boxer shorts. His lips suddenly felt very dry and he felt inclined to lick them, unable to pull his eyes away from the flawless picture before him.

Liam cleared his throat and Roy looked up to see a wide smirk on his full lips.

"I'm up here for the time being Roy, you can have a look at that later" Liam purred out in a husky tone with a wink.

Once again blood rushed into Roy's face.

"What I wanted to show you was this" Liam said gesturing to the side of his thigh where 02 was clearly inked in.

Roy lifted Angel's dress a little on her thigh where a similar 03 was etched in.

"What I don't get," Liam started before taking his spot once more on the couch.

"Is why they made her. Evangeline was plan B to my failure since the XY chromosomes are easier to modify than the XX. But I was successful… So I can only imagine it was for the… erm, upgrades …"

"What kind of '_upgrades_' are we talking about here?" Asked Roy.

"Well, I'm going to assume more animal DNA was infused. As you've probably noticed, I got away with a bit more than cat qualities and a flu-free pass…"

Roy nodded thinking to the green haze he'd passed into the joker and his little tongue trick with his cut on the first night they met.

"Yea, you kiss people to sleep, lick away cuts and disappear at will" Said Roy slightly annoyed for reasons even he wasn't sure of.

"Well not just that… I manipulate chemicals. I can alter hormones and other chemicals in the body to reach a certain effect such as making a person drowsy, calm, happy or even manipulating their cells into accelerated healing. As for the disappearing, I chemically disperse myself into the air blending every single component of my body into chemicals in the air that have the last valence level of their atomic structure unfilled and then I just rebuild myself elsewhere."

"So let me get this straight, you're a walking chemistry set sans the beakers?" Roy asked raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"You can put it that way if it's easier for you to understand" Replied Liam with a slight undertone of anger.

"Though I'd like to think of myself as a bit more complex than a DIY chem. set most twelve year olds have in their closets"

Roy frowned. He sucked with words. That was much more offensive than he intended it to be but its all he could think of to put it into dumb speak so that his brain could process it.

He wasn't stupid but his thought process was simple and efficient, he was a doer not a thinker.

"So you just make yourself into air?" Asked Roy hoping to redeem himself with curiosity.

"Well, for the most part, yes. Unless I'm in a room that is composed completely of a noble gas, such as helium or krypton, which already have all the valence electrons in their last layer."

"Krypton? Like Superman's home planet?" Asked Roy finally hearing something he was familiar with.

Liam held in a silent laugh and shook his head. "Not quite. Same name and possibly similar elemental properties since kryptonite is in large part composed of krypton but again, krypton is hard to work with given its lack of chemical reaction to other elements and not to mentioned its a lot less exciting with the whole, not being alien and all"

"Oh" Replied Roy feeling dumb again.

Liam turned his eyes to Angel and smiled warmly at her.

"I wonder if she even knows what happened to her, she must be so lost without parents, I at least had those when I came around…" Said Liam holding her tiny little hand to his chest.

At that last remark from Liam, Angel lifted from Roy's lap and frowned placing her hands on the sides of Liam's face.

'I have parents!' screamed the whimsical voice echoing in his head.

Angel first showed him an image of Roy then himself.

'My caretakers, my parents, I am not alone'

With a curt nod, Liam leaned over and hugged the girl tightly planting a small kiss on her temple.

Roy sat there waiting for Liam to clue him in but everything remained silent.

"Hello? A little hint?" Roy growled out in annoyance.

"She says we're her parents" Informed Liam contentedly

This was the fifth time today Roy felt beyond stupefied. He'd been given a kid, Noir revealed himself as Liam, Angel and Liam were clones, he'd been kissed and now he was declared to be a parent to said kid, with Liam as his partner no less.

"Angel, why do you believe us, specifically, to be your parents?"

Roy questioned.

Angel lifted her hands to his face and showed him the kiss they'd shared earlier.

'That is what couples do, is it not? And since you have been given the responsibility of being my caretaker, since _**I **_chose you, and you chose him, it makes us a family'

Roy choked a little. Her logic would have made perfect sense, except she seemed to miss the point in which he hadn't chosen Liam, Liam had pretty much pulled a 'veni, vidi, vici' on him. He quite literally came in, saw his sorry ass, not to mention saved it, and now he's pretty much conquered the red head. Roy really didn't have much of a say in the matter.

"And as for those… upgrades you mentioned?" Asked Roy getting back on topic.

"Ah, right, those… Well from what I can see so far, her approach is more metaphysical." Began Liam and already noticed Roy was lost when it came to scientific terms.

"Metaphysical, Greek for 'beyond physics'" Liam explained.

"And what does that entail?" Roy asked still unsure of what that meant.

"Well, she's a telepath for starters. I can't put my thoughts into your head unless I verbalize them though for now her telepathy is limited though physical contact which may or may not change. She's also mentally advanced for her age which I think has made it's self know to us by now. That puts her down as at least a telepath and judging by her reaction to having her hair and neck caressed, I'd say the cat thing continues. Only thing I'm unclear with is her odd coloring." Said Liam dejectedly twisting a strand of her snowy hair amongst his fingers.

Angel again placed her hands on Liam's face.

'What's wrong with my coloring?'

Liam noticed her eyes begin to water.

"Nothing is wrong with it per say" Liam whispered leaning over to give her cheek a small kiss as he wiped a formed tear away from her long white lashes.

"But you're almost albino, a feature generally frowned upon amongst genetics. It makes you vulnerable to UV damages which goes against our whole point of creation"

Angel nodded and scrunched her face in confusion, an exact mirror of Roy when he held the same expression which Liam found irresistibly cute. Many of her actions were beginning to resemble Roy's from what Liam could see. She'd already got the confused look and frown down pact and seemed to constantly engage in an internal monologue.

"Now what?" Roy mumbled half heartedly breaking the silence.

"Well for starters, we get out of here. No offense but, this isn't a very child friendly environment"

Roy nodded. He knew that, what he didn't know was how to explain all this to the JL. Batman would interrogate the hell out of Liam, and possibly take away angel not to mention the consequences he'd face himself for not calling this in as soon as he heard it. All forms of problems began to flow through his head and he unknowingly let himself sink into them.

Liam sensed the frustration bubbling under the mess of red hair so he pulled him out of it the only way he knew how, or better, the only fun way he knew how. He placed his forefinger under the archer's chin and lifted the pouted, brooding lips to his own.

Roy felt his thought process shut down to a complete stop as he closed his eyes folding into the kiss. He already knew he was going to hate it when Liam did this but right now he couldn't find a single fuck to be given.

"Act first, think later" Liam mumbled against his lips.

"I'll have Elliot come get us, do you have a pair of pants I can borrow? I don't think the costume or my shorts would bode over well with your neighbors." Roy nodded and Angel crawled off his lap and over to the bags waist deep in paper as she dug around for something.

"Who's Elliot?"

Roy asked as he moved to his room. Liam followed observing as Roy flipped though his clothes searching for the pants he'd requested.

"My butler, if you will" Replied Liam as he cautiously walked behind Roy and kissed slowly up the toned, tan skin of the archer's back. A strangled moan died in Roy's mouth as he made a point to cover it with his hand.

"Stop it" He hissed at the man behind him.

He looked at the door to see Angel playing with a plush bunny unaware of their brief exchange.

"Later?" Asked Liam stepping in front of Roy, pressing his back to the firm chest and pulling the tan arms around himself.

Roy pulled the slim body closer to his and lowered his lips to the side of the pale neck brushing his lips against the pulse point.

"MUCH later" He said with a snort and a half smile as he gently pushed the blonde away resuming his quest for clean pants.

He finally found a pair hidden in the back of the drawer and tossed them in Liam's direction. Liam thanked him and made quick work of putting the pants on before placing his things in one of the bags in the living room which were now somewhat scattered from Angel's search.

He put his boots back on which he'd removed to get the pants on and felt around the suit he'd removed earlier until he found a small black ear piece. He pressed it to his ear and called Elliot giving him the location in which he desired transportation.

'This is going to be hard' Liam thought to himself watching Angel jump on the couch with the floppy pink bunny. To keep this small girl away from his father's claws was going to be a feat. His father had long settled in Asia but with the news of another project on the loose, he'd surely come home… Unless that is, if his father didn't know of her creation at all…

Maybe he wasn't even aware the company was still under operation. His mom had long died so it wasn't exactly like he needed to please her with another kid.

Liam heard the familiar hum of Elliot pulling up and picked up the bags.

"Roy, let's go!"

Roy came out of his room and nodded picking Angel up following Liam down the stairs into a black Phantom. This was starting to get ridiculous. He felt like some star in a bad teenage movie, Cinderella and all that if you get the drift. He's sitting in a PHANTOM, with white leather interior, driven by a butler with some high and prissy name while he was probably being taken to some castle owned by a hot rich guy that happened to be smitten with him. This is what he was talking about when he complained of life and its inability to do middle ground work. It's always 8 or 80, never anything more, never anything less.

They pulled up to something pretty close to what Roy previously had in mind; modern day castle. There were two giant stone water fountains that were shaped into lions facing one another just past the iron gates which go figure, were complete with gargoyles on top. They drove past them to the cobble stoned entrance which in turn led to an antique stone architectural wonderland that was at least some 8 stories tall covered in moss and vines topped with a carved out fifteen foot wooden door as the over priced cherry on this medieval looking cake. The door had swirls etched in around the carved scenery that looked like a furious beast's face staring you down. The detail put into each hair on its fur made it come alive. Roy felt as though he was going to be eaten and probably would have been too was it not for the black metal rivets that fixed it to the stoned walls on the sides. The door had a thin line that cut down the middle from top to bottom separating it into two finished with black rings made of the same metal as the rest of the place which hung from the inside of each nostril of the creature's nose.

If this was to keep people away, it was doing a great job, Roy wanted to leave already.

Roy looked up to see a huge round window at the extreme top of the building reminded Roy of a Roman church. It was made of stained glass and displayed the figure of an angelic woman clutching onto her chest. Roy wasn't sure if she was crying or in pain but she didn't look like she was all too thrilled either way. 'Probably saw the door' Roy thought to himself with a snicker.

The other windows were very venetian in their design, framed by black iron, complementing the gate, the door and the rest of the castle in itself tying it all together.

Roy took one of Angel's hands and Liam the other as they made their way thought the beast and into the house behind Elliot. The interior was amazing, breathtaking, a startling contrast to the outside. It was sleek, modern and edgy not to mention very bright. The beige wall alongside the spiral glass stairs which looked like they were floating had opaque glass lining it top to bottom, illuminated by several lights that came from the bottom forming a golden glow against the water that came cascading down. The other walls were a buttery yellow that gave everything a homey feeling. The couch was white and clearly made of some very fancy leather. It made a U shape around the living room and a rather large flat screen sat dead ahead where the U opened, above a medium sized electric fireplace complete with a twisted table that looked like something out of a modernism museum in the center with a few exotic flowers placed tastefully upon it.

Angel's eyes widened and she pulled away from both hands as she dashed over to a small round beanbag on the floor. A distinctive "mwrow" was heard from the lump as Angel turned to both men with a sleek black cat cradled in her lap. The yellow eyes looked over Roy assessing him before returning its affections to the small child.

'Maybe this won't be so bad' Roy thought. Liam understood what was going on, he knew what Angel needed, if for nothing more, at least now he had help. He had no idea as to why he had help or why he trusted this help but he did. He knew deep down that this was right. Both of them had chosen him, God knows why but they did and he'd do everything in his power to not make them regret it.


	7. Sexy and I know it

**Ok so for this chapter the M rating kind of comes in. Nothing too fun yet but well, you get the idea.**

**Rocketfire, I'm looking forward to your many complaints on this one, I get shy when writing even remotely dirty things which probably will be your critique field day :3 As for ch 6, it was really just a filler to get some questions out of the way, mostly to build background. If there are any other questions you think I may have missed, let me know and I'll do my best to have the boys explain :)**

**Hope you enjoy it !**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

"Luna" Liam called.

The black cat came to its owner and gracefully jumped into his waiting arms.

"Roy, this is Luna"

It startled Roy to hear Liam call his name like that but he wasn't surprised. He had never told the man his name but since he figured out where he lived, his name was probably cake.

Roy cautiously reached out his hand toward the black creature and the cat purred against it pushing up into the calloused fingers. Liam smiled and set the cat down watching it saunter back over to Angel where was and they began to play, chasing each other about the room. At this point, Elliot came in and excused himself.

"Master Watson, shall I prepare dinner?"

Roy turned to look at the man. He hadn't really interacted much with the old guy since they'd met in the car but so far Roy thought he was pretty ok. Elliot had a smooth, velvety voice that hinted at an English accent which in Roy's opinion, suited his very snooty appearance. The butler had gray, thinning hair, a thick matching moustache and those really tiny glasses that sit on the tip of the nose like they're about to fall off.

"Yes, Please" replied Liam sending the man back on his way.

Liam threaded his fingers with Roy's and led him over to the couch curling into his side before turning on the TV. The redhead buried his fingers at the base of the clone's neck as he'd done to Angel earlier and proceeded to repeatedly open and close each finger individually through his hair. Liam's eyes fluttered shut and he craned his head into the strong shoulder next to him, a low purr rising in his chest.

It was so awesome looking at a T.V, especially one this huge, and actually having channels to choose from. Not to mention that he could actually see the faces of the people speaking with crystalline precision and no pillow throwing was required. Slim pale fingers slipped under Roy's shirt and began to absently trace circles against Roy's abs sending a warm feeling straight where he knew it shouldn't go. This seemed to be happening a lot lately whenever Liam was concerned. He wasn't sure if it was on purpose or if he was a genuinely thick headed tease but either way, he again had Roy hot for him. He placed his right ankle on his left knee to try and disguise the problem while he still could and tried to focus on the hockey game that was currently on.

Not too long after, Luna jumped onto the couch curling against her shirtless master and Angel came bouncing after lying belly down on the couch her calves in the air swinging back and forth against each other.

She made a whining sound until Liam lifted his head from the home it had made on Roy's shoulder to look at her. She lifted a small pale hand and he placed his face in it.

'Liam, why were you sad?'

"When?" He asked, not quite sure what she meant.

'Recently. Luna told me of your hurting'

Liam smiled and kissed her little fingers.

"Because I was waiting for my little mouse to love me" He replied

"And now I have his attention and an incredible little light that he brought along with him" replied Liam bumping the tip of her nose with a finger.

Angel smiled a genuinely huge smile and tears pooled in the corners of her eyes. Cautious not to harm Luna, she crawled between her two caretakers to give them each a kiss on the cheek and threw an arm around both necks pulling them all together.

Roy really wasn't a touchy-feely guy but he couldn't help but be flooded by warmth at her little gesture. Both men nuzzled their faces into her shoulder and gave her a brief squeeze. Any doubts Roy had that this was the right thing to do died right there and then. That little girl was special and he knew it, he didn't need Liam's fancy science voodoo to tell him that and he was slowly finding that Liam himself wasn't half bad for being some overpaid playboy.

The smell of dinner broke the moment and had all three of them practically floating into the kitchen. Roy couldn't remember the last time he'd had real food. Elliot placed the food on the table and he and Angel ate as if the world was set to end in an hour and food was their only way to heaven. Liam bit back a laugh as he tried to eat his own food and Elliot, equally entertained at the antics of the newcomers himself, smiled.

After dinner, Roy and Angel collapsed on the couch, Roy on his back and Angel on her stomach on top of his chest with a set of groans. Liam crouched by Roy's head and gave him a small chaste kiss. Not wanting him to pull away, Roy reached his hand around the back of Liam's head and pulled him down deepening the kiss for a while longer before releasing him. Liam was almost drug like to Roy at this point. His kisses were like wine, regardless of how chaste they were, they always left his head spinning. If this progressed any further, Roy knew he'd be addicted for life and that unnerved him.

He hated depending on anyone for anything, _EVER._ He liked to be in control, to know what was going to happen and to dictate the direction of the plans but here he was, plans thrown to shit, yet again, with a small child he was growing increasingly fond of given her amazingly non whiney nature not to mention, the fact that he was virtually snot-free. On top of that, this guy that a few weeks ago he wanted to have gutted became the main focus of his lust driven desires, they were even exchanging mutual little kisses.

He kept his hand on the back of Liam's head and resumed his caresses from earlier. Helpless to Roy's touches, Liam settled on the floor where he'd been crouching and rested his head on Roy's chest purring quite loudly. Roy used his free hand to give Angel the same attention earning a purr from her as well.

After a good half hour, Liam unwillingly pulled himself from Roy's ministrations placing a kiss on his palm and stood stretching every inch of his body. Again, Roy failed to look away as each long muscle flexed with his movements.

"Glad I have your attention little mouse" He purred seductively tracing a finger down the tan, muscled arm. Roy swallowed dry and closed his eyes thinking of old people dry humping to calm his horny little heart. This seemed to do the trick as the repulsion overpowered lust. He opened his eyes once more and looked up into the oceanic blue ones above and smiled.

"Yea, whatever. Tease" Roy grunted.

Liam chuckled and moved down to pick up a sleeping Angel planting hundreds of small kisses across her nose, forehead and cheek.

"Come on now, no sleeping before your bath" Liam whined nuzzling his ear into her neck drawing out a giggle fit.

Roy looked to the digital clock on the bottom screen of the T.V. informing him that it was almost eleven. It was a good time to get the munchkin to bed, and he wouldn't mind some sleep either at this point.

He stood stretching his upper body before shaking it loose.

"Where do I shower? And I didn't exactly pack clothes… I was a little whelmed at the time and didn't think to bring anything…"

"Whelmed?" Said Liam with a curious smile.

"Robin habit, sorry." He mumbled mentally cursing the batboy for giving him these random vocabulary words.

Liam nodded and shifted Angel so that he had only his left arm under her legs holding her on his hip and held a hand out to Roy.

"No worries, I'll get you something to wear" Liam said.

Roy hesitantly took his hand and followed him upstairs. He wasn't all too keen on this couple crap and quite frankly, were they even a couple? After the last twenty-four hours, all that Roy knew was that he didn't know squat. With a mental shrug he tightened his grip on the smooth, slender fingers. 'Act first, think later', Not his usual method but he liked where it got him so far.

Liam bathed Angel while Roy went to shower in the guest room. After Angel was clean and in sleepwear, Liam placed her in the spare room which would now be hers. He placed her under the blanket and gave her the bunny she'd become so fond of tucking her in. Luna joined her and curled on the pillow next to Angel's head.

Roy stepped out of the bathroom with a towel hanging around his hips and pouted.

"A little cold here" Said Roy gesturing to his goose bumps spread across his arms earning him two sets of laughs.

Both men gave Angel a small kiss on the forehead and wished her a good night before heading out and turning off the light.

Roy waited outside Angel's room while Liam went to get him something to wear. He looked around and noticed that the hallway was huge and faintly lit by false candles. It was really a cozy feeling place, and despite its size, it wasn't 'in your face' with its obviously expensive decoration. He walked a few steps ahead and traced the frame of a picture on the wall with his fingers. It had a robust, sullen looking brunette man with his arms around a small, frail woman whose jet black straight hair fell messily about her shoulders. On her lap was a small blonde boy and they were nose to nose beaming smiles at one another

If it wasn't for the creepy guy, this would be the epitome of cute. Roy felt a slender pair of arms circle his waist as fingers danced up his stomach sending chills allover. He turned to see Liam with a smile and clothes in hand. He took them mumbling a small 'thanks' before pulling the boxers on under the towel. He untied the towel and tossed it around his neck and moved to get the very fancy looking sweatpants on but hesitated noticing that Liam had apparently stopped breathing.

"Liam?" Roy said waving his hand in front of the glazed over blues.

Liam bit his bottom lip fixing his eyes on Roy and took a few predatory steps forward pinning Roy against the stair rails that overlooked the living room.

"Liam?" Roy repeated nervously.

Liam got on the tips of his toes and threw his arms around Roy's neck crushing against his lips with a searing kiss. Roy instinctively closed his eyes and moved to hold Liam's head in place in case he got the funny idea of backing out. Much to Roy's surprise, he made no such move but instead licked at Roy's bottom lip and drew it between his own lips with a small nibble. Roy moaned against the blonde's lips and pushed his tongue into the slightly opened mouth and was readily met with a hot tongue against his. Roy moved his hand to sit on the small of the shorter man's back and pushed their hips together causing a delicious friction to spark. Liam pulled away from the kiss to moan and grabbed Roy's hands placing each on one of his ass cheeks.

Roy taking the hint squeezed tightly pressing their lower halves together again as he moved his lips to Liam's neck trailing it with sloppy wet kisses. He placed a bite at his collar bone before kissing back up to his jaw leaving a small red mark at the juncture between the neck and shoulder. Liam was purring loudly at this point. Roy still had the firm mounds of perfectly sculpted muscle in each hand and he was kneading them roughly as he nibbled his way to the front of Liam's neck and back to his mouth where the frantic battle for tongue dominance resumed.

In their heated frenzy, both men failed to notice an unfortunate Elliot that stood behind them slightly sour faced. The elder cleared his throat and both instantly broke apart, much to Roy's frustration. He was so hard right now it wasn't even funny. Roy knew Liam could feel it against his hip and knew by the hardness against his own his that the other wasn't any better off than he was. Liam pulled completely away from Roy and sheepishly apologized to Elliot wishing him a good night before turning to leave the hall.

Roy mumbled a good night and made his way downstairs, very frustrated and still very hard. He stretched and maneuvered to the best of his ability to avoid putting too much pressure on his problem and fully sank face down into the couch.

"Night Liam" He said closing his eyes ready for sleep.

Liam stood at the foot of the stairs with his arms crossed.

"Do you honestly believe you're to sleep on a couch in a house this big?"

Roy lifted an emerald eye and nodded.

The sapphire eyes he'd been looking into rolled signaling he was wrong.

"Then where am I staying?"

The blonde took him by the wrist and led him up the stairs and opened a door. He turned on the light and Roy felt a brain melt moment coming on. A large room with crimson silk curtains, black walls and an enormous red bed front and center greeted his eyes. Roy walked over to the bed tracing the linens with his fingers and moaned quite audibly at how soft the blanket was. It felt like pure joy.

He heard a repeated foot tap and turned to look at Liam that had resumed his posture from the living room crossing his arms over his still bare chest with lips turned down in a half frown. Roy casually oogled the chest over which the arms were crossed and his still half hard member twitched.

"What? And do you ever wear a shirt?"

Liam face palmed himself and looked back at his love. He moved as to where he was just in front of Roy and threw his arms around his neck again burying his nose into it.

"I don't want you moaning unless I'm causing it" Liam murmured into his neck with a slight lick.

That comment shot straight down to Roy's now completely re-hardened cock and he took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. Roy circled the smaller man's waist with his arms and pulled him in tightly.

"Then get to it, but you'll have to be _really_ dirty about it, those blankets felt pretty damn good" Roy whispered huskily against the blonde licking the darkened skin against the pulse point which was beating furiously against the pale skin.

This time it was the clone that felt chills break out across his skin.

Liam lifted his head to look into his favorite emerald eyes and pressed their foreheads together so that they were staring at each other. Roy cupped the side of his face and closed his eyes, brushing their lips together, exhilarated to feel the spark between them once more. Liam pressed them a little closer slowly moving his lips against the warm pair on his. Roy tightened his grip on the man in his arms and used the hand on the side of Liam's face to tilt his head back to deepen the kiss a little further.

Liam slightly parted his lips and Roy licked past them earning a small moan from the blonde. With that, Roy found something even more addicting than Liam's kisses, Liam's moans. Roy pushed his tongue deep inside the clone's mouth playing around with the other tongue which playfully came out to meet his. Taking advantage of the temporary distraction, the redhead pushed Liam back against the bed, tumbling down with him onto those sinful blankets and pulled the blonde on top. A long braid cascaded over the pale shoulder and Roy pushed it back with his hand leaning up to kiss the skin that the braid had previously covered, his tongue slipping out to taste the sweet smelling skin.

Liam let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes reveling in the attention his little mouse was giving his shoulder. He craned his head to the side leaving his neck exposed hinting at what he wanted. Roy was happy to comply drawing loud moans from the man above him as he alternated between kisses, nibbles and licks up the smooth skin. Each moan was like a huge dose of ecstasy to Roy's ears. His hands found their way back to Liam's ass as the kisses began trailing from the slender neck across jaw until he found pink lips once more. He didn't bother to play this time pushing his tongue in forcefully in time with a well timed squeeze which earned him the sluttiest moan he'd heard from the blonde so far.

They could feel the heat beginning to build between both breathless bodies and lust slightly clouded their eyes. Roy lowered the hands that were on Liam's ass down to graze the inside of his thighs dangerously close to where Liam needed him most. Liam hissed and moved to flip their positions lifting his hips to grind against Roy's hardness when there was a knock at the door and both practically hissed in agony rolling away from each other chests heaving like they'd run around the world twice in record time.

Liam got up kissing Roy's shirtless chest and opened the door. There Angel stood with a pout; bunny by the ear in hand and Luna in tow.

"Can't sleep?" Questioned Liam, running his fingers through his hair.

Angel shook her head no.

With a sigh, he picked up the small girl cradling her gently in his arms and moved to the bed where his redhead now pouted. He placed the girl under the blanket and she crawled to the middle and buried her face into the pillow. They looked into each other's eyes and you would probably need the Jaws of Life to pry through the sexual tension between them.

Roy figuring the cock block was permanent got up from his sitting spot to turn off the light, taking this chance to put the discarded sweatpants on and crawled in on Angel's left side with a sigh while Liam took her right. Each man threw and arm over her lacing their fingers together before falling asleep. 'Just this once' thought Roy and Liam in unison before giving way to the exhaustion from the long day they'd had.

Roy suspiciously opened one eye and searched for the accursed sun that awoke him each morning. He felt rested and there was nothing ushering him out of sleep land which he found odd. There was a small movement against his chest and he prepared to attack whatever it was until he recalled just where he was and what that movement was. Roy couldn't see a thing in the pitch blackness that surrounded him. All he could feel was a small ball of warmth against his chest. There was a weight over his stomach and on his shoulder as small breaths fluttered against his rib cage.

He rolled to his side removing the limbs from himself and placed a kiss on Angel's cheek feeling behind her finding the rest of the bed empty. He had no idea what time it was since there was no light anywhere to indicate time of day. He rolled out of bed and made his way to the small crack of light that peeked from under the door. He turned the knob and felt a slap of brightness hit his eyes causing him to hiss. 'Still fucking hate you' He thought to the sun before plodding downstairs. He looked at the time on the corner of the T.V screen which was glowing a dull eleven o'two. He couldn't remember the last time he'd slept in this late. It felt amazing.

He found his way to the kitchen where Elliot skillfully chopped though several onions.

"Good morning" He mumbled

Elliot turned and smiled.

"Good morning Master Roy, did you sleep well?" He asked cheerfully.

Roy smiled back and nodded. "Too well"

Roy slid into one of the chairs and Luna took the chance to rub against his leg demanding attention. Roy reached down and rubbed his fingers behind her ears. She wantonly turned her head into the touch with a purr. Roy's lips pulled into a smirk remembering Liam's similar behavior the previous night. Speaking of…

"Elliot, have you seen Liam?" Roy asked lifting the cat onto his lap stroking down its back.

"Master Liam has gone to work, he will return soon, please make yourself at home. He requested I treat you and Miss Evangeline as family" Elliot informed never turning from his work.

Roy snorted and shook his head. Typical Liam comment. That thought brought an abrupt frown to his features. Again he was disturbed at the sudden intimacy he had with Liam. He was already tuned into what were 'typical' Liam behaviorisms. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and placed Luna on the floor going to the fridge for something to drink.

He had a mini jaw drop as he opened the stainless steel box, the overwhelming amount of food slapping him in the face. Like the T.V. yesterday, he had _choices_. He reached for a box of grape juice and closed the door with his foot as he opened the box tipping it towards his mouth. Elliot walked over and placed a hand over his wrist stopping him from lifting the carton any higher. The frown and very bat like glare on his face made Roy nervous as Elliot took the juice from his hands and poured it into a glass before handing the glass to Roy and putting the box away.

"Sorry" mumbled Roy sheepishly sipping away at the purple liquid, swirling it around the cup. He forgot he was in a mansion and above all, he forgot he had no manners what so ever. He was a guy's guy. If it were up to him, he's sit on the couch watching sports while chowing down something greasy, unoccupied hand jammed down pants. That probably wouldn't bode well with the fancy Englishman, Roy thought with a sigh. He may have now considered himself gay but he didn't exactly know how to gay it up.

He felt no unnatural desire to go shopping or find eighty-something different names for shades of blue. He knew it was stereo-typical of him but he was raised in a very 'macho' manner. He didn't have much to base himself on, especially since in his neck of the country even sitting to pee made you a fag. He hunched over the table and buried his face in his hands. He didn't know how to be anyone other than Roy. He wasn't good at thinking before he spoke, he was pig headed, stubborn and if you had to compare the size his pride to a country, Russia and China combined paled in comparison.

He didn't know how to just wake up gay, just thinking of himself as gay made him on edge but when he was with Liam, he didn't feel gay or faggy, he just felt hot and horny. Roy felt a small tug on his arm and looked down to a very smiley Angel.

"Morning" Roy said pulling her onto his knee.

She picked up his half empty glass of grape juice and greedily drank it down wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. That made Roy smile. At least he wasn't the only one without manners. He saw Elliot cringe before turning back to his cooking and internally gloated. She may not be genetically his but as far as the 'tude goes, she might as well be.

Hopping off his lap, Angel greeted Luna and hugged her pushing her white little nose against the cat's raven colored fur. They sat there for a while, Luna meowing now and then while Angel's facial expressions varied from second to second through their silent dialogue. There's something to add to her skill list; talking to cats. 'Aquaman has the sushi chat thing going so I guess this is dry land version of it.' Roy thought to himself before getting up.

He walked aimlessly around the house leaving Luna and Angel to their chat, acquainting himself with the various rooms he encountered. There were big rooms and small rooms, rooms with books, rooms with statues. Each room seemed to hold a theme, and all were very impressive yet, none as impressive as the final room on the third floor. It held possibly the largest and most cutting edge training room he'd ever seen. He almost got hard at the idea of being able to train in a place like this. He looked dreamily at all of the equipment, the rows of weights, the kick ass treadmill, the pull up bars, some shit load of stuff he didn't even know the name of, everything was so fucking shiny.

Roy jumped with a start as a pair of hands found their way onto his stomach before realizing whom they belonged to. He took one of the hands and pulled it pinning Liam to the doorframe.

"You've really got to stop that" Roy mumbled, his lips already searching out his favorite spot on Liam's neck. Liam brought his hands up to the back of Roy's head and tangled his fingers in the short red hair tilting his head to the side so the lips could have better access. Roy lifted his head from the soft skin earning a dissatisfied huff and moved his lips closer to Liam's for a short kiss.

"I missed you too" Purred Liam with a lopsided grin.

Roy noticed that for once, Liam had a shirt on, and a blazer… and a tie, and social pants with fancy shoes. He also had on something Roy found unusually sexy; glasses. Roy raised an eyebrow and continued to stare waiting for Liam to say something.

"Are my clothes bothering you?" Asked Liam in an amused tone.

"Not really, no" Said Roy tracing the cheekbone under the bottom of the rimless glasses with the back of his finger.

"Kind of looks good on you" He mumbled brushing his thumb across Liam's bottom lip.

A pink muscle darted out and flicked over Roy's thumb before pulling the finger into the moist cavern behind the lips. Roy closed his eyes and hissed as Liam slowly pulled back from the digit ghosting his teeth across the tip before he dropped it. Roy let out a shaky breath and moved back from Liam.

"I have to call Batman…" Roy said avoiding looking into Liam's eyes.

'Kill joy' Though Liam bitterly at the mention of another man mentioned during the given moment.

"That or he's going to blow into panic mode once he sees Angel and I are missing, if that hasn't happened already"

Liam nodded. "You can't call from here though, I don't believe I feel too comfortable with the dark knight knowing where I reside" Liam said with a small frown.

Roy kissed it away and nodded.

"I'll have Elliot take you to get your cell phone, call from there if possible, to trace you to the tower near here would be far too easy for a man of his skill" Liam said with a slightly threatening tone.

'There it goes' Roy thought noticing the malice in the other man's voice spur on his lust. Liam took his hand and kissed it gently. "If you want, you can try out the training room when you return?" Liam asked curiously.

If Roy though it was hot when Liam was being threatening, it was even hotter being given access to the training room of his dreams. He pressed his lips against Liam's harshly and tugged his bottom lip between his teeth. Liam shivered and he pulled away satisfied with the reaction he'd drawn.

"Let's go" Said Roy lacing their fingers together.

Liam nodded and both men moved to the kitchen to find Elliot.


	8. Moves Like Jagger

**I'll be brief with the AN today :3 **

**Just a basic warning informing all the the M comes in a little more this time, still not full blown M but getting closer, I'm building nerves to do write _the_ scene so for now, another teaser :3**

**Oh and I know so far Batman has been pretty douche-like but don't worry, he will be redeemed *-* I do love myself a Batman.**

**So on to the story!**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

Roy opened the door to his apartment to see a livid Batman planted on his couch. 'Saves me minutes on my phone bill' thought Roy before dropping down next to the man, acting as if he wasn't about to shit himself.

"Where is she?" Batman asked narrowing his eyes.

"Long story" Roy mumbled.

"I've got time" Batman hissed rising to his feet giving Roy the infamous batglare.

That pissed Roy off. Breaking into his apartment and acting all high and mighty didn't blow over well in his book.

"Look fucker, in all reality, I don't have to tell you shit. You don't pay my bills, you aren't my father and the amount of favors you've done me are beyond outweighed by the fuck overs you've put me in so, again, what ever I tell you is more than I feel you deserve" Hissed out Roy, fed up with being treated like a kid.

Batman took his wrath down a peg but kept his glare fixed on the archer, less than fond of the younger man's vocabulary.

"The only things you've ever done right in your life are finding Rob and giving me Angel. Don't you think for a single moment that I don't realize that she's only with me because of you, but like I said" Continued Roy

"Things you've done for me" He held out his left hand at waist level.

"Times you've fucked me over" He held out his right as far as possible above his head.

"Now, I may not be good at math but my right hand seems to be much higher than my left, agreed?" He asked mockingly.

Batman smirked and nodded. "By a landslide"

"So what ever I tell you, I tell you and you shove it down your panties and get off my dick." Roy said annoyance still prevailing across his face.

Batman nodded.

"We're with Noir. Like I said, very long story but to sum it up, he knows a lot more than we do about Angel, he's not directly involved, and not responsible in anyway but lets say if anyone can help her, its him" Roy explained carefully watching Batman for any expression changes, which were subtle, but there as he took in what Roy said.

"You are not to follow me, GPS me, or mess with this in anyway. I will, for the sake of Angel's development, be in contact with you bi-weekly. I may not be into JL ass kissing but who knows she might be up for the idea, I give her the complete freedom to choose" Said Roy through clenched teeth.

Batman nodded. "Understood. I will adhere to your conditions… If you agree to meet one of mine"

Roy looked up at the white eyes and gave a half nod "Name it."

"I want to talk to Noir" Batman shot coolly.

Roy froze for a moment thinking over the batrequest.

"I can't promise that, Noir is his own person but I can give you my word I'll ask him, and if by chance he agrees, you are to strictly talk, no GPSing him either, no detaining him, no stealing DNA samples, none of that freaky bat crap." Said Roy crossing his arms to the air as if to prove a point.

"Fine" Batman agreed leaving the building.

Once he felt that the caped crusader was far gone enough, he let out a shaky sigh and checked to see if he'd shit himself like he feared he might, just incase. He had not only magically grown balls before The Batman but he grew them in XL.

Roy reached his shaking hand into his pocket and pulled out the number Liam had given him earlier and called it.

The phone was answered after the first ring. "Roy?" Came the anxious voice on the other side of the line.

"Yea, didn't need to make the call, Batfreak was already sulking in my apartment like I'd predicted" said Roy with a huff.

"Should I have Elliot fetch you?" Liam asked.

"Yea, Batman promised not to tail me, if there's one good thing about him it's his word."

"I see, Elliot is on his way" Liam said.

"I'll wait down stairs. See you soon" Roy said moving his finger to the end button.

"Mmm, see you" Liam purred hanging up.

Roy tossed his phone on the bed and made his way down stairs. The bat was good on his word but don't tempt a child with candy, usually they'll come for it.

Elliot pulled the car around just as he made it down the steps and greeted him with a smile as he held the door open for him.

"Thanks" he mumbled sinking into the white leather.

The drive back was silent as Roy's tendency to brood reared its ugly head. Once they had arrived he walked in and resumed his brooding on the couch oblivious to the world around him. Liam noticed his little mouse was in a bad mood which was to be expected after a casual chat with The Batman but it made him sad anyway. He walked over to Roy and sat on his lap placing his legs on the outside of Roy's thighs, ass resting on his knees.

Roy looked up to see what who was bothering him and sighed when he saw the sad eyes Liam was making at him. He didn't care for it at all and wanted to make those sad eyes go away so he did just that. Roy shifted Liam on his lap so that their chests were touching and kissed from his cheek down to his lips. Liam melted against Roy, unfolding his legs from his sides and wrapping them around the archer's waist closing the rest of the gap between them.

"That bad?" Asked Liam placing two more chaste kisses against Roy's lips.

Roy nodded placing his forehead on the again, unclad pale shoulder before him. He reached around and took the tie at the end of the clone's braid and shook the strands of hair loose from their usual fixed position. A silky straight blonde curtain came around covering Roy and Liam's faces shutting out the world so that it was just them. Rough fingers traced up the smooth skin of Liam's back and began to work through the now flowing mane. Liam copied Roy placing his head against Roy's shoulder and let him work through what ever was bothering him in silence.

Sometime passed before warm fingers pushed all of Liam's hair to his right shoulder and equally warm lips began tracing the now bare skin. Liam loved Roy's small caresses; they drove him up a wall. Everything he did always felt so good.

"Where's Angel?" Asked Roy finally breaking the silence.

"In her room playing with Luna" Liam replied

Roy lifted Liam off himself and placed him aside giving him a deep kiss before rising to his feet before going in the direction of the room. He suddenly felt the need to see her and make sure she was ok. He creaked the door open and smiled as he saw her jumping on the now very pink, fluffy bed with one of her new toys. The whole room had been done over from the previous bland white to a wide range of pinks, purples and white. There were dolls and stuffed animals everywhere and Angel couldn't be happier.

When she noticed Roy at the door, she ran to the very back end of the bed opposite the door and ran jumping with extreme grace at the very edge straight into Roy's arms placing a death hug around his neck. He hugged her back with equal enthusiasm and twirled her around stepping into the room and crashing them both on her bed in a massive tickle fight which Angel silently laughed through. When Roy finally stopped, she panted with a huge grin and placed her hands on Roy's face proceeding to tell him all the exciting things Liam had gotten her showing him around the room. She went through every single outfit he'd bought her even trying on her favorites for Roy to see.

Liam leaned into the doorway watching Roy sit there entranced with Angel's antics with the most goofy, lopsided smile plastered on his face. He loved seeing Roy at ease this way, it made him relax too. He sat on Angel's bed and petted Luna whom had long since taken the golden opportunity to sleep. Angel went into the closet to try on her final princess outfit for Roy to see giving Liam the chance to talk.

"I'm so glad we have her" Liam said placing a hand on Roy's shoulder.

Roy smiled and nodded.

"I kinda didn't really give-"

Roy was cut off by one of Liam's fingers to his lips.

"Vocabulary, please" Liam chastised.

Roy nodded and rephrased.

"I didn't care for kids at all. If anyone told me three days ago I was going to have a kid I would have shot them square in the face for daring to say something so blasphemous… but now, being here, with her… with you… I can't imagine, I don't even want to imagine not have this anymore and it's barely been thirty-six hours. You two are horrible influences on me" Roy murmured placing his face in the palm of Liam's hand.

Liam felt his heart flutter and hid behind his still loosened hair to avoid showing his crimson cheeks.

"Same for me" Muttered Liam.

Angel peeked out from behind the closet door and motioned waving her little hand for Liam to come in. Liam followed her in and smiled at her huge pout and crossed arms.

"What is it my princess?" He asked sitting cross legged on the floor.

Angel may have been beyond her years in understanding but underneath all that, she was still just a baby.

She held her hands to his face and deepened her pout.

'I can't do my hair' The voice said as she lifted a chunk of long, flowing hair from her hips.

Liam's chest shook in silent laughter as he turned her around. He took many strands of hair and began weaving them around expertly using the little clips and pins in her little vanity table to get everything where he wanted it. When he was finished, he sprayed a dab of hairspray to hold it all together and led her to a mirror so she could see. The top half of her hair had many tight loops that formed a bun in the back of her head, the rest of her hair hung loosely down her back and two twirled strands framed her face.

She beamed a smile up at Liam and turned to leave so Roy could see.

"Angel, you're forgetting something" Liam called before she could exit.

She turned to see her crown in his hand and ran over quickly to get it. Liam lifted it and placed it delicately on the top of her head, careful not to mess up her hair.

He stood and dusted off his butt opening the closet door to a Roy in wonderland sitting there long gone in his thoughts. Liam cleared his throat and Roy's eyes focused in and his smile nearly tore off his face as he saw Angel. Liam held onto one of her hands and slowly twirled her so her 'dad' could get the three-sixty view of his princess. Said 'dad' was beaming. Angel turned and pulled Liam down placing a wet kiss on his cheek before grabbing a wand and running around after Luna once again.

Roy stood and both men left the room softly closing the door behind them.

"She looked perfect" Said Roy looking at Liam.

Liam nodded in complete agreement.

"I'm going to have to kick a lot of ass in a few years aren't I?" He said with the signature lopsided smile.

"Yes, _we _are" Liam corrected him.

'I'm just as hell bent about keeping everyone away from my princess as you are' Liam thought to himself glaring at Roy.

Roy stopped and looked at Liam with a cocked eyebrow.

"We?" Asked Roy tempting Liam to take the bait.

"Yes, _we_" Replied Liam, lips twisting in annoyance.

"So you plan on sticking around? Even though I'm included in that package?" Asked Roy further goading on the blonde.

"Especially since you're included" Whispered Liam moving in to kiss Roy.

Seeing Elliot in the living room just down stairs and not wanting another Elliot induced cock block, Roy threw Liam over his shoulder like a cave man, and trudged to the bedroom tossing Liam on his back on the bed after locking the door, his hair like a golden fan behind him. Roy crawled on top of him and pressed their lips together. The pure roughness of being man-handled by Roy already had Liam hot and bothered at this point. He responded to the kiss feverishly moving their lips together exchanging small nips against Roy's lips. Roy lowered his hand behind one of Liam's thighs and threw it over his waist positioning himself at a better angle between the blonde's legs and rubbed their erections together. Liam let out one of those shameless moans of his and sent Roy into overdrive.

Roy continued their now openmouthed kiss as he ground their lower halves together in a painfully slow tease lowering the hand that had been holding the thigh to his waist down to cup Liam's ass cheek. Liam lifted his hips putting even more pressure against the building heat between his legs seeking the sweet friction only Roy could give him. He was desperate for release, he could feel it coming fast but he wanted it faster and he wanted it now. Liam pushed up against Roy swapping their positions and straddled Roy's hips nestling his ass over Roy's covered erection, grinding against it over and over loving the feel of the length that responded to his every move.

Roy could practically see stars when Liam began to move his hips so feverishly against his cock. He gripped the pale hips tightly and pushed his hips up, his length wedging its self sinfully and deliciously between the two cheeks through the materials of their cloths. Liam's entire body shook and he dug his nails into Roy's clothed chest.

'Enough' Thought Liam angry at the excessive amount of clothing holding them apart. He swung off of Roy's hip which earned him a furious growl which he returned with an equally furious stare. He violently pulled Roy's shirt off and kissed the redhead passionately as he felt around for the button on Roy's pants.

Roy gave him a questioning look and he nodded kissing down Roy's neck, chest and stomach. Roy moved and shifted himself against the headboard so that he was half sitting pulling the smaller man into his arms for another heated sloppy kiss. They pulled apart panting and Liam again made his way south, kissing and sucking hard along the side of Roy's neck, small red welts taking form where his lips left off. He kissed down the sculpted chest and flicked out his hot tongue over the tanned hardened nub on the left making it wet before blowing cold air against it.

Roy hissed and twisted his fingers in the flowing mane pressing Liam's face to his chest. Liam complied with his wishes and took the nub in his mouth greedily licking and sucking it pulling several throaty moans from the archer between curses and pants. He pulled off the left nub with a pop and teased the right one in a similar manner running circles with his fingers over the now neglected remaining nub.

Roy felt as though everywhere Liam touched was suddenly lit on fire and that he was going to combust at any minute. With another noisy pop, Liam pulled away from Roy's chest and licked a hot wet trail down the defined abs and popped the button and zipper open sucking on the hip bone that stuck out on the right. Roy unconsciously bucked his hips up with a particularly loud moan and again guided Liam's head to his aching need. With a smug smile creeping across his face, Liam hooked his fingers into the waist band of the pants and boxers and pulled them down just enough to get what he wanted. Roy's length sprung out slapping against his abs smearing a bead of precum against them.

Liam rubbed his finger in the slick substance and licked it off staring Roy dead in the eyes. Roy groaned and lifted his hips brushing his cock against Liam's chin as if to intensify his request.

"P-please?" Came a broken and breathless request.

Liam got on all fours in front of Roy and threw his hair to the side so it wouldn't get in the way. His tongue peaked out from between his lips and licked the underside of the head where more pearly liquid had pooled, eye contact with Roy never breaking. Roy had never been so turned on in his entire life, he was shaking with anticipation. Again Liam took a small lick at the underside slowly moving down and smiled sexily at him.

"God fucking damn it, fuck! Please Liam?" Roy cried out, almost in pain at this point.

Liam sensing his urgency placed his lips over the tip and hollowed out his cheeks bringing all of Roy into his mouth and a good way down his throat given the size. He moaned knowing that he finally had Roy in his mouth, knowing he was huge and that he was pleasuring all of his drool worthy length. Roy's eyes rolled into the back of his head and a silent moan escaped his slightly opened lips. Liam had never been so thankful in all his life for not having a gag reflex.

The blonde slowly pulled up again moving his tongue as much as possible around the hardened flesh before reaching the head. Liam sucked particularly hard at the tip, his tongue ticking the sensitive flesh under the head which earned him a grunt and a hip thrust upward.

"Fuck!, faster Liam" Roy moaned gripping his hair painfully tight which only turned him on more.

Liam began to move his lips and tongue faster hollowing his cheeks out with every downward movement adding his hand at the base following each movement of his mouth along the length. Roy was thrusting frantically into the hot mouth that was swallowing him, not even bothering to keep his moans, curses and screams down as the familiar tingling that spread across the back of his thighs and the pit of his stomach began to coil with each thrust up which Liam eagerly met with a hungry suck.

Liam used his free hand to cup Roy's balls and arched his ass a little higher in the air completely enthralled with the wet sounds of Roy's length pumping into his mouth. He was about ready to cum from how hot alone this made him. Roy lazily opened his eyes and took in the sight of Liam, ass in the air like a slut sucking him down like a pro and felt the spring inside him bust, his vision going white as he burst inside the clone's mouth.

Liam moaned vibrating Roy's cock sending him straight into a second orgasm which earned him an even louder scream. He swallowed down the hot, sticky substance that shot allover his mouth and throat pulling up, giving Roy a hungry stare down as he brushed stray cum from the corner of his mouth and licked it off his finger with a moan. Roy let out a moan himself and pulled Liam into his lap breathlessly kissing allover his neck and face.

"Fucking… Amazing…" Roy panted out.

Liam kissed Roy thrusting his tongue inside the redhead's mouth letting him taste himself. Roy moved his hand between Liam's thighs and slowly rubbed at his cock which had formed a wet spot against his pants. Liam smirked and moved back getting on his knees in front of Roy opening his pants and pulling down the zipper.

"Watch me" He purred out huskily and stood dropping his pants and boxers to the floor and kneeled naked in front of Roy again. Roy licked his lips hungrily and reached out to touch Liam but Liam pushed his hands away.

"I said watch" He hissed angrily narrowing his eyes at the glowing green orbs which he was positively certain were fucking him hard.

Roy had just had two, consecutive mind blowing orgasms, the best in his life, and just from looking at the naked man before him, being told what to do, had him hard again.

"Fuck" He whispered raking over the taught muscled under the creamy skin commiting each inch of skin to memory.

Liam sucked on his middle finger as his other hand made its way teasingly down his chest to his leaking problem and gripped it firmly in his hand. Roy's hand instinctively shot to his own hardness and he began to pump in time with Liam's long, deliberate strokes. When he felt his finger was wet enough, Liam rubbed it over his hole and slowly pushed it in, his eyes never leaving Roy's as he continued to pump himself and finger his tight hole. Roy closed his eyes and moaned knowing that this was a sight he wouldn't ever forget. He reopened his eyes to see Liam wantonly shoving his finger into himself, seeming to have found his spot as his pumps against his hardness were now messy and erratic. His head was completely thrown back, eyes shut in ecstasy.

He began to whimper and moan staring down Roy for as long as he could before a wave of pleasure knocked out his vision. This was incredibly erotic for him, he always wanted to try voyeurism, and having his sexy redhead touching himself to him made him shiver in pure joy.

Feeling his impending orgasm coming fast, he pumped himself a little faster and pressed as hard as he could against the spot inside his ass, his mouth agape in an 'o' as he found it. After a few more strikes against his sensitive spot and a tantalizing moan from Roy, he visibly shook, his orgasm hitting him hard. He cried out Roy's name loudly and shot several hot strings across his own flat stomach whispering out Roy's name as he rode out the final waves.

Roy gripped his own cock a little harder and pumped it faster closing his eyes as he felt himself go over the edge crying the other man's name before cumming hard. As he came, he felt a moist heat cover his tip and tighten on him sucking him down, milking his last orgasm for all it was worth. Still reeling from his third orgasm, Roy looked to Liam whom was again licking cum off his face and fingers. He pulled the blonde into his arms and kissed him gingerly.

"So fucking hot" Roy hissed against his neck before placing an opened mouth kiss on it.

Liam pulled down Roy's pants as far as his arms would let him and used his leg to kick off the rest collapsing in Roy's strong arms resting from his orgasm. Roy shifted so he could pull the blanket over them and pressed his chest to Liam's back kissing up and down the back of his neck affectionately. Liam simply adored having his neck touched, especially kissed. The low purr in his chest got a little louder and he snuggled back into Roy thrilled to have those arms hold him.

He wiggled his ass back and pushed the still semi-hard length between his cheeks earning a hiss from Roy.

"Don't tempt me" Roy growled into his neck between kisses.

Liam chuckled. "I'll try not to… For now"

Roy took a sharp breath and groaned. This guy was going to be the death of him. With lips still against his neck, arms still holding in place and dick perfectly warm, Roy dozed off, Liam not holding off from a nap himself. The once erratic breaths were becoming shallow and silence filled the air previously soaked in moans. Both men were perfectly content with getting the release they so desperately needed; cock blocking finally over.

Roy opened his eyes and took a deep breath feeling very relaxed. He reached him arm over and frowned noticing the bed was, again, Liam free. He puffed out an annoyed breath and clapped loudly for the lights which at some point had been turned off. He picked his boxers up off the floor along with his pants and made his way to the shower.

Liam sat on the couch nursing his coffee as Angel lay on his lap petting Luna. She was watching some cartoon he hadn't bothered to know the name of and her eyes actively followed the little figures on the screen. He looked to the stairs as a set of foot steps descended and smiled as Roy came into view. Roy huffed and pushed his way to the kitchen. Liam watched him exit the room in pure confusion. Why was Roy so upset?

He excused himself from being Angel's pillow and set his coffee down on the able going after his moody redhead.

Roy was looking angrily at a cup of water and pretending to ignore him. He walked over to Roy and ran his hands up and down the archer's arms.

"What's wrong?" Liam asked, genuinely concerned.

"You're always gone when I wake up" Roy mumbled, annoyed with his own neediness.

Liam looked at him in shock. That was unexpected. He'd always known the man had a short temper and lost it quite easily but never would he dream he would be upset because Liam hadn't _cuddled_ with him. Liam brimmed with joy as he jumped wrapping his legs around Roy's waist. "We can always play again, I promise I'll be there when you wake up" He whispered seductively into Roy's ear.

Roy chuckled and shook his head.

"Stop trying to kill me" He mumbled.

Liam laughed and gave him a kiss before jumping off.

"Fine but I do promise to be there the next time you wake up" He purred wrapping his favorite set of tanned arms around him.

Roy pulled him in closely and kissed his forehead resting his chin against it.

"Much better" Joked Liam moving out of Roy's grip before going back to his probably chilled coffee.

He has two kids to take care of it seems, his little princess and his big, stubborn, needy baby. Liam chuckled silently to himself at that, he was so happy it was almost criminal.


	9. Two Princes

**Well, much to my own surprise, this chapter got me thinking; where the hell am I going with this story. So I decided to think about it and I actually did something I have never, ever done for anything in my life. I planned O.o I set objectives that I want to have take place in this story. I cringe at organization but at this moment, I'm actually enjoying it.**

**Again, ignore the horrible Bat acting, he will redeem himself, I promise, I needed a temporary bad bat to have their future relationships make a bit more sense.**

**Rocketfire, definately no fat man in a cat suit. Liam's is my take on a manly catwoman, I don't dig fat heroes. No one wants to see fat incased in spandex and leather in a comic book they actually pay for, which is why we have comic con, spandex incased fat for the 1-800 fee :) and ****at this point, as far as looks, I see Roy around 21-22 ish and Liam 20-21 ish, Roy at about 5'11 and Liam 5'9/8, just to get the kissable height difference in there :3**

**Anyway! On to the story!**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

Roy decided now was a good a time as any to bring up the whole "meet my Batman" part of their relationship. He sat by Liam on the couch's arm and looked at the T.V. Some cartoon was on, clearly for Angel's amusement. Liam looked up at Roy with a smile, taking a sip from the mug he had cradled in his fingers. Roy gave him a small smile back.

Roy continued to sit with his thinking cap on full speed thinking on how to bring about the issue at hand.

"What's wrong now Roy?" Liam asked, sensing that his redhead was hesitating in another one of his infamous internal debates.

"Well, uhm… Batmanwantstotalktoyou" Roy jumbled out nervously.

'Smooth Roy, Real smooth.' Roy thought to himself bitterly

"Me?" Asked Liam.

"Well, Noir" Said Roy dryly.

Liam sat for a moment mulling this over in his mind.

"Did he specify when he had our play date in mind?" Liam asked

"Whenever you're ready I guess" Roy replied surprised that Liam was taking this rather well.

"I'll go tomorrow if that's ok with you?" Asked Liam finishing his coffee.

"He promised no bat crap or else I would never have brought this up" Added Roy, just incase Liam was curious.

Liam pressed his lips into a thin line but nodded.

"Fine, tomorrow it is then" Roy agreed.

Roy joined his favorite duo on the couch placing Angel's legs on his lap. He began to watch whatever it was she was watching and found himself getting oddly into it. The little Japanese characters on the screen had him entranced and he leaned his body in the direction of the TV to pay closer attention. Liam, now finished with his coffee looked over to see two sets of scrunched eyebrows staring down the TV with identical expressions. 'They look so angry when they're concentrated' Liam thought to himself. He noticed the same show had been on since he came down for his coffee and figured it to be a marathon. He really couldn't see what was so fascinating about it. It was very cliché in his opinion.

When the little digital clock informed them it was bedtime, Liam lifted a protesting Angel from his lap to take her upstairs to shower. She frantically pulled away and held fast against the couch. Liam sighed and released her.

"Angel, you know it's time to go, don't fight me on this" Liam said crossing his arms putting on his business face.

Angel reached her hand to his face and pouted.

'The show has not finished yet, I wish to view it till the end' she said into his mind emphasizing with a scowl.

Liam looked to Roy and narrowed his eyes for his lack of assistance in the matter. Roy sighed and picked Angel up.

"Either you go with Liam now or I'm tossing that TV out the window and you will never see the end the show. But if you're a good girl, I'll by the DVD and we can watch it from the very beginning to the very end together. Your choice" Roy said with a stern glare.

Angel sighed and nodded lifting her arms for Liam to pick her up. Liam lifted her into his arms and took her upstairs still baffled by Roy's natural talent with kids. For a guy that didn't like them, he sure knew how to get them to function.

After Angel had bathed, they came down for dinner and made their way upstairs. Liam placed Angel in her bed and turned on her bunny nightlight.

"Try and stay in your bed tonight ok?" Liam asked giving her a tender kiss on the cheek.

Angel nodded and Roy gave her a kiss as well, placing the bunny under the blanket with her.

"Night princess" Roy whispered before turning to leave with Liam.

Both men then made their way to their own bedroom turning the light on as they entered. Roy looked over the messy bed and smirked at Liam who was already smirking right back.

"We should change these" Roy mumbled pulling them off and tossing them into a corner. Liam went into the linen closet and pulled out an equally soft white blanket and sheets making the bed with them. When he finished, Roy flopped down on it and stretched. He loved his new bed, kicked the crap out of his old one, not to mention sleeping with someone else was much more fun. Liam crawled onto the bed and slid next to Roy curling his leg around Roy's muscled thigh. Roy played with stray hairs that escaped from the braid that was now back in place. Liam rested his head on Roy's chest and fumbled with the blanket until they were both under it, clapping the light out.

"Show off" Roy growled pinching Liam's ass.

Liam let out a surprised 'yelp' and laughed snuggling into Roy's side, tangling their legs together and rested his head on the broad chest. The constant drumming of Roy's heart set a rhythm that had his eyes suddenly feeling very heavy. Roy rolled over to his side facing Liam and lazily placed and arm around his slender frame pulling it tight under him.

"No running away" Roy mumbled with a yawn.

"No running" Liam replied now hooking his leg over Roy's hip. Roy sprawled his fingers out against the thigh and caressed it with a small squeeze.

"Night" Roy half yawned out before closing his eyes.

"Night Roy" Liam replied drifting off.

Liam opened his eyes and smiled feeling weight across his waist. He trailed his fingers lightly up the arm holding him down until they found their way to Roy's face. He scooted in closer and gave the sleeping archer a kiss. Roy scrunched his face in annoyance for being pulled out of his very needed sleep and rolled over hiding his face in the pillow. Liam rolled his eyes and pulled Roy's earlobe between his teeth sucking along the shell. He felt a hand come behind his head and caress his sweet spot at the base of his neck making him a purring puddle next to Roy.

"Gmorning" mumbled Roy into the pillow before rolling onto his side and pulling the blonde to his chest.

"Promised you I'd be here" Liam said in a sing-song voice.

"Yea when I woke up, I didn't wake up, I was woken up" Roy grumbled as his lips searched out Liam's.

Liam let out a small laugh and crawled on top of Roy. "You're awake and I'm here, as promised"

Roy pulled Liam down earning him a small squeal. "Cheater"

The door creaked open and a weight bounced next to the men on the bed before crawling over to them.

"Good morning Angel" Said Liam getting off of Roy pulling her between them.

"Sleep ok kid?" Asked Roy.

Angel placed her hand on each face. 'Good morning! I slept very ok!' Came the bell like voice followed by a giggle.

'I am hungry' she whined, hand still connecting to their faces.

Roy sat up swinging his leg over the side of the bed and clapped on the light.

"Might as well get today started" said Liam.

Roy nodded knowing perfectly well what he meant.

Liam took Angel into his arms and all three made their way downstairs where breakfast was already sending its tempting aroma throughout the house. The trio greeted Elliot before sitting at the table. Liam stretched his napkin across his lap and sat up straight as he waited. Roy and Angel looked at him with a slight frown; each had their faces sitting in their hands as their elbows rested on the table, an annoying contrast to Liam's prim and proper pose. Angel tried to copy his behavior but ended up with a crumpled napkin halfway thrown across her legs and a crooked booster seat. Roy didn't even bother. He sat there shamelessly resting his elbows on the table playing with one of the shiny forks, circling it around his plate. He knew he was in deep shit from day one when he was given three different forks for a single meal.

Liam chuckled at Angel's attempts to fix herself before reaching over to straighten her chair and napkin. He looked to Roy and noticed he was also leaning on the annoyed end of the emotional spectrum. It never occurred to him that the others were bothered with his eating mannerisms. He removed his napkin from his lap and slouched in his seat putting away all his silverware with the exception of a single fork and spoon. Angel gave him a confused look but did the same.

"What are you two doing?" Asked Roy suspiciously.

"I want you to feel at home Roy, that's not going to happen with you fumbling between forks and spoons for the better part of your meal." Replied Liam as Elliot placed the food before them. Roy nodded and took a bowl pouring Fruity Pebbles into it for his first course of his breakfast digging into it. Angel waved a finger towards the bowl and looked frantically at Liam. Roy, noticing her distress stopped eating. This came as a great surprise to Liam. Roy stood taking his bowl to sit next to Angel. He filled a spoon with the colorful confection and held it up to her lips. The spoon disappeared between her lips and her eyes went wide. She opened her mouth like a baby bird which Roy gladly filled with more cereal.

Liam looked on at the scene before him and couldn't help but feel lucky. Roy patiently spoon fed her bowl after bowl when his stomach was clearly growling quite angrily at him. After her third bowl, she slid out of her chair, dress flipping over her head, and skipped off to the couch turning on the TV. Roy then refilled the bowl and had one himself before moving on to the eggs, bacon and pancakes. When the remaining two finished, they thanked Elliot and went upstairs for a shower. Roy made his way to Angel's room for his shower but didn't get too far before Liam stopped him.

"You have your own room to shower in" Said Liam pulling him back.

"But you're going to shower" Roy responded in confusion.

"Then shower with me" Liam purred.

Roy looked away to hide the flush of color that worked its way into his cheeks.

"You're not embarrassed are you? Especially after yesterday" Liam added with an arched eyebrow.

Roy huffed and pushed his way past Liam to the bathroom.

'Never been shy, sure as shit ain't gonna start now' Roy thought to himself walking into the bathroom followed closely by Liam. Ignoring the blonde, Roy peeled off his shirt and tossed it into a corner, his pants and boxers soon joining it. Liam overlooked him hungrily and made quick work of his own clothes joining the redhead in the shower box. Roy turned on the shower and was pleased that it became hot instantly. 'Fuck being poor' he thought to himself stepping under the pressured hot water. Liam pulled the tie off his hair and shook it loose leaving the band around his wrist before joining Roy in the heat.

Roy closed his eyes as the water pounded down against his skin feeling like every drop weighed fifty pounds. He sighed contentedly just soaking in the warmth as it massaged against his sore muscles. Liam slipped his hands over Roy's shoulders causing Roy to face him. He poured shampoo into his hands and worked them into the soaking red mess massaging it gently into the scalp. Roy moaned and leaned into the touches resting his hands on Liam's hips. When he finished lathering the shampoo into a huge white cloud, he pulled Roy back under the water assisting the water in getting all of the shampoo out. He handed Roy a bath sponge covered in shower gel before pouring a good size of shampoo into his own hair and repeating the process.

The shower finished amazingly innocent much to Roy's amusement and slight disappointment. Roy padded into Liam's closet which now had a side for his belonging that Liam had bought him and he fumbled through the clothes trying to figure out what to wear. He slipped on a pair of red boxers, dark wash straight leg jeans and a very form fitting, long sleeved black shirt. He threw the towel onto his head and rubbed it furiously into his hair leaving it spiked in every which direction. He put on some socks and kicked on his checkered slip-ons sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for Liam to get his suit on.

About fifteen minutes later, Liam reemerged in his cat outfit on, cowl and gloves in hand, bladed sai in place.

"Let me just get Angel ready and we're off" Liam said tossing Roy his cowl and clawed gloves.

Liam found the girl sitting on the bed with one of his books deeply immersed in it.

"To kill a mocking bird?" He asked noticing her odd choice in literature.

She nodded and set it down with a smile. He went into her closet and set out a pair of black leggings and a white summer dress with a long sleeved back undershirt. He fumbled through her vanity finding the matching white headband topped with a black bow and a black pair of ballet flats, setting them on her bed and held out his hand to help her change. She shimmied over the side of the bed to the floor and tossed her previous outfit on the pillow rejecting the helping hand. She slipped on the leggings and the shirt and pulled on the dress stepping before into the shoes. Once she was satisfied, she held the headband out to Liam. He brushed her pale shimmery hair down and placed the headband on giving her a kiss on her cheek before scooping her up into his arms, careful not to let her get close to the blades.

He met Roy in the living room and they walked to the garage where they took the white Mitsubishi Lancer and Roy again frowned at his poor lifestyle. Liam placed his cowl and gloves on and set off with Roy directing him to the JL.

When they parked in the underground garage, Roy took Angel in his arms and Liam cautiously threaded his fingers through Roy's. That made Roy tense. He wasn't really ready to come out of the closet to the whole league at this point. He dropped Liam's hand and pushed forward not even wanting to look back and see the hurt look on his face. Liam stood in shock for a moment not understanding what he'd done wrong. He looked down at his hand and at Roy's back already a good distance away and bit back the wave of sadness he felt coming over him.

This was definitely something they needed to discuss later on. He caught up to them and Angel squirmed in Roy's arms reaching out to Liam. She sensed his discomfort and though she didn't understand it, she wanted to make him feel better. Roy released her and she jumped effortlessly into Liam's arm and cradled the small exposed portion of his face in her palms. 'What is wrong?' She asked sensing even more sadness with each passing moment.

"Nothing Angel, don't worry about it, ok?" He responded as best he could without his voice faltering.

She pouted but nodded resting her head against his shoulder.

'I love you' Came the little voice before she pulled her hand away.

Liam fought back a tear and nuzzled his nose into her hair.

"Love you too" He mumbled back.

They finally reached a room at the end of the hallway and were promptly greeted by the Flash and his huge grin. Angel turned to look at the red eyesore and offered him a small smile. He reached out his hand and brushed her cheek with his fingers.

"You got even cuter" Said the Flash with his trademark flirt grin and a wink at Angel.

"Can it Barry" Hissed out Roy

The Flash chuckled and Batman appeared behind him with Superman in tow.

Liam looked up at Batman and nodded in his direction. He followed the dark knight to a small room and sat across from him at a metallic table patiently waiting for Batman to say whatever he felt he needed to say.

"Look" Began Batman leaning into the table.

"I don't know who you are or why you're getting involved with them but I recommend extreme caution."

Liam nodded.

"I'm prepared to take on full responsibility for both so ask what you need to know and we'll figure something out" Liam said in a tone as flat as the bat himself.

Roy sat nervously in the main League room as Barry and Angel played while Clark listened in closely to the conversation next door. He knew he was in deep crap for the stunt he pulled at the entrance with Liam. He'd brought Liam to the middle of the JL to face The Batman and pretty much ditched him to fend for himself. He had no idea how to fix this but this was a sore spot for him, he could never live down the ridicule that would definitely have taken suit had anyone seen them hand in hand.

The Flash was fascinated as Angel showed him her method of communication. She was smart, funny and quite descriptive with her run down of events. He froze a little as a particular image flowed from her hands to his brain. Angel looked up at him curiously but he didn't notice.

Barry turned his eyes to Roy and a knowing smile broke out on his face.

"Don't bust a vessel there Speedy" The Flash shot out.

"I'm sure your lover is just fine"

Roy's eyes shot to the Flash and panic swelled in his chest. Angel had told The Flash that he was gay, Barry of all people had found out. His heart felt like it was about to give out on him. Superman, now much more interested in this conversation turned to the other two men with a curious expression crossing his arms over his chest.

"Really?" Asked Clark giving him a slight grin.

Roy buried his face in his hands. He knew from the start this was going to be a problem and here it was, the Flash and Superman laughing at him. He felt a firm grip on his shoulder and looked up to see the Flash standing before him.

"Whoa dude, relax, I didn't mean anything by it. It's cool" Said Barry in a somewhat apologetic tone.

"Considering his_ friendship _with Batman, he's in no spot to be pointing any fingers" Added Superman with a sly grin.

Roy turned to look at the kryptonian and back to Barry in disbelief. Batman was banging the Flash? This was _priceless._ Roy's usual grin took center on his face and he relaxed back into his chair. So he wasn't the first gay hero and if Batman could gay it up and still strike fear into the hearts of the bad guys, so could he.

That just brought on one more issue. "Barry, what exactly did Angel tell you?" Roy asked with dread in his voice.

"She didn't just tell me, she showed me and hey buddy, if I had a cute guy like that, I'd be nervous about letting him out of my sight too" Replied Flash with what Roy believed was an attempt at a seductive wink.

Panic came straight back through Roy. Angel had no idea that their identities were supposed to be somewhat secret, especially Liam's. Roy looked nervously at Barry.

"Look, what ever you do, don't pull a Flash and let Batman draw it out of you, I don't want problems and I don't want _your_ lover banging down my door to harass us which you_ know_ he will do." Said Roy in pure frustration. Flash frowned but nodded.

"I'll try" He said nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

That did nothing to comfort Roy. The cat was not only out of the bag but running circles around it, he might as well finish it off and at least somewhat redeem himself with Liam.

After what felt like hours, Liam and Batman appeared at the door, Angel running to greet them. Liam pulled her into a hug and smiled weakly at the other two heroes, ignoring Roy, before turning to leave. Roy grabbed him by the wrist and pulled Liam tight against his body kissing him deeply. Liam was shocked to say the least but gave in none the less kissing him back in front of the other men. They slowly broke away and Liam gauged everyone's reaction. The only shock seeming to be Batman's.

"That was hot" The Flash said with a cheeky grin.

Superman couldn't help but smile and Batman stood unusually still, even for him.

"What was that for?" Asked Liam curiously.

"To apologize for being an –" Again Liam cut Roy off before any vulgarities could pour out.

"I see, well apology accepted" Liam purred kissing Roy again.

"Still hot" Flash murmured from his spot.

At this point, Angel had taken her spot by Barry's side and resumed their conversation.

Batman moved toward Angel and gripped her by the arm, far too harshly for either Roy or Liam's liking.

"You're coming with me" Batman growled pulling Angel away from Barry.

At this point, Roy and Liam were ready to jump in but never got a chance to as the bat flew against a wall. He picked himself up off the floor and stared down the small girl. Her little shoulders were moving up and down heavily in time with her ragged breaths. She looked at the bat, her sapphire eyes burning into him and proceeded to lift both her middle fingers and shake them at him.

There was maybe a whole fraction of a second of silence before Barry fell to the floor laughing. Clark himself couldn't hold back a chuckle and Roy looked mortified. He could feel Liam fuming next to him and sheepishly lifted his eyes to meet the angry ocean next to him.

"Roy so help me God I will break your fingers if you so much as ever raise them in her presence again" Liam hissed.

"I'm sorry! It was the first day, I thought she was asleep!" Roy whined in his defense.

Liam massaged his temples with his fingers and let out a deep sigh before turning to Batman.

"Look, you're not a bad guy, I have no beef with you. _Yet._ If you ever touch her that way again, I will force feed you your balls though a Caprisun straw" Liam threatened as Roy kneeled next to Angel.

"Are you hurt?" Roy asked pushing her hair behind her ear.

Angel looked at her arms and pouted. Roy's eyes followed hers and lifted her sleeves showing where the bruise was sure to form and seethed. He stood up and punched Batman in the face as hard as his body allowed him to.

Everyone watched in complete shock as he actually managed to land the blow drawing a small bead of blood from the dark knight's mouth.

"Just because you're paranoid doesn't give you the right to dictate other people's lives" Hissed Roy.

Batman looked up and nodded. He broke his usual stoic demeanor and frowned placing his face in his hands. He hadn't meant to hurt the child, he was just concerned for her but clearly he was wrong. After watching their reactions, he couldn't imagine anyone better to care for her. He observed as Noir placed his nose against the smaller white one, a wisp of smoke exchanged between them and the marks began to fade. Maybe there really were things only Noir could do for her… The only thing that still had him on edge was not knowing the man behind the mask.

"I didn't mean to cause any harm, and my worries are clearly unjustified, please forgive me" Said Batman in a low tone turning to leave.

"What were your concerns exactly?" Asked Liam, holding the caped man where he stood.

"Well, how would you feel having a small child in the care of a man's face you'd never seen? You should have seen how helpless she looked in that tube when I pulled her out… I don't know who you are, what your intentions are. You could very well use her or harm her. But in this case, I am trusting Roy's judgment on the matter" Batman responded

"After all, she chose him. Some things aren't meant to be interfered with and I have a gut feeling that this is one of them" The knight concluded.

Liam understood better than he though he originally would.

"Batman?" Liam called out.

Batman turned around to look and him, waiting for his response.

"Look, let us make a deal. You've been to grade school, have you not?" Liam asked in an amused tone.

Batman nodded.

"Then I presume you are familiar with the, 'you show me yours and I'll show you mine game', correct?" Liam continued.

"Noir, I don't know how I feel about exposing myself, this is very… risky" Replied Batman.

"Look, I've got just as much to lose as you, trust me"

Roy looked to Batman and confirmed Liam's statement.

With a sigh, Batman nodded and pulled off his cowl, Liam doing the same.

At that moment both stared in shock at each other.

"?" Asked Liam in disbelief.

"Watson" Came an equally stunned response from Bruce.

Roy frowned. "Does every rich guy have a hidden agenda in this God forsaken city?" He yelled throwing his hands up in frustration.

"Seems like" Replied the Flash who was now sharing a bucket of popcorn with Angel.

"What?" Asked the Flash in mock surprise

"The drama just got good!" He said stuffing his mouth with a handful of popcorn.

"And for the record" He continued though his full mouth

"He's hotter in person"

Roy rolled his eyes and groaned. This was going to be a very, very long night.


	10. Can't stand losing you

**I am freaking myself out with how into writing this I am!**

**Rocketfire, I'm glad you liked the chapters and the smut was my main reason for the M warning though as I'm writing at this moment, it may be a multi functional M. I think I mentioned in chapter 2 that it would be coming x3 Just as an fyi, the next chapter gets really dirty so you might wanna skip a bit when it gets to that part (Pretty much the first few portions of the next chapter). I'm currently writing chapter twelve and giving myself chills (The second M factor) . I'm also a HUGE Flash fan BTW. EPIC Flash fan. To me he is better than the air I breathe *-* I have to give him some role. **

**anyway, ONTO THE STOOORRYYY :)**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

The League members sat around the table and Liam, with a long sigh began to explain everything he'd already told Roy adding in Angel's newly discovered ability. He wasn't sure as to just how much control she had over that skill if any but he continued anyway. Every eye was unblinkingly focused, hanging on his every word. Even Barry who could never sit still was as unmoving as a boulder. It was right at the part in the story where Roy felt he needed to cut it.

"You are not taking off your suit" Roy huffed out with jealously lacing in his tone.

At this, The Flash jumped to attention and waited to see either a strip show or a throw down. He was good with either. Bruce hit Barry upside his head and seethed silently at his lover's eagerness to see other men naked.

Liam rolled his eyes.

"That was more to bother you than anything else. I could have just told you I had a two on my thigh where Angel has her three" Liam informed sticking out his tongue.

Roy blushed and looked down in embarrassment.

"The missing clone" Whispered Batman.

"That's what I was talking about when I said he could help Angel out" Roy mumbled, head still lowered.

The story ended with Liam and Barry bickering over chemical compositions and Batman and Superman brooding. Angel was long asleep on Roy's lap and Roy was seriously considering sleeping himself as his eyes drifted shut. Roy suddenly heard everyone become very quiet and opened his eyes to see what was going on. Green arrow stood at the door way with a disgusted look on his face as his eyes met Roy's. Roy rolled his eyes and acted as if Ollie wasn't there pretending to go back to sleep.

Liam wasn't too sure what was going on but he was certain he didn't care for the disdain that the newcomer looked at Roy with. He got up and sat next to Roy glaring the man down, daring him to give him an excuse to rip his face apart. Other than being stolen from, the only other thing to really set Liam off was having his loved ones looked down on. This didn't go over well with him _at all._

Roy turned to look at Liam and gave him a half hearted smile which made Liam feel horrible. All of Roy's emotions and actions were always extreme, he never half'd anything. All Liam knew was that he was liking this guy less and less. Roy noticed Liam was seething and knew it probably wasn't a good thing. He cupped the blonde's face in his hand and kissed him hoping to distract him from whatever was going on in his mind at that moment. It would have worked had Ollie not snorted and twisted his face in disgust.

At this point, even Roy was pissed off. He placed Angel in Liam's arms ignoring Liam's protests and grabbed Ollie by the front of his shirt.

"You listen here jolly green giant, you can walk around hating me all you want but the moment you turn your nose up to either of them, I'll make the pavement into a grater and your face will be cheese, got that?" Roy growled out nearly pressing their noses together.

Batman looked on with interest. He'd never seen Red Arrow so angry. It was one thing to direct ballsy comments at him, hell half of what he was pretty spot on if you tuned out the vulgar way in which he phrased it but to have a clean cut threat thrown at Ollie was a whole new level for the younger archer. Ollie seemed to be temporarily taken aback before he nodded and left from where he'd come from leaving a fuming Red Arrow behind.

Liam handed Angel to Batman and took his place next to Roy pulling the flaming red hair down to rest his forehead against the leather clad shoulder. Roy took several shaky breaths trying to calm himself down before he buried his face into Liam's neck embracing him quite intimately, completely forgetting there was anyone else in the room.

Superman cleared his throat and the Flash snickered.

"Get a room!" Came the obnoxious voice associated to the snicker's owner.

Roy sighed and released Liam feeling heat rise in his cheeks. His self control around Liam was total shit. He was becoming dependant on the smaller man like he'd predicted and he hated it. Without another word, he simply left and sank into the car they'd come in with his face in his hands. He had no control over anything anymore and he had no idea how to cope. He felt like a damned weakling and this was not something he enjoyed.

Liam watched Roy leave and felt a pang at his heart. Whoever that man was, he clearly messed with Roy a lot more than he'd previously imagined.

"Don't worry about that" Superman said placing a comforting hand on Liam's shoulder. He and Green Arrow have been at it ever since Ollie took Artemis on after Roy decided he wanted to go solo. They're both over reacting but I expect it from Roy, Ollie on the other hand…"

Liam nodded understanding the beef between the two. Not too distant from the one he held with his own father.

Taking Angel, Liam excused himself and joined Roy in the car. The drive home was very tense. Liam was afraid to even speak incase he said the wrong thing. Best thing to do when Roy was upset was to just let him be. He did however wrap his fingers around Roy's which Roy squeezed and held on to. 'At least he isn't pulling away anymore' Thought Liam to himself letting a sigh pass his lips.

A several weeks went by before Roy slowly came around to his usual self. Liam had started to think he'd never stop brooding. Roy hadn't touched him since the night before the incident, no matter how hard he tried which unnerved him. Teasing had always worked when it came to the archer but he couldn't even get a kiss lately, much less something more.

Liam set his keys down on the table and shrugged off his blazer tossing it over a chair in the kitchen before making his way inside. Roy was probably training. Ever since he'd discovered the simulator option, he'd been working his aggression out though exercise and it showed. He'd bulked up quite a bit more and his muscles were much more defined. Liam leaned against the window overlooking the training room and licked his lips while watching Roy do pull ups. The way each muscle in his arm flexed and stretched was beyond hot to the blonde. He'd never wanted to be thrown against a wall and done so badly. He closed his eyes and shook off a delicious shiver that crawled up his spine.

Liam moved down to the gym entrance just in time to catch Roy before he left. Handing the redhead a water bottle, Liam moved in and gave him a small peck on the lips before turning to leave. Before he could move, Roy slipped his arm around the thin waist and pulled Liam against his sweaty chest ghosting his lips along the side of the pale neck. Liam felt his whole body shake in delight at the return of Roy's touches.

"I'll keep in mind to wear suits more often" hummed Liam reaching his arm around pulling Roy's face further into his neck.

Roy snorted but continued his kisses running a hand down Liam's stomach down between his legs and gave it a gentle squeeze and a stroke. Liam moaned loudly completely forgetting they could very well be heard.

"Mmm I missed you Roy" Liam purred arching his back into Roy, his ass grazing against Roy's own crotch.

Roy hissed and bit down lightly on Liam's neck.

"Sorry for being off" mumbled Roy between kisses.

He really did resent himself for taking his issues out on the others, especially Liam but he really didn't know how else to handle everything going on at the time. He firmly took Liam's hand in his and moved to the downstairs living room. Liam went to shower and he walked out to the balcony and sat thinking over everything that came to mind.

He remembered his father telling him he was never allowed to show weakness, how he pounded that idea every night and every morning into his head. How he would criticize the animals he shot for being stupid, for not paying attention because had they paid attention they would have heard him coming and not taken an arrow through the skull. Then he remembered the day his mom died and how he watched his father on his knees in the rain. Roy knew he was crying, his whole body shook violently as he threw silent curses to the wind.

His father was the one who was so bent on being cold yet… he died out of pure disdain from Roy's mother leaving him behind. Each day he'd eat less and less, and after three months, the man wouldn't even get out of bed anymore. He stayed that way until the day Roy found him cold and dead. His father was a lot like him, not touchy feely with Roy's mother yet… he clearly loved her. Was Roy the same in that aspect too?

His mother was always sad, wishing Roy's father would hug her and hold her. She knew she didn't have much time left but she didn't even bother telling her husband because she didn't believe he would care. The cancer ate away at her and she died without so much as a kiss from the man she loved. Roy didn't want to be that way. He didn't want Liam to think that he was cold and unfeeling towards him. He didn't think he could bear it if anything were to happen to Liam, or Angel for that matter and lately, all he'd done was brush them aside in his self wallowing.

Guilt hit him like a ton of bricks and he groaned. He didn't even know where to begin fixing his mistakes. He got up and made his way inside where he saw Angel sitting on the couch petting Luna. He crouched down beside her and pulled her into his arms giving her a tight hug. He reveled in the sweet scent that emitted from her hair and poured into his nose. How long had it been since he'd hugged her?

Angel smiled sweetly up at him and he placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Love you princess" He mumbled into her hair before making his way upstairs.

Liam was in the closet with his hands on his lips, lips pursed angrily as he mentally debated over what to wear. Roy smiled forgetting just how cute Liam could be. He walked over to the clone and pulled him into a searing kiss following it up with many other small ones. Before Roy noticed it, tears were streaming down his face. He didn't really care at this point, he was done hiding his feelings. He didn't want Liam just for sex, he wanted Liam completely and for that, he knew he'd have to give himself in the same manner. Both men sat on the floor and Liam cradled the crying archer in his arms. He wasn't sure why his love was crying but all he knew was that at this point nothing else mattered to Liam, just to get him past this.

When his muffled sobs quieted down he looked up into Liam's eyes and kissed him with as much feeling as he could muster. "Liam?" Came Roy's broken voice.

"Yeah Roy?"

"I love you" Roy whispered.

Liam looked down and made sure he was holding the same person he'd met a few months back. He was dumb struck at those three words in that order coming from this person.

"I… I love you too… What's going on Roy? I'm really worried about you" Said Liam wiping stray tears that still lingered on the tan cheeks.

"I don't want to be like my father…" Was all Roy choked out before his sobs resumed.

This threw Liam off any possible idea of how to help his archer so he just continued to hold onto him through each sob.

Night had fallen and Liam had convinced Roy to move to the bed where Liam lay with him, still nude, while Roy dry heaved to sleep. Liam swore to figure out what happened with his father so next time, maybe he'd have a clue as to what hurt Roy this much so he could help. There was nothing that made Liam more nervous than a grown man crying so deeply. It was never nothing.

Roy awoke and rolled over hearing something crinkle against his ear. He clapped the light on rolling his eyes when they actually lit and looked down to find a crinkled note on his pillow.

_Sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up today, I hope you're feeling better little mouse, I'm glad you trusted me to come to me when you were upset but I hate seeing you that way none the less. When you wake up, call me, I have something I would like to run by you._

_Love,_

_-Liam_

With a smile, he folded the note and placed it under his pillow. He went to the shower and sat down as the water nearly crushed him to the floor. When he finally decided he was clean, he dressed himself and made his way into the living room. Angel jumped into his arms and he swung her around covering her in kisses. She giggled and placed her hands on his face.

'Good morning daddy!' Came Roy's favorite angelic voice.

He gave her a last kiss before raising an eyebrow down at her.

"Daddy?" Roy asked

Angel happily nodded and responded 'You and Liam are my daddies!'

Roy rolled his eyes and figured this was the work of afternoon soaps. He set her on the floor and picked up the phone calling Liam.

When the phone stopped ringing, he heard a few shouts and a sigh before a dry and tired 'hello' flooded into his ear.

"Did I call at a bad time?" Roy asked sensing Liam's stress practically roll in through the phone.

"Roy!" Liam's voice perked as he heard the archer's voice on the other end of the receiver.

"No, it's fine. How do you feel?" Liam asked, the annoyance vanishing from his voice.

"Better, sorry about yesterday" Roy said sheepishly looking down to hide his blush even though no one was there to see it.

"No need to apologize little mouse. Listen, this evening I have a business party to attend, would you join me?" Asked Liam hesitantly. He knew Roy and the rich and famous didn't exactly mingle well.

"Wouldn't I embarrass you though? You're going in front of all those people with well, a guy. A very uncultured guy that has less manners than a caveman" He mumbled running his fingers nervously through his hair.

Roy heard a sigh before Liam's voice picked up.

"I'm not ashamed of you Roy. I fell in love with you the way you are, the others will just have to deal with it."

Roy stared at the phone as if it had mutated in his hands. Liam didn't care that he was some Neanderthal? Or that his buddies would find out he was gay with said Neanderthal?

"If you want me to go, I'll go" Roy said unsure of himself.

"I'll be by around six, your suit is hanging on the far left of the closet, I put a sticky note on it. See you then" Liam informed.

"Yeah, see you then…" Roy hesitated a bit but decided if he was going to change, this was a good a time as any.

"Love you" He choked feeling as though he'd been kicked in the stomach.

"Love you too" Came Liam's laugh on the other side before the dial tone rang out.

Six came sooner than Roy felt he was ready for. He tugged nervously at the invisible strings along the black suit's jacket sleeve and adjusting his green striped tie for the eighth time in the last five minutes. He felt ridiculous but he wanted to do his best to make Liam happy. He heard the hum of Elliot's car outside and jogged out kissing Angel on his way out the door. Liam looked over Roy's frame and was thrilled with himself. His archer looked stunning. The black Armani suit blended in well to the black shirt he wore under it along with the black shoes and green tie which was the closest shade to Roy's eyes as Liam could have possibly found. His red hair was messily tossed on his head as usual which gave it a bit of an edge which Liam found very sexy.

Roy sat in the car and Liam immediately attacked his lips. Roy pulled Liam against him and pulled away with a softer, chaste kiss.

"You look so good" Liam purred into Roy's ear pulling it between his teeth.

Roy shivered and frowned at Liam.

"Stop making me want to fuck you all the time" Roy whined with a slight pout at the slight tent forming in his pants. 'I'm so easy…' He thought to himself.

Liam laughed and pulled Roy's hand into his, resting his head on the taller man's shoulder.

When they arrived, Elliot held the door open for them and they walked in, hand in hand in front of all the paparazzi and guests. Roy felt butterflies in his stomach but if this is what Liam wanted, he'd make it what he wanted too. They walked in and Roy was swamped by a sea of unfamiliar faces. Everyone looked so full of themselves that if you were to put anything else in them, they'd explode.

Liam politely greeted a few people and introduced Roy as his boyfriend which made Roy really nervous. He didn't do well with this kind of thing. He'd mumble a nice to meet you and shake their hand awkwardly before moving on. The next person Liam greeted was thankfully, a familiar face.

"Bruce" Liam said with a smile stretching out his hand.

"Liam" Batman replied in a similar tone.

"Nice to see you here Roy" Said Bruce with a slight tease in his voice.

'Stupid bat humor.' Thought Roy.

The three began what Roy considered an elevator conversation which consisted of the weather, politics and other pleasantries. Bruce said something to Liam that Roy didn't quite catch but Liam didn't respond. Both men called out to him but he was frozen, his eyes fixed on a man in his late fifties across the room. Roy knew that face from somewhere but he wasn't quite sure where. Batman turned to look at where the other two were looking and gave a slight frown.

"Theodore Watson" Bruce murmured under his breath.

That's when it clicked for Roy. He knew this man from the picture that hung in the hallway by his and Liam's room. This was Liam's father. Roy took Liam's hand and squeezed it trying to gain his attention but to no avail. He was stuck to the spot. The other man's eyes locked in on Liam's and he made a beeline straight for where they were.

Roy could already feel this wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation. Surprisingly, Bruce didn't make a break for it, he stood, champagne glass in hand nonchalantly swirling its contents around.

"Liam" Came the rough voice.

"Theodore, how is Asia?" Asked Liam, keeping his composure impeccably.

"Well" Replied the man.

"And here?" He continued.

"According to plan" responded Liam.

"Very well in fact" Added Bruce.

All three men turned their eyes to Bruce in confusion.

"Liam and I were just discussing a business contract to affiliate Wayne Tech to Watson Enterprises" He continued coolly.

Liam nodded playing into Batman's game. A deal with WT is something his father had attempted for numerous years before his move to Asia but ultimately failed and here Bruce was rubbing it in his face that his son had succeeded where he had not. Liam gave Batman a mental high five on that one.

"I see" Theodore said giving Roy a once over.

"And this is the lover I have been hearing of from our guests?" Theodore asked, his tone neutral.

Liam nodded

"Yes, this is Roy" Liam said with conviction.

Theodore took Roy's face between his thick, rough fingers and turned it side to side inspecting him as though he were a piece of meat.

"Delicious" Theodore mused releasing Roy

Liam felt a spark of anger kick up inside him. He did not take to anyone speaking of Roy that way. Roy stepped behind Liam and wrapped his arms around him looking Theodore dead in the eyes.

"He said the same thing when he was sucking my dick" Stated Roy kissing Liam's neck, still keeping eye contact.

Theodore seemed to be lost for words. He simply turned and left.

Bruce and Liam turned to look at Roy .

"Have you lost your _mind_" Hissed Liam.

Bruce was still speechless.

"I don't enjoy being treated like a community treat. I didn't want him getting any funny ideas that I was available to him." Roy growled taking a martini from a passing waiter and downing it like a shot.

Hearing that made Liam purr inside, he was thrilled that Roy was showing whom he belonged to but he also wished he'd done it in a less… Roy like manner.

"Liam, about that contract" Bruce began.

"Yea, thanks for that…" Liam mumbled out

"I was serious, I'd like to create a partnership, and I'll be blunt, I have the intention of getting to the branch of the organization that's involved in DNA. You and Angel are here and after that night I saw there was no simple task being undergone, I want to get to the bottom of it all." Batman deadpanned.

Liam nodded. "Agreed, may I be included in the research?" Asked Liam.

Bruce nodded. "It would be preferable, your knowledge of the company's assets will be most useful"

The three shared a few more martinis before Bruce left. Liam excused himself to the bathroom leaving Roy alone at the table. He could see some women at the nearby table pointing and whispering in his direction and rolled his eyes. There's something he wouldn't miss about women. See, women were amazing… until they opened their mouths. Then oh my God how _infuriating_ they became. Always insecure and trying to dominate, they were false, manipulative, vengeful and hateful. Everything about them save their bodies was a put off. I mean, really, what kind of demon spawn bleeds internally for days and doesn't die?

It had been five minutes and Liam still hadn't returned. He got up and made his way to the bathroom after Liam. He entered the room and froze in his tracks as a very familiar moan rose out from one of the stalls followed by a slap. Roy rushed in and opened the stall ripping it clean off its hinges as if they had been made of paper. Liam still had his hand drawn back from the slap and the older man had his hand against the welt looking furious.

"Slut" the man hissed pushing between the two making his way out of the bathroom. Liam was shaking his breath ragged and his clothes out of place.

Roy didn't even bother to ask what had happened, he darted out of the bathroom after the man smashing him into the wall with brute force once he caught hold of him.

"I don't know who you are and I don't give a flying fuck mother fucker. The next time you think of touching Liam, I swear to what ever God you believe in that I will _murder_ you in front of anyone you may hold dear" Roy hissed throwing the man aside.

The man scrambled to his feet and ran out of the hallway into the crowd. Roy turned to see Liam standing like a deer caught in the headlights at the bathroom door clutching his shirt closed where a few buttons had been opened. Roy was instantly at his side holding him.

"What happened?" Roy asked squeezing Liam.

"My father's friend… he always does this… they all do…" Liam creaked out before crying.

"Your father lets his friends touch you? Son of a bitch when I get my hands on that mother fuck-" Liam cut Roy off placing a desperate kiss against his lips.

"Roy, please I want to go home… Do you still… Do you hate me?" Liam asked afraid of what Roy would think of him now.

Roy looked down at him in confusion. Of course he still wanted Liam. None of this really mattered to him at this point. Everyone has their skeletons hiding somewhere, Liam loved him despite his and he would do the same.

"Of course I don't hate you Liam. You can't hate the person you love, it's kind of complicated and you know I'm way too simple to handle more than one emotion at once." Roy joked comfortingly into his ear.

Liam clutched tightly to Roy and let out a breath he'd been holding. Roy fixed Liam as best he could and made his way to where Bruce was surrounded by women.

He leaned as close to Bruce as possible and whispered in his ear. "The old man, brown suit, I will have his head hanging on a spear in my front yard, same for Watson Sr. and co and that table, I swear it" Roy whispered before leaving with a still shaken Liam. Bruce lifted his eyes to the table to see the man in the brown suit with his hand to his face vividly telling a story which some seemed to find amusing while others rolled their eyes at.

Bruce excused himself and made his way to the table leaning very casually against it, placing all his weight on one hand.

"Sorry to interrupt gentlemen but I regret to inform you that I don't take well to having my friends and business partners harassed. I must ask you all to leave" Said Bruce dryly signaling for his security to remove them. Cameras flashed and reporters screamed trying to get the latest scoop on the scandal.

Bruce just leaned casually at the door as everyone watched in horror with a chilling smile on his face as his eyes met Theodore's. He proceeded to give a very detailed interview, describing them all as cradle robbers and perverts amongst other things saying he refused to associate with these people.

At this moment, he felt he'd done more justice as Bruce Wayne than he could have ever done as Batman. This was a fate worse than any they could have imagined. They were being publically humiliated by the socialite owner of Wayne Tech. This was bad press and businesses lived off their press.


	11. Electric

**D: omggg this was supposed to be posted yesterday but I wasn't able to go home =/**

**Rocketfire, it's late but better late than never, I really do hope you like it :3 I'm super excited about whats going to happen next =3 It'll be a surprise but a necessary one to get closer to the end I have in mind and as I type, I already have my next story in mind :X I fear I may be turning into an addict!**

**Eitherway, here it is *-***

**WARNING: This chapter is a Lemon. The first few parapraphs have M/M sexual content. IF you Don't like it, skip it :)**

When they were home, Roy and Liam went straight to their room, Liam sat on the edge of the bed looking down in shame.

"Liam, listen, unless you want to tell me, I don't want to know, I don't care. You telling me would probably only make me want to go back, slit their throats, pull their tongues through the slit and hang them from that very fancy chandelier so forget about it" Roy murmured pulling the jacket and tie off tossing them carelessly to the side popping open a few buttons on his shirt.

Liam looked pitifully up at Roy. He looked so broken sitting there, Roy couldn't help but frown.

"Roy, please touch me?" Liam begged.

He was desperate to have Roy touch him and prove that he wasn't dirty, that Roy still wanted him.

Roy was unsure of what to do. He didn't know if this was his shock speaking or if he meant it. He didn't want to do anything that the blonde would regret later.

Liam's eyes shone with tears as he looked up at Roy. "Please?"

Roy couldn't deny him anything with that look on his face. He pulled off Liam's jacket and tie, the wrinkled white shirt following suit. Liam pulled Roy's lips to his hungrily kissing the taller man with as much fervor as he could muster. Roy met his kiss with and equally hungry one pushing his tongue into the hot mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance as Liam's fingers nimbly opened the rest of Roy's shirt pushing it down the muscled arms before crawling onto Roy's lap.

Roy got up with Liam still in his arms and placed him lying down on the bed placing loving kisses across his face neck and collar bone. Liam moaned and arched his back off the bed into Roy's thigh. Roy kissed down to the flat chest before him and placed a wet kiss on one of the pink nipples that stood against it. Liam mewled in delight and tugged at Roy's hair begging him to do it again. Roy tugged at the flesh with his teeth bringing his hand to twist and stroke the neglected twin. His tongue switched nubs as the opposite hand dealt the wet spot the same attention.

When he was satisfied, Roy licked down to Liam's hips and kissed just above the pant line. Liam gasped and squirmed bucking his hips up into Roy's neck. Roy chuckled and opened Liam's pants taking them off along with his shoes and socks in one fluid motion. He positioned his head between the milky thighs and placed each leg over his shoulders spreading them open. He kissed and sucked at the sensitive flesh on the inside of Liam's thigh filling his mouth with as much skin as he could before sucking hard on it causing Liam to cry out loudly. He knew it would leave a nasty hickey and he loved it.

He licked from one side to the other teasing Liam, avoiding the place he needed his mouth most. Roy smirked as an idea came into his very lusty mind. He flipped Liam onto his stomach and pulled his round ass back putting it high in the air. Liam looked back in confusion as Roy spread his legs. Roy placed his hand firmly on each cheek and lowered his head to the flesh flicking his tongue over the puckered hole. Liam's legs shook and he whimpered with need. Roy pressed his tongue over the hole and began working it as much as he could feeling Liam relax as he lost himself in moans.

Once he felt Liam was relaxed enough, he pushed his tongue in the hole and moved it around. Liam let out a throaty moan and pushed his ass higher into Roy's face. Roy continued to eat his tiny hole out and all hope of coherent thought was beyond Liam's reach. Roy pulled away from Liam earning him a whine and opened his own pants kicking them off along with his own shoes and socks. He placed Liam on his back once more and kissed along his neck.

Liam reached out his hand to the night stand and fumbled through it until he found the small container he wanted pushing it into Roy's hand. Roy held onto it but first he had a debt to pay. Roy shifted his head again between Liam's thighs and took one of his balls into his mouth gently suckling on it. Liam threw his head back and gripped the sheets nearly tearing them apart. Roy chuckled before switching to the other one and licking a long, wet line up to the tip. Liam was moaning uncontrollably and Roy felt like he would combust from the sound at any moment

He took Liam's length into his hand and slowly pumped it up and down in his hand taking the tip, soaked in precum into his mouth. He followed his hand's movement with his mouth creating a steady rhythm as he sucked. Roy opened the small pot and covered his middle finger in the substance placing it at the hole his tongue had been teasing earlier and pushed it in. He hissed at how hot and tight it was. If it was this tight around his finger, he could only imagine how it would feel around his cock. He moaned at the thought sending a wonderful vibration down the flesh he had in his mouth.

"Do that again" Liam panted out in demand. Roy began humming as he sucked Liam down and pushed his finger harder into Liam. The blonde jerked violently as Roy hit his sweet spot with his finger. He pressed his hips up shoving himself deeper into Roy's throat and whined. Roy inserted a second finger and brushed the spot again sending another wave of pleasure over Liam. Roy took the hint figuring this was a good spot to keep hitting. Roy finally added the third finger causing Liam to wince for a short moment before the wanton moans were back. Roy thrust his fingers hard against the spot as his sucking picked up speed.

Liam was practically convulsing in pleasure by the time he felt the small pressure form in the pit of his stomach. Roy feeling him tense stopped what he was doing and pulled off, wiping his fingers against the blankets. Liam gave him a murderous glare, his labored pants coming out in gasps.

Roy coated his own length in the gel and placed himself at the soaked entrance, holding Liam up by the hips.

"Please?" Liam begged, looking up at Roy through hooded lids biting his bottom lip.

"Please fuck me?" He whispered.

That broke the last ounce of self control Roy had, he plunged himself deep into Liam whom arched up his back as high as it would go in a silent scream. It hurt, but the way it mixed in with the pleasure was divine. Roy pulled back leaving just the tip in and thrust back in against the spot his fingers had been playing with earlier.

"So fucking tight" Roy hissed digging his fingers into the flesh on Roy's hips.

Liam closed his eyes and pushed his hips to meet the harsh thrusts reaching his hand down to relieve him self.

Roy slapped his hand away and wrapped the slender legs around his hips pile driving Liam into the bed at a speed that would put even the Flash to shame creating a loud slapping sound as skin crashed into skin. Liam's cock was trapped between both bodies and found the friction he so desperately wanted against Roy's abs which were already covered in his fluids. Roy seemed to learn quickly where his spot was because he was hitting it every single time. Liam dug his nails into Roy's back dragging them down with a breathy moan into Roy's ear feeling the coil tighten again.

Roy crashed his lips onto Liam's muffling both of their moans with sloppy kisses and tongue battles. He knew he wouldn't last much longer and by the death grip Liam's greedy hole had on his cock, he was close as well. Roy moved his lips to Liam's neck and bit down against his shoulder sending Liam over the edge. Liam came hard chanting out Roy's name, squeezing the hot flesh inside him as hot ropes shot out across both stomachs. With a few more pumps and a grunt, Roy joined Liam shooting deep inside him before crashing on the bed. Liam could feel the hot liquid trickling out between his cheeks and moaned. He loved knowing Roy had claimed him and he was glad Roy wasn't gentle, he needed to be fucked, he'd leave love making for later.

He rolled onto his side and laid his head on Roy's heaving chest. Both men lay there, basking in the afterglow holding each other. They were still breathless and felt like mush but they were satisfied. Liam crawled a little higher against Roy's body and kissed him.

"Love you" Roy mumbled pulling Liam against his chest.

"I love you too" Liam whispered closing his eyes and let sleep take over, not even caring that he hadn't showered. He didn't feel he had the strength to anyway.

Roy awoke the next morning and took a deep breath. The room still smelled heavily of sex and sweat. He reached out and let out a relieved sigh that Liam was still there. He smothered him awake with kisses and nibbles. Liam groaned and stretched a very cat like stretch before curling himself around Roy.

Roy traced his fingers up and down along Liam's back as he took a deep breath, the previous night on continuous reply in his mind. He hadn't intended to be so rough but he really couldn't help himself. Everything Liam did drove him insane, to have Liam beg like that… He shivered and pushed the thought into the back of his head. Liam sat up and clapped the lights on stretching his arms out. Roy smirked as he saw several dark spots contrast against Liam's pale skin. Liam looked down and noticed a particularly dark spot on his stomach and looked at Roy with an arched eyebrow.

Roy smirked and shrugged leaning over to kiss Liam. Liam happily kissed him back and stood making his way to the bathroom for a much needed shower. Roy shamelessly followed and hopped into the shower as well. He was really getting into the idea of Eco friendly showers.

When both men were showered and dressed, they tossed the dirty blankets aside and remade the bed before flopping back on it.

"I'm sorry for what happened yesterday" Liam said with a sigh.

"Which part?" Roy asked trying to figure out if he was upset that they'd had sex.

"For not having told you before about my problems, for letting that guy piss you off and for forcing you into…" Liam trailed off not wanting to finish.

"You didn't force me into anything, you asked me and I gave you what you wanted; correction, what we both wanted." Roy replied his fingers finding Liams

"Do you regret it?" Roy asked tenderly

"No" Liam replied squeezing Roy's fingers.

"I enjoyed it, despite the circumstances that led to it" Liam mumbled

"And as for you not telling me your problems, I'd only want to know what you want to tell me… Unless it's something like that. If its something where you can get hurt and you don't tell me from here on out, I will be very pissed at you" Roy said glowering at Liam.

Liam nodded "Understood"

"And my past, what happened, it doesn't bother you?" Liam asked insecurely

"Not particularly. Though what happened in my past wasn't similar, it wasn't pretty either so I'm not going to sit here and act as though I love you any less because of what some assholes did." Roy concluded.

Liam nodded.

"Would it bother you if I told you what happened?" Liam asked turning his gaze towards his feet.

"I'd feel better if you knew, I don't want to feel like I'm keeping major secrets from you"

Roy let out a sigh and pushed a strand of hair behind Liam's ear.

"You can tell me but I won't promise the men will live much longer after I hear it" Roy growled protectively embracing Liam.

Liam sighed but figured and prayed that it was an empty threat.

"It started when I was thirteen, the weeks following my mother's death. My father never cared much for me, I was to him, like a diamond ring or a fur coat he'd given my mother. The only thing that set me apart from those gifts was my potential. I excelled in all my classes graduating each year as top student and was the only heir he had so, for financial reasons, I was kept." Liam said biting his bottom lip nervously

"But every time there was a business meeting, the men would look at me with hunger in their eyes. At the time, I had no idea what it meant. One night, when I was going about my studies, on of the men came to my room and…" Liam covered his mouth in embarrassment.

"They never did… anything similar to last night, they wanted to leave no evidence case someone were to want it. Last night was… the first"

A full blown blush broke out over Liam's face.

Roy felt a pang of guilt. It was Liam's first time and he'd been very rough.

Liam lifted his eyes away from the shoes he'd been talking down to and looked at Roy trying to figure out which emotion his face was stuck on.

"Roy?" Liam asked seeing that he wasn't going to figure it out anytime soon.

Roy let out a long sigh and groaned. He wanted to do so many things at once it scared him. He wanted to beat in each one of those faces from last night, he wanted to comfort Liam, he wanted to be able to re-do last night being a lot more gentle with Liam. His head was pounding from all the emotions surfacing at once.

He started with what he knew he could do, or at least, attempt since it wasn't his strong suit; comfort.

He pulled Liam to lie on the couch with him, pulling the smaller man on top as he gently caressed the back of his neck and hair. Liam let himself relax. Roy hadn't said anything but at least he wasn't being rejected which at this point was more than he could ask for.

"Master Liam?" Came Elliot's voice as he waltzed into the room.

Liam lifted his head to see Elliot.

"Yes Elliot?" Liam asked.

"There is a Master Bruce Wayne here to see you." Elliot informed waiting for Liam's reply.

"Let him in please Elliot" Liam answered sitting up attempting to tame his bead head.

"You're worried about your hair? Put a shirt on" Roy huffed out in annoyance.

Liam rolled his eyes at Roy but complied dispersing himself quickly into his room returning a moment later fully clothed.

Not too long after, Bruce entered the room greeting both men before taking a seat on the couch alongside them. Bruce looked around taking in his surrounding and smiled as a pair of blue eyes watched him curiously behind the rails of the stairway. Liam and Roy looked up to see what he was smiling at and smiled at Angel themselves gesturing for her to join them

She sat on the edge of the first step and dragged her butt forward bumping down to the next step and did this down the entire staircase until her rear came with a final thud on the floor. Roy tried to bite back a laugh as Liam and Bruce looked on in amusement. Angel shook her behind free of dust and ran over to the three jumping into Roy's lap.

"Good morning Angel" Said Bruce with a chuckle.

Angel pursed her lips at the strange man. She knew his voice from somewhere…

She placed her hand to Roy's face and asked 'Who is he?'

"Batman, introduce yourself?" Roy asked looking on at the older man.

Angel's eyes widened remembering him and when he'd threatened to take her away. She gripped onto Roy's shirt and hid against it.

Bruce frowned and knew he had himself to blame for this. He'd expected as much due to his behavior the last time they'd seen each other.

Bruce looked to Liam.

"If you don't mind, I brought an apology gift?" He asked, trying Liam's reaction.

Liam nodded and Bruce went off to his car before returning with something behind his back. Angel still hadn't moved from Roy's chest and was motionless for the wait.

Bruce kneeled in front of Roy and placed something on Angel's lap. Angel felt something move atop her legs and peeked an eye open to assess what it was. She squealed in delight taking the small ball of fur in her hands, releasing Roy, hopping off his lap. In her tiny hands sat a pint-sized kitten with mix matched patches of dark orange, black and brown fur spiking across its little body. It had yellowy green eyes and a black nose with white tips of fur on its paws.

She looked up at Bruce and down at the cat then around to Liam and Roy. Roy reached down to stroke the kitten and Liam did the same. The kitten yawned and stretched on its back extending all four of its tiny legs out, the pink pads of its paws flexing before becoming limp in Angel's arms again. It curled into a ball and purred against her small chest.

"Cute" Liam whispered looking at Bruce with a certain admiration. He'd probably chosen the only gift that would ever have Angel consider forgiving him.

Bruce placed a finger under Angel's chin gently and tilted her head to look at him. "I'm very sorry for the way I behaved earlier, I was… afraid" Bruce admitted, more to himself than the small girl in front of him. When ever it came to kids, Bruce felt a wave of paranoia consume him and it sent his years of training down the drain.

Angel nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek joining the three men on the couch petting the soft kitten in her arms pressing it to her cheeks.

"I found him in my garbage can a week ago. His siblings… didn't quite make it. I couldn't think of a better person to care for him" Bruce informed in a half disappointed tone as a curious Luna walked along the back of the couch.

Luna jumped down beside Angel and pressed her nose to the kitten gently prodding it before deciding it was safe and curled against Angel's thigh.

"What are you going to name him Angel?" Liam asked curiously

Angel stared at the kitten, Roy's signature thinking scowl spreading across her face before she got an idea. She reached up to Roy's face and told him the name she had in mind.

'Regulus' Came her whimsical voice.

"Regulus?" Roy questioned.

'What ever happened to cute names like fluffy or ?' Roy thought to himself, again taken back with the girl's oddities.

"The main star in Leo's constellation" Liam informed, surprised that Angel knew of it.

Angel nodded.

"I'm calling it Reggie" Roy blurted.

Angel frowned at him but shrugged it off, too excited with her new friend to care much for anything else at the moment.

"Now about yesterday" Bruce began, getting to the reason as to why he'd come.

"I apologize" Liam said dejectedly, embarrassed at his own behavior.

"You have nothing to be sorry for" Bruce replied, tossing the morning paper atop the center table, headline up.

On the cover was a shot of his Father and company being tossed out by security as Bruce stood triumphantly at the door. All of the men were livid in anger. There was a lengthy article attached detailing the downfall of the powerful men and their companies which were sure to come from being thrown out of a Wayne Tech gathering.

Roy broke out laughing as he looked at their horror stricken faces, holding onto his sides so they wouldn't fall apart.

"Priceless" Roy squeaked between bouts of laughter.

Bruce himself smiled and pulled out a stack of papers.

"I brought the contract bringing the North American portion of your company into the merger which frees you of all legal liabilities associated with anything I may stumble across and covering you against all lawsuits from anyone, including your own company, more specifically, it's Asian branch" Bruce explained, his business tone in gear.

Liam nodded and took the papers in his hand reading each line with great concentration. The contract was pretty flawless, it covered his needs quite well and this would be a great advancement, he'd combine the technological portion of Wayne with the chemical and genetic portion of Watson and possibly save millions of lives. He's been personally following a specific string of research that dealt with Huntington's and knew all they needed to complete the cure were the right tools, tool Wayne Tech could provide. He could prevent other mother's from leaving their children behind, he could make a difference.

Liam sat there holding the papers, emotion welling up in his eyes as he remembered his mother's jittery hand suddenly going limp in his as the monitor flat-lined .

He choked back the tears and held his hand out to Bruce for a pen which he instantly received. He quickly signed each page and initialed where required before handing the contract to Bruce. The men stood and shook hands firmly, satisfied with the possibilities they knew were to surely arise from this moment on.

Bruce leaned down to give Angel's cheek a small kiss before he turned to leave, saying his good-byes.

Liam moved to sit next to Angel and held out his hand toward the kitten which she placed in his hands with as much care as her little hands would allow. Liam lifted the kitten and looked it over noticing it was still very frail and possible ill, despite the care he knew Bruce had given him. He figured Batman was no cat expert and had no idea what to look for as healthy signs in a cat. Liam closed his eyes and visualized a chemical rewiring on the kitten's system, releasing the chemicals into the kitten's tiny nose.

Small, missing patches of fur filled in and the kitten's form filled in rounding out, his eyes taking on a deeper glow. The kitten mewled and Angel held its face in her hands. She purred in contentment and threw her arms across Liam's waist gleefully.

"I'm sure he'll feel much better now" Liam said handing the kitten to Angel. She nursed the cat in her arms and walked it over to Luna's bowls, frowning when the kitten refused to drink or eat. Liam chuckled at her childish behavior before making his way to the kitchen fetching Luna's kitten bottles filling them with milk. He placed the bottle infront of Angel's face which she took sitting with her back against the wall. She held the bottle to the belly up kitten that hungrily suckled away at it, pushing against the rubber nozzle with its little paws forcing more milk out.

Angel was ecstatic to see the kitten eating. She rubbed its tummy with her fingers purring at the soft feel. Roy turned on the couch and felt a smile tug at his lips. Maybe he'd been wrong about Batman… He'd redeemed himself tenfold with the kitten alone. Maybe Batman wasn't the only one he was being excessively judgmental with. He thought back to when Ollie found him lying against his dead father's corpse after the third day. Roy was hungry, he was cold and the room smelled horribly, the summer heat mixed in with the rain lingered and made the room feel like a green house.

Ollie had been out searching for a bad guy that had gotten away and apparently passed through his house when he smelled the decaying flesh. He opened the door of the room and saw a five year old Roy clinging to the fly ridden remains. Without second thought, Ollie took him in and discovered his love for archery. He refined his skills making him one of the best, making him not only his protégé but his son as well. They would wake with the sun and still be target practicing long past sun down. Ollie was always behind him, showing him how to better hold his bow, laughing at their little moments together.

All of this, their relationship ruined because Ollie couldn't see past the obvious in his face. Roy didn't want to follow teenagers around doing dirty work that the JL couldn't touch; he wanted to work alongside Ollie, not as a side kick but as a partner, as an equal.

He looked behind him again and couldn't imagine doing that to Angel. Why was Ollie so quick to toss him aside? Why wasn't he worth it to Ollie anymore? Roy felt frustration well up in his throat, almost choking him.

He went upstairs and quickly changed into jeans and a red sleeveless shirt, kicking on his slip ons before grabbing the car keys and making his way to the garage.

"I'll be back later" He declared not really waiting for a response.

He sank into the car and sped off to the familiar wooden house hidden in the woods. He was going to fix things between himself and Ollie. He didn't need a sour relationship haunting him anymore, he had a kid to think about, he wanted her to grow up where there were people that had healthy relationships, he wanted Ollie to accept her, to accept Liam and especially to accept him. He knew deep down that he loved Ollie like a father, he only hoped Ollie felt the same.

He pulled up at the front door and felt his heart kick start into a marathon. His palms were sweaty as he gripped the steering wheel digging deep for his courage. He prayed that it wouldn't leave him now. He stepped out of the car and Ollie's door swung open before he could even knock with a bitter Ollie staring him down.

"I want to talk" Said Roy looking him straight in the eyes.

Ollie moved aside so Roy could step in and clicked the door shut. Everything was the way Roy remembered it. The musky cedar scent, the bland green and brown everything, the creaking floor boards, the tattered couch, the crooked wooden clock. Everything was frozen in time.

"I don't want to fight anymore Ollie" Roy whispered, his eyes fixed on the rug below his feet.

"I know half of this bullshit is probably me and I'm done with it. I need to fucking suck it up and stop acting like I'm still waiting for my balls to drop." Roy continued.

Ollie sighed.

"Roy, listen. Do you have any idea how much it _hurt_ when my partner was the only one that ditched me? The other three, they were just as disappointed but they held fast, they even pulled that stunt at CADMUS…" Ollie trailed off

"Yea but have you ever fucking noticed how long we'd been working together, how old I am? How many years I swallowed down being a shit side kick? Walking in your shadow fucking sucks Ollie. Not just because all the credit goes to you anyway but because I feel invisible. No one likes the side kick, you don't see kids with side kick posters. I was done feeling like your pet, I was done being a kid Ollie. I didn't mean to fuck up our relationship but I couldn't take it anymore. You didn't even give me a full week of being gone before you brought in my replacement. You wanna talk hurt man? Fuck that shit" Roy said taking a breath from his rant.

Ollie looked at Roy in slight shock. He'd never thought of it that way, he'd never known Roy was unhappy at his side. A pang of guilt washed over him and he fell into his couch.

"I didn't mean to replace you but the same way you had once needed me, she needs me now, I can't simply turn from her Roy." Ollie explained in frustration.

"I get that, I'm not asking you to ditch Barbie, I'm just asking you to stop gagging every time you see me. I'm asking that you give Angel and Liam a chance, they're both very important to me" Roy said, a hard tone in his voice.

Ollie looked up at his former partner and nodded. "Do you love them?"

Roy smiled. "Yeah"

Ollie smiled back. "Then I guess I'll learn to do the same. I'm sorry Roy"

Roy felt tears coming on but brushed them away as Ollie gave him a one-armed hug.

"Good to have you back" Ollie whispered patting his shoulder.

"Good to be back" Roy shot with a smile.

"See you at the League?" Roy asked over his shoulder with his hand on the door knob.

"Definitely" Responded Ollie as the door shut behind Roy.


	12. Home by the Sea

**Ok longest chapter ever .-. **

**So, here goes; I wrote this chapter listening to the song Home by the Sea by Genesis. It kind of made me think, alot. So much in fact that I enclosed part of the lyrics in the story lines. That being said, the obvious disclaimer applies. I do not own the song nor the lyrics but only my own twisted sense in using it.**

**Rocketfire, I figured you'd like the Bat/Bruce contrast :3 And I almost wish the old man had punched him as opposed to what really happen. I feel so guilty at giving him such an icky past but it made him who I want him to be, a reserved well cultured tease thats slightly insecure, vunerable and somewhat likes to be dominated by force. An easy contrast to Roy, a loud mouthed blunt neanderthalesque guy with macho issues that likes to be in constant control :) I use Bruce and Angel mostly for balance in their personalities and to draw out the different sides.**

**Rant asside, another warning for this chapter, light sexual content and what I think of as mild/heavy gore towards the end. **

**Enjoy!**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

Roy drove home completely satisfied. Everything was finally settling in the way he wanted it. He found himself singing absent mindedly to the song on the radio as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. He was a total sucker for the classics.

He pulled up to the drive way and saw a strange car parked outside. He carefully examined the car and went inside passing by Elliot in the kitchen. The butler was shakily dicing chicken in to cubes not even lifting his head to acknowledge Roy's arrival. Now Roy knew something was off. Elliot was _nervous_. He walked further in and saw Angel in Liam's arms. They were standing in front of a man that had his back turned to him and there seemed to be an argument taking place. Roy moved in closer to see if he could get a gist of what was going on and his heart sank as he recognized the owner of the back. It was Theodore.

"You can't have her!" Liam hissed, Angel giving the man an angry stare down, nodding in agreement with Liam. Normally Angel would hide against either Roy or Liam's chest during this kind of situation but here she was, silently fighting back. Roy grabbed the back of Theodore's jacket and pulled him harshly away from Liam and Angel.

"Back up fucker" He growled wedging himself between the two Watsons.

Theodore broke out a twisted smile and shook his head.

"Didn't know you'd taken to bringing home your prostitutes Liam, quite shameful" Theodore snorted.

Roy felt his blood boil. "Prostitute? Come at me you son of a bitch, I'll show you how far your money will get you with me"

Theodore chuckled and waved him off as if he were unimportant looking to Liam yet again as he fixed his jacket. "There is nothing you can do to stop me" He said dryly.

Angel dropped down from Liam's arms and stood in front of Roy holding her hands out. Her eyes glazed over and a purple light shot from her hands knocking Theodore hard into the wall. She lifted his body with her hand and proceeded to crash him into the wall several more times before flinging his limp and bloodied body out the door.

Roy and Liam stood in shock looking at Angel.

"Evangeline, stop!" Liam cried pulling her into his arms breaking her concentration.

Elliot hurried into the room and surveyed the damage, his face turning pale at the discarded Watson by the door.

Roy moved to stand before Angel, taking her hands that were slightly red into his own larger ones. She lifted her hands, tears running down her face and showed Roy what had happened, how Theodore had hit Liam, how he'd cursed at him and how much he yelled threatening to take Angel away. Roy shot up and practically ran over to the body that had begun to stir and pressed his foot to the back of Theodore's head, burying the large nose into the coble stone.

"I have a good mind right now to crunch my foot straight through your mother fucking skull you bastard. Give me one reason why I shouldn't" Roy hissed.

The man whimpered pitifully as Liam ran out and pulled Roy back.

"Don't Roy, it's not worth it" He whispered.

Liam turned pulling Roy into the house with him facing a nervous Elliot and hysteric Angel as the door shut behind them. Roy took Angel in his arms and whispered words of comfort against her hair, rocking her up and down against his chest.

Elliot gave a defeated sigh and excused himself to recollect his thoughts.

Liam placed his arms around Roy holding Angel between both their bodies and rested his head on Angel's back.

"I'm sorry" He whispered against the fabric of her shirt.

A couple of relatively uneventful months went by, things slowly going back to normal as everyone tried their best to forget the events that had taken place. Liam sat at his desk staring out the glass wall to his left at the countless buildings until a pair of heels clicking drew his attention back. His secretary entered his office wordlessly and dropped an envelope on his desk before she returned to her work. He looked at the label on it and smiled. The papers were finally here.

Roy and Angel had been living with Liam for nearly five months and despite the turbulences, they were happy. Angel was developing rapidly, she'd already gone through a good number of the books in his library being able to recite them cover to cover after a single read yet she was still as childish and as much his princess as she ever was. Liam played with the envelope, running his fingers along the label, the waxy feel smooth beneath his fingers. He was ready for this, he'd never felt so ready for anything in his life.

He got home to find Roy and Angel playing with Regulus and Luna. Regulus, or 'Reggie' as Roy insisted on calling him, had gotten quite a bit larger since he first arrived and was also much more active. He was a trouble maker and drove Luna insane with his antics. He'd steal her catnip, mess up her bed and even scratch up her post when his was right next to it. Just things that Liam sensed irritated her to no end. Angel dropped the string she'd been twirling and ran to greet Liam.

She jumped into his arms swiftly and buried her face into his cheek placing large kisses where she could. Just incase Liam had any doubts, which he was sure he didn't, this squashed it. He lay the envelope on the table and turned his full attention to the girl whom was already rambling away in his head about her day. This was his family and he was smitten with them. He motioned for Roy to join them which he happily did adding his own two cents along the way as Liam inquired about her adventures. Liam turned and reached around taking the envelope between his fingers and slid it across the counter under the archer's rough hands leaning casually against the kitchen counter to observe the reaction. He smirked as Roy opened the envelope already having a vague idea.

Roy held the papers in his hands but his mind practically refused to process the information due to an overload of joy.

"Lilly?" Roy asked curiously.

"My mother's name" Liam admitted timidly

Roy nodded. It had taken forever and a day in his mind but here they were, the confirmation papers for Angel's adoption. Bruce in his almighty skills created a false history for her and they were able to legally adopt her case the need for them to step in to her aid ever arose. Well, not exactly 'them', them in this case being Liam legally and Roy as backup. Roy didn't exactly meet the requirements to have her under his legal custody. Boyfriend to a rich playboy doesn't always look good on ink as source of income.

"Evangeline Lilly Watson" Roy murmured.

He liked the sound of it, it matched the rich get up they had going. Roy closed the space between himself and Liam and gave him a small peck on the lips.

After they'd convinced Angel to shower, they sat at the table listening as Liam excitedly explained how he and Batman were developing a possible cure for Huntington's and possibly even Parkinson's. Roy had never seen Liam so excited. This made him realize just how much he should really stop bumming around and in the very least get a hobby that excited him as much as chemistry seemed to excite Liam. Angel in his mind was priority but he didn't want to use her as an excuse to let himself get lazy.

After the usual showers, Liam and Roy went to bed. Ever since the incident with Liam's father, Angel had taken to sleeping with them again, much to Roy's displeasure. He had enough pent up sexual stress to take last him for days. He and Liam rarely got physical, especially since Angel had become afraid of being with out one or the other for more than five minutes. He tossed and turned but couldn't fall asleep no matter what he tried tonight. He pulled out the cell phone Liam had given him and pressed a random key burning his eyes in the bright artificial light. The display informed him that it was just past midnight. He felt guilty about what he was going to do but he needed something to get him to sleep easier.

Roy got out of bed and crawled in behind Liam trailing kisses up his neck. Liam moaned sleepily and pushed subconsciously into the body behind him. Roy ground into him and bit his sweet spot causing Liam to wake.

"Roy what are you doing?" Liam mumbled sleepily.

"I can't sleep, I need you" Roy whined.

Liam rolled his eyes knowing that Roy couldn't see him.

"Seriously Roy? It's the middle of the night and Angel is here" Liam hissed.

"Bathroom, please?" Roy whined pushing himself against Liam's ass proving his need.

Liam sighed and moved to get up trailing after Roy. Liam had wanted this just as much only… just not at God knows what time of the night this was. He barely made it into the bathroom before Roy had him pinned on the counter kissing his neck hungrily. Liam bit down on Roy's shoulder to muffle the moan he felt coming on as he lifted himself to sit on the chilled marble surface. Roy wrapped his arms around the blonde and gripped his ass pulling him harshly forward wrapping the lean legs around his waist. They slowly began to grind against each other as they drew out kiss after kiss letting their hands wander anywhere skin was readily available.

Liam slipped down from the counter and pushed Roy against the wall pulling him into a heated kiss. Roy slid his hand down Liam's back and down into the back of his sweat pants squeezing the firm flesh. Liam teased Roy's tongue into his mouth and sucked on it while rubbing himself against the hot thigh between his legs. He no longer cared what time it was, he felt the need he'd been pushing down come back up full force.

Slightly breathless, Liam kissed and nibbled his way down Roy's stomach tired of waiting and fell to his knees taking Roy's pants along with him. He kissed up and down the length that was still hidden by boxers leaving wet spots on the material. Roy dug his fingers into Liam's hair and pressed himself against Liam's lips. Liam licked his lips in delight pulling down the thin material releasing Roy's cock which bobbed against his stomach.

Liam bit between the sensitive skin on the insides of Roy's thighs before he licked a long wet line up the length and went down taking all of it into his throat. He purred in delight at how hot it was, it made every drop of blood rush between his own legs which he squeezed together seeking out friction. Roy leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes tugging at Liam's hair encouraging him to continue. The blonde head bobbed up and down the hot flesh as Roy's hand guided him along at the speed he wanted with tugs and pulls of his hair. Liam was feeling hotter and hotter with each passing second. He reached into his own pants and began to touch himself not being able to contain his need moaning against Roy's shaft. Roy violently sucked in air between his teeth and felt his knees shake at the spike of pleasure.

Liam sucked as hard as he could pulling off with a loud 'pop' before taking tiny licks at the tip. Roy growled and ground his wet cock against Liam's mouth insisting he put it back where he wanted it badly. Liam chuckled and sucked it down hard making Roy's legs shake completely almost giving way under the intense pleasure. Roy placed a second hand on Liam's head and began rapidly thrusting himself into the hot waiting mouth.

Liam stuck his tongue out and let Roy do all of the work, saliva dripping from the corners of his mouth. In the back of his mind, he knew it was wrong but he liked it kind of rough. He liked making Roy lose control, teasing him until he snapped. He loved Roy because no matter how rough it got, Roy always cuddled him afterwards planting kisses allover his face and neck. He cupped Roy's balls and gently squeezed them sending the archer over the edge, exploding into his mouth with a grunt.

He'd never seen Roy cum so much, he was barely able to contain all of the liquid in his mouth. Roy looked down at him panting and pulled him up hugging him tightly. He gave the blonde a chaste kiss before reversing their positions, Liam now against the wall. Roy sank to his knees and took Liam in his hand and kissed along his length gingerly pulling his pants around his ankles. Liam hissed and bit down his bottom lip after giving it a small lick. The calloused hand began working the length at a steady rhythm as Roy took to licking the sensitive spot between his ass and his balls. Liam let out a sigh of contentment as he began to sensually roll his hips into the sensation.

Noticing Liam was completely entranced in his actions, Roy pulled away from the length and stood pushing Liam back onto the counter. He pulled the slim hips forward and threw each leg over his shoulder before getting down to his knees taking the leaking tip into his mouth. He bobbed his head taking in as much as possible with his mouth and used his hand to cover whatever he couldn't swallow down. He then slipped two fingers into Liam's mouth which Liam hungrily sucked down muffling moan after moan as Roy's mouth picked up speed. When Roy felt the fingers were wet enough, he slid them against Liam's hole pushing one in slowly searching out his favorite spot. Roy wiggled his finger around andknew he'd found it when Liam began thrusting wantonly into his hand, soundlessly chanting his name. Roy inserted a second finger and began thrusting in hard against the spot in time with each bob of his head. Liam shook all over in pure delight, he knew he was close and that he'd go over the edge at any moment. He gripped Roy's hair, fiery locks peeking out between his fingers, and leaned into the mirror for support as the first wave of his orgasm hit him.

Roy stopped moving his mouth as the hot liquid shot into his throat and continued to pump Liam with his hand while he swallowed. Liam could feel the muscles in Roy's throat tightening as he swallowed and thrust in a little harder riding out his final wave. Roy wiped his mouth and kissed all over Liam's face, neck, chest and hands.

"I love you so much" Roy mumbled between kisses.

Liam chuckled and kissed Roy thrusting his tongue deep inside the hot mouth tasting himself mingled in with a taste that could only be described as Roy.

"I love you too Roy" Liam said hopping down from the counter redressing himself. Roy did the same and shut off the light before they joined Angel back in bed and slept better than they had in weeks.

Roy awoke to an angry vibration under his pillow and pulled out the offensive object seeing his alarm flash. He groaned and buried his head in the pillow. It was Tuesday, Batman's day with Angel and the damned bat liked to start early. So far, he'd been working with Angel to see what her abilities were like and for the most part, generally failed. At this point, it seemed her powers only showed when she was under extreme stress which Batman refused to put her under. He felt he'd already done enough damage in the past.

Roy stretched and leaned over giving Liam a quick kiss on the lips before scooping Angel into his arms. She groaned and buried her face into Roy's neck hiding her eyes from the sunlight. She seemed to be as much a fan of it as Roy himself was. He made his way to her room and got her bath ready letting her sleep an extra minute on her bed. When she was clean and dressed, Roy placed her in the car seat and buckled her in handing her the pink bunny before pulling out of the garage.

Roy groaned in frustration at being held up in traffic. The dull glow of the red light reflected from the hood of the car taunting him. He had an incredibly fast car that thanks to the city, he couldn't push a mile over fifty. That's when it happened. Roy could never have prepared for what happened next now or in a million years. A car came wildly from the other side of the intersection straight at him. The tires squealed in protest against the pavement but the car showed no sign of slowing down before smashing into the front of Roy's car. Roy hit his head hard against the side window and then the steering wheel being knocked out instantly.

Loud sirens called Roy back from the darkness burning into his head. Every inch of his body hurt. He could hear frantic voices jumbled together and people screaming though he wasn't sure if it was at him. His eyes shot open and he thrust himself into a sitting position only to be pushed back onto the stretcher by the medics.

"Angel!" He cried frantically trying to turn his head.

The medic frowned and insisted he calm down.

"Where is she?" Roy screamed not giving a damn for what the douche doctor was saying.

"Sir, you were alone in the car, no one was with you" The man informed.

"The only thing in the car with you was this" Said another handing him Angel's bunny.

"And the other car?" Roy asked fearing the response to come.

"Also empty..." came the pitiful reply.

Roy fought hard against his restraints trying to get away and prove them wrong. Angel had to be there. The man that had given him the bunny lifted a syringe and flicked it pushing out the remaining air. Roy knew what was coming and fought even harder to get away but ultimately, he didn't resist as they pushed the sedatives into his blood. He tried to keep focus but slowly faded into the dark uncomfortably.

Liam paced frantically at the emergency room door that held Roy. Bruce was emotionless. Angel was gone and they had no idea how to get her back or where she could even be. The doctor cleared Roy for visitors and Liam dashed in hiding his face into Roy's chest sobbing heavily. Roy held Liam to his chest, too angry to cry at this point. Other than minor cuts and bruises, he was fine, but he didn't want to be there a second longer, he needed to find Angel _now._

He sat up and pulled all of the wires off of himself sending the heart monitor into a flat line before removing his i.v. and hopping off the bed. Liam stared at him as he pulled his pants on and pushed his way out of the emergency room. Bruce and Liam quickly followed him, ignoring the frantic doctors.

Bruce led them to his car and they were off to the batcave. Robin met them at the door and cringed as he took in Roy's appearance. Bruce sat at his computer and began clicking away angrily through the Watson company files sighing in frustration when his searches kept turning up empty. Robin sighed and pushed his mentor aside cracking his fingers before gliding them across the keys. He'd instantly found hundreds of hidden files, each containing dozens of sub files. He groaned in frustration but began analyzing them anyway bypassing several firewalls in the process.

It had been three days and none of the heroes had so much as eaten, much less slept. All of them were on edge looking for something to hint them in a certain direction. Robin only had three main files left. He flipped through the first and Liam threw his hand across Robin's stopping him from going any further.

"Employee records" He mumbled pressing though a few until he found the right one.

"Eros" Liam declared clicking on the file.

"You think Eros took him?" Bruce asked cautiously.

Liam nodded. "He's the only person that could possibly be of any assistance to my father in the matter"

Exhausted, they took the information getting dressed out in their gear, cowls and capes in place before made their way to the bat jet which had the coordinates set to a woodland area in the heart of Tennessee. Batman contacted the rest of the Justice League informing them of the situation and Robin summoned the rest of Young Justice giving them the coordinates. Batman had a feeling he'd need all the help they could get.

During the flight, Liam and Roy fell asleep against each other, exhaustion finally prevailing, even the Boy wonder himself was sleeping in a fetal position in the chair. Batman simply sat staring directly out the glass in his usual stoic way. He couldn't find sleep.

They landed a mile or so away, the sleeping trio waking with a start upon landing. A few of the league members as well as the rest of the Robin's team had already made it and were waiting for Batman's lead. He explained the plan to them and had Miss Martian provide them with a temporary mental link until Martian Manhunter arrived. They each broke away to their designated part of the plan and set it all in motion. Liam and Robin infiltrated from the main entrance clearing the other entrances and the security system for the rest of the team to follow.

The place was eerily silent. Robin could hear Liam's heart beat as the walked through the facility. This was Eros's personal lab from what he'd been told. The layout they had previously seen looked nothing like the place they were currently in. Lights flickered down the old, empty hallway, the smell of decay surrounding them. Robin felt his nerves on end, as though he were waiting for something even if he had no idea what it was.

A shadow flashed quickly near Robin's blind spot and he froze. Liam copied the boy's actions, each hair on the back of his neck on end. Shadows without substance in the shape of men began rising from the floor, twirling about Robin and Liam, icy fingers cutting like paper into their backs though no physical effects appeared. It disturbed Robin the way they would sigh and moan as they breezed by and through them. It was as if they were making the wretched sounds directly in his ear. Their glowing eyes riddled with despair flooded his vision and it was as though he could see nothing else.

The shadows continued to breeze by, growing in numbers into a considerable swarm engulfing them. Both heroes heard faint whispers emitting from them, some close, other sounding like they came from the end of the hall.

"Help us someone…" came the first voice as a particularly thick shadow shimmied up the wall

"Let us out of here" moaned a second ghosting against Liam's cheek.

"Living here so long…" broke in another two

"Undisturbed" whined another

"Dreaming of the time we were free" hissed another three

"So many years ago" came a final, fragile whisper. To Liam, that last whispered sounded horrifically like that of a small child.

Robin felt like he was about tear out of his own skin at how much it crawled. There were _souls_ haunting him. He didn't work with the paranormal. At all. He latched on to Liam's arm and pushed forward wanting to get to wherever they needed to be as soon as possible. 'Can't fight souls, can't beat them, can't arrest them so no point in sticking around' Robin thought to himself as motivation for getting some movement into his legs. Logic always made him feel better.

The voices followed them crying out to them.

"Sit down" they whispered eerily.

"Let us relive our lives in what we tell you" came a distant broken whisper

"Sit down, sit down!" the voices insisted as the shadows flurried about working up a frenzy.

"You wont get away" came a childish whisper and a giggle followed by a grip on the left

"No, with us you will stay" came another grip on the right

"For the rest of your days" they chimed in unison with a cackle shoving Liam and Robin against the window as they poured in against them.

They felt a burst of energy consume them; images flashed behind their eyes showing several people, their families, things that go to make up a life… the countless nights of sorrow they now lived drowned into them, they could feel themselves being swallowed into the shadows, the pain they eternally felt becoming their own.

"Let us out of here" they hissed.

Liam shut his mind and blocked them out grabbing Robin making a run for it to a better lit end of the hall. With each flicker they saw a shadow appear and disappear, their icy touch still dragging at their skin, their empty eyes burning into them. They burst through a door closing the souls into their hall way prison. Robin instantly covered his nose with his cape as Liam put a gas mask over his nose. The putrid scent of decay magnified tenfold. They could now hear Miss Martian's panic ridden voice in their heads calling out to them.

'_Robin, Noir, what was that?' _came the panic encrusted squeal in their heads.

'_We don't know… they were souls?'_ Answered Liam weakly, anxiously remembering the emptiness behind those eyes.

He took a quick survey of where they were, looking down to see a severed and decomposed arm under his foot. He pulled away from it only to find that the entire floor was littered with human remains. Liam could no longer resist, he turned to the side, pulling away the mask, and dry heaved, vomiting only acid across the floor since he still hadn't eaten.

'_Liam!'_ Cried out Roy's voice.

Liam didn't respond, he continued to pour out the yellow liquid which stung his throat, his body shaking madly. It felt as though his intestines were going to pour from his mouth at any moment. Robin looked around and frowned. There were heaps of carcasses, some still fresh thrown every which way. Many of them still had their eyes open, their mouths hanging crookedly to the side. There was a particularly small body that seemed almost alive, it was staring directly at him, green liquid pouring from his mouth nose and eyes. A decomposing hand twitched drawing Robin's attention downward as crawled by his foot firmly wrapping fingers that had rotted to the bone around his ankle. 'These were failed mutations' Robin thought to himself kicking it away in disgust.

Liam managed to pull himself together long enough to dash for the door on the other side. He couldn't be in here a second longer. The bones crunched and the flesh squished under his boots but he didn't stop running. He held his hands to his ears in panic pretending he didn't hear it, slamming though the door. His entire body shook with violent tremors as he sat on the floor of another room rocking back and forth, images of his first days of life vivid in his memory. This was too familiar, these people had been butchered to perfect him, to perfect Angel. Another batch of acid pushed past his lips onto the floor recalling the corpses.

He kept his hands glued to his head, his eyes wide as sweat dripped from the tip of his nose. Robin placed an arm around the shaking man.

"Liam, not now, we have to help Angel" Robin murmured trying to shift the man's focus.

Liam nodded with a blank expression and walked along dazed, almost dragging himself against the wall. Robin felt sorry for him, he'd never seen anyone so frightened. He himself had almost pissed in his tights but Batman had taught him better, his emotions were simply not allowed to get the best of him. The pair met with Flash and Green Lantern joining up.

"What happened to him?" Asked The Flash looking at Liam.

"We saw some… things, leave it alone" Robin whispered as his eyes overlooked Liam's still trembling figure. His hands were still against his ears and he seemed to be talking to himself.

The Flash cringed. What ever it was, must have been bad news.

Liam slowly recovered, his panic settling down and his goal taking form in his mind once more. Now was not the time to be weak, Angel needed him. She was here, she was possibly seeing these things, and there was no one to hold her. Picturing her alone and afraid was more than enough to snap him into reality. He took a deep breath and walked down the room to a final door, the others following suit.

They stumbled across another hall, this one almost wide enough to be a room and Liam looked around. This was familiar to him. Hundreds of purple tubes lined the walls, most empty, some with bits and pieces of people or animals. He choked back another dry heave and pushed on before having a brunt force crash into his side. The other three jumped into action as several mutated creatures poured in from every side. Liam pulled out his bladed sai and impaled one after the other effortlessly tossing their corpse aside. He turned to Robin and hissed at the boy wonder to press forward which he obliged to and left.

The next room was small and had only one tube and several large computers. In the single tube was possibly the most amazing thing he'd ever seen. A frail girl, about his age floated amongst the purple gel curled into herself in a tight ball. She had snow white hair that flowed around her body, barely covering her essentials and a long pair of matching white eyelashes. Her features were delicate, high cheek bones and full lips decorated her face. A distinct 03 had been printed against her thighs, the blank ink almost glowed in contrast to the white skin. He plugged a device into her hard drive and cracked the security code and overrode the emergency release causing the liquid to vanish and the tube to be opened. The girl crashed down into Robin's arms and he covered her with his cape, a blush coming over his face as he did his best not to look.

A heavy set man came into the room and stopped in front of him kicking him in the face causing him to fly against the wall. He jumped to his feet and threw maneuvered around throwing several batarangs at the man who was surprisingly agile for his age. He threw a few more as the door behind him opened and a sai wizzed past his ear, straight into the man's chest. The man gripped the blade in shock and looked up at Noir, panic and confusion evident in his face. Noir sauntered over to the man and lifted a long slender leg against the burly chest. He gripped the blade with both hands and pulled it up, clean through the man's skull before kicking back the bleeding carcass. Robin stared on in horror. He'd never seen such a violent death before his eyes.

"Goodbye Father" Liam hissed shaking the blood from his blade. The rest of the heroes joined them in the room and Roy looked to the girl on the floor. He quickly ran to her side clutching her in his arms sobbing. Liam dropped his blades and kneeled next to his love and let his own tears fall. Robin was confused. Had they not been searching for a toddler? Batman sighed and placed a hand on Robin's shoulder, everyone looking on in concern.

She could hear someone crying against her, there were voices, familiar voices. She felt safe. She opened her eyes to see a familiar mess of red brushing against her cheeks.

'Daddy?' Came a familiar voice into Roy's head. His eyes darted up to meet familiar blues.

Roy's eyes widened. She was talking to him without touching him.

Roy nodded. "I'm here Angel"

Angel moved to sit up causing the cape to pool around her lap and looked around her. A few looked away and Robin blushed before turning his head dramatically to the side. Miss Martian covered Superboy's eyes and Artemis did the same to Kid Flash. Aqualad naturally averted his gaze. Liam reached out and pulled the cape back over her now decently formed chest and sighed.

'Daddy!' She squealed into Liam's head thrusting herself into his arms.

He held onto her tightly and scooped her into his arms bridal style covering as much skin as Robin's cape would allow. He stopped mid walk and sighed placing Angel in Roy's arms.

"Go ahead… I'll be right out" He whispered picking up his blades and turning back to where he and Robin had come from.

They hesitated but moved on when they saw there was nothing that could be done to detain him.

He walked back into the corpse filled room, his nose crinkling at the smell but he remained undeterred. He blew a white haze into the room and quickly scraped both blades into one another drawing a small spark. He shut the metal door quickly and ran. The spark met with the smoke and instantly a ball of fire broke through the room, flames licking under the door. Liam ran as fast as his legs would carry him until he found his way out through the second exit and collapsed to the floor by the Flash's feet. He'd done it, he'd set them free. He let exhaustion overcome him and simply remained on the ground.

The Flash picked up the man at his feet and looked up at the smoke that poured out of the building. He smelt what appeared to be burning flesh which made his cheerios flip flop in his stomach. The said cereal now did a full summersault at what seemed to be hundreds of shadows bled out across the floor thinning out of existence with shrill cries that stung their ears. In a matter of seconds, they vanished against the moonlight with bursts of black energy finally free once more.

Barry Felt chills run up his back and instinctively moved close to Batman. He looked up to see an unamused pair of cowled eyes staring him down. He gulped and moved away with a dumb smirk spreading across his face. He knew Batman loathed PDA but it was worth the risk.

Roy made his way into the aircraft, Angel in arms with Batman, The Flash whom still held Liam and Robin close after.

Batman looked at his protégé and smirked noticing the boy's eyes constantly flashing to steal a glimpse at Angel. The Flash followed his lover's eyes and smirked noticing the same thing. This was going to be interesting.

**xxxxxx**

**Sorry! forgot a final note! chapters from 13 on will take a bit longer since I'm trying to wrap this up in the most complete way possible (and maybe leave room for a kind of sequel?) before moving on to my next story. I don't want to write a story I love and hate the ending, I am very much a fan of happy endings! If I wanted shit endings, I'd not write at all, life has enough of those endings for me =/**


	13. Show me how to live

**O.M.G I had so much fun writing this chapter as well as chapter 14 ( yes, ch 14 is well underway, thankfully)**

**this chapter almost DROWNED my with the excess fluff but meh .-. it's not even the expected fluff, but I liked it, sue me. **

**Rocketfire, I kinda got chills actually picturing the souls and the corpses, I don't really care for things and people post mortem, they freak me out, personal limit when it comes to anything of the nature so it was somewhat difficult for me to write :) Glad you liked it. I really don't want to finish this story either but I know if I don't, I'll either give up on it or it'll start going digimon on me and start stucking as the original cast goes away and new people take their place [I'd rather do this in an Angel based sequel if my attention span one day permits it]**

**iFanboy, Thanks for your review! I'm glad you're hooked and I promise to update at least once a day, at times two if I manage to write fast enough. **

**Anyway, onto the next chapter *-***

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

Liam woke up to a weight on his thighs. He tried to move but what ever it was held fast. He opened his eyes and was greeted to an Angel sitting on his lap with a breakfast tray and a huge smile.

'Good morning!' She chimed into his head moving aside before holding out the tray.

He shifted himself up and took the tray offering her a small smile. He still wasn't used to seeing her so grown up. Her long slender legs were bent to the side, peeking out from a short, fitted blue summer dress that flared from her hips down and showed the ample cleavage she now had.

He sat there a while, unmoving and unaware that Angel was searching him for a response, upset at not getting one. Angel pouted and tears welled up in her eyes as she gripped the edge of the tray.

'You do not love me anymore!' Cried the small voice in Liam's head.

At that moment she became the three year old allover again in front of his eyes.

Liam put the tray on the side table and leaned over pulling Angel into his arms as much as the tray would allow.

"Don't be silly, of course I love you, very much. I'm just surprised to see you so grown up. I don't care what you look like, no matter what happens you'll always be my little girl" Liam whispered running his fingers through her hair comfortingly. She sniffled sitting up wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand.

Liam picked up the tray with a grateful smile and practically breathed in the food. He had no idea how long he'd been out or how long it had been since he had eaten but he was starving.

At the last forkful of eggs, the glass door to the Justice League infirmary swished opened and Roy stepped in sitting by Liam on the small bed. He cupped Liam's face in his hand and gave him an affectionate kiss. Angel beamed happily at being with her fathers again. The last few days she'd been kept away from them were hard on her. She thought they might not come… She knew she had been silly, they loved her very much, they always had… and certainly always would but there was always that doubt because she knew she had no real blood ties binding them to her. Despite having a belly button, she had no mother. She wasn't made out of love, she wasn't even quite sure why she was made…

She jumped off the bed annoyed with her thoughts and walked out excusing herself before sitting by the large window with her new books in hand. She tucked her legs into her side and began to rapidly scan the pages, her eyes committing each word to memory. Her shimmering snowy hair tumbled forward across her face and she pushed it back with a delicate set of fingers. A set of foot steps approaching drew her eyes away from her book, which for a minute, she resented. Robin stood nearby, his face turning a bright shade of red as he turned to leave.

This confused her. Had she done something wrong? Angel set her book down and used the tips of her feet to push herself up into a jump and landed gracefully in front of Robin.

'Where are you going?' Asked the small voice in Robin's mind.

He knew she hadn't said anything because her lips hadn't moved but he knew he heard a voice.

"Did you just ask me something?" He asked confusedly

Angel nodded and pouted.

'I asked where you were going, you need not be rude and ignore me' The bell like voice huffed.

"Sorry" Robin replied

"Not used to having people talk _into_ my head outside missions"

Angel's pout deepened and she crossed her arms.

Robin sighed.

"I don't know where I'm going, ok?" He mumbled looking away from her eyes

'Then sit with me' Angel said with a smile.

She was excited to meet someone that appeared to be near her current age, hoping to learn certain behaviors expected from her age group from him. She wasn't quite sure what an appropriate activity might be so she decided to resume her previous one simply basking in the joy of having company.

Robin nodded and sat by her side as she resumed her reading, her hair glowing against the midday sun that broke through the glass window beside her. Robin felt entranced by her. He stared shamelessly over every pale feature he could get his eyes on, her small delicate hands, her high rosy cheekbones, her long legs… Robin took a deep breath and worked on putting that image away knowing that having a hormone crisis right now was not in his best interest.

The intensity of Robin's stare made Angel slightly uncomfortable and a small blush crept into her pale cheeks. She wasn't sure why she was embarrassed; after all, no logical reason presented itself. She peeked up at the boy from behind her book before putting it down and rising to her feet, her short dress doing nothing to hide the Boy Wonder's view of the cottoned triangle between her legs. He felt as though his face were on fire and turned away before standing along with her.

'Can we go for a walk?' she asked, hopeful in breaking the odd air around them.

Robin nodded and she took his hand with a smile waiting for him to lead her. It felt as though even his ears were on fire at this point but he made no move to release the hand as he pulled her out for their walk.

After he'd finished his breakfast, Liam got out of the bed and stretched every sore muscle in his body. Roy hugged him from behind and they walked out in a tangled mess from the infirmary stopping to look out the large window. Liam smiled wide when he saw Angel and Robin outside, their hands laced together as Angel pointed at several things excitedly and Robin would nod. Roy frowned and Liam felt a small growl rumble in his love's throat.

"Thought we would have had few more years before we had to worry about that" Mused Liam playfully.

Roy simply snorted. "And we will. If boy blunder likes his fingers where they are he'll peel them away from my little girl right now"

Liam choked down a chuckle knowing Roy in his own mind was dead serious yet finding it humorous anyway. As serious as the big mouthed red head was, he knew he wouldn't do anything past a verbal lashing, which by now he was sure Robin was used to getting from his mentor anyway.

Roy released Liam and stood at the window tapping the glass with his knuckle drawing the attention of the two outside. Angel waved her hand frantically and Robin did a two fingered salute from his domino mask. Roy crossed his arms and his expression turned hard as he stared down Robin, glaring especially hard his hand which was still wrapped around Angel's. A cheeky grin broke out on Robin's face as he did the unthinkable; he placed his lips on Angel's cheek for a quick kiss, releasing her as he made a run for it. Roy was fuming at this point; the only thing missing is the comical smoke pouring out of his ears with a whistling sound effect. This kettle was seriously about to blow.

Angel stood there confused. She didn't understand why Roy was so angry or why her new friend had left. She crossed her arms and her brows furrowed together as she tried to sort it out. As brilliant as she was, she still didn't understand most basic relationships and how to react to them.

Bruce stepped into the hallway nearly crashing his face into the thick wall of tension that Roy was steadily building. He turned his face to Liam to see if the blonde had any explanation for him earning a sympathetic smile which Bruce knew meant leave it alone. Roy turned and stormed out to Angel leaving the other two men in private to speak.

"Something wrong?" Bruce asked watching Roy's back recede out of view.

Liam nodded and smiled. "Seems you're going to have to adopt another child"

Bruce arched an eyebrow questionably at Liam.

"And why may I ask, is that?"

"Because your current one signed up for death row the moment he decided Angel was within his league" Liam replied teasingly as he turned to see Roy throw his arms about in what he assumed to be an attempt at telling his little girl that boys were 'icky'.

He could see Angel laughing away from here which he knew would only fuel Roy's anger. He was sure Angel knew it as well but for some reason, they all seemed to find Roy oddly endearing when he got upset over trivial things.

Liam shifted his attention back to Bruce suddenly remembering the man's presence.

"Did you need something?" Liam asked

"I have some information you might fight pertains to you…" Bruce informed somewhat awkwardly.

Liam was suspicious but followed anyway. They sat at the league computer and Batman pulled up some archives with some fragmented texts.

"I pulled them from the computer at Eros's lab… They explain some things, yet leave me with more unanswered questions than before." Bruce informed frowning.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Liam asked teasingly.

"After what you're about to hear, you might want to charge me" He shot back.

"Try me" replied Liam.

"Well, for starters, your father and Eros were romantically involved."

Liam choked on the air currently being pulled into his lungs. "But how? Eros was with Eon…" Liam questioned.

"Simple, Eon was a cover up. Eros needed him to do some dirty work so he played with his emotions, knowing Eon lusted after him. Using his love as a reward, he had Eon create the genetic make up for Angel, not only from the same mummy as you but from you specifically. The only main difference is that they altered the chromosomes to make the genetic code easier to work with due to variability and that there were an extra set of genes used… This all came from a digital diary that Eros kept for reasons I don't believe I wish to know." Batman concluded with a scowl.

"The second set of DNA, did it specify?" Liam asked nervously

Batman nodded.

"They used the necessary set to be able to change the chromosomes, they needed to clone those so they had to chose a woman… and as odd as this is, this woman hits oddly close to home."

"And…?" Liam was beyond anxious, he hated not knowing.

"Angel's biologically part Harper" Batman concluded searching Liam's eyes as they swam from though to thought.

"As in, Roy Harper?" Liam asked in disbelief.

Batman nodded. "Have you ever seen his mother?"

Liam shook his head no.

"Well, this isn't her best look, I'm positive she looked better in a less morbid state but…" Batman trailed off pulling up a morgue shot onto the screen.

A woman with wavy, shoulder length, ice blonde hair lay across a metal tray pulled up on screen. Even post mortem, she still had slightly rosy cheeks, high eyebrows and full lips, overall a beautiful woman… a woman that reminded him of Roy… and now that he thought of it, Angel as well. He'd never bothered to think twice about why their expressions tended to be so strikingly similar until now. Even some of their habits were explained. It was genetic. Liam felt his jaw slacken and he continued to look up at the photo.

The door behind them slid open and Roy walked in with a huff.

"Batman, call off boy wonder before I make-" Roy cut himself off as he got a glimpse of what they were looking at on the screen.

"Mom" Squeaked out Roy's broken voice.

His posture went limp and all his walls broke down before the other two men's eyes.

"Roy… Angel is…" Liam began.

Roy lifted his hand requesting silence and Liam closed off.

"If there is one thing I could have been better off not seeing, this is it" Roy said flatly.

Bruce closed the image and the three basked in the silence, not sure when it was ok to break it.

"Why was that picture there?" Roy asked, finally feeling as though he were ready to hear the answer.

"She's part of Angel's genetic make up, half the DNA is your mother's, therefore, she's partially related to you by blood" Liam informed

Roy sat down on a chair and stared at the floor. He wasn't really sure what to do with that information but he knew one thing he had to do.

"I want Angel to know everything. No one likes being kept in the dark about themselves. She may not be emotionally mature enough for this but she has the right to choose. I'll ask her if she wants to know. If she does, I will tell her" Roy said, conviction powering every word.

Both of the other men nodded agreeing, knowing that Roy would tell regardless of their opinions.

"But there is one more thing I have to tell the both of you. This I do not want passed on." Batman informed with his business tone.

Roy knew this meant bad news.

"She was made for a different purpose than Liam… Liam was made to fill a role, she was made for the same reason as Superboy, to be a weapon. This is why they were trying to age her, they wanted to mature and harvest her powers to destroy mainly me, then everything else around them. She's capable of killing everyone in this city from the comfort of her own home if she were to be pushed far enough."

Liam and Roy both paled. They couldn't imagine the bubbly little girl outside going on a killing spree. The two concepts simply didn't mix. Liam silently left the room and went out to find Angel. He felt compelled to see her, to see how wonderful she was and to comfort himself in knowing that her purpose would never be to hurt but to protect. He found her sitting along side Robin in a tree, both quietly enjoying the breeze from above. He was surprised at how she'd taken to Robin so quickly. Given how she handled strangers in the past and how they'd handled her, she'd become quite hesitant to let new people in.

He stood below the tree and cleared his throat drawing both of the teen's attention to him. Angel broke out a smile and jumped down from her branch, her dress flying up like an umbrella caught in the wind leaving her underwear out for the world to see.

After landing flawlessly in front of Liam, dress falling into place, she looked up to see a deep set frown on his face and instantly looked ashamed.

"Angel, you are not to jump from trees or from anywhere else while you are in a dress or skirt. You are no longer three years old, other people are not _permitted_ under _**any**_ circumstance to see your underwear, is this clear?" Liam asked in a tone harsher than any Angel had ever heard from him.

Her eyes watered and she sat pitifully on the ground. She hated upsetting her fathers. She hadn't known her underwear were not to be seen.

'I'm sorry' came the voice in Liam's head as she played with her fingers, a stray tear dropping down onto the top of her hand. Liam mentally hit himself and crouched down to hug her. He knew she didn't do it on purpose but with the kind of people around these days… he couldn't bare losing her again. She clung on to him and cried into his shoulders. He looked up at Robin who he could have sworn was trying to burn him on the spot with the intensity of the glare he was receiving.

"You best turn those eyes away before I turn them for you" Liam hissed.

"I'll turn them when you stop making her cry, she didn't do anything…" Robin declared defiantly.

Liam narrowed his eyes at the boy before turning his attention back to comforting Angel.

Robin hopped down from the tree and placed the book she'd been reading earlier into her lap. Angel pulled away from Liam's shoulder to look at the book and smiled. She'd forgotten it by the window earlier. She wiped a stray tear and smiled at the boy hugging her book in a silent thank you. Robin nodded and turned making his way back to the tower.

Liam could have sworn he heard the boy mumble 'douche' but he prayed for the boy's sake he was sorely mistaken.

He took Angel's hand and led her back to the tower bringing her into the room he, Roy and Bruce had previously been sitting in. Both men were where Liam had left them, pretty much in the same positions. He shut the door and Angel sat between her fathers unsure of what was going on. Was she in so much trouble for having shown her underwear?

She lowered her face and hid behind her hair and swung her legs nervously. Her legs dangled over the chair's which made the swinging partially involuntary given the extreme heights of the chair which made her unable to reach the floor. 'I already apologized and said I wouldn't repeat it' Angel chimed into all three minds at once.

"Repeat what?" Asked Roy curiously.

"Nothing important, Angel, that's not why I had you come with me, you're not in any trouble, I promise" Liam said hugging her tight in comfort.

Angel felt a weight lift from her heart and her bubbly demeanor returned.

"What we wanted to know is if maybe you wanted to sort of know where you came from, or better who you came from. Even if you were not made the old fashioned way, you still have a mom" Roy whispered feeling a pang at the last word.

'You mean, beside Liam, there is someone else' She asked the three

They nodded confirming.

Angel nodded frantically her eyes wide in curiosity.

"Well as you know, you were cloned from Liam… but, you weren't made from Liam alone, they needed a female to clone you from since a clone can only host the gender characteristics from an original. If there was no woman, there would be no small girl. This being the case, they chose Emily Harper, a woman that had passed on from untreated cancer in her early thirties yet was relatively a strong person." Bruce informed waiting to see if any of this would strike a nerve within her.

Angel nodded and processed the information cross checking the name in her memory for the weight she knew it was supposed to hold. The only match she was able to make was from the last name. It was her father, Roy's last name. Recognition set in across her features as she turned to face Roy.

'We are… similar?' She asked a slight glimmer in her eye. Roy nodded and smiled.

Angel was thrilled. Roy was her real relative, she wasn't just a clone, she had a real flesh and blood relative. She had always known she had chosen Roy for a special reason but she never knew of the reason until now. She jumped into Roy's arms and hugged him as tightly as her frail body would allow being instantly hugged back by the strong tan arms.

Batman and Liam couldn't help but smile themselves. They hadn't expected her to be so happy but they were glad none the less.

That night at home, angel walked into her room which Liam had already somewhat modified to better suit her. Some of the pinks had turned to black and the toys were arranged so that they were no longer the entire focus of the room. She ran her fingers across her outfits and frowned knowing they would no longer fit her. She was especially saddened that she had never gotten to wear her princess outfit again, and now she never would. With a heavy heart, she sat on the now too small seat of her vanity and took the small crown into her hands before placing it on her head. It wasn't as big as it was before but it still fit her well and she reveled in this small victory.

There was a small knock at the door before it opened and an armful of bags were dropped at Liam's feet. He wiped a few beads of sweat from his forehead before he turned around making room for Elliot and Roy to drop their bags as well. Noticing the fabric pour from a few of the bags, Angel's eyes lit up as she tore through each bag making a heap of clothes on the floor. She lifted each one to the light and twirled around joyfully at all her new gifts. All of her new clothes were just as beautiful as the old and she loved all of them. Roy cleared his throat and held out one final bag.

"This one I wanted to give you last. I kind of had to have it special ordered but I don't think the crown on your head would look as fitting without it." Roy mumbled slightly blushing.

Angel took the bag and released the contents onto the bed, a small surprised gasp escaping her lips. It was her princess outfit, but in her size. She hugged it and bounced up and down before giving both of her fathers a hug.

"He loved it so much on you the first time that he felt it pitiful for you to have such a lovely crown and no gown to go with it" Liam informed.

"After all, you're going to be needing it tonight"

Angel looked to Liam curiously and pouted.

'Why' She asked the both of them.

"It's your birthday. You've clearly gotten older and that demands a celebration" Liam said cheerfully. Roy nodded and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"We love you, doesn't matter to us how old you are so we're going to have tonight and mega-combo all 13 birthdays we figuratively missed into one huge one" Roy said proudly.

"We invited our friends from the League, Robin and Robin's teammates, is that alright?" Liam inquired.

Angel nodded and smiled. She was happy that she would celebrate with her family and friends. She was also very excited to meet the others in her age range and even more so to see Robin. She felt a blush crawl across her face and pouted at her body for not behaving according to her wishes.

Roy and Liam didn't seem to notice the blush as the turned to leave, Elliot busily replacing the clothes in the closet. They didn't originally know what to do with all the clothes but Roy wanted to keep them, he had a feeling that if not now, someday they would be used.

Liam turned a coy smile at Roy and playfully pushed the side of his hips against the archer's.

"You are such a pile of mush at her fingertips"

Roy frowned and walked briskly ahead of Liam throwing his middle finger well over his head.

Liam chuckled and replied with the only thing he knew would get him in trouble.

"You already have, and quite honestly, I've almost forgotten what it feels like mister mush"

Roy froze in his tracks and turned an angry stare at Liam.

"Just you wait, I'll show you mush" Said Roy with a lusty glint in his eyes.

Liam walked past him and bit the shell of his ear teasingly.

"I'll look forward to it" Liam whispered, his hands ghosting the front of Roy's pants.

Angel sat on her bed with her dress in her hands and smiled. She had read a lot of stories in which birthday parties were held. She was especially fond of those where there was dancing. She had always secretly been curious of what it was like to dance, especially classical dances such as fox trots, the waltz, ballet… dances with graceful movements, intricately written music, and above all, the tradition.

After she had showered, Liam came in to help her get ready. She looked over her dress once more lovingly before moving to put it on. It was just as she imagined a princess long ago would have worn. She stood and placed the garter on lifting her hair atop her head for Liam tie it in the back. She then sat on her bed and placed one of her feet into the tip of the hose pulling it gently over her leg. Liam, not wanting to upset her mentally frowned. He hated how beautiful she had become, how adult she looked sitting there in a garter putting on panty hose.

Angel then rose and stepped into her dress and pulled it up, the tight pink velvet encasing her arms and chest. Liam closed the dress and she twirled, the fabric that flared from her hips picking up motion with her. The gold and white stitching that swirled around the corset portion of the dress gleamed under the bright lights almost making her glow. In Liam's eyes, she had never been more beautiful than she was now. He sat her on the edge of the bed as he pulled away at the tangles in her hair with the brush. When he had finished and was ready to start styling her hair, Angel stopped him, turning her eyes to meet his.

'Daddy, may I request something?' she asked looking up at him hopefully.

Liam nodded and lowered his hands to head out her request.

'I would like to have bangs if at all possible' Came the belled request.

Liam smiled and covered his forehead with his hands. Her teenage mindset was clearly going to set in soon, if it hadn't already.

"Of course you may your highness" Replied Liam with a dramatic bow.

Angel giggled and Liam made his way to get scissors in the bathroom.

Since she had aged, her hair had become more like his, pin straight, which in Liam's mind would suit her bangs quite well. He took the brush bringing a small amount of hair from the front of her head forward and gently snipped it clean across her forehead blowing away small pieces of hair that had escaped his hands. Angel ran to the mirror and shook her head, bangs now tickling her forehead. She loved it. She took her place once more at the bed where Liam did her hair in the same fashion he had done it the first time only this time he placed small diamond butterfly clips into the twists to match the sparkle of her dress before spraying a shimmery hairspray to fix it all in.

"Now only one more thing" Liam said pulling out a box.

"These may be hard to walk in but we'll practice a lot before we go anywhere, ok?" He asked showing her the heels within the box.

Angel nodded and a huge smile spread across her face. These were the princess shoes she'd always imagined. They were relatively high, oval in the front and pearl colored with a stitching similar to her own dress in gold intricately weaved on the heel. Liam held her hand as she stepped into them holding her to make sure she didn't fall. Still holding onto Liam, she took a cautious steps forward and readjusted her center of gravity as she felt herself wobble and proceeded to move forward walking effortlessly in the shoes. She actually preferred them; they made her feel more graceful in her movements.

'Figures' Liam thought to himself watching her glide across the room perfectly in her new shoes.

Roy knocked on the door and creaked it open. "Everything downstairs is ready, almost everyone is here" Roy informed.

Liam bit his lip anxiously. How long had they been up here? He turned to look at his cell phone and saw that it was well past eight. He held his hand out to Angel and she placed hers in it following his lead out. They stood at the railings looking down at everyone that had come. Silence ensued and chatter stopped, all attention now on Angel. A few smiled, others gawked but everyone was taken with just how beautiful the little girl had turned out to be.

Roy looked up away from Angel trying to fight the heavy water that was threatening to force its way down. Right now, she looked so much like his mother. It was like she was alive again and standing right above him. His two most prized people walked hand in hand down the stairs, the attention in the room going right down to the floor with them. All of their friends flooded in to hug her and give her their best wishes and compliments. Barry, looking oddly sophisticated in his suit, took her by the hand and twirled her under his arm and into his chest.

"If you were five years older and single, I'd give Speedy there a run for his money" He said with a wink before twirling her gracefully back out.

Roy huffed in frustration and had a good mind to go over there and give Barry a good piece of his mind. First off, no matter how old she was, he would never be good enough for her, no one would; which brings him to point number two, she _**was**_ and as far as he's concerned always will be single.

The party had been underway for almost an hour, everyone seemed to be enjoying their night off amongst their friends. Angel had now met Superboy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, M'Gann and Artemis, all of whom were seated at a table in the cleared out living room chatting away. Angel was thrilled hearing their stories of heroic battles, of hardships and friendships but one nagging feeling kept tugging against the back of her mind.

Robin.

She still hadn't seen him and a little edge of sadness poked against her every time she looked at the time and saw that he still hadn't arrived. The party was winding down and it was time for the final dance, her dance. She had no idea what to do. True she had wished to dance but ultimately, she didn't know how. All of the lights dimmed except a large one that shone on her. Liam was about to head out to take her hand for the dance when a second light flashed to the entrance where Bruce and a rather striking boy with messy raven colored dressed in a black, tieless tux stood. His bright blue eyes shown into her own and it struck her.

'Robin!' She squealed gleefully into his mind.

He beamed a smile at her. She looked radiant and he stood there, dumbfounded and glued to the spot staring at her. He felt like an idiot in all honesty but he didn't know what else to do, she commanded his attention in its every form. He now sympathized with moths and lights, this was probably the feeling.

As Robin carried on in his daze, he failed to notice as a voice came over the speakers.

"Now the princess will dance with her very _late_ prince" Came Barry's teasing voice. Both of the teens blushed and looked to the floor. Bruce, being Bruce and not missing an opportunity, pushed Robin out to the center of the floor practically knocking him into Angel, the single light now shining down mercilessly on both of them.

'I don't know how to dance!" she whined nervously in his head.

He looked into her eyes, swallowing away all of his nerves and extended his hand to her. She cautiously took it and he wedged each of his feet under the tips of hers so that she was standing on his feet. He was taller than her petite frame, even in heels but not by much. This stance evened them out to the same height. He pulled her close to him and rested his cheek against hers.

"Just move with me" he whispered.

Angel nodded and closed her eyes as the song, Sleepers Wake which she recalled being from Bach came slowly through the airwaves. Robin took a step back and Angel followed with him, keeping rhythm with each additional movement he made. They floated across the floor with ease and Angel soon got the gist of the dance, subtly stepping down from Robin's feet and dancing on her own pair. She recognized this dance as being the Waltz. She was thrilled to finally try it. After a few more minutes, she barely even realized she was dancing. Her forehead rested against Robin's, noses touching, hands pressed, palm to palm. Her other hand at his shoulder, his at her waist, her eyes now lost, wandering deep into his. They held the gazes, almost feeling as if they were alone under that light. The twirls and turns had now become almost second nature to them, nothing seemed more important at this moment than the opposing blue before them. All throughout the dance, their faces remained but mere millimeters apart, the distance finally closing along with the pair of eyes as lips brushed softly and the song came to its finish.


	14. It Feels so Good

**ZOMG =O I really was quite inspired this morning :) I thank classical music for the completion of this chapter!**

**This chapter nearly made the skin on my face burn off in embarassment. It has double lemon, one after the other :x Be warned kiddies with sentitive eyes!**

**I also got somewhat emotional in the beginning of this chapter. It made me think of my own dad and made me miss being little and being the center of his world. We all know parents don't stop loving us but we eventually drift apart in someways. This kind of really made me wish I hadn't grown up at all but... at least Angel gets to enjoy it still...**

**OMG OMG *last min. edit* I BOUGHT A JL ROBE *_* Completely covered in Flashes Batmans and Supermans *_* *Squealing in joy* **

**I'll have a picture link in my profile asap 3**

**on to the story!**

**X**

X

X

X

Everyone clapped loudly and Angel backed away slightly, her face flushed and her cheeks in a darker shade of crimson. Robin held a similar complexion but smiled none the less gently kissing lightly across her knuckles.

Roy sat quietly at his table, his elbows propped on the table, fingers laced and over his mouth. Liam hesitantly turned an eye at his boyfriend knowing he'd seen everything he himself had. Roy was unmoving. The British guards at this moment had nothing on him.

"Hey Speedy, don't bust a vein there buddy!" Came the Flash's giddy voice following a heavy clap on Roy's shoulder. Roy remained unmoving, his eyes still fixed on the two blushing teens that still stood in the center of the room. She was beaming, her smile unlike he'd ever seen it. He wanted desperately to rise to his feet and de-feather the bird boy but he held it down. This wasn't about him, not tonight. He'd spare the boy's life this once; but he would not escape without a warning. He slowly lowered his hands and rolled his shoulders releasing the tension in them. Other than that, he remained perfectly silent and still.

Angel ran over to where they sat and tapped Barry on the shoulder.

Barry nodded and was instantly by the sound system. Another song came on, this time from Brahms. Symphony number three filled the empty chatter in the room as Angel took Roy's hand pulling him to the center. Roy felt panic swell in his chest, he didn't know how to dance classical music at all, what so ever. Angel moved forward against his chest, taking the position she and Robin held earlier resting her cheek against his shoulder and slowly moved him side to side. She knew he was probably as clueless about dancing as she was and knew that she was no Boy Wonder to teach him but this would be enough for her.

It was simple and easy, like their relationship had always been. Since she first saw him, she knew he would always be the light of her life; that he was special and right now, she wanted nothing more than to show everyone in the room the most important person that she would ever have. Roy held her tight and didn't even bother hiding his tears. They sank silently into the velvety pink of her gown staining it into a darker shade of pink, Angel's own tears quietly falling against his shoulder as well. The tears continued to fall until the very end of the song when the large light dimmed down to a minimum glow.

They lifted their eyes to look at each other and smiled.

'I love you' Came the voice into his head.

"I love you most" Roy whispered back, not giving a damn if anyone even bothered to hear him.

They looked up to see that most of their guests had a liquid film built in their own eyes as applause filled the room. They turned and looked at Elliot that had his tiny little glasses in his hand as he dried the salt tears that had formed against the lenses.

After a while, the guests slowly poured out, wishing her a happy birthday and wishing her joy leaving only herself, her fathers, Bruce, Barry and Robin. Angel walked outside and made her way to the garden as the older men talked. She wanted to enjoy the cool air and finally see the garden up close, even if only by moonlight. Robin quickly made his way to her side and sat by her on one of the dark wooden benches by the purple orchids. He took her hand gently into his and placed a small box in it closing her fingers around it.

"Sorry I was late, I had a hard time finding a gift" He mumbled.

"But I knew I had to wait until I found this, I didn't know I was looking for it until it found me… kind of like you" He whispered avoiding looking into her eyes.

He had never been one to fear rejection before, usually girls lined up to even talk to him as he tediously kicked each one to the curb yet, here he was, trembling like a wet puppy just from sitting next to her.

'Before I open it, I want one more thing from you' Came the voice in his head.

He nodded. "Name it"

'Your name… I am sure it is not Robin, correct?'

He smiled and shook his head no.

"Sorry, I really am an idiot, I kinda forgot you didn't know" He mumbled sheepishly.

"Richard or, quite frustratingly, I also go by the short hand version of the name, Dick" He replied scrunching his face in displeasure.

'Why is it frustrating?' Angel asked curiously

"It's become common slang for certain parts of the human anatomy I'd rather not be associated with" Robin growled in response.

'Well I do not believe you should worry, I believe your name is what you make it yourself. If you wish to be called Dick, I shall not associate that word as anything other than your name' She said taking his hand in his leaning in a bit closer.

'And if I may ask, it is Richard of what?' She inquired

"Oh, sorry, um, Grayson" he blurted nervously from her sudden proximity.

This was the most awkward moment of his life. He'd almost forgotten his own last name. If death had a face, it had better be this beautiful or he'd never follow it or even give it a chance to take him for that matter, not as long as someone this stunning still walked the Earth anyway.

Angel held the small box between the tips of her fingers and turned it in her hands before cautiously opening it.

Inside sat a small ring encrusted with tiny sapphire stones that drew a horizontal eight across a portion of the top part of the ring, the rest of the band covered in glimmering diamonds. She lifted the box up against the moonlight, each individual stone catching the light in a unique way projecting a small glimmer across her fingers.

'It is most beautiful' Came the awe inspired voice

"I'm glad you like it… Do you know what the sideways eight means?" He asked

She shook her head no.

"Well, the day we found you, it was August eighth, that was the first time I met you, and please, wail on me later for being so lame but I kinda thought it was an interesting date and as I was supposed to be telling you, the sideways eight is the symbol for-"

'Eternity, Infinity' She finished.

"So you know?" He asked

'I remembered, yes' She replied.

"I wanted to give you that to let you know how long I intend on being here for you… if you ever need me that is. Not that you would but if-"

Angel gently pressed her lips to his and he instantly fell quiet, his eyes fluttering shut. Angel knew this was something you were only to do with the person you loved, Liam had told her countless times before, but in all honesty, she had no idea what love was, what it felt like in any other form that wasn't for her fathers or Elliot. All Angel knew at this moment was that this is what she felt was the right thing to do so she did. He leaned into her, his soft lips molded gently against hers, fitting them perfectly.

She pulled away slowly, letting the contact linger a little longer before fully pulling away. She kept her eyes shut, because right now; she didn't want to open her eyes. She wanted to pretend for a little longer the warmness of his lips were still on hers. She felt the box in her hand shift and something cold slip against her right ring finger. She slowly opened her eyes and looked down to see the ring now on her finger and looked back at him with a smile.

'Thank you Dick, I am glad to be able to count on you'

Dick rose to his feet and pulled Angel up with him taking her hand in his. The chill of the stones pressed into his skin and he gripped her hand a little tighter as they walked back into the living room.

Three of the four men had their arms crossed and looked rather annoyed. Only Barry sat there with a full grin plastered on his face as he smiled at them. Roy and Liam stood and walked over to Angel, Liam somewhat smiling now, and gave her a kiss on each side of cheek as they placed a thin, cold rope around her neck. When they pulled away, she reached down to pull the rope and its pendant between her fingers letting the chain dangle against her ring. There was a small, thin heart half that hung from the chain, a curl forming at the top of the heart, a small diamond at the point on the bottom. A sliver of the half heart's curve was hollowed out and filled with sapphire which also glistened in the light; the two jewels matched each other perfectly.

Roy and Liam looked suspiciously at the ring before looking to Robin. He blushed a deep shade of crimson but averted his gaze outside the window to the balcony overlooking the garden which made him realize; they saw them.

He groaned internally and buried his face into his hand. Angel sensed his discomfort and turned to look and see if he needed her assistance. Roy cleared his throat and Angel looked back to her fathers. She gave each a kiss on the cheek and smiled happily, turning the pendant between her fingers. Bruce at this point had a twisted smile on his face, seeming to enjoy his ward's suffering.

"You made the bed now lie in it" He whispered into the boy's ears.

'No one told him to have such bold taste in women.' Thought Bruce smugly to himself

She was the noose and being near her meant hanging himself from it. She would ultimately be his biggest fight yet and no amount of bat training in the world could have prepared him for this. Robin knew he was done for but again, like the stubborn moth, he knew he'd be as able to avoid seeing her as he would be able to outrun KF. Actually, at this point, outrunning KF seemed much more plausible. Bruce and Barry said their farewells and turned to the door. Robin, figuring his seat on the electric chair was already being made comfy for his arrival, stood in front of Angel, his fingers sliding under her chin, allowing his lips to brush hers once more before turning and waving at them over his shoulder making a small peace sign as he left closing the door behind him.

Roy's eye twitched and his hands balled into fists. Angel covered her lips with the tips of her fingers and felt the heat rise into her cheeks for what felt like the millionth time this evening. Liam wasn't really sure how to proceed. He didn't care for the idea of Angel dating but he knew it was inevitable; she was more than capable of making her own choice in this matter. Roy on the other hand looked like he was about to have an aneurism.

"Evangeline Lilly Watson I _forbid_ you from being around Robin, _**ever**_ again." He hissed out through his clenched teeth.

She turned to look at him in horror as if he'd just slapped her in the face.

'Why?' She asked furiously

"Because I don't like his attitude, I don't like him thinking he's allowed to touch you and I especially don't like the fact that he's a boy and a teenager" Roy growled

'You would prefer I have relations with an adult woman?' She questioned, beyond puzzled.

"No, I 'prefer', or better, demand you be single and untouched until you're at _least_ thirty. When you're thirty, you can maybe go to the movies. I'll follow"

She furrowed her eyebrows together and crossed her arms turning to look at Liam.

Liam gulped. He figured it was a matter of time before one of them called him into the battle.

"Roy, be reasonable, please. It's difficult to deal with the fact that she grew so much and that we really didn't have time to enjoy it but as you said back at the League, she has the right to choose. I'd also prefer if she chose to avoid all possible suitors until she was well past her thirties but, alas, I know when my preferences and the realities don't mesh. Angel, though I am not _forbidding_ it, I am explicitly demanding that you be cautious. What happened this evening is as much as I want happening until you're at least 18. Unreasonable but as your father, I have the right to be at least somewhat so" Liam said, his expression stern.

Knowing she wouldn't get anything better than that, she nodded in acceptance and moved in to hug a moody Roy.

'I promise that no matter the circumstance, I will be cautious, I must be in order to make the two men I love most happy, it is of the utmost importance to me' She informed both.

Feeling somewhat at ease with her declaration, Roy pulled her into his arms and buried his face into her hair, the sweet scent of her hair filling his nose as it always did.

"I still don't like it but I don't wanna be a hypocrite, I said you have the right to choose so I'll stick to my guns. Please don't make me regret it?" Roy huffed as he pulled away.

Angel nodded and smiled placing a soft kiss on Liam's cheek.

'Thank you'

Liam smiled and nodded his head once before taking her hand into his. He turned her hand in his looking at the ring and felt his throat go dry. He knew this ring, he'd seen it in a museum at the beginning of his take over of the family business. He was certain this was the ring but at the same time, refused to accept it. If these rings were in fact one and the same, she had a one of a kind piece, nearly twenty million dollars sitting on her tiny little finger. 'Leave it to Wayne men to go overboard on gifts' he thought to himself thinking of the papers still on the table.

With a sigh, he released her hand and pointed her to her gift table where she excitedly opened gift by gift squealing in delight as each gift was exposed. When had the last one in hand, she shook it curiously, the small box wrapped in shiny red paper topped with a golden bow was relatively weightless. Liam was sitting with Roy at the table; both had papers in hand and were discussing it avidly. She pulled apart the wrapping and lifted a long chain of small packets that were linked to each other. She frowned not really understanding what it was.

She tore open one of the packets and scrunched her face in disgust at the oily liquid that pooled around the circular rubber inside gently pulling it between two fingers. It smelled heavily of strawberries and latex. It reminded her somewhat of the balloons she'd seen in children's parties being twisted into animals figuring this is what it was for. She unrolled the rubber and put it to her lips filling it with air as she had seen done countless times before and tied it at the opening. She licked her lips clean, somewhat enjoying the sweet taste of the strawberry before she tossed the reddened balloon into the air and kept prodding it repeatedly with the tips of her fingers in pure enjoyment of the silly object.

Roy halted his conversation as he noticed Angel twirling around hitting a balloon to keep it in the air. His brows scrunched together in confusion trying to remember when they had bought balloons.

"Liam, when did we buy that?" He asked curiously.

"We didn't" Liam replied.

Both men walked over to Angel and Liam caught the red bubble stopping her game.

As the slippery surfaced nearly slipped out of his grip, he realized exactly what this was.

"Angel, where did you get this?" Liam asked hesitantly.

Angel pointed to a small box that contained several other packets. Liam felt himself go pale as he took the box in hand, pulling out the card on the bottom.

_**Angel, **_

_**Happy birthday! Know that you and Robin will make great use of these ;)**_

_**P.S, don't let your fathers find out, they'll be jealous.**_

_**Love, Barry **_

Liam felt his blood slightly boil. At times he wanted to beat Barry over his thick skull with an acid covered baseball bat to see if he could reach through to it.

"Angel, this particular gift was a joke gift from Barry, don't mind it, please. Toss the balloon away and let's get ready for bed" Liam mumbled in frustration.

Angel was confused but agreed figuring it was in her best interest at the moment. As she turned to make her way upstairs, a slim box slipped into her hand and she turned to see Roy with his infamous cocky smile.

'Another gift?' She asked picking at the tape with her nails.

"This one is me keeping my word" He said crossing his arms in smug satisfaction.

She pulled the paper away revealing the DVD of the show she had never gotten to finish all those months ago. She jumped excitedly up and down hugging the DVD to her chest.

"Let's spend tomorrow watching it?" He asked hopefully.

She nodded and gave him a final kiss on the cheek before disappearing into her room. He surveyed the mess one last time feeling terrible for poor Elliot and made his way into his room, bed finally Angel free. Liam was standing at the closet door in only his white shirt and black pants as he hung his jacket on one of the hangers along with his tie. Roy walked behind him pulling the slender figure against his chest, kissing along the sides of his neck. Liam hung the Jacket on the closet door and leaned back into the kisses turning his head to the side exposing more skin. Roy ran his hands up Liam's stomach to his shoulders slipping his hands under the fabric of the shirt pushing it soundlessly from his body to the floor giving his lips more room to roam.

"Hi to you too" Liam purred shamelessly enjoying the feeling of having lips on his skin.

Roy chuckled and nipped at the end of Liam's shoulder before turning Liam to face him.

"Have you planned Barry's funeral yet?" Asked Liam lazily trailing his fingers along Roy's back.

Roy shook his head no.

"I'll think of these as more a gift for us than for Angel" He said with a smirk

Liam couldn't help but smile at the idea.

"So we're going to be safe now?" Liam said with a chuckle.

"Not really in it for the safety perks. As much as I worry about you getting pregnant and all, I think I'll just have to take the risks" Roy replied somewhat sarcastically.

"I'm thinking something other than spunk would be an interesting flavor for certain things" Roy whispered running his thumb across Liam's full bottom lip.

Liam felt himself blush. He wasn't about to admit to Roy that he actually quite enjoyed the taste, despite how odd he knew that was. It wasn't the typical taste a person would enjoy. It reminded him somewhat of bitter medicine lightly sprinkled with salt but knowing it was Roy's simply made him like it. He took it as his reward for a job well done.

He pulled Roy's thumb between his lips and flicked the tip of his tongue across the digit before sucking it hard as far back as the hand would allow. Roy groaned and pulled his now wet thumb from Liam and placed his own lips where his thumb had been, gently kissing the blonde. He tried to calm himself down and not let his greed take over, he wanted to do things the right way this time. He knew he hadn't taken his time when they first had sex and he wanted to make this time the real first with no ulterior motives pushing him other than his need to show Liam how much he loved him.

He quickly tossed aside his own jacket, shirt and tie and walked forward pushing the back of Liam's knees against the bed. With a small push, Roy had Liam on his back and slowly made his way on top of him kissing across his face, lingering on the plump lips he was so fond of. He traced his fingertips along Liam's sides and across his stomach tenderly just enjoying the feel of the soft skin under his touch hands. He was upset with himself for never taking the time to fully notice how soft his lover was, how he subtly responded to each one of his touches, how long his eyelashes were and how sweetly his expression twisted as Roy grazed his sweet spots.

Liam felt himself completely relax. Roy had never been so gentle with him. While he did enjoy the roughness very much, he found that he didn't mind the softness they way he originally thought he would. He didn't even want to move at how relaxed he felt. It was like he'd melted against the comforter. He felt Roy's hand move to his belt and the zipper came down. He slightly lifted his hips so Roy could pull the garment the rest of the way off hearing it sink to the floor followed by the sound of Roy's own pants. Liam felt a pair of arms slide under his body and the feel of the bed beneath him vanished.

He opened his eyes to look at Roy and Roy smiled at him placing a long gentle kiss on his collar bone. He felt the bed reappear as the blankets tickled his back and now felt the pillows holding up his head. Roy moved on top of him again and took a small piece of the flesh on Liam's neck between his teeth gently nipping it before licking a trail down to his collar bone where many other nips and licks followed. Liam lazily ran his fingers through the short red mane gently pushing Roy to spots he liked best. He felt Roy's hot tongue lap against his pulse point and his toes curled in pleasure.

He moaned and shifted himself to press his slowly hardening length against Roy's hip bone grinding into it. Roy, taking the hint placed both of Liam's thighs around his waist and rested between his legs pressing their lengths together, slowly grinding as he continued his gentle kisses across every skin cell on Liam's upper body that he could reach. He lifted one hand to Liam's hair and pulled away the tie and tossing it aside and dragged the tip of his nose along the underside of Liam's ear.

Liam felt a shiver run up his spine as the nose moved away and his lobe was pulled between into a hot mouth. He moaned a whine at Roy and pushed his hips hard into the taller man wanting to burst out of his skin with the slowness of his pace.

"Relax" Roy mumbled against his neck nipping at the pulse point.

Liam moaned again and did his best to comply with Roy's request.

Roy removed the legs from himself and moved his attention to Liam's chest tracing the outline of pink under his thumb. Liam again arched himself rubbing against Roy's stomach in complaint.

Roy chuckled and ignored him taking the small nub into his mouth, a free hand tracing the remaining one pulling and turning it gently to attention. He sucked against the flesh grazing it with his teeth and pulled away gently blowing on it. Goose bumps broke across the pale skin and Roy smiled at how sensitive Liam already was. He then switched sides, his mouth now teasing the other already hardened nub. Liam's moans had increased and he'd given up on begging seeing that his requests were going to be denied.

Roy then bit along the flat, taught skin across Liam stomach, his tongue dipping in to his naval before traveling south. Liam moaned exceptionally loud and shivered. He'd never known his belly button to be such an erogenous spot for himself, definitely something he hoped Roy would help him explore later. A few more small kisses were trailed across his hipbones before he felt his boxers be tugged away. Roy tossed it aside and moved his body up letting himself push against Liam as he reached into the side desk for the small bottle. Liam hissed and gripped the blanket tightly. He felt like every nerve under his skin was on sensory over load. A touch on any inch of skin was a wave of pleasure that washed over him

Roy lowered himself again and kissed from Liam's knee down the inside of his thigh stopping at the juncture where they met his hips. Liam could feel a small drop of precum dripping down his length turning cold as it ran its way down. Liam again whined at the torturously slow rhythm and threw his head into the pillows in frustration. Roy loved finally being the one to strip Liam of his calm composure, He enjoyed being in full control of everything Liam felt. He moved his lips above the now very slick tip and blew gently across it. Liam fought back his urge to scream. He was almost to the point where if Roy didn't do him this instant, he would throw Roy on his back and ride him until he was satisfied.

Roy kissed the tip swirling his tongue around it to lick up the traces of liquid that had pooled before kissing down to the base where he gently licked his way back up. At the tip once more, he took the flesh into his mouth and sucked quickly up and down, his mouth only covering the tip, his bottom teeth gently grazing the underside of the head.

"Oh my fucking God!" Liam hissed arching his back almost clean off the bed.

Roy fought back an intense urge to laugh and an even larger one to give up and do him hard into the bed right this instant. He'd gotten Liam to swear and it was _hot. _He continued his teasing licks and nibbled on Liam's cock as he covered his fingers in the lubricant. He pushed in the first finger causing Liam to flinch in discomfort before he wiggled it around finding the sweet spot. A throaty moan erupted from the blonde, his hips jerking and pushing the length Roy had in his mouth almost all the way in.

Roy pulled back restraining his gag reflex and used his free hand to hold Liam's hips down as he continued to suck introducing a second finger against the spot. Liam spread his legs wider and Roy began to stretch his fingers making room for the third. Liam felt a small hint of pain which caused his breath to catch in his throat as it mingled in with a sudden pleasure as his prostate was pressed into. He felt like he was going to release at any moment. He didn't think Roy knew just how much he liked the small pinches of pain every now and again.

Roy pulled his fingers out and stood to remove his own boxers adding more liquid to his fingers as he spread it over his cock. Liam opened his eyes and licked his lips as he watched Roy stroke himself. Just seeing it made him impossibly horny.

"Roy…" He whined biting his lip as his eyes met Roy's.

Roy looked down at Liam. He was on his back, his hair messily tossed across the pillows, legs spread wide and his leaking length pressed to his stomach, hard from Roy's touches. He took a deep breath and swallowed another powerful urge to ravage the slender body into oblivion as he pressed himself between Liam's legs, their lips meeting in a tender kiss. He adjusted himself against the tight hole and slowly popped the tip past the tight ring burying his face against Liam's shoulder. Liam moaned and pulled Roy's bottom lip between his teeth gently sucking on it between kisses. Roy pushed in a little further going about halfway in before he felt the muscles around him contract. He hissed in pleasure and placed his forehead against Liam's, fighting the urge to close his eyes.

Liam looked up into the darkened emerald above him and wrapped his arms around the back of Roy's neck pulling him into a kiss as he pushed his hips up begging Roy to continue. Roy pulled out leaving only the head in and pushed back in with a little more force sheathing himself completely in the heat. Liam moaned into his ear, and rolled his hips up wrapping his legs once more around Roy's waist. Roy used his arms to support his upper body as he slowly pushed in and out placing kisses all over Liam's face. Liam closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling between his legs digging his heels into Roy's ass asking him to go deeper.

Roy shifted and angled his body so that he had better leverage in his pushes now hitting Liam's sweet spot with every thrust in and out, speed slightly picking up. Liam shook in pleasure, panting loudly into Roy's neck.

"Faster Roy, please, I need you to make me cum" Liam panted digging his nails into Roy's back.

Roy moaned and began pushing at a much faster speed into Liam feeling the tightness swallow him greedily. Nothing turned Roy on more than Liam begging him, than dirty talk coming in that voice. Liam threw his head back and nearly screamed in pleasure as the pushes against his prostate were harder and more frequent. Roy kissed along the front of Liam's neck and began to push even harder violently shaking the bed. Both men were panting and sweaty, their minds completely blank from the ecstasy the other was giving them.

Feeling that he was close, Roy reached between their bodies and began pumping Liam in time with his thrusts sucking hard against his pulse point. With a mangled scream of Roy's name, Liam came hard covering Roy's hand and their stomachs with hot streams of sticky fluid, tightening himself around Roy brining them both over the edge together. With silent cries of pleasure between their names and final thrusts, they finished letting the final waves die down. Roy fell limply into Liam's arms keeping his weight off Liam as best he could trying to recompose himself.

His bones felt like they were made of rubber and refused to cooperate in not crushing Liam. Liam could barely feel the weight, his own pleasure clouding his senses. They lay there, a spent sweaty mess holding on to each other as their highs wound down. Roy slowly pulled out, a final contained shot spreading across the inside of Liam's thigh as he rolled over next to Liam, still breathless.

Liam closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being full. He reached down and wiped at the cum that had leaked onto his thigh and brought it to his lips sucking hungrily on the digit. Roy watched wordlessly as Liam licked and sucked on his finger feeling himself instantly hard again.

"Fuck Liam!" He groaned burying his face in the soft pillow.

Liam smiled in satisfaction and turned slightly to the side facing Roy.

"Something wrong?" He asked innocently.

"Shutupliambeforeifuckyouagain" Roy mumbled into the pillow.

Liam actually liked the sound of that. "So I guess I'll just have to keep talking won't I?"

Roy lifted his head from the pillow looking suspiciously at Liam. Was he really saying what Roy thought he was saying?

As if to answer his question, Liam moved closer to Roy and pushed him onto his back and crawled on top of him. Roy growled and pulled Liam harshly down into a lusty kiss, his hands trailing across his lower back and cupping his ass. Liam moaned and pulled away from the kiss.

"No Roy, My turn" He purred.

Roy wasn't quite sure what he meant with that but decided it was in his best interest to find out. He tended to like when Liam got his way, he usually reaped the benefits. Unceremoniously, Liam moved down, his knees on either side of Roy's waist and reached behind him for Roy's re-hardened length. He held it steadily in his hand and slowly impaled himself onto it. Roy felt his eyes roll into the back of his skull in a mix of pleasure and disbelief. Liam was going to get his previous wish one way or another.

With a victorious grin, Liam rocked his hips back and forth against Roy burying the flesh even deeper within himself. He then began pushing himself up and down rather quickly, skin slapping loudly on skin as the liquid still inside him from the previous round made his movements effortless. Roy gripped the pillows behind him hissing out a string of moans and curses as he watched Liam bounce wildly on top of him. Liam let himself roll forward in pleasure, his hands on Roy's chest for support as he continued riding. His nails dug into the flesh leaving small crescents engraved into the tan skin.

Roy gripped Liam's hips and held them still panting and looking into Liam's eyes. Liam looked back in confusion until he felt Roy start thrusting at an insane speed back into him. Liam closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. Roy slightly released his hips and he began pushing down meeting each one of Roy's thrusts up practically assaulting his sweet spot, their skin clashing loudly between them. The speed was almost more than he could handle. Within a few short seconds, he felt himself being pushed over the edge again as he shot across his chest, some of it landing on his chin and his cheeks. Roy continued to thrust earning him a moan from Liam before he emptied himself again into the tight hole, slowing his thrusts to a stop.

He held up Liam whom was still sitting on him up, looking at him through clouded eyes. He smiled as he saw the white cream across flush cheeks and lifted his finger to wipe it away and brought it to his lips like Liam had done earlier.

"Perfect" Roy murmured pulling the very wobbly Liam into his arms once more covering him in kisses.

Liam wiggled himself off of Roy's length, the hot liquid dripping between his legs and nestled himself comfortably in Roy's embrace.

Roy gently ran his fingers through Liam's sweaty hair, placing a small kiss on his forehead.

"This is what our first time really should have been" Roy mumbled against the salty skin.

"I don't at all regret the first; don't get me wrong, it was hot… Really fucking Goddamned hot but… I think this was a better way of going at it instead to driving you into the mattress" Roy concluded with a chuckle

Liam smiled against Roy's chest.

"I was quite content with both" Liam mumbled.

"I don't think any other way would have satisfied me that night other than the way you did it"

Roy again kissed the matted mane and sighed.

"You enjoy roughness?" Roy asked curiously.

"Very much" Liam purred tracing small patterns with the light film of sweat on Roy's chest.

Roy felt his lips pull back in a smug smile.

"Good to know"


	15. Smooth

**Happy new year to everyone! ^^ This again is late but, I warned that it might be. I hope everyone had a good turn over, I quite enjoyed being piss drunk in the pouring rain at the beach. The best things really are free hahaha. **

**Anyway, this is a chapter to give a better perspective on how Angel is. So far I haven't really taken time to build her personality but instead on her interpersonal relationships and I thought that in order to understand some of her behavior, it would help to see how she views the world. **

**This chapter is especially dedicated to Rocketfire1999, when I was writing this, about halfway through, she reviewed requesting this which, since I had already done it made me happy. It gave me that "You're going in the right direction with this chapter" feeling**

**And! now that I remember, I met a girl that was almost exactly the way I pictured Angel. She's my mom's boss's daughter. Her hair is so blonde that it's almost white and she has awsome blue eyes, rosy lips and pink tinted cheeks. If her hair was longer and if her skin was a bit more pale, I'd believe in the supernatural cause its abnormal how similar they look.**

**I took a picture with her just to make sure it was real and have it on FB for good measure :3**

**So anyway, in all 6K+ words, here goes the story :)**

**X **

**X**

**X**

**X**

Angel awoke to something soft rubbing against the side of her face. She opened her eyes hesitantly and smiled as Regulus purred against her cheek. She sat up and pulled him into her arms caressing the spot behind his head. He twisted and twirled under her hand pushing himself up as he arched against her touches. Luna pounced onto the bed and pushed her head jealously under her free hand, Angel happily gave her the same attention.

Angel Rose from her bed and stretched before showering and dressing herself. She went down stairs where Liam already sat frowning at the news with his coffee in hand.

'Good morning' She said as she made her way downstairs.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" Liam replied temporarily looking away from the paper.

Angel nodded and left to sit by Roy on the kitchen counter pouring herself a rather large bowl of Fruity Pebbles.

'When are we to watch the DVD' Angel asked excitedly as she ate.

"Whenever you want. We can even force Liam to join us if we try hard enough" Roy whispered.

"No, you can't" Shot the voice from the living room.

Angel giggled and Roy stuck his tongue out planning on how to get Liam to keep them company. The finished up their cereal and jumped Liam on the couch, both smothering him in kisses. Liam rolled his eyes and sighed.

"The both of you couldn't give me enough kisses in the world to make me watch that horrible animation" Liam grumbled crossing his arms in defiance.

"Oh?" Roy asked impishly.

"Then you won't get any kisses at all until you do, and we're going to watch it with or without you but, if we watch it without you and you end up wanting our kisses, you have to watch it on your own." Roy said smugly as Angel popped in the DVD before plopping on the couch next to Roy.

Liam narrowed his eyes at Roy. He couldn't believe he'd been threatened with something so… frivolous! And worse yet, he was tempted to sit here and go along with this nonsense. With a sigh, he curled himself into Roy's side hoping he would fall asleep within the first thirty seconds sparing himself from the torture but figured since he'd just woken up and wasn't the nap type, he'd have little to no success.

"I want more than kisses if I live through this mindless garbage" Liam grumbled pulling a blanket around himself.

"Fine by me" Roy replied wrapping an arm around Liam sneaking a hand under the blanket to cup the spot between Liam's thighs.

Liam glared at Roy and shifted uncomfortably trying to pull the hand away.

"You move, my hand moves. Your choice" Roy whispered into his ear as he wiggled his fingers against the length, Angel already too distracted with the show didn't notice, much to Liam's relief.

Liam raised his hand and waved an invisible white flag settling quietly in his spot against Roy.

Not too much time had gone by before Liam turned his eyes to see Roy and Angel leaning into the T.V unblinking. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms not seeing why they bothered to keep him here. He stood to get up when Roy grabbed him by the wrist pulling him back down, eyes never leaving the screen.

"Roy let me go, I've had enough, please" Liam whined.

Roy continued to hold onto his wrist and thought about it for a moment before pulling him down for a kiss and letting Liam go with a huff, a pout forming across his lips, Angel noticing the extra space took the opportunity to make Roy into a pillow and stretched out on the couch. He mindlessly ran his fingers through her hair earning him a shallow purr and both continued actively watching. Liam threw the blanket over Angel and walked away picking up the papers Bruce had given him the previous night.

He'd always figured he'd eventually have to send Angel to school but how was he going to introduce her as a mute that pushes thoughts into people's brains? Sure there were regular mutes but they were definitely much more familiar with things socially acceptable. Angel missed out on a lot of experiences that were essential to any person's growth. With a sigh, he placed the papers back down and went to the gym to work out hoping to better sort his thoughts.

After she'd finished watching her DVD, Angel made her way to the kitchen to get something to drink. She noticed a stack of papers on the counter and curiously peeked at them while she sat at the counter. It was a scholarship from Wayne Tech to go to Gotham Academy with her name on it. She felt a smile cross her face. She'd always been curious about what school would be like. As she continued to hold the papers, a sudden thought dawned on her, why hadn't Liam or Roy mentioned this to her? Why weren't they excited for her? She frowned and put the papers down. There was only one logical reason; they didn't want her to go. They didn't think she was capable…

Biting her lower lip that had started to tremble, she ran to the library where a large Piano rested by a glass paned window. She took the music player she had received from Wonder Woman and placed each bud in her ear, classical music quickly pouring against her ear drums. She sat on the piano chair running her fingers across the smooth keys testing each one individually for its specific sound. She then closed her eyes and focused to associate the combination of sounds to each key and testing pressing them in the order which she heard them play, successfully being able to replicate the sounds in combination.

When she finished, she shut the piano gently and leaned forward resting her head in her arms. Even though she knew she had Liam and Roy, Angel felt incredibly lonely. On the DVD, she saw how all the kids played with each other, how everyone had friends. Although she got on well with the members of the league and Robin's friends, she still felt very alone, she didn't get to see them or even Robin himself often at all. She was mentally capable of everything… except figuring out how to get along with others, how to be missed by someone.

She looked at the ring Robin had given her and sighed. He did say she was to call if she felt she needed him and right now she felt she never needed anyone more. She headed back down stairs and looked around trying to find either of her fathers, having no success. She then went into the kitchen and perked up seeing Elliot at the stove where he always seemed to be.

'Elliot, would you have an instant to assist me in making a phone call?'

Elliot wiped his hands in a towel and nodded walking over to the phone.

"Whom would you like to call Miss Evangeline?"

Angel frowned at his use of her full name but answered anyway 'Robin'

Elliot frowned

"Regrettably, I don't have his number" Elliot replied.

Angel pouted and crossed her arms annoyed for not thinking of the obvious.

"I might have Master Bruce's, would you like me to try him instead?" Elliot offered.

Angel nodded and sat by Elliot as he fumbled through his phone book.

Elliot dialed the number and greeted Batman when he answered.

'Please inform him that I would like to see Robin' Angel said, letting him know the purpose of his call.

Elliot explained to Bruce Angel's request, thanking him and hung up the phone.

"Master Richard is on his way, I have cookies in the oven, do you require anything more?" Elliot asked

Angel shook her head no and sat at the counter with her cheeks pushed up into the palms of her hands with a bored look as she waited.

She hated depending on others to do something as simple as make a phone call for her, she hated the whole concept of not being able to speak. She'd tried several times but the sounds never came out. Every time she would try, her throat would hurt and she'd end up crying in frustration. Even though Roy and Liam never brought it up, she knew they thought about it. She'd seen the papers, they taunted her sitting there looking at her. She had the chance to go to school but why would they send her? She couldn't even participate in any of the conversations. She was increasingly aware of the fact that most people don't care for having people talk into their heads. She remembered Robin's original reaction to it. If even he that had seen similar cases was put off, others would surely be as well…

"Miss Evangeline, would you like a book?" Elliot offered noticing her distress

'No' She replied bitterly hopping down from the chair and walking briskly out to the garden.

She sat by a small stone fountain further in the garden and traced the angel sculpture with her fingers, placing them under the water he spat out. She'd never been so frustrated with herself, she always believed she was capable of doing everything; she took pride in this fact. Up until now that is. She finally found the one thing she could never do, talk.

She balled up her hands into fists and pulled her legs to her chest not really caring that her dress had ridden up quite a bit. With a sigh, she buried her face into her knees and silently cried in frustration.

Robin arrived at the mansion and was greeted by Elliot and a wonderful scent of cookies in the oven. They weren't Alfred's but he'd be damned if he'd ever turned down cookies.

"Hey Elliot, is Angel around?" He asked cheerfully.

"In the gardens Master Richard." Elliot replied.

Robin turned making his way to the garden and walked around for a while before he finally found her still silently sobbing into her knees. He walked over to her and lowered her legs adjusting her dress. 'This is definitely going to take some getting used to…' Robin thought before wrapping his arms around her shoulder. Angel buried her face into Robin's stomach, embarrassed that he'd seen her crying.

'Sorry' She mumbled into his head, extremely disappointed in herself yet again.

"For what?" Robin asked still unsure as to what was running through her brain at the moment

She shook her head and wrapped her arms around his waist keeping her face pressed into him.

"Angel, please look at me?" Robin pleaded

She shook her head again.

'I look positively horrible after I cry' The voice whined into his head.

"You have _got_ to be kidding." He mumbled flatly.

She huffed and pushed him away taking to hiding in her knees once more.

'Go away!' She screamed.

Robin held his head between his hands and hissed in pain at the loudness in his brain.

"Please don't yell into my head and put your legs down! I can almost see your underwear again, Liam and Roy will kill me if they see this" Robin grumbled holding her dress to her knees.

'I really do not see the reason for such commotion, they are but garments, just like any other!' Angel yelled ignoring Robin's request.

She stood angrily wiping at her face and placed her hands at the edges of her dress lifting it off and tossing it to the floor.

'I do not see myself burning under the sun's rays at the exposure of the articles of clothing, so please do tell me what is the problem? I have many other issues that I find far more pressing than these!' Angel continued gesturing to her bra and panties.

Robin knew his face must be purple at this point. He turned around to avoid looking at her and adjusted himself in his underwear. Despite the conditions, boobs were boobs.

"Angel, please dress yourself. The problem is not your undergarment; it's what undergarments themselves are associated with. Don't assume that because you read books that you know everything. Until you actually get out there and see what kind of people live in this world, you won't ever understand anything!" Robin finished with a hiss.

Angel stood there, tears filling her eyes. She did want to go out and see things but it simply never came up, she was still alone. Liam was frequently working and if left to Roy she would never even see daylight again after the car accident. She picked up her dress, put it back on and sat back on the edge of the fountain.

'I am dressed' she informed.

Robin turned around facing her once more. Her eyes were slightly puffy and her cheeks vivid with color. Her hair was slightly messy and her dress wrinkled. To him, she looked amazing even disheveled, he didn't see what she was whining about. Robin made his way to her with a smile and simply reached out pushing her into the fountain.

Angel sat up in the water, completely soaked and stared at Robin in shock.

"Now that you're cooled down, tell me _calmly_ why you're upset and we'll go from there." He said reaching his hand out to help her out of the fountain.

Angel placed her hand into his and thought for a moment before deciding she'd rather have him join her pulling him down into the fountain as well.

"Hey, I didn't need to cool down; I was already pretty chill, despite someone nearly screaming my brain to a puddle of goo" Robin joked splashing her with a large wave of water

Angel blushed and lowered her face in embarrassment at the way she'd acted.

Robin looked at her pitifully wet state and began to laugh. She looked up unsure as to what he found so funny noticing his hair was plastered to his head, and his clothes were glued to his body his face glowing through his laugh. He reminded her of Luna after a bath only, in a better mood. Finding his look comical and realizing he was probably laughing at her as well, she silently laughed with him letting herself fall into his arms.

'I am sorry to have screamed' she apologized when the laughter died down as his arms wrapped around her wet form

Robin nodded.

"Now tell me princess, what's bothering you?" He asked with the most charming smile he could muster.

'I have failed frequently at many things recently. I am incapable of speech, I am unable to create a friendship upon other things such as basic knowledge of the world which you brought to my attention'

Robin tightened his arms around Angel and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Most of those things really aren't your fault, the one thing that is and that I will personally ask you to work on is your princess attitude. You are a princess to Liam and Roy, to the rest of us you're Angel and not all of us want to give into your whims all the time." Robin said pinching her cheeks between his fingers.

Angel rubbed at her face and frowned.

'I do not act like a princess' She complained

"You just threw a fit because I asked you to lower your dress" Robin reminded.

'Robin, would you please explain to me the indecency of underwear?'

Robin sighed. This is not a conversation he wanted to have with a wet girl pressed up against him.

"If Richard won't I gladly will" Came a voice behind them.

Both turned to see a frowning Liam looking down at their current state.

Angel's yellow dress was almost completely see through clinging to every inch of her slightly curvy frame, and Robin with his arms wrapped around her.

Robin looked up to the sky and mentally cursed at whom ever was up there deliberately screwing him over.

"This looks a lot worse than it actually is" Robin mumbled knowing it wouldn't do him any good

"You'd better hope so Richard, I don't think Roy will find this nearly as harmless as you're claiming it to be" Liam hissed, arms crossing over his chest.

Angel's eyes widened in panic.

'Daddy no! Please do not act this way, I was acting disgracefully and Richard pushed me in for me to 'cool down'. I pulled him in as well, please do not be upset with Richard, the fault is mine' Angel pleaded.

Liam took a deep breath and pulled Angel out of the fountain taking off his shirt and wrapping it around her.

"Inside, now" He growled at the two.

They nodded and followed him out of the garden waiting at the door while Liam went to get them towels.

'I really am sorry Dick, I did not mean to cause you trouble'

"It's ok, you're worth it" Robin replied with a wink before Liam turned to corner with their towels.

Liam then led the two of them upstairs into Angel's room and sat on the bed looking up at them. He'd heard Dick's final comment to Angel and felt slightly guilty. He'd come to learn that despite his antics, Robin was a good kid at heart. He'd fought along side Liam in the lab and held his own remarkably well. He knew Angel might not be here at this very moment had he not been there.

Robin pulled his shirt off and tossed it over his shoulder before removing his shoes and socks as well putting them in a corner.

"Sorry, I'm kind of cold" Robin mumbled

Liam went into Angel's bathroom and took a fresh set of dry towels wrapping both kids in them before taking Robin's wet clothes and wet towels and tossing them into the hamper.

"Listen, I really don't want to have this talk but I'd rather it be me than Roy, he'd yell and threaten most of it out and not make much sense." Liam began nervously running his fingers through his free strands of hair that framed his face.

Angel muffled a giggle into her towel and Robin smirked picturing it.

"But, none the less… Robin, I understand and am working _very_ hard to accept that you have a particularly special interest in Angel and although I know you and know that pranks aside, you're generally a good kid, I also know you're thirteen and a boy. Despite our different _tastes_, I was also thirteen once and it wasn't as different as you'd like to believe, especially since it really wasn't that long ago."

Robin frowned and lifted his hand signaling for Liam to bite what ever he was about to say.

"Look, I know what I am and I know what you are and were. That's the same no matter who you're talking to, 'boys will be boys' and all that jazz. But in my mind, what matters isn't the boy, it's the girl he has. I like to believe I have my eyes on a particularly amazing girl and I don't know about you and your experiences but I don't know of any amazing girls that do tricks and treats for just any guy. I believe that if I ever want any of what you're concerned about, I'd better do a damned good job over the next few years, bust my ass and probably my face a few times to earn it" Robin said, his face emotionless in his conviction.

Liam stared long and hard at the boy, standing before him for a brief moment was a man that took Richard's place. As far as boyfriends go, maybe he wasn't the worst thing Angel would drag home…

Liam sighed and got up from the bed not really having anything to say to _that_ and left, closing the door behind him; after all, what do you say to _that?_

Roy was leaning against the stair rails with a smirk on his face. "You just got told by your daughter's thirteen year old boyfriend" Roy teased cracking an invisible whip at him. Liam gave Roy an unamused look and punched him lightly in the arm.

"Shut up Roy, you're amazingly calm for a guy whose daughter is soaked to the bone with a semi-nude boy wonder alone in her room" Liam poked trying to turn the conversation in his favor.

Roy shrugged and smiled. "I don't see what choice I have at this point, I can't go in there and snap his skinny neck the way I want so I'll settle for his little speech and your discomfort" He teased with a wink.

Angel turned to look at Robin and smiled. She didn't quite understand what Liam was assuming they were going to do but she was glad Robin thought of her as special. She dropped her towel and pulled off her soaked dress dropping it to the floor before walking into the closet to find something else to wear.

"Angel, we really do have to talk about you doing that" Robin whined feeling his clingy pants become uncomfortably tight.

Angel came back out in another dress and sat on the bed drying her hair in the towel.

'About what Dick?' Angel asked

Robin sighed and excused himself to the bathroom to take off his pants leaving only his boxers on as he hung his pants to dry. He wrapped the towel tightly around his hips and sat next to Angel on the bed.

"Listen, like Liam said the day back at the JL, no one is supposed to see your underwear." He began looking sternly into her eyes.

"You read a lot; have you ever read any romance novels?" He asked having a sudden epiphany

Angel nodded 'Yes, many, I quite enjoy them!' she informed gleefully.

"And just how intimate did the characters in these books get?" He asked hoping she would at least know what sex was. If she didn't, that was a conversation he wanted to avoid all together.

"They had intercourse" She informed blankly.

Robin face-palmed himself and sighed. She didn't understand at all the emotional connection to the physical action.

"Do you remember what processes led to their intercourse, what was the last thing they took off?" Robin asked pushing the idea a little harder

Angel nodded. 'Their undergarments'

"Yes… Underwear is something very personal, that's why you don't see _normal _people walking around in them, it's not socially acceptable. People are only supposed to see your underwear when you intend on having intercourse with them, ok?" Robin said feeling as though he were talking to Superboy all over again.

Angel sat there, her thinking face on as she connected the dots in my head before her face turned beet red.

'Liam believed we were going to have intercourse?' She squealed in horror.

'So she can associate, thank God' Robin thought to himself.

"Yeah" Robin replied finding his own blush.

'How embarrassing, I did not know the two actions were related' Angel mumbled again frustrated with herself for failing to grasp simple concepts.

'See Dick, this is what leaves me at wit's end with myself. I am unable to understand the most simple of concepts. I feel as though I need to have things drawn out for me. It is as you said, I may read to my heart's content but I will never know a thing for I cannot associate my literature to modern social concepts' Angel sighed in frustration angrily burying her fingers into her hair

Robin pulled her close to his chest and kissed the top of her head.

"You'll figure it out soon, I promise. We all learn some day" Robin said in an attempt to comfort her.

'No I will not' She shot back in frustration.

'I have very few people from which to base myself off of, all of them men, how am I to learn proper conduct? Why is it that you are permitted to be shirtless while I am not? What is wrong with my chest?' She huffed

Robin let his eyes roam over them and took one of her pillows discreetly placing it over his lap.

"Nothing" he whispered

"It's just what you said, society and its norms" Robin said using KF's technique of trying to remember the periodic table to distract himself from her chest.

Angel had never really bothered to stop and think about these things and she knew that if she wanted to change, if that was really going to happen, she knew she had to start by not only reading about relationships but trying to imagine the feelings the person was trying to convey, to understand what brought on those feelings. Maybe then when she felt them herself, she could identify with them. She decided to start now with her romance books since they were her favorite. She did what she'd read many of the lead women do; she looked at Robin. She _**really**_ looked at him.

He had boyish features framed by slightly shaggy black hair, crystalline blue eyes under long, dark lashes and very long and lean limbs. She pressed her hand to her own chest and noticed it was full compared to his, Liam's and Roy's. This is probably why she needed a shirt; that much now made sense to her figuring that having a large chest was socially unacceptable. She continued to roam her eyes across his body noticing his shoulders were wider, his hips more narrow and his jaw wasn't as delicate as hers. Basic things that set their genders apart but as Angel overlooked him; she realized she found him attractive. Increasingly so.

Robin sat nervously as Angel picked him apart with her critical gaze. He felt like he was under some microscope being studied inch by inch. He almost got the urge to cover himself but decided against it letting Angel do what ever she felt was necessary at the moment. She moved closer to him and gently lifted her hand to his chest, her fingers ghosting up across his collar bone to his shoulder.

Robin closed his eyes and tried his best not to find this sexual, failing horribly. This pillow was his new best friend at the moment; he'd probably have to marry it due to moral obligation as far as he was concerned. Angel moved in a bit closer and gently pressed her lips to Robin's. Robin opened his eyes looking into her shut ones and wrapped an arm around her drawing her firmly to his chest closing his eyes once more.

They slowly pulled away and Angel bit her bottom lip. 'I understand now' She admitted shyly

"Understand what?" Robin asked curiously.

'Physical attraction' she purred.

Robin wanted to die here and now and spare Roy and Liam the trouble.

"Oh…" Robin choked out, not trusting his voice at this point.

'Dick, are you attracted to me?' She asked placing her nose against his, her hand moving to the side of his face.

His brain swirled with emotions at that moment. He had no idea where he was going to find his voice to answer her.

He decided to simply nod as he swallowed dry.

'I'm glad, I find you very attractive as well. I enjoy looking at you and touching you' She said gliding her fingers down his arm in emphasis.

'She said she understood, I don't think she did at all because if she did, she wouldn't be saying those words, in that order to me when I'm half naked on her bed' Robin thought to himself bitterly annoyed at his lack of self control.

'Dick, will you please take me out? I wish to experience life for myself, I wish to have friends' Angel pleaded looking up at him pitifully.

"You mean you're asking to me take you on a date?" He asked slightly unsure of where she was going with this.

'Please?' She asked hopefully

Robin nodded and kissed her forehead hoping to lower the rating of his mental activity back down to PG.

Angel yawned and smiled responding with a small'Thank you'

Robin nodded "I'll take you to the mountain tomorrow, we can spend time with the rest of the YJ and then we can go to the movies, that sound ok?"

Angel nodded excitedly.

She moved up on the bed and lay down on her side against the pillows. She lifted one of her arms and gestured for Robin to join her.

"Angel… I don't know if this is a good idea…" Robin whined wanting to give in but hesitated knowing there were two very capable men with his death wish on their Christmas list.

She pouted and pulled him down by the wrist. Robin not really wanting to stay back anyway gladly accepted and lay back against the pillows closing his eyes as Angel's scent invaded his senses. It was a mixture of something floral with maybe vanilla? He wasn't sure but he liked it. Angel curled into his side and rested her head on the top of his chest, her arms around his waist as she fell asleep. Robin placed an arm of his own around her shoulder and held her tight burying his nose into her hair, his eyes suddenly heavy as well.

"Liam, they're quite" Roy hissed poking Liam's arm. Liam pointed Roy in the direction of the door and continued to read his book. Roy grumbled and dragged his feet all the way to the room slowly creaking it open. He saw them both asleep, Robin a bit too underdressed and clingy for his liking but it was innocent enough for the most part. He pulled out a blanket and tossed it over them which they instantly reacted to curling into it. He saw Angel shift to throw a leg around the small hips next to her and he mentally growled at her sleeping habits. It was fine when it was him, not so fine when she was with some boy.

He moved above her and pulled her leg off setting it back to where it had been. He saw her face furrow in annoyance and the leg took its place against the hips. He sighed and reluctantly left not wanting to wake Robin to a fist in the face. As long as they were asleep, he could attempt to bear it. For now. Roy left gently shutting the door behind him. He picked up his cell phone from the side table in his room and called Bruce. He was going to get a piece of his mind about his morally declining ward.

"Yes Roy, how close is Richard breathing to Angel this time?" Came Bruce's voice instantly after the first ring.

Liam stood at the door and smirked. "You just got owned by the billionaire adoptive father of your thirteen year old daughter's boyfriend"

Roy stuck up his middle finger and growled into the phone causing both men to laugh.

"Ass holes" He mumbled hanging up not even wanting to continue the conversation after that.

"You are such an old lady" Liam teased sitting on his lap.

"And you're such a goddamned fucking liberal!" Roy whined

"I'm not referring to your morals Roy; I've had you in bed enough to know your morals would put most religious leaders six feet under. I'm talking about your incessant need to complain. You are going to be a horrible senile man in the future. If you complain this much now; I can only imagine what you're going to be like then. You're lucky you're cute, I don't know if I'd put up with you otherwise" Liam teased kissing him gently

"Yea, I hope I don't have to go to war, my stories would last longer than the war itself" Roy replied teasing himself

"Definitely" Liam agreed kissing him once more.

"Not like I care, you're the one that's going to have to listen to them all" Roy mumbled into the kiss.

"Not if Robin keeps at it. If he does, you'll have hundreds of little grandkids for you to bore to death by Christmas next year" Liam said practically shoving lemon and salt into an open wound.

Roy stood angrily and Liam could see he was already picturing the whole story line in his head. Judging by a particularly nasty frown, he'd already imagined the sex and was going to go wake the kids up yelling at them for things he imagined they might one day do. Before he went to make an ass of himself, Liam took his hand and pulled him back to the bed.

"I'm kidding Roy, we have at least two more Christmases before that happens

"Not helping Liam" He mumbled

"Not trying to help, I simply get a kick out of your frustration" He purred crawling on top of Roy.

"I'm glad I amuse you" Roy mumbled bitterly staring up at the ceiling.

"You do" Liam said placing a kiss on Roy's shoulder.

"Roy, what are we going to do about the scholarship?" Liam asked, his brain tired of trying to figure it out on its own.

"Let her go, obviously" Roy replied instantly

"But what if she doesn't adapt well?" Liam half whined with uncertainty.

"We'll figure it out from there. We have to let her try, she won't ever be normal if we coop her up here. I mean, honestly, I would if I could. We know what kind of fucked up sons of bitches are out there, we can't predict which assholes are the wrong kind of asshole but… This isn't about me or you. She needs this Liam. If she ever wants to feel even a little normal, she has to do normal people things. I'm trying as hard as fuck to put that into my mind. It's probably what's keeping Robin's junk still attached to his body at this very moment" Roy finished with a frustrated exhale.

Liam nodded. "I guess so… I suppose you're right but none the less, I really don't know how to-"

"Let go?" Roy asked with a smirk.

Liam stuck his tongue out. "Stop contaminating me with your over protectiveness"

"Nope, I'm building an army" Roy teased pulling at Liam's lower lip with his teeth.

Liam laughed and hit Roy in the shoulder crawling off of him.

"I'll go arrange it, though why Bruce gave her a scholarship is beyond me, we have more than enough money" Liam mumbled.

"You didn't look at the papers correctly did you?" Roy asked as a smug smile crept across his face.

"What do you mean?"

"It wasn't just a scholarship my ditzy blonde, it was a recommendation, you know, a pre-requirement to get into Gotham Academy? Something no average Joe can get no matter how much money they have?" Roy said varying his vocal enunciations for emphasis.

Liam felt a blush sweep across his cheeks and crossed his arms.

"You're on a roll today aren't you?" Liam asked in annoyance.

"You didn't watch the DVD with me, I had to get back at you somehow. Not giving you kisses would suck more for me than for you anyway"

Liam looked up in agony and placed his palm on his forehead.

"God I love you" Liam mumbled shaking his head.

"I know" Roy said smacking Liam across the ass as he made his way out of his room.

Liam arched an eyebrow at Roy's receding figure and placed a hand over the slightly tingling sting on his back side feeling blood rush between his legs.

'Remind me to add this to list of things to look into' Liam thought to himself before following Roy out.


	16. Take over control

**Ok AN today is going to be blunt because I'm annoyed. I believe I give off pheromones to dogs when I write because half way through the sex scene (yes kids, there will be a really, really, really icky one, I am a smut fan, I can't help it *shrug*) The two male dogs I'm dogsitting and a pair of street dogs outside decided to screw each other's brains out. I'm not even kidding. It was almost human like! The Yorkshire forced the Schnauzer into submission, rolled it on to its back and fucked it senseless. The larger dog lay there spread eagle, his mouth hanging open and his tongue lolled out the side. WTF! And they both CAME. There is dog spunk on the ground, and what got on their bodies they are licking off, far more than I believe necessary which in my opinion means they are giving themselves oral. *throws hands up in frustration* I'm not cleaning that up. I really am not =/**

**Gross.**

**Anyway, this chapter is pretty much just a sex chapter. Only the first some paragraphs actually add to the story line so for those not comfortable with heavy sex scenes, feel free to skip when the good gets going**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

Robin felt sleep leaving him and slowly opened his eyes to a head of white hair. He tried to move but noticed Angel's back was to him and his arm was around her waist which she held tightly on to. He heard a small noise come from the sleeping girl in front of him as she rolled forward a little more pulling him completely into her with a contented sigh. Robin felt his eyes grow wide in panic noticing the eternal male curse of morning wood pressing uncomfortably into the small of Angel's back. He knew the universe had taken to conspiring against him but this was getting to be a tad much.

'Every time! Come on, seriously?' He screamed inside his head with a groan.

He felt the grip on his arm loosen slightly and tried to move away inching back from Angel while trying not to wake her. She turned around and faced him again hooking her leg around his hip and burying her face into his neck. At this point, Robin didn't care if he woke her; her girly parts were way too close for his safety. He rolled back and fell flat on his back with a loud thud. Angel frowned at the loss before jumping with a start at the sudden loud noise. She leaned over the side of the bed to where Robin sat with a grimace on his face from the harsh impact with the floor.

'I am sorry, was I too spacious in my sleep?" She asked looking around the king sized bed trying to figure out if that was even possible.

"No" Robin mumbled avoiding her eyes.

"I was trying to get up and didn't notice there wasn't much space behind me, sorry about that" He lied

Angel seemed to accept his excuse and looked down to see that the towel under her knee was no longer around his waist. He sat on her floor barely clad in tight, dark green boxers which clung tightly to his morning issue and he remained, completely unaware of his current state. Angel turned her head quickly to the side and blushed remembering what he'd said about people and their underwear. She knew she wasn't supposed to see it but for some reason, even through she was no longer looking, the image wouldn't leave her mind. Robin took a moment to realize why she'd looked away and fumbled to cover himself with the blanket that hung halfway off the bed. She'd just seen him in his boxers with a hard on. He was positively _mortified._ He tugged at the towel under her knee and she lifted her leg so he could take it, her eyes never leaving the safety of the wall.

Once he was covered and thankfully no longer sporting a hard on, he placed his hand in hers and gently squeezed it.

"Sorry"

Angel nodded but continued to look at the wall not wanting him to see how embarrassed she felt.

"Angel, please, I really am sorry…" he pressed

'I am not upset with you, I am embarrassed…' She said pulling a large amount of air into her chest and releasing it painfully slow

'And I think it best if I called Liam, you seem to have a physical abnormality he should look into' She informed now turning to look at him.

Robin frowned and looked himself over seeing nothing really all that out of the ordinary.

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked hoping she'd let on to what she meant

'When you were in your underwear, there seemed to be an um, abnormal growth between your legs' She informed sending a fresh wave of blood into her cheeks.

Robin buried his face in his hands and let out a long, loud groan.

"Angel, that's not an abnormality. Abnormal would be if I didn't have it." He mumbled through his fingers.

Angel placed her hand between her legs and frowned feeling the flatness.

'Then I believe I may need medical attention for I myself have no such growth'

"Angel, you've never read an anatomy book, have you?" He asked clearly knowing the answer.

Angel shook her head no. 'I have not reached that specific section of the library at this time; I am currently in the m category, music to be specific. I'm reading all of the books in reverse alphabetical order.'

"When you reach it, let me know. I really, really don't feel comfortable explaining certain things to you… It's awkward." He half whispered lowering his head.

Angel felt frustrated at how again; simple things were beyond her grasp. To him, this was something so basic, so clear and yet, she knew nothing of it. She moved closer to where he now sat on the bed and rested her head on his shoulders, her hair ticking the exposed part of Robin's thigh.

'I am very sorry for being awkward to you, this was not my intent, do forgive me' She said dejectedly

Robin really didn't want her to be sorry for having questions, he wanted to help her but there were things you just don't talk about around a girl. If Bruce taught him nothing else in this life, he at least taught him that. There was a knock at the door which drew Robin's attention away from his current issue. Angel walked to the door opening it for Elliot that had a rather large tray of cookies in hand. He placed them on her side table and smiled seeing that she was in a much better mood than before. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

'Thank you ever so much Elliot, these are my absolute favorite!' She squealed into the poor butler's head.

"You're welcome Miss Evangeline, if you manage to finish these and wish for more, let me know." Elliot offered before excusing himself.

Angel bounced onto the bed and reached for a cookie, biting a large chuck out of it looking like she would combust from the amount of joy it gave her.

Just then, the door re-opened and Liam stepped in with his arms crossed and a pout. Angel stopped mid chew and frowned covering the cookies with her upper body.

'Mine' She whined.

"You're not even going to give Robin one?" Liam asked in mock horror.

Angel looked at Robin and then back at her cookies and pouted holding her bitten one out to him.

'One' Angel replied.

Liam and Robin broke out in laughter simultaneously at how ridiculous she could be sometimes.

"This isn't one Angel, this is half" Robin whined looking pitifully down at the bitten cookie in his hand.

"You're lucky you got even that. She'll eat herself sick but she'll never share a single cookie. I haven't had one since she moved in" Liam said still laughing.

Angel frowned and moved her cookies away from the men scowling at them.

"Angel, you have to share" Liam warned

With a dramatic sigh, she held out another cookie to Robin and nearly burned a hole into him as she stared him down bite by bite.

"I raised a monster" Liam said exasperatedly

Robin popped the last bit of cookie in his mouth teasingly slow before licking his fingers clean with a pop.

Angel felt as though she were going to combust at the sight of someone eating her cookies.

"Robin, may I have your pants to place in the drier? As much as I'm sure you enjoy parading around in my towels in front of my daughter, I don't think Roy's patience will hold out much longer" Liam said leaning against the wall.

Robin went into the bathroom and handed Liam his pants with a blush.

"Are my chances of survival best hiding from him or where he can keep an eye on me?" Robin asked bluntly

Liam bit down a laugh and shrugged. "I suppose where he can see you and assure that her purity remains untainted… And Robin?" Liam said, giving the boy a chance to respond

"Yeah?"

"Monday Angel is going to be starting school with you. I expect you to help her, otherwise, I'll let Roy have his very _desired_ field day" He said with a sadistic smile

Angel covered her mouth with her hands and tears slid down her cheeks leaving dark wet trails in their wake.

'I am allowed to study?' She asked unbelieving. She thought that since they hadn't brought it up she simply wouldn't be allowed to go, but here was Liam, telling her yes, and that she'd be studying with Robin no less.

Liam nodded and smiled.

"Your uniform is in your closet already, it's on the second rack"

Angel jumped on Robin in her excitement, completely forgetting that he was still towel clad and continued to forget as the towel silently slipped to the ground. This was the exact moment Roy decided to join them.

Liam felt himself become physically ill in mere milliseconds knowing what was about to happen. Robin apparently noticed Roy's arrival and the condition of his towel as well because the cookie he'd just eaten decided it was time for an encore performance on Robin's taste-buds.

A foreboding silence sank into the room as only Angel seemed to still be unaware of the situation.

"Roy, it's _really_ not what it looks like" Liam said trying to defuse the already lit bomb.

Angel then stopped and looked at Roy, following his eyes to Robin's boxer clad body, then down to the towel pooled at her feet. At first, she was embarrassed, then, recognition set it and fear followed suit.

'Daddy, I assure you this is something entirely different than you believe it to be. Do not become unreasonable' She begged silently.

Roy silently turned and left. Liam watched him go, visibly shaking in anger and followed him quickly telling Robin to put on something, anything so that he was no longer a walking bulls-eye.

Liam walked into their room and cautiously approached a seething Roy.

"If that wasn't what it looked like, then _please_ tell me what it is. And before you open your mouth, pray that it won't make me regret leaving his guts in his body" Roy hissed menacingly.

"After they fell in the fountain, I brought them in to dry off, I have his clothes to go throw in the drier. He'd been keeping the towel on until that exact moment when Angel jumped him in her excitement at the prospect of studying and knocked the towel off." Liam choked out nervously, his sentences a string of broken run-ons.

Roy thought about it for a moment before deciding not to kill the boy. He had no idea when he'd gone soft but something about having to turn Boy Horny's corpse over to Batman didn't really appeal to him.

Liam saw Roy's face soften and practically fell to a puddle of relief. There was no way he saw that ending well for Richard, no matter how hard he tried. He'd see it either with the boy's head on a stake on his fence as a warning or on Bruce's front door in a breakfast basket. Either way, it would never see his body again.

Despite relaxing somewhat, Liam noticed Roy was still tense. He sat behind him on the bed and nibbled the edge of his ear. Roy knew Liam was trying to distract him but right now picturing words 'Robin, Angel, wet and boxers' in the same sentence made him down right pissed.

"Liam, not now." He growled pulling his ear away.

Liam frowned, somewhat annoyed at being rejected and nibbled his ear again, not quite catching the complete concept of anger since Roy's expression wasn't there to emphasize.

Roy tensed and stood, moving away from Liam crossing his arms.

"I said _**Not. Now.**_" He growled towering over the blonde before him angrily.

Liam at this point knew he was supposed to be afraid, to want to heed his brain and listen to Roy but his body wasn't cooperating. He'd been trying to suppress his inner submissive but it was surprisingly dominant when it came to getting what it wanted.

Liam stared defiantly up at Roy and traced his hand up Roy's inner thigh cupping him through his pants.

"I didn't ask you to repeat yourself" He responded, his voice already an octave lower in lust

Roy felt a sudden burst of anger rush through his brain at the tone in Liam's voice. He was about to verbally rip Liam a new one when his eyes settled on the rather impressive bulge between the blonde's legs. He then noticed a familiar look in his eye and the trade mark bottom lip lick and bite. As hot as Roy found this, he found it equally as annoying and frustrating that he seemed to blow off Roy's anger.

"What the hell are you fucking horny over?" Roy hissed his eyes narrowing in anger.

Again warning bells were ringing in Liam's head but at with that last demanding tone, all the blood in Liam's body was pulsing between his legs rendering his brain useless.

"You" Liam almost moaned as his lips pulled into a seductive smirk

Roy's brain was on full blast trying to associate what the hell was going on.

"Me wanting to fucking gut some kid and decorate the yard with his remains turns you on?" Roy asked exasperatedly.

He knew he was grasping for straws with this but it's what it looked like at face value. Nothing else happened in the small time frame between the fight and now to turn him on this way. When Liam originally nibbled his ear, it wasn't really all that sensual, it was more playful. It was what he usually did to snap Roy out of a moment. The second nibble had been more of a question and then, well, _this. _

"Very much" Liam whispered now palming himself through his own pants.

Roy felt a chill run up his spine and spread across his body. If Liam wanted to distract him, he was now doing an amazing job. He didn't think he'd ever seen his boyfriend this turned on but now that he thought back on it, it almost made sense. Liam had been hinting at this since the first time they had sex. He'd just never actually believed that someone so calm and composed like Liam actually liked this kind of thing, to be man-handled yet... He had one last test, just to make sure.

His face twisted back into anger and he took a step closer to Liam and embedded his fingers into the hair on the back of his neck and gripped it hard, tugging him forward. Liam's eyes rolled into the back of his head in pleasure and his bottom lip trembled, his body too weak to even moan. Roy arched an eyebrow and looked down seeing a wet spot form against the seam of the zipper on Liam's pants. Roy licked his lips before pressing them into a thin line. He'd come to expect a lot of things from Liam and from himself. This wasn't one of them.

Liam turned his eyes up to meet Roy's, his breath ragged and coming out in pants. His mouth was slightly opened and his cheeks flushed. Roy pulled roughly at his hair again this time pulling him up so that their noses pressed. He could feel the slender legs shaking between his and a small whimper filled his ears. He'd never done anything even remotely similar to this in all his time with Liam and was now really, really regretting it. That small whimper made him so hot he thought he might shoot off right there and never even get his pants off.

He let his hand fall free from the golden locks and gently dragged it down to the firm, round flesh which his hand greeted with a heavy smack before digging into it with his nails.

"You're getting off to this, aren't you?" Roy hissed in his ear digging his nails even deeper into the flesh.

Liam wanted to scream, to respond, and beg him to do it again but he was speechless. All coherent thought had left his body. The aggressiveness of each touch, the tingle that lingered where Roy's palm struck was more than he could handle so he stood there, trembling and panting.

Roy growled and lifted his hand, slapping it down harder against the same spot before kneading it in his hand.

"I don't believe I heard you." He teased feeling the wet spot in Liam's pants seep against his as he pressed the slender body into his.

Liam moaned loudly and rocked himself against Roy's hip.

"Y-yes" came a voice so shaken that Roy could barely identify it.

Roy felt a grin spread across his lips and he squeezed tightly once more before letting it go.

"Then beg" Roy barked into his ear as he backed away.

Liam's body shook in response to the request but he stood almost frozen to the spot.

"Tell me what you want Liam or I'll leave. I won't touch you until you tell me what you want." Roy demanded crossing his arms, his face as hard as ever.

"I want you" Liam half whined

"Be more specific, you want me to what?" Roy asked, his voice almost taunting Liam at this point.

"To touch me"

Roy's face twisted in further anger and he took another step back.

"I won't ask you again to be specific; I really don't like asking twice"

Liam really didn't know how to make those words come out of his mouth. He couldn't find the strength in him to say something as degrading as "spank me" or even something that would clearly be scary and a mood kill like "hit me" so in fear of Roy leaving, he said the least horrible thing that he could think of at the moment to get what he was craving.

"Slap my ass again… please?" He begged breathlessly surprised that he'd not only managed to say it but that it turned him even further on.

Roy once more closed the distance between them pulling Liam hard against his body sucking on his sweet spot as he lifted his hand and brought it down as hard as he could against the already sensitive flesh. Liam screamed out in pleasure and came shaking, falling limp against Roy's body. His breathing was still heavy and his chest was rising and falling rapidly as the pants escaped past his lip.

Roy's lips twisted into a satisfied smile as he lifted Liam onto the bed admiring the large wet spot across his pants. He pulled off Liam's shirt and the soiled pants. Boxers followed dropping into a heap on the floor. Liam slightly lifted his upper body, bracing his weight on his elbows and looked through still hazy eyes up at Roy.

"Sit up" Roy commanded

Liam wanted to do exactly as Roy said but his body was still recovering from the orgasm. He pushed away from the bed but really wasn't able to lift up more than a few inches. Roy once more let his hand wrap into the hair at the base of his neck and gripped it tightly pulling Liam to a full sit, his hardened length at Liam's eye level. Liam licked his lips and moved his hands to the button on Roy's pants. There was another hard tug at his hair and he was pulled away.

"I said sit up, not touch me"

Liam bit down hard on his bottom lip and nodded his eyes hungrily fixed on the hidden flesh in front of his eyes. Roy kneeled down to his eye level and traced his lips across Liam's jaw up to his ear pulling the lobe between his teeth sucking on it. Liam whimpered and buried his fingers into Roy's hair pulling the archer's lips closer to him. Roy lowered his lips and moved down to Liam's chest licking and kissing every inch of skin he could find before grazing the left nipple with the tip of his tongue. He licked around it, occasionally letting his bottom lip brush across it feeling Liam tense in frustration at the lack of proper contact. In the last few months, he'd gotten better at reading Liam's body which he knew right now would definitely come in handy.

He brushed his lips one final time against the hardened nub before unexpectedly sinking his teeth into it drawing a moaning yell from Liam. He sucked on it a little before taking another rough bite and tugged at it with his teeth. Liam altered between whimpers and moans; precum already dripping from his tip once more.

"Roy please, I need more" he begged between pants

"No" Roy answered coldly, his breathing teasing the incredibly sensitive flesh.

Liam shivered and tried to move his hand to touch himself. It felt like his heart had moved into his cock at how hard it pulsed against his stomach.

Roy grabbed his hand before he could ever reach it and pulled the other hand along with it pinning them above Liam to the bed. He crawled over the blonde who was now on his back and ground against him so lightly that if Liam hadn't been as sensitive as he was, he might not have even felt it. Liam groaned shutting his eyes in agony.

"Please Roy!" He screamed in frustration.

He had no idea how much longer he could stand being teased but he knew how ever long that might be, it wouldn't be much.

"Don't you _dare_ move your hands from where they are. There is no reason those hands are to leave that very spot unless I command it, if they move, I won't."

With those words, Roy pressed his lips to Liam's pushing his tongue deep into his hot mouth. He eagerly responded meeting Roy's tongue with his, not even bothering to fight for dominance because at this distance into the marathon, it was quite obvious who would win that fight. Roy pulled away and moved his lips back to the nipple he'd previously been teasing and bit it roughly once more pinching the other one tightly between two fingers. Liam's pants grew faster and he arched his hips seeking out any kind of possible friction to get rid of the burning between his legs.

He felt the hot mouth leave his chest and crawl down to his hips where several hard bites were placed, each one sending a shot of heat to his already unbearably hard cock. Roy moved down to the silky, white thighs spread beneath him and pulled the flesh into his lips sucking on it until he was sure he'd marked it with a dark red stain. He moved to the opposite thigh and did the same, this time marking higher, almost at the juncture between his thigh and his groin adding in a bite for good measure. Liam wanted desperately to move his hands, to grab the mess of red hair and impale himself in the teasing mouth but knew it wouldn't work very well in his favor.

Admiring his work he placed his hands on Liam's hips and turned him over on all fours running his hand across the flesh on his ass which still had a faint hand print on it. He pulled the hips back against his mouth and let his tongue get to work preparing Liam. The blonde's legs quivered and he moaned into the mattress pushing his ass repeatedly against Roy whom had taken to tongue fucking him. When hints of Liam's orgasm presented themselves, Roy stopped and swatted Liam's ass once more with the palm of his hand, the sound echoing across the room along with a muffled moan. He walked to the bedside and pulled out the lubricant and held it in his hand moving back behind Liam.

He took the blonde braid into his free hand wrapping it tightly around his wrist and pulled Liam against his chest.

"Turn around"

Liam did as he was asked, hissing as his hair pulled from being twisted. Roy gently kissed him and used his grip on the braid to steer Liam's head down pushing his erection which was still in his pants against his lips. Liam lifted his hand to open Roy's pants but had them slapped away.

"With your mouth Liam" Roy ordered grinding against his lips once more for reinforcement.

Liam tugged at the pants with his teeth pulling the hole around the button and then pulled the zipper down pressing his nose against the length as he moved down. Roy hissed and tightened his grip on the braid earning a whimper from Liam.

"You're not allowed to tease" He reprimanded with another short tug

Liam licked his lips and looked up at him.

"May I use my hands now?" Liam asked breathlessly

"Ask properly and I'll think about it" Roy replied

Liam felt himself blush. He knew Roy wanted him to beg again but this time, he was too horny to give it much thought so he just said the first thing that came to mind.

"Roy, please let me use my fucking hands, I want you in my mouth, _now._ Please let me taste you" He purred out, his frustration getting the best of him.

Roy moaned and nodded as he looked down in amusement at the smaller man before him. He loved it when Liam got frustrated to the point where he talked dirty. Liam tore down his pants and Roy kicked them aside. Not wasting a single second, Liam had him down his throat in record time moaning against the length in satisfaction as he hungrily sucked it down. When he felt himself getting close, Roy pushed himself deeper into the tight throat for a final time and pulled out lifting Liam's face to his for a passionate kiss.

He pulled away and gave him a smaller kiss before motioning for him to turn back around, all this time never releasing the braid. He opened the bottle that was still in his hand with his teeth and coated his palm in it tossing the bottle aside as he spread it around his pulsing length, the cool liquid almost like ice against his burning skin. He placed himself behind Liam and took himself in hand rubbing the head against the small hole. Liam in his despair thrust himself back and impaled himself not letting Roy tease him any further. Roy pulled out and lifted his hand to place another slap against the red welt that had already formed on Liam's ass.

"I didn't say you could do what you wanted" He growled, slapping twice more

Liam moaned out an apology and lowered his upper body pressing his ass into Roy.

"Much better" Roy mumbled out crashing his hand down hard again.

He gripped the slender hips in front of him digging his nails into the protruding bone and slowly pushed himself in, his length brushing against Liam's sweet spot all the way in. He then pulled almost all the way out and pulled Liam back by the hair slamming himself to the hilt inside him. Liam felt as though he'd died and gone to something far better than heaven. The pain and the pleasure were incredible, indescribable. Roy released his hip and used the braid for leverage thrusting repeatedly into Liam with loud slaps against his already sensitive flesh. Liam continued to bounce back into Roy's thighs, shaking in bliss, his moans being eaten by the mattress. He could feel the heat build in his lower stomach, he just needed a little more… and this time he knew how to get it.

He pushed back against Roy meeting thrust for thrust and began to stroke himself which he knew he hadn't asked permission to do. Roy pounded him harder and moved his hand away landing several swift slaps across the bruising flesh.

"You know better" He hissed thrusting animalistically into the smaller man before him

"No, I think you have to teach me some more" Liam hissed as the sting on his ass grew hotter

Roy pulled his hair back pulling Liam against his chest and made the swats come harder, biting Liam's sweet spot as hard as he could. Liam felt himself break and came for a second time, shooting across his stomach, chest and face through a string of curses. Roy felt the hole tighten and greedily swallow him in and felt himself go over the edge with a few more well timed thrusts calling out Liam's name.

They both fell forward and Roy rolled onto his side, spooning Liam in front of him still buried deep inside. Both men were gasping for air, at a loss for thoughts letting their bodies lay limp and numb against each other.

When they'd both somewhat regained their breaths, Liam chuckled.

"God, remind me to get you pissed off more often" he whispered with a purr.

Roy pulled Liam's body closer to his and kissed along the back of his neck.

"Mmm, maybe you should" Roy mumbled nipping at the nape of his neck.

"I love you" Liam said pulling Roy's arm over him and lacing their fingers together.

"Love you too" Roy whispered as he fell asleep.

Robin felt his jaw drop fifty feet below the ground and was glad Angel was nowhere near this door at the moment. Despite being nearly sound proof, he could still hear some of the louder moans, a few curses and possibly a slapping sound creeping through the door. He originally came to apologize to Roy for what had happened but before he could even knock, he heard a loud slap and a moan following it. At this point, he was concerned. He thought maybe Roy had hit Liam so he waited to see if he could hear anything else. A few moments of silence went by before more moans followed and that's when it sank in. They weren't fighting; in fact, Robin kind of wished they were, it would be a lot less awkward for him to deal with when looking them in the face later on.

It was just before nine when Elliot appeared in the living room announcing Bruce's arrival. Angel was asleep on his lap and he was channel surfing hoping what he heard earlier would hurry up and go away.

"Where are Liam and Roy?" asked Bruce as he walked into the living room joining Robin by the couch.

"Don't ask, don't remind me" Robin grumbled frowning.

Bruce arched an eyebrow in curiosity but as his step-son suggested, he would leave it alone. For now.

Robin stood and scooped Angel up in his arms taking her upstairs placing her in bed and under covers before joining Bruce in the car.

"Angel starts school with me tomorrow" Robin blurted trying to start conversation

"Good" Bruce said with a hint of a smile

"She's clueless on so many things Bruce… I have no idea how to explain half the things she's missing out on to her… I mean… she doesn't even know basic human body parts" He mumbled feeling heat rise in his face.

With that, Bruce frowned. "And just which body part were you expecting her to know?"

"Ok, I hate this day more than I have ever hated anything in my life so here goes. It's exactly what you're thinking but not for the reasons you're thinking. We had a water fountain moment, wet clothes were in drier, I kept my boxers and a towel, we fell asleep, I woke up with morning issues, I tried to run, I fell flat on my ass, woke her up and she noticed said morning problem referring to it as an abnormality" Robin blurted out as quickly as he could.

Bruce stopped the car and broke out in a fit of laughter. Robin stared at him in disbelief. The Batman was laughing so hard tears came out.

"I'm glad you got a kick out of me being screwed" Robin mumbled crossing his arms over his chest.


	17. Rise above

**Ok, despite being a huge smut addict, I do have some shred of morals and will warn people now: I won't make them have pre-teen sex. To me no one under 15 should be even remotely considering anything past third base anywhere outside their imagination (Third base (oral) only under a few rare circumstances where the person is mature enough which some people that age tend to be); I'd be a hypocrite if I didn't add at least the imagination bit in there considering my mind has been spoiled since I was about 11 :) **

**on a lighter note, I got a job which I'm not at all excited about, its going to epic fuck up my hours but... i'll see what happens :)**

**so anyway, onto the show!**

**X**

**X  
><strong>

**X**

**X**

Liam stood nervously alongside Bruce at the podium, thousands of flashed surrounding them from every direction. After a very discreet clean up and death report, Liam was handed control of the remaining portions of the company, all which he handed to Bruce whom already had a station in Asia and was more familiar with it's market. After a closing statement, he and Bruce turned to make their way to the YJ base where Angel had gone after her first day of school.

Liam shifted slightly uncomfortably in his seat, his ass still stinging from the various slaps it had taken the previous night. He'd spent a good half of the morning applying make up to the many love marks across his neck and covered a particularly difficult one by keeping his braid to the side. He desperately wished he'd chosen a better day to have angry sex with Roy because he knew he'd spend most of the day today in the public eye and sitting; two things that did not mesh well after rough sex.

Angel was sitting next to M'gann excitedly talking about cookies, both finding a mutual love on opposite ends of the cookie love spectrum and when they were going to go about making them. Artemis rolled her eyes but smiled anyway. She almost sounded like Kid Mouth when she talked about food that way. Superboy joined them and sat with an arm around M'gann and KF sat on the couch as far away from Artemis as possible frowning at her. Angel looked around trying to figure out what was going on and wondered if this is one of those obvious things she tends to miss out on.

"Am I missing the obvious social cue again?" she asked with a pout.

"Yea, definitely" Came an unknown voice

Angel turned to see a black haired girl hanging off Robin's arm laughing.

"You can cut the sexual tension between them with a knife! But don't worry, it's normal. It'll be over as soon as KF grows a pair and takes her against a wall somewhere" She teased placing a kiss on Robin's cheek.

Angel stared at the girl and for some reason felt a bolt of anger watching her hang off Robin so closely. She had long black hair and sky blue eyes and was as far as Angel was concerned, beautiful; exotic. She wore a tuxedo jacket, a yellow vest and a crisp white shirt and before her eyes had time to completely take in the bottom, her anger flared full swing.

'Robin, may I inquire as to why this girl in her undergarments is hanging off your shoulder in such an intimate manner?' She asked projecting to everyone in anger.

All eyes turned to Angel and noticed her hands had a slight glow to them.

"In her underwear?" Asked Superboy obliviously

'Clearly those are far too small to be considered anything contrary' She informed gesturing to the small shorts the girl wore.

Artemis choked back a laugh covering her mouth, tears silently sliding down her fingers.

Robin stood there not quite sure which girl to explain the situation to first.

"Zatanna, this is my friend, Angel. Angel, this is Zatanna, she's also a friend." He said bluntly, not really seeing what else would fit at this moment.

Angel stood; her hands a glow with a bright purple light which had risen to her eyes, their usual ocean blue now an amethyst.

KF stared between the girls in sick and twisted amusement. A cat fight was about to go down super style and he had front row seats. 'Sweet!' He thought to himself.

Artemis knew that look on his face, he was thinking something stupid, possibly perverted. She threw a throw pillow at his face and glowered at him.

"Don't Kid Dork" She hissed.

He shrugged innocently and turned his attention back just in time to see a purple beam burn a hole clear through the thick wall of the mountain. Superboy sat with his mouth agape watching the birds fly by the new window.

'I do not wish to be friends with you any longer Richard. I do not believe I feel comfortable with you having a friendship as we have with another, it is simply unheard of. I may not be the utmost in brilliant at understanding basic social interactions but I am not blind, I have feelings as well, despite being inhuman. This is betrayal I have read at least enough to know this much' She hissed turning on her heel to leave.

"Angel! Zatanna and I don't have the same relationship as you and me, I just didn't know what else to say!" Robin cried out in frustration. He'd never officially asked her to be his girlfriend so he didn't want to jump any guns and call her that and have her offended. Clearly she might have been less offended if he had. For the ward of a genius detective, he had a knack for missing the obvious.

Angel stopped and turned to look at Robin, tears brimming over her eyes. 'She is in her undergarment, with her arm in yours and placing her lips to your face. This seems the same as far as logic will allow me to see.' Angel hissed into Robin's mind alone this time.

Robin decided that thinking wasn't getting him anywhere so he decided to not only show her, but everyone else just which girl was his. He closed the space between them in a few strides and pulled her to his chest which she struggled against until he pressed his lips to hers, cupping her face in his hand, the other around her waist. Everyone's eyes glued to them, Zatanna fuming. Robin pulled his lips back and pulled her bottom lip between his, forgetting everything around him as he touched her. Angel relaxed and folded into him wrapping her arms around his neck pressing their lips even closer together. Robin tilted her head to the side and brushed his tongue against her lips shyly. Her lips parted instinctually and he slipped his tongue inside her mouth brushing against hers slowly and sensually.

Everyone turned beet red but like a car accident, they couldn't look away. They continued kissing, picking up speed and confidence with every swipe in the exchange of tongues. Superboy frowned and looked at M'Gann wondering if this was what he was supposed to do with her as well.

Kaldur stepped into the kitchen overlooking the living room and stood surprised at the heated make out session and the rather large hole in the wall. He'd clearly chosen a poor time to return from his swim

"Get a room" Zatanna hissed pushing out of the living room bumping into the merboy on her way out.

Robin moved to pull away from Angel but was surprised when she pushed him against the wall and continued their kiss. He really couldn't find much room to argue with that.

KF took the pillow Artemis had thrown at him earlier and sat it over his lap. He was only human and horny. The way they were kissing was nothing innocent or chaste as far as he was concerned. It actually reminded him of the porn he watched on Friday where a woman in a school girl uniform was screwing her way into a better math grade. It started the same way as his best friend's make out session if you take away the giant hole in the wall and the semi cat fight.

Liam entered the base after being granted access by Batman, not being identified since he wasn't a member of the league and walked taking in the place's dullness. He'd hate to live in such a bland place. He made his way down the hall and saw the boy he recalled being from Atlantis frozen in the doorway. Just as he was going to ask what was going on, he saw his daughter and Robin in their feverish make-out session against the wall.

Originally, he believed he was the one infused with cat DNA but giving that Robin was alive and testing the gods, went to show that the one with nine lives was Boy Wonder and he'd just reached life number nine.

"Evangeline Lilly Watson, come here _now_" He hissed feeling rage bubble under his skin.

Angel pulled away from Robin and cringed at the tone in Liam's voice.

She turned to face him; her eyes still slightly a light shade of amethyst.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" He asked, worry currently overpowering anger.

'I became angry…' she informed him looking to the wall in shame.

Liam was taken aback at the damage dealt to the wall. He moved to the hole and traced the edges which were clean cut and warm with his fingers.

"And what, may I ask were you so angry with that you blew a hole through a wall?" Liam hissed.

'A woman in her underwear had taken to Robin and I was not pleased'

Liam narrowed his eyes at her and sighed.

"You had a fit of jealously? You did this-" Liam gestured to the hole

"Over something so trivial?" He asked still unbelieving

'It is not trivial!' She screamed into his head

Liam brought his hands to hold his head and glared at her.

"You'd better watch your tone before I put that attitude of yours in check. You are in no position to be yelling at me"

Everyone in the room felt the bucket of ice run through their veins at the way those words were spoken.

Angel lowered her head and looked back at Liam.

'It is not trivial, I am not going to stand for being treated like a loose woman that allows her partner to have another beside herself' She said in a slightly lower tone.

No one really knew what was going on at this point since her replies had been directed strictly at Liam so they just watched hoping he'd phrase her response in his own.

"I never said you should but there are better ways to deal with anger. This is unacceptable and there will be a consequence for this, you may rest assured of that. All this apart, I still am yet to hear an explanation why you were tongue deep in Robin's throat" Liam growled feeling his inner Roy surface.

"That would be my fault" Robin sighed.

"She was angry and leaving that way because I'd introduced each girl as a friend. I didn't wanna get ahead of myself and call Angel my girlfriend because I still haven't even taken her out on a date. It's kind of pretentious on my part to consider her mine so I didn't and that led to Angel feeling she was in the same category as Zatanna… and so, going back to the beginning of this explanation, I kissed her, more so to show Zatanna that I had no place in my life to have her following me around and also to show Angel that she's the most important person in the world to me and that our 'friendship' will never be even remotely similar to any I could ever have with anyone else. It just kind of got carried away in the anger from then on, I'm sorry for the way I behaved" He concluded mumbling at his feet.

KF was taking this to memory to throw each single word in his face later. Robin, welcome to the corner of pay and back buddy, right on the intersection of epic and humiliation. The other's seemed to be equally amused by the usually calm and collected bat boy squirming like a worm being hooked as bait.

Liam had no idea what to do at this point. He hated the stupid kid for being so _adorable_ with his words.

"What I'm going to do next I'm not even sure can be considered a punishment but I can't deal with this" He said gesturing to the hole "On my own"

Angel lowered her head and frowned. She lifted one hand and several chunks of rock lifted and slowly came together like a very intricate puzzle covering the hole. She then lifted the other and with a purple glow, she sealed each individual piece together leaving everything the way it had originally been, no trace of the damage present.

Everyone looked on in wonder as she dropped her hands and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Well, this further adds to my incentive to agree with Batman… Angel, you're going to be with them from here on out, you are to train with them, listen to their orders and be there for them as a friend and teammate, fighting along side them. You can come home on the weekends if Batman permits it. Otherwise, you're going to stay here. You have too much to learn and I don't have the structure to teach you on my own. I'm rather biased in my opinion of you so it doesn't count…" Liam said dejectedly.

I'll have Elliot bring your things later on. The decisions you make from here on out, are yours and so are the consequences" Liam said glaring at Robin

"I can't hide you from the world forever so here goes. You only have one chance to do the right thing, I hope you remember that the next time you're impulse gets the best of you" Liam whispered leaving without so much as another word.

Angel was shocked, to say the least. Her father had left her to grow, she was part of a team, and she was going to test her abilities. All the promises of a single life to be realized in such a short time was almost head spinning.

She sat, exactly where she stood and stared blankly at the ground. At the same time, while this was... good, it was also horrible. She felt empty and abandoned, as if her dads didn't want her anymore. She knew teen-aged mood swings were no ones idea of fun but she didn't expect them to practically kick her out. This was her first major slip up after all.

M'Gann floated to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"I can show you to a room… the one next to mine is empty if you want?" She offered.

Angel nodded and sullenly followed her down the hallway to her new room.

Robin still stood there not sure how to process everything that had just happened. Hell, he was still trying to get over that kiss. He'd never kissed someone like that before. He'd only gotten basic kisses from stupid debutants at parties to keep up his play boy billionaire's son reputation in tact. That kiss… it was pretty Earth shattering material. He definitely wanted to do it again, ASAP.

"Come on Boy Mush, let's see if we can get some air under all the sap you poured out" Wally teased

"I will see if she requires anything" Said Kaldur suddenly coming back to life leaving after the girls.

"Dude, despite how this all when down, I must say I agree with Zatanna on one thing; you two need to bang each other and get over what ever this" He waved his hand around referring to the weird tension between them "is cause its apparently contagious. I've been friend zoned by every girl I've ever known and five minutes with you two and your sexual tension in a room and I have two hot girls ready to jump me, Angel thankfully succeeding." Robin said going to join the others with Superboy in tow.

Artemis and Wally stared at each other awkwardly and frowned for even entertaining the idea giving each other the finger before going off to their respective rooms.

'I will require a costume similarly to our teammates, will I not?' She asked M'Gann trying to start a conversation again

M'Gann nodded. "I can help with that, I have become quite familiar with the Earth custom of sewing" She informed cheerfully

'But what will it be made to look like?' Angel asked nervously.

M'Gann frowned not having taken that step into consideration.

That's when it dawned on her.

"Hello M'Gann!" She said palming her forehead flying away

Angel stood there confused. 'Do all people behave so erratically?' She thought to herself

In a few moments, M'Gann returned placing several rectangular boxes into her hands.

Angel turned the boxes to see several women and some men in costume. She turned one in particular to see a blonde woman pivoting her body in a defensive maneuver under the words ' Death by Degrees'.

"What may I inquire is this?" Angel asked looking curiously at it.

'Your costume!' The Martian replied transforming herself into a replica of Angel in the costume.

'It looks like underwear' Angel said flatly gesturing to the bra on show

M'Gann rolled her eyes and changed the bra to a tight fitted long sleeve black shirt that went into the glove and stopped just under her bust.

'This is acceptable, not ideal but none the less, it seems to be suited for my needs' Replied Angel.

The Martian squealed in joy and flew off to get started, excited that she'd been helpful.

Angel sat on the bed and pressed her face into the pillow. Robin walked in pressing the button to slide the door shut behind him and rolled his eyes. He'd already come to terms that every day of his life would be a sexually frustrated one as far as fate was concerned. He sat by Angel on the bed and flipped down her skirt that had turned up over her butt.

'Underwear?' Angel asked in an unamused tone.

"Yup" Robin confirmed.

'Sorry' She replied

"I'm starting to get used to it, as long as I'm the only one that gets to see it, it's not such a bad deal" Robin said in a teasing tone as he leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

Angel rolled onto her back and smiled at him. 'You mean you are no longer bothered by my underwear?'

"Oh no, I'm very, very bothered. I'd just be more bothered if anyone else saw it" He murmured gesturing for her to move over so he could join her.

Angel giggled and stuck her tongue out at him. 'I am glad not to be the only jealous one between us'

Robin laughed and pulled her on top of him kissing the tip of her nose.

"You're definitely not the only one" Robin responded taking his mask off placing it on the side table so he could look at her properly.

"Though you are the only one with no reason to be. Have you seen yourself?" He asked pulling her into a kiss.

She purred and let his lips relax her again as it continually brushed against hers. She enjoyed being with Robin this way, he was always warm and gentle with her even when she really didn't deserve it. Love was starting to make more sense each day outside of her novels. She realized this is probably what they were referring to in the lengthy texts describing each sentiment in careful detail, it was this urge to simply never part.

Robin rolled onto his side laying her on her own side next to him not letting her pull away from their kiss. He traced his fingers up to her hair and gently tucked it behind her ear cupping her cheek in his hand. She smiled into the kiss and licked at his lips like he'd liked at hers earlier earning the same reaction. She pressed her tongue between his lips and felt her heart hammer into her chest in excitement. Robin pushed his tongue in a tentative manner against hers, reveling in the excitement of it all. Everything about her marveled him; the taste, the smell and way she fit into him, how soft she was under his fingers… He really meant everything.

The kiss slowly began to heat up and Robin traced the back of his hand against her thigh wiping away some of the make up that had been used to cover the blank inked three. Goose bumps broke out across her skin and she pulled away to look at her arm frowning.

'I do not feel cold, why is my skin reacting as though I were to have thermal shock?' She asked puzzled.

"Because I… I mean… you are… Never mind, forget that I tried to explain it" He grumbled

Angel giggled and kissed him again with a little less hesitation as her tongue sought out his. Robin moaned a little and pulled her close enjoying the kiss now that his life was no longer in immediate danger. He tangled their legs together and pulled away from the kiss slightly breathless. He ran his fingers through her hair and gently traced up and down the back of her neck earning a low purr.

"Are you… purring?" Robin asked curiously

'Yes, are you upset by this behavior?' She asked

'No, it's kinda cute' he chuckled tucking her head under his chin as he continued to caress the spot with the tips of his skilled fingers.

There was a knock at the door and M'Gann entered not really giving anyone much of a chance to reply. Robin hid his eyes into the pillow and Angel looked up to see a giggly Martian.

"Your costume is finished" She announced proudly.

"Her costume?" Robin asked partially muffled by the pillow.

Angel reached for his mask and handed it to him before standing to take her costume.

'You are quite agile, I am grateful for your assistance' Angel said pulling her shirt over her head and tossing her skirt to the side along with her socks and shoes. M'Gann turned a bright shade of red and Robin turned just in time to see her reach around to unclasp her bra.

"Angel stop!" Robin screamed holding her fingers in place. "For the love of my life stop" He panted

'I am in the process of trying my costume' Angel informed lowering her arms.

M'Gann felt like her face might catch fire. They were so intimate in such a short time, it made her feel behind in her relationship with Connor.

'Fine I will keep the bra on' she declared pulling on the small black shirt followed by the odd jump suit, gloves and boots.

Robin looked over the outfit appreciatively and subconsciously licked his lips at her long legs that seemed to be even longer in those shorts… Then he frowned. He knew that if he found this outfit a little on the sexy side, so would everyone else.

"Angel, isn't it a bit… short?" he asked nervously.

'I do not believe it is, your friend from earlier had something in a similar length and you seemed to find it acceptable' Angel replied somewhat bitterly.

"Yes, that's because she isn't my girlfriend, I don't care who stares at her ass" Robin hissed tugging the snug fabric down against her leg.

Angel giggled and placed a kiss on his cheek.

'Let it be a matter of motivation for you to rid us of our enemy with more diligence so that they are unable to, as you say, "stare at my ass"' She said with a smile

Robin rolled his eyes but really saw no other counter argument. He had to deal with her appearance and he knew it, no matter how much he hated that fact. Robin, looked at both girls chatting away excitedly. He figrued it was pointless to even try and hide his identity from his friends at this point took off the domino mask and placed it on Angel's face tracing her cheeks bones with his thumbs.

"There" He said in satisfaction.

M'Gann gasped at seeing Robin's full face for the first time and smiled. She felt trusted, like the team was finally going somewhere, they were growing together...

Angel walked into the adjoining bathroom and looked at herself in the small sink mirror touching the mask on her face with an approving smile.

Robin heard his receiver beep in his ear and excused himself heading to his room and M'Gann excused herself as well giving Angel room to think. She reached into her bag which she wasn't sure how it got here but was grateful for it none the less as she took out her MP3 player and turned her classical music gently stepping out of her boots and stretching out her body. Ever since before she'd been changed, she'd practiced gymnastics when she was left alone in her thoughts. After she saw it on TV, she insisted on developing those skills and she was quite grateful for it since it took her mind away from everything and let her relax

Robin stepped back into the room and Angel instantly noticed he look oddly tired. He walked over to her and silently pulled her into a hug drawing it out for what felt like ages.

'Dick may I inquire as to what the problem might be?' Angel asked somewhat nervously

He shook his head no and slowly peeled off his costume hanging it over his chair standing in only a pair of tight boxers before Angel. She blushed and looked away covering her eyes with her hands. Robin pulled her hand away and kissed it.

"Angel, I'm not going to do anything weird to you, I promise. I just really don't want to be away from you tonight. Let me stay with you?"

She nodded suspiciously and proceeded to remove her clothes placing them over the chair atop Robin's and turned off the light lying down to go to sleep. She hadn't had dinner but she wasn't hungry, she was just tired. Today was frustrating for her and honestly, she was glad to have Dick with her, she didn't want to be alone either. He slipped under the blanket with her tangling their bodies together basking in how good it felt to be this close to her. He played with her hair and gave her forehead small kisses eventually and she eventually drifted, falling asleep. Dick knew he wouldn't sleep tonight. Not after Bruce's call, the message he'd been given was loud and clear. There was a war coming and Angel was the prize. He couldn't let them kill her, he had to keep her by his side.

Over the next few weeks, everyone seemed nervous and on edge and they trained exceptionally hard, even the others confirmed that they were going above and beyond their normal limit. She wondered if she had done something wrong but everyone assured her that he behavior was just fine so why? Why did everyone seem so on edge? Even Robin seemed somewhat detached. He'd barely kissed her since the first night she spent here. Of course he'd give her small chaste kisses but none like the one they had then and she missed it. It made her feel as though she'd done something wrong.

That afternoon when she got back from school, Bruce's car waited for her by the base door. She assumed he was here to pick up Robin and rolled her eyes at Robin's carelessness in not informing Bruce of his after school activities. She walked over to the car and the window rolled down with Dick in the passenger's seat.

"Come on, there's somewhere I want to take you"

Angel got in the back seat, frown already evident on her face.

'I thought you were going to stay behind and study' She questioned.

"I was but this is much more important, there's something we need to figure out ASAP"

She nodded and sat quietly until they reached what seemed to be another cave.

Robin opened to door and held out his hand which she took, looking around trying her best to figure out where she was.

Robin led her out of the cave into a large, beautiful house and turned to her with the first authentic smile she'd seen in ages.

"Angel, this is where I live" He said bringing her hand to his lips.

'It is beautiful Dick, you have a lovely home' She said admiring the large mansion. Angel thought this place might be even bigger than Liam's if that was even possible, it was also a tad gloomier though. She took a few more steps inside and felt every hair on her body on edge as a large dog sat in front of her looking her over cautiously.

"Angel, this is our dog, Ace." Robin said petting it.

Angel looked at ace and felt a hiss rise in her throat which earned her a nice growl in return. Robin arched an eyebrow and rolled his eyes.

"Could you two be anymore cliché?" He asked with a sigh.

"Ace, be nice and say hi, Angel, he won't bite if you don't"

Ace begrudgingly took a few steps forward and placed his nose under her hand pushing his head under it. Angel scrunched her face in disdain but petted him none the less. She found his fur extremely soft to the touch and her face turned into a smile as she purred while petting him. Ace inched forward and turned his head so she could reach behind his ears and did something Robin hadn't seen him do since they first got him, he wagged his tail.

"Well there, look at who made peace" He said with a snicker

'I am sorry for my behavior Ace.' She directed at the dog

The dog gave a small bark in acceptance and followed Robin and Angel as they made their way to Bruce's simulator room.

"Angel, I know it may be hard but can you use your abilities outside of extreme emotion?" Robin asked.

Angel lifted her hand and moved his body a few feet from the floor.

"Ok, I'll take that as a yes. Do you know at all what you're capable of doing?" He asked as she set him to the floor.

She nodded 'I do have a reasonable concept of my mental capacity, yes'

"Show me" He said with his trade mark smirk as he pulled out a long slim rod and took on a defensive stance.

Angel narrowed her eyes in disbelief that he'd brought her here to fight him. She lifted the rod out of his hands and used it to pin him to a wall.

'You're really going to have to try better' She said with a flat look on her face.

Robin didn't seem phased, in fact, he seemed excited and she had no idea why until a loud, constant beep filled the room breaking her concentration. She scrunched her face in annoyance and looked around for the source of the sound not even noticing when Robin jumped from the wall and dropped behind her pulling her face down onto the floor.

"I wanna see you fight without your brain" He snickered.

Angel felt anger rise in her chest.

'This is uncalled for' She complained trying to move

"No, this is very called for, we need you physically prepared for anything. The second you're able to catch me, we'll stop and consider you ready" He said flipping back onto a rail. Angel stood and gracefully jumped onto the highest rail walking in a predatory manner towards Robin. He hadn't counted on her being that physically adapted but shrugged none the less. He had a few tricks up his own sleeve. He jumped across a few more bars and latched himself to a set of rings that hung on the ceiling waiting for her next move.

She looked up at him and looked around the room trying to calculate the best route up deciding to use the wall to reach him. In the blink of an eye, she placed one leg in front of the other and bent over placing her hands on the rail and lifted her feet balancing herself on her hands. She bent her elbows and pushed up and off the rail against the back wall and angled herself up kicking against the wall and joining Robin on the rings in a matter of seconds. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him off dropping him to the floor below and hooked each one of her feet into the rings standing looking down on him.

'I have won and I am quite tired of this game, and-' She was cut off mid speech by Robin placing his hand to his ear and dashing out of the room. She was suddenly very worried about the possibility of having hurt him and chased after him. She caught up to him in the living room emotionlessly staring at the TV as it declared several hundred people missing.

"It's time, isn't it?" He asked looking across the room to Bruce.

Bruce nodded and pulled his cowl on before walking out to the cave.

"I still wish we'd had more time" he said with a sigh pulling his own mask on.

"Angel, suit up. Your clothes are on the kitchen counter, ask Alfred to assist you with anything you might need" he said joining Bruce in the cave.

Angel was confused, she hated being kept in the dark but she knew what ever it was, it was serious. She followed Robin's instruction and took her clothes from the counter dressing herself in the hallway bathroom. She placed her mask on and pulled out a hair tie walking into the kitchen holding it out to Alfred.

'If you may assist me, I cannot braid my own hair…' She said with a pout

Alfred smiled warmly at her and took the tie.

"I'm not all too certain I know how but I will do my best madam" He said pulling her hair into three separate chunks slowly weaving them into each other till the end where he tied it. Angel smiled brightly and gave him a thank you kiss on the cheek before running out to join the other two. Alfred stood there smiling; glad Robin had found someone so charming.


	18. Called out in the dark

**Omg -_- as I wrote this chapter, I did an unintentional character study of Roy and HOLY SHIT WTF DC! I have never seen a character be so shat on in my entire life! He's a man whore that gets tossed aside by his mentor, gets balls deep in a heroine addiction, gets Cheshire pregnant, has LIAN, which I had no idea existed so when I made up LIAM, complete and utter coincidence, please excuse any confusion. Highly unintended. (Mind you I found a picture of the comic where he calls his daughter angel so again; FREAKY shit) He also gets made into a rebound toy for Hawk Girl when she decides to play hard to get with Hawk man and she calls out the wrong name during sex. WTF. So, from this already lovely turn of events, he loses his arm, his daughter dies and he relapses into heroine and becomes sexually impotent when trying to re-bang Cheshire. WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK! =/ *is so pissed at DC for wrecking all their best characters!***

**Ok I'm done I swear .-. only last thing I'm going to add is that I now find the idea of Roy [ Preferably as Arsenal or Red Arrow] banging Nightwing :]**

**onto the story!**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X **

Liam sat on the balcony staring off into the distance. He knew what they were doing was for the best but he still wished there was another way. It had been nearly a month since he'd received the letter from Eros. Judging by the escalation of the mass disappearances going around lately, he could only assume the time was close and that Angel was on her way to the league as he sat there, helplessly. Even though she was their little girl, her original design could not be ignored. She was a weapon and before she could fight along side them, she had to show where her loyalties were, Martian Manhunter was going to invade her mind and put her to the ultimate test and she had no idea how it was fake. It would seem extremely real to her.

If she fails the test… Liam began to dry sob trying to avoid thinking that this was even slightly possible. Not only would the damage done to Angel's emotional state be permanent if she doesn't make it but she might be taken away and eternally confined, frozen. The league, above everything, had priorities and the human race was way up there on it.

Roy stood in the living room watching Liam. He didn't even know how to comfort him because in all honesty, he couldn't even comfort himself. Angel had turned into his reason for existence, right up there with Liam. His life with out either of them seemed pointless but he knew right now, Liam needed him to be the optimist for once so he was going to rise above and be the man Liam needed.

He walked outside and kneeled in front of Liam and placed his head in Liam's lap. He felt Liam's fingers run through his hair and sighed. He had no idea what to do or say to make this any less hard than it already was. He took Liam's hand and kissed across his knuckles tasting the dried tears that had fallen across them.

Liam knew Roy was just as much a wreck as he was, if not more yet, here he was trying to comfort him. It made Liam feel even guiltier. He wanted to be the one to comfort Roy but he was terrible at hiding emotions, all he could do was sit here pathetically while the best things in his life fell apart and hundreds of people lost their lives in the process. He felt the weight of each loss on his shoulders and it felt like he'd cave any moment.

Four days went by this way, he and Roy taking turns at being physically ill hugging the porcelain as they emptied acid into it. Food was a forlorn word to them. They could barely drink water, much less eat. Elliot had stopped trying to cook after Roy mangled a fork in his hands while staring down at his plate for over an hour. Neither of the men was able to eat or sleep. All Elliot could do was stare in silent pain as he watched his young master and his lover slowly wither into empty shells.

Liam had just finished emptying his final round of acid when he felt something weakly vibrated against his leg. He reached into his pocket and looked at his cell phone where "Bruce" flashed brightly. He pressed the green button and wordlessly held it to his ear waiting for what ever he had to say.

"Open the door to your room" Was all he heard before the line went dead. He half pulled himself up against the toilet before slumping against a wall. He looked out the bathroom to the bed where Roy was still asleep as he pushed along weakly and unlocked the door falling back to the floor.

The door swung open and Angel jumped on top of him sobbing. Liam rolled onto his back and pulled her onto his chest crying with her not even giving the two others at the door a fleeting glance. Roy rolled over weakly trying to find the source of the noise and saw two shadows at the doorway. He sat up and noticed Liam and Angel crying on the floor. Despite every aching protest in his body, he flew out of bed and joined them tightly hugging Angel, a few tears escaping his eyes as well.

After a few moments, Bruce and Dick helped the two men into a sitting position and Bruce called to Elliot to get them something to eat.

"How long has it been since either of you have seen food?" Bruce asked in a very Batman-esque tone.

"I don't know" Whispered Liam holding one of Angel's hands.

"Just… tell us so we can finally hear it, tell us the outcome" Roy hissed, shaking from the overload of emotions.

"She passed… with a great deal of difficulty but… none the less"

Roy nodded and turned his eyes to Angel.

'I am sorry!' she cried into his head.

'I almost killed everyone… If I had not seen your faces at the final moment, I would have! I wanted to!' She squealed, choking on her silent sobs.

Roy pulled her into his arms and caressed the spot behind her neck as he did when she was little to comfort her when she was upset. Her sobs slowly died down with the exception of a hiccup every so often before being replaced by a purr.

"She's going to fight along side us, isn't she?" Roy asked sounding unbelievably broken.

Bruce nodded and Robin looked to the side. Elliot arrived with two plates of soup which Bruce took and handed to Roy and Liam. They looked at the food hesitantly, both stomachs still rather upset with the extreme onslaught of emotions.

"Eat." Bruce insisted

"You look like you're both maybe fifteen pounds each right now, anything less and you'd turn to dust" Dick commented as he looked over both figures. Liam's ribs were as visible through his skin, every ridge and space between them noticeable. Roy wasn't in much better state, his collar bone looked like it might break through his flesh at any moment and both of the men were drowning in their clothes.

They ate slowly, the soup burning its way down the acid blazed trails until hitting their stomachs. Bruce let out a heavy sigh and let the room pacing in the hallway. He sometimes wishes he hadn't let Angel stay with Roy that first day; that he'd kept her as his own. Deep down, at least in his eyes, they were still boys. They weren't ready for the responsibility of a child; the way they had physically withered in the past few days was disturbing proof of that. They couldn't hold themselves together and this might be either the breaking point or making point in the impending battle. He just hoped it wasn't the former…

This was one of the main reasons he was so against being taken by emotional impulses and the exact same reason he was so attracted to Barry. The ability to just impulsively feel things and go with those illogical temporary notions was so far beyond his grasp that he desperately sought it out in others. Spontaneous was not a word that Bruce associated with very well. Along with frivolity, they were probably words he loathed but it seemed to make people happy. Hell, the one time he allowed it upon himself, he'd found the one person alive that could make him happy but still… there were times where it turned out this way and it made him wonder; is it really worth it? Does the good outweigh the bad?

That night, after many meals, all three crawled into Liam's oversized bed and crashed into a deep sleep their bodies were so avidly demanding. As Angel threw her leg and arm across his body, Roy smiled and felt as though she were three allover again. He loved having her with him and was incredibly proud that she was more his mother than he originally believed. She was somewhat stubborn but when push came to shove, she rose above her purpose; she rose above killing for the ones she loved. Just as his mother held out years past what she was supposed to for Roy and his father, Angel held on to the same belief and held onto him to make it through. He held her tightly and cried himself silently to sleep so he wouldn't wake the other two. He still couldn't believe she was really here.

The next morning, Angel hesitantly returned to base to resume her training with Batman and Black Canary. Neither man wanted to let her go but they knew in the long run, it would be best; they wanted to leave nothing to chance. Liam quickly dressed, already late and headed for a meeting with one of the lower branches in his company to discuss the plans for the coming months as far as importation was involved. He took his place at the head of the table as the manager responsible for that branch explained what their portion had in mind which, to Liam, really wasn't all that impressive but he knew Bruce's team would deal with this so he only made minor notes to pass on to the older man. The meeting ended briefly with the mention of the annual party at the eccentric Matthew Stan's. Liam gave a mental eye roll.

If there was one social event he could cut out of his schedule every year, this would most definitely be it. Matt, as the man insisted on being called wasn't his idea of a graceful man when it came to hosting parties. His social meetings mostly consisted of a dirty old man's wet dream filled with his exotic pole dancers putting out for all his guests. If Liam had an aversion to this event before, now he wanted to possibly burn the place down just as an excuse not to go but since this evidently was not an option, he was doomed.

After an agonizingly long day, Liam made his way home crashing on the couch with a moan covering his face with his arm. Roy peeked down the stair rails at the man flopped on the couch and cracked a smile. Liam was clearly stressed out and as far as he was concerned it was probably something trivial or else Liam would stoop to being angsty which is something Roy boarder line hated. Drama was never really Roy's forte. The idea of someone intentionally walking around like a kid that was denied candy drives him up a wall.

Making his way to Liam's side, he smiles even more seeing how disheveled the usually very composed business man is. His glasses are carelessly tossed on the floor, his suit looks like a cow chewed it up and spat it out and his hair is sticking up in every which direction. He sat cross legged on the floor by the couch and pulled out Liam's hair tie and ran his fingers through the long hair flattening out all the fly-aways until they were once more in uniform. Liam removed his arm from over his eyes and used it to pull Roy in for a kiss which Roy gladly returned.

"Who died?" Roy asked laughing into the kiss.

Liam huffed and tossed him the invite he'd crumbled up in his hand.

"You're in a bad mood because you have to go to a party? What are you, thirteen and anti-social?" Roy asked still teasing.

Liam groaned and rolled over turning his back to Roy.

"The problem isn't the party, it's the host"

Roy gently kissed up the back of Liam's neck and began to fondle his ass through his pants.

"Oh?"

Liam leaned back into the touches and nodded.

"You'll see, you're going with me after all" Liam responded grinning madly to himself.

Roy shrugged and dipped his hands between Liam's legs cupping him.

Liam turned his head back to Roy with an unamused look before flopping down on his stomach.

"What am I supposed to wear?" Roy grumbled not at all enthused to be surrounded by pricks with money they didn't deserve

"Casual suit" Liam mumbled into the couch.

"Either it's casual or it's a suit Liam" Roy mumbled into his neck.

"No Roy, it's a casual suit. One with no tie, no cuff links and possibly the jacket will be worn without any closed buttons"

Roy always knew rich people were full of it, his father had told him so but until this moment, he had no idea just what it was. Now he knew it was polite for shit. How many fucking ways can you wear a damn suit? A suit is a suit. It's formal wear, doesn't matter if you wear it like a drunk coming home from a pub at two in the morning, its still a damned suit. There is nothing casual about it. He wasn't going to argue this over with a man that found use for six different forks in a single meal but none the less he was starting to understand his old man more and more.

With a small nip at the base of Liam's neck, he stood and dragged himself to dress given that he'd just showered and angrily threw on the first suit that came into his hands and pretty much scrunched up the sleeves like a slob and left a few buttons on his shirt open before sitting on the edge of his bed to slip on the shoes.

Liam walked in and smiled in approval.

"Perfect" He purred going into the closet himself

Roy looked stupidly at the door in which Liam had entered. He defiantly was not born to be rich. Money didn't work well with him and neither did the customs associated with it. Liam stepped out in an all white suit which, even when Liam tried to wear sloppily, looked impeccable.

"I give up on you" he sighed

"I didn't know you were trying" Liam responded with a laugh as he braided his hair back into its usual style.

Roy narrowed his eyes and shook his head. He wasn't really in a party mood considering the past week but dwelling on it wouldn't do either of them any good. But, thinking back, it reminded him of a problem he had to bring up with Liam and especially Angel later. Her costume. There is no way in heaven, hell, or earth that he's letting her prance around in front of horny eyes in that… what ever it was. He wasn't even sure which part he hated most in the small silver overalls… the shorts that barely covered her ass, the boots that nearly went as high as the shorts which drew more attention to them, the fact that her stomach was completely exposed, or the fact that the black shirt she had under it stopping just under her chest emphasized another area of his concern. The only thing he didn't seem to have an issue with was the domino mask and the red gloves.

"Roy, stop thinking, the smell of burning neurons is making it rather difficult to breathe" Liam said waving his hand in front of his face as if clearing smoke.

Roy flipped him a finger and crossed his arms in annoyance.

"What's bothering you?" Liam asked slipping his arms around Roy's waist.

"Angel's costume. Too revealing for a girl" Roy mumbled knowing he was going to be made fun of.

Liam snorted and pulled Roy in the direction of the garage.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response Roy" Liam shot back before sinking into the front seat waiting impatiently for Roy to get in. Roy eventually made his way around and flopped in, crossed arms unfailing.

Liam pulled up to the beach front mansion and rested his head back against the head rest of the seat taking a deep breath to mentally prepare himself. Roy looked over at Liam and felt a little bitterness. He wasn't allowed to be upset at his daughter walking around in skimpy clothes yet here Liam was pouting and blowing up the drama over a stupid party.

"Liam, I'm not even going to dignify that with a response" He hissed recycling Liam's previous come back as he stormed out of the car and into the party. Liam quickly had about eighteen million things he wanted to say back to that but knew it better to save for the next time because knowing Roy, there would be a next time. He soon left the car to join Roy inside. He barely had a chance to step in before Matt's arm was thrown around his neck with the unbearable weight of the older man's arm nearly forcing him to sink into the ground.

"Hello Matt, lovely to see you" Liam said through a dry smile ducking out from under the arm straight into a pair of overly soft and definitely very expensive breasts.

Liam counted to ten in his head so he wouldn't run out here and now and somehow regained his composure as Matt led him to a table. His eyes scanned the room for Roy and he felt his heart shrink in his chest when he found him. Dead center at another table sat Roy, the object of envy amongst the other business men as three of the more luxurious strippers seemed to have taken a shining to him. The red haired one had her long, toned pale legs on either side of his hips as she undulated hers against his holding his head tightly into her overpriced chest.

Roy frowned at the attention he was getting from the women in the room and knew this was probably not the best idea giving that his boyfriend was probably staring him down from some corner of the room. He placed his hands on the woman's waist and lifted her off pushing her to the side and adjusting his obvious problems. He wasn't asexual after all. He's only human and a man no less. Most anyone rubbing against him would turn him on but he really had no interest in any of these women. The other two women took her place, each grinding into one of his thighs.

He was dumbfounded at how they couldn't take a hint. He was becoming annoyed and wanted to get away from this situation as soon as possible. He was starting to understand why Liam was so hesitant to come here. He again moved both women away as gently as he knew how and crossed his legs and arms as a signal to let them know he didn't want to be rubbed up on. The red haired woman seemed especially displeased by this and stood before him dropping the scrap of cloth that barely covered her full sized chest. Roy took a moment to one over them with his eyes before closing them and taking a deep breath. He definitely missed those but in all honesty, the thing attached to them weren't worth it.

Liam looked in horror as the woman dropped the bikini top to the floor and moved Roy's hands to her chest. Roy pulled his hands away and stood walking over to Liam. The woman grabbed him angrily, her chest bouncing with the brunt force of her turn.

"I know you like this, that you want it. Why are you running?" She hissed, her bright grey eyes shining up into his.

He pulled himself forcefully from her and gave her the best impression of the batglare he could muster.

"I have someone I go to for my sexual needs. You're definitely not him." Roy replied continuing his walk to the table.

"Him?" She asked half laughing.

"You're a fag?"

Roy froze and Liam tensed. He knew Roy was sensitive when it came to the matter of his sexuality and how much disdain he held for that word.

"Yea, what's it to ya?" He said bitterly turning to her.

The woman threw her head back in laughter.

"Bull shit, your body isn't stupid, it knows what you want, even if you don't "

Now it was Roy's turn to laugh

"And I though blondes were supposed to be stupid. See I'm not gay, I just happen to love one and only one guy. No way around it, believe me, I tried… though now that I look at it, chicks like you are probably to blame for the current trend. If you were blow up, you'd probably be more useful than you are now… and probably much more fun. You're a waste of silicone" Roy shot at her before taking his seat next to Liam.

"Did you have to make a blonde joke?" Liam teased feeling all the tension pour out of him at the very public rejection of the woman.

"You're my main candidate and inspiration for them, what can I say" Roy shot back with a crooked smile.

Matt looked at the pair curiously before a wicked smile broke out across his face.

"Always had a feeling you pitched for the wrong team" Matt half chuckled

"How very observant of you" Roy shot out sarcastically

One of the other men at the table decided he needed to add his two cents to total this conversation and asked.

"So Watson, does he fuck you or do you top him?"

There was total silence as it seemed everyone wanted the answer to this one.

"Obviously red here tops" Matt informed with a wave of his hands

Roy cringed and did his best to compose himself before he let the next few words come from his mouth. He knew that in the business world you don't mess with this kind of crap. His reputation and the respect he held in the socialite community would definitely suffer if they figured he was bottom so Roy did the only thing he could think of to revert the situation.

"Well obviously you don't know shit. I would expect as much from a Hugh Heffner dressed like a Miami Vice reject. You can't even make up your mind as to which cliché character you want to play monkey to. I bottom" Roy said flatly

Liam not wanting to call Roy out on what ever he was planning stayed silent.

"Bull shit" Matt hissed still annoyed at the former insult.

"He looks like a damned twinkie, you clearly have at least some straight left in your damn body"

"Twinkie?" Roy asked shaking in silent laughter at the random use of food comparison

"Yea, a little tart on the outside filled to the brim with white cream on the inside" Added one of the other men

Roy mulled over the comparison and nodded understanding the reference. He'd never look at a twinkie the same way again.

"And I thought by now people knew not to judge books by their covers"

"Well, what ever, I honestly couldn't care less, just, tell me, why a man?" Matt asked, in honest curiosity

"Look buddy, I don't really feel I owe you much of an explanation but I'm in a generous mood. I don't see it in terms of a man or a woman. I used to and I was dead set against men. Honestly, I used to think it was repulsive. Then I ended up meeting Liam and… honestly, he can do things in bed women can't even dream of. There's no PMS, no head aches, no shit excuses to not have sex and someone that generally gets your body since we all pretty much tick the same way. I don't intend on walking around with a limp wrist and a horrible lisp like I have gender confusion issues but I'm done dealing with women and their crap. Their bodies don't compensate for their mouths." Roy answered.

Matt seemed to think over his answer for a moment before he grinned.

"So sex isn't weird?"

Roy arched an eye brow and shook his head no.

"So it doesn't feel like a reversed shit?"

Roy's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets and he turned to Liam who's expression mirrored his.

"Matt, I hardly believe this is a topic to discuss amongst business partners" Liam hissed

Roy held his hand up and nodded.

" I won't bother telling you what it feels like, you have a bunch of girls in here, I'm sure they have toys, try getting one of the more experienced girls to try it out on you, you might just be surprised" Roy said with a wink before standing.

"Now I'm going to take my boyfriend home and have mind blowing sex while the rest of you sit here with a bunch of loose STD riddled cock teases."

Roy pulled Liam up with him and pulled him outside leaving the men at the table with jaws dropped. He leaned against the door and doubled over laughing holding his sides as if they were going to erupt at any minute.

"Roy are you _insane_?" Liam asked dumbfounded

"Dude, come on, that man needed a heavy dose of shut the fuck up to go with that shit martini he was drinking"

"Why did you lie?" Liam asked as they sat down in the car.

"About what?"

"About our roles. I mean, not like we had to tell them at all but…"

Roy smiled and placed his hand on the inside of Liam's thigh.

"Because I know how assholes like that think, they believe that they can walk all over you if you bottom. You instantly become a woman in their eyes and there goes any and all respect they ever had for you"

"Oh…" Liam whispered.

"Liam, they did bring up a good question though, what does it feel like? Is it… weird?" Roy asked cautiously

"I don't know what you consider weird Roy. I personally like it" Liam said with a purr

Roy frowned and sat quietly the rest of the ride home pensive on the matter.

Liam pulled into the garage and sat looking at Roy whom was deep in thought.

"Does it bother you still? Being with a guy?" Liam asked, his voice barely a whisper.

Roy laced his fingers into Liam's and held them tightly.

"No, it did in the beginning… but I realized that you're more important than my self image. I mean, if Bruce can bang Barry and still be bad ass, I don't see why that makes me any different"

Liam rolled his eyes but smiled at the red head.

"You're impossible, you know that?"

Roy pulled Liam across the car into his lap letting Liam adjust himself comfortably on his lap before pulling him down into a heated kiss. Liam wrapped his arms around Roy's neck and deepened the kiss slightly parting his lips to let Roy's tongue past his. Roy traced his hands up Liam's thighs and pressed at his groin with his thumbs stroking the length in a steady rhythm.

The blonde slowly began to grind into the man below him pressing their foreheads together staring him down with lust filled eyes. Roy pulled Liam's bottom lip between his teeth and suckled on it as he pushed his hips up to meet Liam moving his hand inside the waist band of his pants.

"Roy not in the car… cleaning it out later is going to be dreadful" Liam whined as Roy began to pump him.

Roy huffed in frustration but stopped and pulled his hand back.

Liam kissed him once more before opening the car and stepping out turning to smile at Roy over his shoulder as he slinked away to the bedroom.

Roy groaned in satisfaction when he stepped into the room to find Liam already knuckle deep in himself, head thrown back in pleasure.

"Liam, stop" Roy mumbled as he crawled over him planting sporadic kisses across his neck and chest.

Liam sucked on his fingers and looked seductively at Roy.

With every ounce of self restraint he could bring forth, Roy moved away from Liam and licked his lips nervously.

"Um… Liam can we try something… different?" Roy asked hesitantly

"Roy you're not actually thinking of… that are you?"

Roy nodded. "Even if it's just once, I'm kinda curious about it" he mumbled with a large tint of red covering his face

"It might… scratch that, it probably will hurt Roy" Liam warned

"I know… but I trust you to not hurt me more than necessary. Think of it as the kid and the stove deal. I need to feel it for myself, just so I can say I know what I'm doing to you"

Roy was mortified to be asking Liam to do him but he was never one to die curious.

"This is going to be awkward" mumbled Liam inaudibly.

He didn't want to deny Roy anything, especially not in bed but he wasn't even sure he knew how to fuck someone, he was used to being fucked. Sure he'd topped before but it was only for a short while and with two people, one of them being female. 'I'll just do what Roy usually does' He thought hoping he could pull this off.

He pushed Roy onto his back and crawled on top of him pushing his jacket off and kicking the shoes on his feet away. Roy traced his hands up the back of Liam's thighs and gripped his ass pushing himself up into Liam in a slow grind. Liam felt himself harden completely at the strenuous contact and hissed in pleasure. He ripped off Roy's shirt popping off some of the buttons before working down to his pants which were quickly gone. He kissed across the tan stomach and moved down between Roy's legs moving his lips across the tip.

Roy bit down on his bottom lip and moved his hand down to the back of Liam's head caressing his spot. Liam took the tip into his mouth and purred against it as he began to take it deeper and deeper into his throat. Roy moaned and tossed his head back into the pillow pushing his hips up wanting more of the heat around him. Liam pulled off and licked his way down pulling Roy forward to get better access.

"Roy, are you sure about this?" He asked nervously

Roy nodded and spread his legs wider giving Liam the needed room to work.

Liam nodded and dipped his tongue in between the firm flesh which caused Roy to tense.

"Relax Roy" He mumbled before holding his legs apart again and replacing his tongue.

Roy closed his eyes and tried to relax which became easier as Liam began to pump him, temporarily distracting him from the odd sensation. Liam felt Roy relax and slowly pushed a set of fingers against the spot under his balls while he continued to lick adding a small amount of pressure to the prostate not too far away. Roy bucked his hips up and moaned and Liam smiled in satisfaction knowing he'd found it on first try. He continued to manipulate the spot with his fingers as his tongue managed to push past the tight ring and into Roy. Roy tensed briefly in discomfort and Liam pressed a bit harder with his fingers earning another moan relaxing Roy once more.

After a few more minutes of preparing Roy with his tongue, he reached into the night stand and pulled out the lubricant covering his fingers in it. He kissed his way up Roy's chest and began to tease a nipple with his teeth as he pushed his middle finger slowly into Roy. Roy hissed at the intrusion but didn't complain as Liam buried the finger all the way in. He curled the finger and slowly pulled it out getting another moan from Roy when he hit a certain spot on the way out. Liam smirked in satisfaction and pushed back in and rubbed at the spot in circular motions causing Roy to spasm frantically. He used one of his hands to hold Roy down as he took the length into his mouth at the same time as he added the second finger going straight for his prostate.

"Shit Liam… Harder" He panted pushing down against the invading fingers.

Liam moaned against his length and thrust his fingers harder against the spot, finally adding the third twisting them around until he felt Roy was ready. A thin film of sweat had build on Roy's skin and his eyes were distant, already long gone in the heat of passion.

Liam crawled on top of Roy and slowly kissed him, his tongue brushing Roy's bottom lip. Roy twisted his fingers into Liam's hair and pressed his tongue into Liam's mouth, quickly being dominated by the opposing tongue. Liam reached between their bodies and placed more lubricant along his length before lining up with Roy's entrance.

"You ready?" He murmured against Roy's lips.

Roy nodded and pulled Liam back into the kiss. Liam slowly pushed forward, watching Roy's face for signs of discomfort. When he was just past the head, he noticed Roy cringe and stopped moving kissing along Roy's neck and shoulder. Roy nodded and tried to take his mind off the pain knowing it was a necessary step.

"I'm sorry" he whispered taking Roy's cock in his hand and pumping it swirling his thumb around the head. A drop of precum slipped out and he rubbed it into the underside of the head which made Roy relax in pleasure once continued to push in this time going in to the hilt. He kissed Roy passionately and gave him time to adjust to the feeling while he continued to pump him. Roy kissed him back and ran his hand down his back cupping his ass pushing him forward. Liam hissed as he felt Roy tighten around him swallowing him all the way in. This felt almost as good as having Roy in him, it was different but in an amazing way.

"God Roy, you're so fucking hot and tight" He hissed pushing his hips forward brushing against Roy's spot as he did so.

Roy moaned and lifted his hips begging silently for more. Liam pulled back about half way and pushed back in trying to angle himself in the best way to reach Roy's prostate. Once he found a suitable position, he began thrusting himself in drowning in Roy's wanton moans. He'd never seen Roy act this way before and like everything else Roy did, it was a huge turn on. He rotated his hips in a circular motion as he moved earning him a set of nails digging into the flesh of his ass and a grunt. He moved his lips to Roy's neck biting along the front and sides as he continued to move his hips in circles feeling Roy squeeze him every time he hit that special spot.

"Nnng, Liam, faster" Roy whined between moans wrapping his legs around Liam's hips.

Liam held onto the underside of Roy's thighs and began thrusting in as hard as he could, feeling Roy tremble in his arms. He could feel himself getting close and knew by how tightly Roy was gripping onto him that he wasn't too far off either. He moved his hand between their bodies finding Roy's cock once more and began pumping it in time with his thrusts which were shaking the bed at this point. Roy was gasping for air as he felt the familiar tingle build across his body. With a final squeeze at the tip, Roy felt himself come undone all over their stomachs as hot fluid poured inside him. Liam moaned and cried out Roy's name as he rode out the rest of his orgasm inside Roy, collapsing on his chest when he'd finished.

Roy rolled them onto their sides and let Liam stay inside him as he kissed all over his face appreciatively.

"That was amazing Liam" Roy moaned into his neck

Liam chuckled and moved a few sweaty strands of hair out of Roy's face.

"That's because you have no idea how good it is when you do it" Liam whispered before taking Roy into a slow kiss

"I definitely regret not trying this earlier" Roy grunted as Liam pulled out of him.

"It's definitely an odd feeling but that was the second best orgasm I'd ever had"

"Second best?" Liam asked curiously

"Mmm, first was when you forced me into angry sex" Roy teased.

"Seeing you enjoy it that much made it even better for me"

Liam smirked and buried himself in Roy's arms.

"I'd be more than happy to do it again"

"I'm sure" Roy said with a small slap to the pale flesh.

"I love you" Liam mumbled with a yawn.

"Love you too but I'm going to shower. I have no idea how you manage to crash with spunk up your ass when we finish" Roy said with a frown as he felt the hot liquid pour onto his thighs.

Liam laughed and shoved Roy playfully.

"One of my many kinks, I love it" Liam said biting his lower lip

"You're unbearably sexy" Roy growled pulling Liam under him throwing one of Liam's legs around his hip pressing them together.

"You're insatiable" Liam groaned arching into the touch.

"You spoiled me" Roy said grinding their lower bodies together starting up another heated round.

"You're going to kill me" Liam moaned letting Roy assume his usual position for the next three rounds until the gave out to exhaustion for the night.


	19. Sex Life

**Ugh, finally. The last few days have been so _hellish_ it's not even funny -_-. I was literally uninspired for ages with all the stress but I think I finally got over it :) my writing style should be going back to normal soon. **

**I'm going to also start dedicating a song to each chapter since what I write is heavily influenced by what I listen to as I write it ( I loop a certain song) **

**This chapter was Sex Life by D.R.U.G.S**

**Um again, warning in the chapter, very icky. M/M Hostage Rape ( it's not Roy -_-; just in case this was a concern)**

**So that's about it. Not much to add in to this note, just on the bright side, I did buy my third pair of JL flip flops. This one with Aquaman and Batman ( though I crack up everytime I wear it because I remember The Big Bang Theory and how Aquaman 'sucks' :3 ) **

**Enjoy!**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

Roy opened his eyes and flinched feeling a shot of pain run up the back of his spine. He frowned and looked over at Liam whom was still sleeping curled into his chest. 'God how does he deal with this every time we do it?' Roy thought bitterly as he sat up pulling out of Liam's grasp. Liam whined and stretched his arm out throwing it over Roy's lap.

"Don't get up yet" He yawned sleepily

"Not like I could if I wanted to" Roy groaned laying back down moving off of his sore bottom.

Liam chuckled and pulled Roy to him twining their legs together.

"Sorry that you're sore" Liam whispered placing a kiss on Roy's shoulder.

"How do you deal with _this_ every time we have sex? And you were gentle, something I don't think I've been more than once"

Liam shrugged in the dark. "I'm not sure, I've never really gotten sore, and you know how much I _hate_ it when you're rough" Liam purred sarcastically

"I did warn you against it though" he added

Roy grumbled and pinched his thigh. "You did, but I'm not exactly saying I regret it, I enjoyed it but it's like booze, you get a kick while you're drunk but the hangover is a bitch"

"I'm gla-"Liam stopped mid comeback and froze as a sudden pressure came down on his head making it feel like his mind were on fire. He sat up clutching at his head and whimpering, his breathing becoming rapid and uneven.

"Liam? What is it?" Roy asked placing his hands over Liam's.

"It hurts, something is wrong" Liam hissed out in pain

Roy felt the bed vibrate and threw up his pillow pulling out the flashing phone under it. Robin's name lit up the screen and Roy answered keeping his one hand on Liam's back anxiously.

"Roy, something is wrong with Angel, she's flipping out saying her head hurts" Came the monotone voice over the phone. Despite the calmness Dick was trying to convey, Roy still heard the falter which meant he was struggling to keep his emotions in check.

"Look Robin, Liam isn't much better off, call Batman, keep me updated"

"Got it" Robin replied before the call ended.

Roy pulled Liam into his arms and gently rocked him kissing his temple. He knew that whatever this was, it wasn't good news.

Roy sat anxiously staring at the phone while Liam seemed to sink deeper into a catatonic state rocking himself back and forth in Roy's arms. He was highly uncomfortable in this situation. It was like his father all over again. The phone shook him out of his nerves and he held it to his ear.

"Yeah-" Roy was cut mid answer when Liam bolted up and darted out of his arms jumping off the stair rails and out of the living room.

"Angel bolted, we're on her tail but where ever she's going, she's giving Wally a run for his money" Robin panted into his com as he chased after the petite girl that weaved through traffic at inhumane speeds.

"Liam should be joining the party soon, he just up and outed his ass out of here" Roy grumbled trying to get his gear on while balancing the phone on his shoulder.

Throwing the overly priced rectangle into his pocket, he snapped the final buckle shut and dashed to the car.

"Fuck not having powers" He growled as he sank his foot to the bottom of the pedal; the tires crying in protest as he made his way down town. He knew he was headed in the right direction when the only traffic was foot traffic going the opposite direction. He hopped out of the car and looked in what he could only describe as disbelief.

The sky flooded black as hundreds of oversized mutants spread their wings in union seemingly blotting out the sun. He hissed as he felt something sting his shoulder and wiped the melting uniform off his shoulder looking up to identify what had dropped onto him. Another creature spat at him burning through the top portion of a good amount of his arrows.

"Acid" He hissed drawing three good arrows and bringing own the three closest creatures before taking off toward the epicenter of the outbreak. As he ran, he saw two shadows flank him, on his left and right respectively. He pulled back and let the two shadows move ahead to better get a glimpse of what he was up against and rolled his eyes in pure annoyance.

"Joker, Ivy, are you two mother fuckin serious that you're choosing _now_ to pick a fight? Really?" Roy hissed staring down the pair that were now being surrounded by the rest of the costume based villains, even some unexpected imported company.

"Piper, Trickster and Heatwave? You're all that desperate to end us that you're making a little tea party along with mutants to off us?" Roy added bitterly

The penguin waddled forward twirling his umbrella between his fingers and snapped the tip to the floor leaning against it.

"Don't flatter yourself super junkie" He said with a wicked grin.

"Dead supers is bad for business, so are dead customers, we want these… _things_ dealt with" He continued narrowing his eyes.

Roy narrows his eyes back in suspicion, cringing at the drug reference. That was a time he really didn't want to reflect on right now. He nimbly lifted his bow, arrow in hands and aimed when the small man raised his umbrella cocking it back and firing at something behind him that fell to the floor with a thud.

"And we" Trickster said motioning to Piper and Heatwave "Don't do death, we want money and pissed off speedsters" He added before tossing an exploding pie at Roy laughing himself silly in the process.

Roy slowly wiped the cream from his face and flicked it aside.

"Oh lovely, what are you going to do, give them diabetes?" Roy said wiping another layer of pie off his face.

Trickster frowned and took out a small arsenal of weapons

"I didn't think these would be as funny to watch you get out of as those things ate out your guts" he hissed putting them back.

Roy simply rolled his eyes and pressed forward. He didn't have time for this, not now, hopefully, not ever.

"Hey red, hold your high ponies" Cackled the Joker catching up to him.

Roy paused long enough to catch a set of guns that were tossed into his hands.

"You don't actually believe you're going to be of use with _those_" The Joker said gesturing to his severely melted arrows.

Roy pulled them off and tossed them aside and stared at the guns.

"I don't exactly know how to use them" He said dejectedly at the shiny metal in his hands.

"Don't be thick" groaned the Piper

"You already have the aim, please tell me you're IQ isn't so inferior that you're rendered incapable of pressing a single button. My mice can do it, please" He said in annoyance brushing past them onward.

Roy nodded and shrugged and resumed his sprint. A wave of mutants swarmed in on them and he lifted each of the guns in his hands.

'Well, it's now or never. Come on genetics, don't fail me now, if mice can do it, so can I' He thought to himself wildly pulling the triggers at each carefully aimed targets. They each fell in sync onto a heap which the others behind leaped over in their efforts to reach the larger mass ahead. Roy smiled in satisfaction taking quite well to the weapons. It was a possibility he'd definitely want to look into later.

A white blur passed by him followed by an orange blur and he turned to see what it was, losing his pace along side the others as he stood staring them down. When they came to a sudden halt, he saw Liam, shirtless with his pants partially shredded facing down a tall man with impossible muscles that look drawn on at how tacky they were. He had rounded orange ears striped in black that sat atop his head with a matching tail, claws and fangs adding to the overall look. Both men faced each other, disgust and fury evident on Liam's face, their chests heaving to keep up with the heavy demand of airflow to their bodies.

"You're pathetic, you believe you have a choice? I made you for my use, to acquire your father's company then be mine eternally."

Liam hissed and held gripped his sai tightly.

" Tell me my little slut, tell me you haven't noticed you're somewhat of a sadistic nympho, an incubus, a succubus, that you don't function without sexual release? If you were only meant to be an heir, what do you think I gave you chemical manipulation for? As a whim? I designed you for my sexual pleasure, to satisfy me" The man said darkly taking several steps towards Liam.

"When you seemed to avoid returning to my side, I was obligated to make a weapon to take you down, to bring you in but I failed in her design as well it seems. I seem to have forgotten to remove both of your freewill; the only thing that should occupy your pretty little mouth is me, not this garbage you are spewing. You are not capable of love" The man hissed lunging for Liam's throat

"I will never be anything of yours Eros, as I have been telling you, I am capable of love, I do it every day happily. I have no desire to be with you, not now, nor ever. I am not a sex toy, not to you or anyone else. I am more than capable of going without sex, I have and I will again" Liam hissed back, his body crouched ready to counter spring at any moment.

"You mean he'd held out on you? Why didn't you simply manipulate his hormones?" The man asked more curiously than anything else.

"I would never use any form of manipulation on him" Liam roared before leaping at the larger man throwing them both against the floor in a sloppy scratch off.

Eros switched their positions so that he was between Liam's legs with his hands at the slender throat, claws digging in roughly. "What a pity, would have been the best orgasm of his life" Eros said with a chuckle as he pressed himself against Liam.

Roy lifted his guns and shot Eros clean in the shoulder which threw him off of Liam. He quickly kneeled by Liam's side and kept his gun aimed at the mutant.

The man ran a clawed finger across the wound and licked the blood off purring in delight.

"I don't believe I see what you're so concerned about, he was enjoying himself" Eros chuckled as he looked down at Liam.

Roy's eyes momentarily followed Eros's and he felt a sharp edge of jealousy which he did his best to swallow before looking up at Eros. Liam was turned on, the look in his eyes and the pressure against his barely there pants told Roy that and it pissed him off but he knew this wasn't the time for psychological warfare. This isn't a war he could win, he had mental issues but if being fucked up was a pageant, this guy would have a silver sash and a dazzling crown.

"Yea, being a guy has its perks, your grandma could rub me the right way and I'd probably get it up for her so don't gloat too much" Roy shot back cockily as he aimed his gun yet again at Eros

"Cute" Eros growled before flashing behind him and knocking him out.

Roy felt his brain start ticking again but kept his eyes closed noticing something was off. His wrists hurt, his eyes were heavy and his head was pounding. The air smelled thick of something vaguely familiar, musky and sweaty, and he could hear something faintly. Crying? Moaning? Both? He wasn't sure. He unwillingly opened his eyes and began to thrash in his chains as his eyes took in the full view of what was happening. Liam was pressed up against the glass where he was held as Eros took him violently from behind. The clawed fingers drew blood from Liam's pale white hips, tears streaked down his face along the sliver tape that held his mouth. His arms were holding him against the glass, shaking and he silently sobbed.

A loud growl erupted from the larger man as he shut his eyes and came with a grunt inside Liam. Liam let out a muffled moan and felt his own release shoot across the glass and his body for the third time since he'd woken up. He knew Roy was awake, he knew Roy was watching yet he couldn't control his body. It wanted the rough treatment, it wanted the pleasure, despite himself he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Amazing how easily you give in, but then again… you know what happens when you disobey, don't you?" Eros teased looking up at Roy.

"If you don't give me what I want, I'm sure your boy here will"

Liam shook his head furiously no and the sobs came down harder.

"Good" Eros hissed holding Liam's chin between two fingers placing his lips over the duct tape over Liam's own mouth.

Roy looked down pitifully at Liam as he sank to his knees watching Eros leave.

"Liam?" He whispered. He wouldn't bother asking if Liam was alright, clearly he wasn't.

Liam lowered his head shamefully and shook his head pitifully.

"I'm sorry Liam"

Liam turned his eyes up and shook his head before letting himself collapse onto his side.

"Don't do this Liam, don't let him use me against you as leverage" Roy pleaded pitifully.

Liam didn't move, he simply lay on the floor.

After burning the last corpse, Heatwave brushed roughly past Barry and disappeared along with the other villains wordlessly. Batman felt his blood boil knowing he _owed_ the Joker any form of gratitude. Robin was supporting an injured KF on his shoulder as he looked around looking for Liam and Roy. Angel was still shaken but otherwise unharmed. Everyone seemed to be in a similar condition with the exception of the archer and the feline who seemed to be nowhere at all.

"Batman…"

Batman nodded. "Manhunter, Robin, Angel, Let's go"

Robin handed off his best friend to The Flash and mimicked his mentor's exit disappearing instantly with the other two summoned in close pursuit.

By the time they'd arrived at the cave, Barry was already sitting in Batman's chair swiveling around impatiently.

"Guh-od you guys are _slow_" He whined before jumping to his feet now pacing back and forth frantically.

Batman grabbed him by the neck and pulled them nose to nose.

"Sit. Still" He hissed before dropping the anxious red ball.

Batman took his place at his chair and massaged his temples before looking up at the Martian.

"Can you track their bio signals?" He asked.

The green man shook his head no. "Not unless they are within range"

Batman furrowed his brows under the cowl and rested the tips of his fingers on one another.

"Um… Batman?" Robin said sheepishly

Bruce lifted his eyes but maintained his position.

Knowing he had the dark knight's attention, he took a deep breath. "I know where they are… I kinda sorta might have been paranoid and IbuggedLiamandAngel'sbloodwithnanobots"

Everyone turned their eyes from boy wonder to the deathly silent bat and watched anxiously, ready to bolt upon moment's notice.

Bruce lifted his head the rest of the way and a large smile cracked across his face. "Not bad"

"Pff! Of course _you_ would approve of something so freaky. You bunch need therapists, this morbid obsession with control is kinda loopy" Barry snorted scratching at his skin assuming if mini bat did it to his loved ones, big bat did the same.

"Silence Barry, I would _love_ to not know where you are since it's usually attached to some end of my cape" Batman hissed rising with an elegant swoop of his cape in direction of the Bat Jet.

The Flash frowned and grabbed the edge of his cape giving him a stern look.

"Robin, take the others to the jet, I'll be there shortly"

Robin nodded and led Angel, whom was keeping her distance from him and J'onn away.

"Barry, we do not have time to sit here and discuss feelings" He hissed.

Barry dropped his cape and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, no more feelings exist to be talked about" He mumbled dejectedly walking in the opposite direction.

Bruce felt panic swell up in his chest and looked at the still slow walking speedster's back.

"Barry, stop being melodramatic"

The Flash turned, trying to contain the anger that threatened to spill and shook his head. "I'm done with this game Bruce, I'm tired of being a rich man's overpriced vibrator"

"You know you're being utterly ridiculous" Batman said taking an unconscious step forward.

"Am I Bruce? I used to think maybe this was normal, given your personality but if even your protégé and the equally moody Arrow can display some kind of affection towards their partner, why do I still feel like you only want me for sex?"

Bruce pulled off his cowl and stared at Barry, trying to find the nerve to say something.

"You're not… I just… I'm not used to being very expressive of my feelings outside of bed" He mumbled in embarrassment.

"You mentioned my protégé, when was the last time you so much as saw me shake his hand?" Bruce murmured.

Barry lowered his head "I guess… I'm just tired of you talking to me that way in front of people, making it sound like I _need_ you and that I'm a constant useless thorn in your side."

"I'll try and refrain from doing so. I'm… uhm. regretful to have upset you" Bruce said walking closer to Barry.

"I don't want you to be regretful" He said extending his arm to prevent Bruce from getting any closer.

"I want you to be sorry; I want you to make me feel like I'm not the only one in love in this relationship"

"Barry…"

"No Bruce, I won't curve to your whims this time"

Flash turned and continued to walk out of the cave, too depressed to go above a snail crawl.

Bruce sifted through his conflicting thoughts, the logical ones and the emotional ones. This is one of those times he felt he needed to put himself aside, to be _impulsive, _so he did. He ran and pulled Barry to his chest and buried his nose into his neck wrapping his arms tightly around the other man.

"I'm sorry. I want to say the other part, I do, but I can't get it out, I feel as though if I were to say it, it would end, something would end it like it ends everyone I admit to loving. Please don't make me say it" Bruce rambled frantically.

Barry looked wide-eyed at the black mess clinging to him.

"Yeah, ok" The Flash whispered bringing his lips against Batman's

"Lets go before we're too late to solve a much bigger problem, we can talk this over later" Barry said pulling away from the kiss.

Bruce nodded and pulled his cowl back on taking Barry's hand and walking to the Jet.

Barry looked down at his hand and smiled. "Love you too"

Robin looked up from the screen in front of him as the other two heroes joined them and nodded.

"I was able to trace them to a small city in Michigan before the signal went through interference and died. I'm sure this should be close enough for J'onn to trace their bio signals." Robin informed.

Bruce nodded and Robin set the coordination for the last known signal from his bots. The Flash took a seat next to Angel whom he noted had light, purple eyes in contrast to the bright blue ones he remembered.

"Did you get contacts?" He asked her, his voice somewhat low.

She shook her head no.

'I am upset' she responded.

"The creepy bat habits getting to you too?" He asked sympathetically.

'I do wish to be informed when there are foreign substances within my blood stream'

Barry chuckled.

"You're lucky yours cares enough to do something like that. It's their psychopath way of saying they love you"

Angel smiled at his optimism but still shook her head.

'I understand but I do not care for this form of affection. A simple kiss will do fine'

"I'd swap" He mumbled.

Angel arched an eyebrow but decided not to press the matter further. It seemed to take his jovial smile straight off his face and she didn't quite approve of its absence.

'Do you think they are injured?' She asked nervously, the reality of what was going on slowly sinking in.

Barry thought up of millions of comforting jokes and ways to say no but right now, he didn't want to lie to her.

"I don't know" he answered honestly pulling the small girl out of her chair into his for a comforting hug.

Robin looked at the two and knew that as much as he wished that were him right now, that he was probably the last person Angel would want to be held by. He looked at his watch for the time and noticed a small light blinking on it and hit the button to open the message.

He gave a questioning look at Bruce but opened it anyway.

_**Keep Angel and J'onn in the jet when we arrive, unless we call you, none of you are allowed inside.**_

Robin frowned and typed back against the virtual keyboard.

_**Why?**_

Bruce handed him a pen drive and he plugged it into his wrist reading the information turning slightly paler as he read through it. He was somewhere between shock and disbelief. He'd always known Angel was a weapon but to know _why_ she was a weapon was earth shattering and even more ground breaking was Liam's purpose. He'd never thought too much into it which he was sure Batman was probably looking down on him for as he sat. Liam was originally created to be Eros's lover in a post apocalyptic world run by hybrids and not only was Angel the catalyst for said apocalypse, she was made to recapture Liam and control him into obedience, case necessary. Liam's abilities were to make him into a well looked upon queen, per say. To heal their own kind, to make the earth fertile and well, to be an orgasm inducing emotionless sex toy, not exactly a life anyone would choose.

Robin figured the last portion of the plan was the one currently being exploited given Angel's absence and he understood why they had to stay back but how to explain that to Angel? Not like she was his biggest fan at the moment.

"Batman, I am picking up Red Archer's bio signal. It is faint but present" J'onn informed.

The jet set silently by a large lake and Batman flashed a final glare at Robin, reminding him of his role in this mission. He needed the girl close by case something went wrong but he needed her at a safe distance.

Roy looked cautiously at his chains and smiled. He'd been in these before. These were Wayne Tech based, being that, he knew their breaking point. He placed one wrist on top of the other and placed his feet on top of them pouring down all his weight hearing a small crack and a loosen. One thing Batman had taught him, diamond breaks diamond under the right pressure. He was about to completely break free when the door reopened and Eros stepped back into the room. He sat motionless so that the cuffs wouldn't come undone and followed the tiger with his eyes.

Liam whimpered as the man pulled him up by the hair, obviously ready for another round. Roy wanted so badly to simply burst out and mutilate the man beyond recognition but he knew the guy wasn't to be messed with, this wouldn't work without a plan and at the moment, he didn't have one.

"Fucking prick" He hissed as Eros's lips trailed across Liam's neck

Eros smiled into the kisses

"I'm only giving him what he wants; I am not to blame if you didn't use him while you had him." Eros said before thrusting hard into Liam.

Roy watched helplessly, feeling himself break little by little as Liam gave into pleasure and moaned loudly as his chained hands pressed into the glass. He was tired of watching people he loved suffer and have nothing within his reach to do to help. He turned his eyes away and noticed a black shadow behind Eros whom was now fully distracted in his pleasure to notice anyone or anything else. He knew it was only a matter of time before Batman found him but he was embarrassed none the less.

His boyfriend was being fucked senseless and everyone was watching, they would hear the moans that were usually reserved just for him, they'd see what he was like in the heat of the moment. All things he didn't want to expose were right there for anyone that walked in to see. He felt so weak, so pathetic. It made him nauseous. He knew Liam would never be comfortable knowing his friends had seen him being thoroughly fucked.

The place filled with smoke and glass shattered before he felt himself be pulled out. As the smoke cleared, he saw Batman and Eros already fighting and the Flash angrily tugging at the base of Liam's chain.

"Move" Roy hissed doing the same to Liam's chain as he'd done to his.

Liam stood weakly and Roy held him up. He nodded to Barry that now joined alongside Batman in their fight. Liam pulled the tape off his mouth and licked his lips, his eyes burning in fury. Eros looked back to see that his love was free and charged at them, slamming Roy's head into the broken container sending him to the floor. He was conscious but unable to move. Liam looked at Roy lying motionlessly on the floor and felt himself brim with renewed strength. Batman knocked the tiger into a computer built into the wall and Barry was instantly beside him, gripping the man's throat. He pounced between the men and pinned Eros to the wall joining their lips in a heated kiss. Roy looked on angrily, in disbelief, in shock and disappointment mostly he just felt hurt.

His eyes drifted shut as water poured out the corners onto the ground. Liam backed away from the large man wiping his mouth on the back of his arm. Eros stood confused until blood began to pour from his mouth. Barry looked between the two men in confusion and took a few steps back, Batman mirroring his actions. Blood began to pour from his eyes and nose as well as he fell to his hands and knees.

"You're going to burn from the inside out, you will die as I have died. You will take your curses with you and this madness will end." Liam hissed as bubbles began to form under the man's skin, melting the flesh as they erupted which caused him to scream loudly. The bubbles eroded away until nothing but bones remained and became dust under the simple pressure of gravity.

"What did you _do_?" Barry asked in panic.

"I turned up the acid levels in his system" Liam whispered feeling his weakness crawl back into him.

He sank down by Roy and held him tightly in his arms, sobbing angrily into the red mane.

Batman threw his cape over Liam and Barry picked up the unconscious archer.

"Let's go" Batman said before throwing an explosive batarang behind him.

He led them back to the jet, carrying Liam about halfway due to the obvious exhaustion he displayed.

Angel jumped the men as they set foot inside, Liam pitifully returning her hug. She turned her eyes to Roy and looked to Liam nervously.

"I don't know Angel, please just… not now" Liam whispered lifelessly as he slumped to the floor against the back of the ship clutching to the cape wrapped around him.

When they arrived back at the league, Roy was taken to the infirmary alongside Liam where he remained three days after Liam had gotten up. Ollie had taken to visiting him everday, making small chat with Liam whom refused to leave already going on his second sleepless night.

"He's going to be ok" Ollie whispered placing a comforting hand on Liam's shoulder

"I hope so" Liam choked.


	20. Words I never said

**Like I said, writing back to normal so double, possible triple post today. **

**The song for this chapter is Words I never said by Lupe Fiasco ft Skylar. I'm highly considering going back and naming each chapter after the song I had on loop while I wrote it .-. consider it on my to do list. **

Roy opened his eyes and cringed.

"Fucking Goddamned sun" He hissed throwing a pillow over his face.

He heard a few footsteps echo in the room and panicked not realizing he had company. He sat up, blanket pooling on his lap and looked around.

"Batman, why the hell am I at the league?" He hissed.

"You're welcome. Cheery as ever I see" Batman said with a chuckle.

"I don't see the humor in your Batshit. I don't really care for being taken out of my apartment in the middle of the night for your amusement, so, if you'll excuse me" Roy said ripping out the i.v. and walking out of the room. Bruce stared at the archer in confusion. Did he really thing this was a joke?

Liam saw Roy storming out of the medical clinic and quickly made his way over pressing himself against Roy's chest.

"Get the fuck off of me! What the hell are you thinking getting on people that way? I didn't know the League had become a rainbow pride convention" Roy growled pushing Liam away.

"Roy what on earth are you talking about?" Liam asked confusion seeping out of every pore.

"Don't call me by my first name fag"

Liam's eyes went wide in panic.

"What do you mean fag, Roy stop acting like this! I'm sorry about what happened, I couldn't control it, I swear, I love you" Liam whispered half way to tears.

"Don't break up with me…"

Roy stood there and crossed his arms.

"Look buddy, don't know what you're tripping on but I don't do sword fights, I don't swing your way, and really now that I'm lookin" Roy paused looking over the blonde.

"You're that stuck up son of a fuck that was in the news last week showing off your fucking money like you were top shit" Roy hissed.

Liam stared at Roy in horror.

"Roy, have you honestly forgotten who I am?" Liam asked

"Course not play boy, didn't I just tell you I saw your sorry ass in the news?" Roy spat growing tired of this nonsense.

In the middle of the argument, Angel stepped into the room and beamed seeing her father awake. She ran and jumped him clinging tightly to him.

He let her hold him for a moment before pushing her off.

"Look, kid, you may be the right gender compared to your brother but I don't do jailbait." Roy said with a frown.

"What's with you fucking people?" Roy asked throwing his hands up in frustration.

Angel lifted her hands to his face and frowned.

'Daddy, why are you acting this way, have we done something wrong?'

"Daddy? Kid, you and other blondie over there need therapy, and, for the record, don't talk into my head, that's creepy" Roy said crossing his arms.

Batman joined them alongside Flash, everyone staring at him curiously.

"Dude, did I trip on heroine again without even remembering it?" Roy asked looking at the four around him.

"Heroine? Roy… you do drugs?" Liam asked weakly

"What's it to you fruit cake?"

Liam covered his mouth and looked away.

Angel moved to Liam's side and held him glaring at Roy.

"Roy, before you say anything else I know you're going to regret, _shut up_" Batman hissed, his best Batglare on.

Roy snapped his mouth shut and looked over to the two blondes.

"You clearly hit your head harder than we originally thought, you seemed to have forgotten the last eight months, possibly year if you still think you do drugs" Batman said coolly approaching Roy.

"Barry, get J'onn, let's see if he can remove the block"

Roy shook his head.

"No, I don't want anyone touching my head. If any memory I had was one that made me into a fag, I'm probably better off forgetting it" He growled stomping out of the room.

Liam shook his head not wanting to accept that Roy had gone back to being exactly the way he was when they first met, possibly angrier. If there was one thing Liam knew about Roy was that he hated being confronted about anything. Liam let this entire situation sink in. He had been kidnapped and raped, Roy had forgotten him and was apparently a drug addict at some point not to mention now he was angry and wouldn't even look at Liam. Angel's grip on his waist tightened and he caved in under the pressure crying brokenly into her shoulder.

Roy could hear sobs as he made his way out and felt a pang of sadness well up in his chest but brushed it aside as he made his way home. He kicked open the door of his apartment and looked around the empty room. He walked into his room and flopped on the bed hissing in pain as something stabbed his leg. He reached under himself and pulled out his cell phone. He looked at the shabby old rectangle and twirled it between his fingers.

He couldn't even begin to think that any of that garbage was true. No way in hell he'd ever stick his junk up some guy's ass. Or worse, god if it _was_ true, he might have had that blonde rich fag's junk up_ his _ass. He frowned and reached around to find the charger for his phone throwing it carelessly on the floor while it charged. The room felt empty to him, like it was missing something. With a yawn, he moved onto the couch and turned on the t.v. listening to the static that filled the room.

He turned to look at the clock on the wall and glared at it for moving so slow. It was only nine and sleep was nowhere in sight. The lights in the living room flickered and loud music began to pour out of one of the upstairs rooms the bass vibrating the paint right off his walls. Roy got to his feet ready to tell those people where they could shove their obnoxious music but decided against it. It gave him a good idea anyway. He hopped in the shower and took a quick bath before dressing and heading out down town. If he'd been gaying it up this long, he'd definitely need a girl.

He walked into the dark bar and sat as the pulsing music vibrated in his chest. The smell of cigarettes and alcohol swirled around with the passing movement of each body that brushed by. He turned to the overly tattooed barman and ordered a shot of Jack and quickly scanned the room with his eyes. Overall, his options weren't bad for the night. The glass clicked on the counter next to him and he mumbled a brief thanks before quickly downing the drink that burned down his throat. He motioned for another shot and heard the chair next to him pull out. A girl, probably in her early twenties sat next to him and smiled downing his shot as the barman put it down. She had shoulder length, straight black hair, blue eyes and was relatively slender excluding her probably paid for chest. She tugged at her small jeans skirt and crossed her legs as she leaned into the bar pressing her chest together as she tapped the bar for another shot.

Roy shot her a smile back and copied her actions ordering himself a drink to replace the previously lost one.

"Hope I don't get too drunk, I'd like to remember being fucked by a red head" She teased licking around the rim of her shot glass.

Batman walked over to Liam and placed a hand on his shoulder as comfortingly as he could. He wasn't quite sure what he was an adequate comfort line to someone's lover losing their memory and becoming a raging homophobe.

Ollie walked into the room and looked around with a slight frown.

"I went to visit Roy again in the clinic and he's missing, is everything alright?" Green Arrow asked.

Liam lifted his blurry eyes and shook his head. Ollie looked at the boy before him and instantly felt his heart sink to his feet.

"Roy woke up but he's forgotten everything" Liam whispered.

Ollie bit his lower lip in frustration and crossed his arms across his chest silently thinking as Batman came into the room holding out a cell phone.

"Liam, is this yours?"

Liam looked at the phone and shook his head no.

"It's Roy's"

Ollie stretched out his hand towards the phone and looked at the picture in the background.

Liam was sitting on the balcony rails and Roy rested between his legs with his back to Liam's chest. Liam's arms were resting on his shoulders and crossed against his chest, both men looking at each other and laughing.

"Is this recent?" He asked smirking at the phone.

"Maybe two weeks ago? I think Angel took it after we got home from lunch on a Saturday" Liam informed unsure as to where he was going with this.

"Roy looks… Happy. Never once in the twelve or more years that I've known him have I seen him smile like that. What was so funny?" Ollie asked.

"Roy's sulky attitude when we got home. The power was out and he wanted to play video games" Liam said with a smile creeping across his face.

"Are there other pictures on here?"

Liam nodded.

"Yes but I'd prefer they… not be seen." Liam said with a slight blush.

"Oh there are _those _pictures as well?" Ollie asked with a devilish smirk.

"Sorry" Liam mumbled sheepishly.

"Don't be, this is good leverage" Ollie smiled and nodded.

"Look, knowing Roy he's probably seething not only because of his relationship with you but out of frustration with himself for his memory loss. Give him tonight to settle and tomorrow have someone take this phone and maybe a few others personal things so it doesn't seem obvious that we're jogging his memories with the phone and let him mull over it for a while" He continued with a smile hugging Liam tightly.

Liam hugged him back and tossed Batman the phone.

"Despite hating you when we met, you were the only one he expected to see in his apartment"

Batman nodded and sighed turning the phone in his hands.

Roy woke up the next day to the now setting sun burning his eyes through the crack in the blinds and held his head in his hands. He'd never had such a shit hang over. Well, he'd never cried himself to sleep drunk either so maybe there was a relation. What ever that guy did to him, it seemed to be deeper than his memories because he had a hot chick naked on him and he couldn't get it up nor did he want to touch her. It was almost repulsive to him. Thankfully she was so drunk she didn't notice that he'd left her in the bar bathroom half naked. She'd probably think they'd had sex

He crawled out of bed and slumped into the couch flicking on the TV. The reception had long gone to shit since yesterday so he threw his arms over his eyes and grabbed a throw pillow tossing it at the antennae, frowning when the thud from the landing failed to sound.

He opened his eyes to see Batman with pillow in hand standing at his door.

"Thanks for knocking, I really appreciate it" Roy snapped sarcastically.

Batman dropped a few bags on the floor and turned on his heel leaving wordlessly.

Roy arched in eyebrow at the odd behavior. That was a tad much, even for Batman. He'd usually have at least one snappy come back for Roy's crap.

Roy walked over to the bags and looked through the foreign clothes and objects picking up a cell phone. This thing looked like it cost more than his entire apartment and had more functions to it than Batman's belt. He slid his finger across the screen which lit up to a picture of him and the blonde from earlier. The way they were posed was in no way just friendly. 'Maybe they weren't lying' He thought with a sigh as he dragged himself to bed, no longer even remotely interested on anything that could be on TV.

He lay there staring up into the phone as a wave of heavy rain began to crash against his window drowning the silence in the apartment.

He fiddled through the phone until he found the pictures folder, unable to contain himself out of pure curiosity. In the second picture, right after the one on the main screen, he was kissing the man and the girl was in front and had her fingers in a v with her tongue sticking out. He cringed at the fact that he was kissing a guy but by the way he was doing it, he looked like he enjoyed it. There were several more pictures of the girl in many different outfits, some of her alongside Robin and then there were only pictures of him and the male blonde or just the blonde. He stopped at a slightly blurry picture where they had their foreheads pressed and he was laughing, the kind of laugh he felt he hadn't done in years, or ever really. He looked actually happy. He flipped to the next one and fought the urge to toss the phone out the window. The blonde was lying in a bed, barely covered by a blanket eyes closed with an obvious post sex glow and as much as he wanted to, Roy couldn't look away. The man looked good. For a guy that is.

Roy licked his suddenly dry lips and moved on to the next picture which was similar to the previous except now he had his eyes open with a teasing smirk as he lazily flipped him the bird. Roy laughed a bit at the expression and set the phone down. He lay in the cold bed, and rolled around in it being incapable of finding a decent position. He couldn't stop thinking about the pictures in that phone. He reached for the phone again and stared at the background picture as he rubbed at his forehead.

Why couldn't it just have been a girl? And what in the world did this guy do to get him to swing the wrong way and get him to look that naturally _happy_. He angrily shoved the phone under his pillow and turned to lie on his back. He didn't want to remember being gay, but at the same time, if he was that happy, could it have been that bad? He hated indecision; he hated having something taken from him and not even properly know what it was.

He sighed and groaned burying his face into the pillow which began to vibrate.

He pulled out the fancy phone and stared at it as 'Liam' flashed on the screen. He hit the green button and held it to his ear curious as to who the hell would call him at this time of night.

"Roy, were you asleep?" Came a familiar voice.

'The blonde' Roy thought bitterly to himself.

"If I was, I'm not anymore" He growled.

"Roy, I'm sorry… I just. I can't sleep without you anymore…" Came the weak voice followed by a muted sob.

"I fail to see how this is my problem" Roy growled.

The phone went silent. All he could hear were muffled sobs.

Roy held his hand to his chest as he felt like he'd just swallowed a gallon of bacon grease. For some reason this guy crying didn't register well to him.

"Look, Liam?" Roy asked.

"Yes…"

"I don't remember anything or anyone; all I know at this very moment is that I just don't care for the sound of you crying. It makes me uncomfortable. What the fuck am I supposed to do? I'm really not ok with the fact that I'm banging a guy, not at all, but I figured if I was and you're acting this way, I probably made you get used to this behavior working. I figure I would have done something about it. Just, tell me what I would normally do and I'll work on it" Roy huffed out in annoyance.

"Let me come over?" Liam begged weakly.

"Fine" Roy said hanging up the phone. If this guy knew where he lived, maybe all of this wasn't so impossible after all.

Not even a moment later, the soggy blonde was crouched at his window waiting to be let in.

Roy opened the window and he let himself in shaking off a few drops of rain.

"You don't like when I let myself in" Liam informed sheepishly as he avoided looking at Roy.

Roy nodded. "Glad you remembered that I don't like people coming in uninvited… um, do you want something to change into?" Roy asked nervously as he looked at the wet shirtless man which again, he mentally cursed himself for being attracted to.

Liam nodded and stood glued to his spot not wanting to bother Roy anymore than he already was.

Roy tossed him a towel and some sweat pants before sitting on the edge of the bed. Liam quickly dried and shook his hair loose from its braid to dry before sitting next to Roy. Roy lifted his eyes to the man next to him and sighed.

"Let me guess, I'm supposed to hug you?" He mumbled dejectedly.

"No" Liam whispered

"You never do anything you don't want, despite what you tell yourself"

Roy smirked and nodded. Maybe as far as queers went, this one wasn't the worst to choose from. He let his eyes carefully look over the paler man and blushed finding he wasn't half bad to look at, he actually looked better in person than he did in the pictures on the phone. Liam lowered his head and his hair curtained around him. Roy looked at the cascading hair and his hands felt as though they were itching to touch it.

Roy took up the phone and handed it to Liam.

"Was I really like this with you?" He asked curiously

Liam nodded "Yes"

"And did we… you know" Roy mumbled gesturing with his hands.

"Frequently" Liam responded dryly trying to keep from crying.

"Was it… good?" Roy asked

Liam lifted and rolled his eyes.

"Ego big as ever I see. Yes Roy, it was amazing every single time. You fucked me and gave me mind blowing orgasms almost daily, usually more than once" Liam replied knowing Roy had a thing for dirty talk.

Roy frowned in annoyance. This guy telling him he was a good fuck was more of a turn on than the girl from last night spreading her legs for him. This was too much for him to handle. He felt the blood rushing between his legs, like he'd been trained under that voice.

Liam stood up and went into the bathroom tossing the towel over the curtain rail before rejoining Roy on the bed. His head was pounding after four days without sleep and constant sobs so he moved up and rested his head against one of the pillows. He buried his nose in the fabric and inhaled Roy's scent deeply. It was the same scent that covered his bed, it wouldn't leave him alone. He missed lying next to Roy, pressing his nose into his neck as they slept. Roy's subconscious hugs in the middle of the night. Everything associated with this scent.

Roy looked at the blonde and noticed he had deep dark circles under his eyes. He crawled on the bed and lay next to the man leaving some distance between them.

"How long has it been since you slept?" Roy asked in frustration at that nagging feeling pulling at his heart.

"Four? Maybe five days" Liam mumbled

'That explains the eyes...' Roy thought to himself looking deeper into them. It seemed like the blue swirled around like moving water. He felt himself get somewhat lost in them until he remembered what was going and who it was going on with.

"Oh… Can I ask one last thing? Well, two actually…" Roy mumbled subconsciously moving closer to Liam.

"Sure"

"Was I happy?" Roy asked looking into Liam's eyes.

"You said you were and it definitely seemed as though you were. I wasn't you so I can't act as though I know everything that goes through your mind but… I'd like to say so"

"And were you? Did I make you happy?" Roy asked nervously.

Liam bit his lower lip and took a shaky breath. "More than you would care to hear me tell you"

"I didn't let you down? I really made you happy?" He asked somewhat disbelieving.

"You never let me down. It's why you have no memories of us to begin with. You lost them trying to keep me safe… You always made me happy, not just me, you made Angel happy as well, even Elliot, despite your refusal to use cups and hostile attitude towards his multiple forks." Liam replied with a wistful smile.

Roy pressed his chest to Liam's and Liam rested his head against it letting a few silent tears drop. Roy felt the silky hair tickle against his arm and again his hands itched to touch the golden locks.

"Can I um, touch your hair? It's really _nice_" Roy mumbled, hand already stretched out.

Liam nodded and Roy's hand gently combed through it. Liam tilted his head into the touch and bit back a dry sob covering his mouth with his hands

Roy quickly pulled his hands away and tilted Liam's chin up to look at him.

"I'm upsetting you" Roy declared flatly.

Liam shook his head no.

"No… I miss you, I'm sorry" Liam choked out no longer able to contain the sob.

Again the tightness struck his chest and he frowned pulling the smaller man tighter into his arms. The tightness in his own chest settled as he rested his chin on top of Liam's head and he realized what his problem was last night. The same ache he felt when he held that woman he felt when Liam was upset, it was guilt. Something he hadn't been familiar with since the first time Robin walked in on him using and Black Canary and Green Lantern helped him through his withdrawals. But even that guilt felt weak compared to this. When the blonde curled into his chest, the ache stopped. He felt right again.

"Like I said, you crying makes me uncomfortable" Roy mumbled in embarrassment at his behavior.

Liam wrapped his arms around Roy and quietly cried.

Roy continued to run his fingers through the silky hair loving how soft it felt along his calloused fingers.

"God this is so awkward, there is a crying guy in my arms and I'm playing with his hair"

Liam looked up to see a familiar pout on Roy's face and chuckled a bit though his tears.

"What's funny?" Roy asked in obvious annoyance.

"You're making the same annoyed pout you always make when you don't get your way. You're as much a Neanderthal as when I first met you. I almost forgot you could be this way" Liam replied with a smile.

"Neanderthal my ass, I'm just not some goddamned pansy" Roy hissed.

"Yea, I know. I'm fully aware of how rough you can be" Liam said with a seductive smile licking his lips.

Roy felt the heat rise in his face and turned in embarrassment.

"Oh right, haha, you still freak when I hit on you" Liam chuckled out

Liam bit his lower lip nervously as an idea struck him. It worked the first time and desperately hoped; needed it to work again, he needed his Roy back.

He turned and pushed Roy onto his back against the bed with a smirk.

"Whooaa there, don't get any funny-" Liam cut Roy off with a kiss before he had a chance to continue and purred in delight at the contact.

Roy's thoughts wound flat and he found he was unable to push Liam away. He felt a tongue press against his bottom lip and instinctually let it in moaning as it moved against his. Liam pulled Roy on top of him and twined his fingers in the red hair that had grown somewhat long since they'd first met. Liam could now grip it firmly between his fingers which he used to his advantage to deepen the kiss. Roy pulled at Liam's bottom lip with his teeth and slowly pulled away breathless.

"Don't do that" Roy hissed, still making no move to get off Liam.

Liam smirked and pushed his hips up grinding against Roy as he pulled their lips back together. Roy moaned in delight as he felt himself harden and moved his hand down to Liam's ass grabbing it firmly.

"God what the hell am I doing?" He whined as his lips found purchase against the hollow of Liam's throat.

"Mmm I don't know but do it again, it feels good" Liam replied pushing up into Roy again with a moan.

"It's like my body knows what to do, even if I don't" Roy growled against the soft skin slightly pulling away.

"At least tell me I wasn't on bottom" Roy said with a sigh.

Liam laughed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm so glad you got over this phase… No you, you didn't bottom…. Usually anyway. You bottomed once, your choice despite me telling you not to, and you enjoyed it by the way" Liam informed as he pulled Roy's earlobe between his teeth.

Roy shivered and whimpered at his lack of self control.

"What changed my mind about this, about us? You said I was like this when you met me" Roy asked, finally giving into curiosity.

"Two things, only one of which I understood" Liam began

"The first thing that changed your mind was that you found out Batman was 'banging' the Flash, so to quote you"

Roy's eyes widened before he burst out laughing.

"Dude! Batman is banging Barry?" Roy asked between laughs.

Liam nodded.

"And the second never made sense to me. You came into our room crying after a fight with Ollie, whom you made peace with fyi, saying you didn't want to be like your father, that you wanted me to know that you loved me"

"I said I loved you?" Roy asked with a frown.

"Countless times" Liam whispered sadly.

"I never told you about my father?" Roy asked

Liam shook his head no. "You left out quite a few things from your past, drug use included" He responded bitterly

"Look, least I can do I guess is clear that up and see if it helps any. Reader's digest version is; my mom died from cancer lonely because she thought my dad didn't love her, since he never showed anyone or anything affection. When she died, he slowly killed himself in distaste from having lost her"

Liam nodded and lay pensively looking up at Roy.

"I suppose that makes sense. It's when you began openly showing affection that wasn't sexual." Liam murmured.

"Regardless, I knew from that point on that maybe things wouldn't turn out so bad. That maybe you actually did love me after all and ever since, you've never let me down"

"You mean you actually kept me, even though I cried like a little girl in front of you and acted like a complete homophobe?" Roy asked, disbelievingly

"Of course, I don't think there's anything you can do that would make me let you go, unless you wanted me to that is… And even then I don't think I'd do a very good job"

Roy smiled and lowered his forehead to Liam's.

"Promise?"

"Promise" Liam answered before placing a loving kiss to Roy's lips.


	21. Written in the stars

**FINAL CHAPTER! HURRAH! I FINISHED! *_* omfg I can't believe I finished! Proudest moment ever. Probably the only thing in my life I ever started and finished. **

**Again there will be M/M slash but it's comfort slash so meh :3 **

**Anyway, the song for this chapter is Written in the Stars by Tinie Tempah, very fitting closure song IMO though right now I'm doing a dorky celebration gig to Party Rock to having completed my first fic :) **

**I hope it's a decent closure in general for this story. I felt anything else would have just been dragging it out for the sex (which I probably wouldn't have minded btw) but yes. Now I'm onto that other idea that had been gnawing away at me ^^v**

**Enjoy!**

**X**

**X  
><strong>

**X**

**X **

Roy smiled and sighed. Everything was slowly starting to make sense. It was obvious why he'd chosen to go gay for this guy; he was different from anyone he'd ever met. He wasn't just trying to toy with Roy or change him, he honestly wanted Roy exactly the way he was. Even if it was a broken person in the end, Liam wanted him anyway.

Roy pulled away from Liam and stood stretching. Liam looked pitifully up at him, tears brimming in his eyes again as Roy put distance between them. Roy turned to look at him and frowned.

"I really fell for such a needy guy?" He teased as he shut off the light and crawled in next to Liam again.

"Afraid so, sorry… I've just had a rough few days this week… I really need you right now"

Roy frowned and tucked the blonde head under his chin. "What happened?"

"I… I don't want to talk about it… if you ever consider restoring your memories, you'll know. It hurts too much to talk about. I just can't be away from you right now. I tried, I wanted to give you space but I was literally falling apart. I felt so desperate. I know you hate needy people but I can't help my dependency on you. I don't know how not to have you anymore" Liam whispered as hot tears soaked into Roy's chest again.

"Hey, stop that. Come on, I'm trying my best to comfort you, I don't know what else to do" Roy growled in frustration with himself.

"I want you to be you; it's what you always do. You told me once and I never needed to hear it again; that you don't know how to be anyone but Roy. And since the only thing I want is you, you're on the right track. It's not your fault I'm crying. Well, not anymore. Just… I'm still hurting, in every sense from what happened.

Roy sat up and moved to turn the light back on.

"Is any of the pain physical?" Roy asked in discomfort.

Liam nodded.

"A lot of it is" He responded as he stood to face Roy

He lifted his hair showing Roy several bites and scratch marks across his neck and shoulders..

Roy growled and took a step towards Liam.

Liam then moved his hands to the waistband on the pants and dropped them standing in a pair of very small black boxers. Roy looked and saw that his hips were covered in stitches and puncture wounds that went down to his thighs which seemed to be bruised as well. He turned his back to Roy and the archer felt a wave of nausea bubble up at the amount of stitching and bruising along his back and the inside of his thighs.

"Did I…"Roy asked nervously backing away.

"No Roy… This wasn't you"

Roy walked over to Liam and traced a few of the stitches gently with his fingers cringing. Liam winced at the soreness but let Roy touch him. It was such a welcome contrast to his previous attitudes.

"I can't walk properly yet… I can't heal myself because I'm too emotionally weak…"

"You can heal yourself?" Roy asked curiously.

"Liam nodded. Others as well. I manipulate chemicals by visualizing the effect in my mind and release the composition into the organism… but right now the only thing I can visualize is your absence and the pain. I don't want either Roy, I need you" Liam whispered.

"What do you want me to do?" Roy asked pulling Liam into his arms.

"Make his touches go away; I don't want anyone but you touching me. I'm so embarrassed Roy… Bruce and Barry saw it. They saw everything" Liam said choking in a sob.

Roy sat on the bed and traced his hands along Liam's sides gently placing his lips to the stitches along his hips. Liam moaned and buried his fingers into Roy's hair pulling him closer. Roy traced his tongue across a particularly large cut and Liam shivered. Roy pulled back and noticed the cut was fading, a faint pink faded away into nothing as the mark completely vanished.

Liam traced the skin that was once again smooth with his fingers and smiled at Roy. "When you do that, I mentally follow your touches and the injuries go away"

"So you want me to lick you all over?" Roy asked in embarrassment.

"Wouldn't be the first time but if you're uncomfortable with it, don't worry. It'll eventually heal on its own"

"But won't it scar if that happens?" Roy asked with a frown not wanting to imagine the soft creamy skin scarred up

"Yes but its fine" Liam said comfortingly.

"Fuck fine. If you really are mine and I didn't do this to you, I don't wanna have to look at this later knowing some other person did this to you and I did nothing to fix it" Roy growled as he pulled Liam onto the bed pinning him down.

He traced his nose along Liam's collar bone and licked and kissed away at every puncture wound, cut and scrape he could find. Liam whimpered as Roy got closer and closer to his pulse point. "Roy, stop or you're going to be upset" Liam whined.

"Why would I be upset?" Roy asked keeping his lips on Liam's pulse point.

"That's … my spot." Liam mumbled turning his reddened face to the side.

Roy's tongue darted past his lips and licked along the pulse point before he gently sucked on it. Liam moaned loudly and thrust his hips up against Roy's. Roy hissed and ground back down into Liam suckling on the pulse point as he held Liam's wrists above his head. Liam trembled weakly at the familiar contact and purred in delight as kisses ghosted up the front of his throat and jaw.

"Roy, kiss me" He whispered

Roy peppered small kisses to the soft lips before pulling them fully against his.

Liam closed his eyes and slightly parted his mouth which Roy eagerly thrust his tongue into. He swirled his tongue around Roy's and wrapped one of his legs into the back of Roy's thigh. Roy's fingers danced down the flat pale stomach and caressed the hip bones under his thumb. Liam winced in pain at the pressure on his lower back and shifted to remove some of Roy's weight from on top of him.

"Am I hurting you?" Roy asked pulling off of Liam.

"No, it's not your fault… please don't stop" Liam begged

"I can't keep this up and not hurt you"

Liam frowned and looked at the window.

"Don't worry just do it, I need you to" Liam replied getting anxious at the lack of contact.

"I can't get off to hurting you Liam" Roy mumbled.

"Then let me help" Liam whispered pulling Roy's lips to his.

Roy felt a small heat build in his chest and spread out over his body. Liam placed a hand on Roy's thigh and Roy moaned loudly covering his mouth with his hand.

"What did you do?" Roy asked panting as the heat continued to build in his body.

He felt hot, his blood rushing between his legs and nothing but sex slowly filled his mind.

"Chemical alteration" Liam responded rubbing circles with his thumbs on the inside of Roy's thighs.

Roy thrust his hips up into Liam's hands and looked down to meet the bright blue eyes.

"Have you ever done this to me before?" He asked nervously

"No. Never wanted to or had to. If you want me to stop it, I will. I just really want you right now… I don't want you to hold back because you're afraid of hurting me. You touching me is the only thing that won't hurt right now" Liam responded.

"Do you want me to stop it?" Liam asked

Roy shook his head no and resumed kissing and licking at all of the visible wounds along his neck and shoulder which earned him a pleased moan from Liam. He kissed down his stomach and kissed the inside of his thighs taking small nibbles at the open wounds and the bruises faded away.

"Can I?" Roy asked dipping his fingers into the waistband of Liam's boxers.

"Yeah" Liam answered lifting his hips so Roy could slip them off.

Roy licked his lips nervously and hesitantly darted his tongue out against the base of Liam's length earning a frantic moan from Liam. He felt the fire that had been running through his blood become molten lava as his arousal grew ten fold. He took the tip in his mouth and began sucking it down hungrily losing himself into the sounds that escaped past Liam's lips. He built a steady rhythm with his mouth as his fingers traced the curve of Liam's ass loving how soft and full it was despite being a man's.

He was slowly coming to grips with this new reality. It seemed that no matter what, he could never resist the man below him. He was exactly what Roy needed, the perfect mix of masculinity with femininity without it being revolting or annoying.

He pulled back and looked up at Liam's face that was twisted in pleasure and smiled. He gently lifted Liam's hips and moved his tongue lower sweeping against the small hole which earned a whimper and a whine from Liam. Roy stopped and pulled back panting as the heat fought to take over any logical thought in his mind looking cautiously at the blonde.

"Liam?"

"Sorry, that was still rather sore, keep doing that though, it helps me concentrate past the pain" He said as he smiled weakly.

Roy nodded and hesitantly resumed his licking moving more feverishly as the whines turned to wanton moans. Liam spread his legs fully and Roy gripped his thighs holding them apart as he licked all the way up to the tip taking Liam in his mouth again.

Liam tugged at his hair and pulled him up into a sloppy kiss wrapping his legs around his waist. He pulled apart the button on Roy's pants and undid the zipper pushing the pants off as much as he could before Roy removed it completely.

"Taken to going commando Roy?" Liam asked with a tease as he rotated his hips against Roy's seductively.

Roy fisted a handful of Liam's hair and buried his face into the side of his neck.

"Problem?" Roy grumbled out rocking his lower half against Liam's.

"No, please do it more often" Liam purred kissing along Roy's neck and shoulder.

Roy shifted his hips lower and positioned himself at Liam's entrance before growling and rolling over on his side in discomfort.

"I don't have anything to use… God this _hurts_" Roy whined wrapping his fingers around his cock trying to release some of the pressure.

"Don't worry about it Roy, trust me, this won't hurt at all for me" Liam growled bitterly knowing nothing Roy did would ever hurt as much as the last few times Eros had taken him.

Roy turned a curious eye to Liam but nodded; his body in no condition to be turning down sex at the moment. He got back on top of Liam and held his length steady in his hand as he slowly pushed into him taking as much caution as he need would allow not to hurt him. Liam moaned appreciatively and wrapped his legs around Roy pushing him the rest of the way in. Roy hissed in pleasure and gripped Liam's hip to keep him from moving. If Liam moved when he was this deep in something so tight he'd lose it right there.

After a moment to compose himself, he began moving and moaned at how hot it felt being inside another man. Liam rotated his hips in time with Roy's thrusts and bit down on his lower lip to contain his moans which felt as though they were threatening to rip out of his lungs.

"Harder Roy" Liam whispered pushing himself down against Roy.

Roy settled on his knees and held Liam up by his hips as he began pounding quickly into him, the sound of skin slapping filling the room mingling with moans and grunts. Roy's mind was a total blank; all he could think of was reaching release. Liam grabbed him by the hair and pulled him down into a messy kiss pushing down harder each time to meet Roy's thrusts. He could feel he was close and wanted Roy to finish with him. He smiled into the kiss and pulled Roy's ear lobe between his teeth and panted into his ear.

"Roy, make me cum" he whispered.

Roy growled and his thrusts became erratic and frenzied making Liam scream out in ecstasy.

"Oh my God, Roy!" Liam gripped at the sheets twisting them in his fingers as he came hard across both their bodies followed closely by Roy whom even though he'd cum didn't slow down his thrusts in the slightest.

Roy shook furiously as hot liquid continued to pour out of him into Liam; his mind flashing with millions of images and echoing voices. He pushed in a final time and crashed next to Liam on the bed gasping for air as though he'd gone hours without it. His lungs were burning and his muscles ached and tingled. He couldn't move at the sheer force of his orgasm.

Liam, still panting and weak from his own orgasm rolled onto his side to face Roy and rested on his shoulder kissing his chest.

"Love you" Liam mumbled

"You lied to me" Roy hissed, his breathing still uncontrolled

Liam's eyes widened in panic and he lifted onto his elbows to look at Roy.

"You said I'd never let you down, what the hell do you call sitting there in some jar like a god damned idiot while some ass hole fucks your boyfriend to a bloody mess? Tell me Liam, what is that?" Roy growled tears running down his face.

"Roy… you remembered…." Liam mumbled dejectedly

"Yeah, I did and I fucking hate that I did. I don't want to remember you being hurt Liam. I don't enjoy it at all"

Liam buried his face into Roy's neck and silently cried. Glad that Roy remembered yet upset that it hurt him so much.

"And on top of that, I treated you like crap because I'd let that idiot get me in the back of the head"

Liam ran his fingers through Roy's hair and kissed his cheek. "It's ok Roy, you didn't mean to, and none of what happened was your fault… It's over though, he's dead"

"I don't feel any better Liam… and I had sex with you after something like that. God I'm such an asshole!" Roy growled getting out of his bed.

Liam sat up and sighed. "Roy stop, please. I want you to stay with me. I asked you to hold me and you did, I feel better Roy, look" Liam whispered as he turned on the light. Roy looked over his body and noticed the bruises and cuts were completely gone but his frown didn't go away.

"Liam, you chemically manipulated me into having sex with you." Roy said giving him a cold stare.

"Why?"

Liam took a deep breath. "Because I needed you Roy, I needed you to get past your fear of hurting me so you could help me"

"I'm sorry I'm so weak…" Roy whispered as he threw on a pair of jeans fumbled through his drawers for something.

"Roy, please stop and come back to bed with me. I'm done with this mess"

Roy looked dead pan at Liam as he pulled out a carton of cigarettes. "I don't get over things as quickly as you Liam, if you can, that's great. I can't. I have a lot on my mind and I need to relax" He shot out shutting off the light.

He opened the window and sat on its frame lighting up the white stick between his lips. He'd quit this long before the heroine but right now, he needed it to bring down the anger he felt boiling at himself. He took a long drag and closed his eyes letting the smoke past his lips burning his lungs. The bitter taste of tobacco blending in with the nicotine high sent him into a relaxed state of nostalgia. The burning red tip glowed in the darkness as he took in another drag lowering the white stick against the outside wall. He blew out another cloud of smoke and felt warmth weigh down against his thigh.

He sighed and ran his fingers through Liam's sex hair taming it down as he made his way to the base of his skull. Liam purred and nuzzled his face into Roy's leg. He hated being such a burden on Roy, hated even more that all of this stress had taken Roy to smoking, something he knew for a fact Roy didn't do frequently, if at all. He wanted to rip it out of his hand and throw it far away but he knew that would only make Roy even more angry than he already was so he did the next best thing he could think of to make Roy stop.

Liam stood and sat opposite Roy on the window and lit one of his own shaking the match out before tossing it into the ally.

"Liam, stop it. Put that shit out and toss it"

Liam took a long drag, trying not to choke on it and blew it purposefully in Roy's face.

"If you have the right to be angry, so do I. I'm the one that let myself get caught, I let you get caught. I may bottom in bed Roy but I'm still a man, I have my own pride and don't you forget that even for a single second. If you think I get over things easily, you have another thing coming. I don't get over things; I just worry about the things that are clearly more important, like you, Angel and the League. I don't know who the hell you think you are but I am sure as hell not going to sit here and act like a little girl crying alone while you go into self destruct over something you had no control over. You didn't lose control Roy, you never had it. Not this time. Let go of my problems the same way I let go of yours and hold on to me." Liam hissed taking another drag enjoying the slight buzz he was getting from it.

Roy looked at the man in front of him. He was still naked; his eyes hard as they stared off distant into the city lights. They glowed dimly against his milky white skin illuminating and shadowing each defined feature on his body. The smoke swirled around his face which had set in a rough expression of fatigue, anger and broken pride that Roy had never really seen on Liam's face before. Liam was right. He wasn't a girl, despite the way Roy tended to treat him. He wasn't some breakable doll. He'd gone through some rough shit but then again, at some point, in different ways, so does everyone. No one ever is ever given more than they can handle, even if the strength doesn't show when they're at their lowest. Liam was strong; he would make it past this. It finally clicked in Roy's head that he was in love with a man. Not a girl, not a gender confused male, not a boy but a man that was just as masculine as he was.

Roy tossed his cigarette out and took the one in Liam's hand throwing it out as well. He stood and pulled Liam into his arms and toppled back into bed with him. "You're right" Roy mumbled pulling Liam into a nicotine flavored kiss. "And if I remember correctly, you've been days without sleep. Why don't we get that fixed and talk about this in the morning" Roy said pulling the blanket over both of them before tossing his pants aside.

"Sounds good" Liam said with a weak smile.

"I love you Liam. I'm sorry for letting my problems become more important than your happiness"

Liam raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"And people don't believe in evolution" He scoffed

"Don't push it"

"I'll see what I can do for you. And by the way, I love you too" Liam said slipping his tongue into Roy's mouth for another kiss.

"Mmm. I like it when you love me that way" Roy teased squeezing the thigh Liam had tossed over his hips.

Liam rolled his eyes and turned his back to Roy whom quickly pulled him against his chest kissing the back of his neck.

Liam awoke rolling over feeling at the space where Roy was supposed to be. He frowned realizing he was alone in Roy's bed and that the spot was cold meaning he'd been long gone. The memories from the previous night poured into his mind and he groaned. He'd pretty much snapped at Roy in his exhaustion. He yawned and frowned deeply at the taste in his mouth and quickly rushed to the bathroom to wash it out.

"Don't like the cigarette's after taste?" Roy asked looking at Liam through the mirror as he leaned n the doorway.

"I've tasted better" He mumbled filling his mouth with more water.

Roy placed a small kiss on his shoulder and handed him a new toothbrush.

"Breakfast is on the table, I'm going out for a bit. Be back soon. If you need me, just call" Roy said with a light swat against Liam's ass before turning to leave.

Liam furiously brushed the taste out of his mouth until his gums began to bleed. He rinsed out for a last time before going into the small living room to a bag of Denny's on the table. Go figure, Roy bought the breakfast. Something told him Roy couldn't cook to save his life. He laughed to himself trying to imagine Roy beating the pans for their disobedience to his plans as he set the food on the small island counter top.

He ate slowly as he thought over the next few steps of what ever was to come. This morning finally made him understand why Roy was so annoyed to wake up alone, it really was unpleasant. He tossed the trash away and sat uncomfortably on the couch not really sure what he was supposed to do while he waited for Roy to come back He turned on the tv and frowned at the horrible reception and tried changing channels to find they were all the same.

'How did Roy _live_ this way? If you can call this living' Liam thought bitterly shutting the tv off with a huff. He went into Roy's room and picked up his cell phone and twirled it between his figures as he looked around the bland room. He took the box of cigarettes and tossed them out the window with a frown. He didn't want that replay ever again. He then began sifting through Roy's drawers and frowned when he opened the bottom one.

A spoon, lighter, a rubber and syringe lay alone in the drawer alongside a small plastic bag. He took the bag and dumped its contents into the toilet and tossed the rest of the kit out the window angrily along with the cigarettes. Not too long after Roy walked in with a deep set frown holding the spoon he'd just thrown out the window.

"Do you always throw other people's belongings out the window?" Roy asked dropping the spoon onto the counter.

"I don't usually find drugs in people's belongings" Liam hissed re-throwing the spoon out the window.

"Switch roles here Roy, what would you do if you found drugs in my room?"

"I don't want to switch roles, I don't care for people going through my things" Roy grumbled

"I see. I'll leave then. Last night you made it very clear that I'm below you in every sense of the word. Don't let me get in the way of your overdose" Liam shot out as he dispersed.

Roy sank into the couch and sighed. He hadn't meant to piss Liam off but he didn't want Liam poking into his druggie past. Not his best moment. He wished Liam would at least have given him a chance to talk before pulling that superior tone with him. He pulled his cell phone out and called Liam.

"Don't bother Roy, I'm a little past upset with you"

"I know, I'm sorry… I just hate it when people take that tone with me. You know that" Roy replied

"Regardless Roy, this is very frustrating for me. I feel like I don't know anything about you. I mean, really, when were you planning on telling me you did drugs? Or that you smoked? Or anything about you really. All I know are your current things, the things that happened before me are like taboo subjects to you because I'm always afraid that you're going to snap at me and run off. Quite frankly, I don't have the patience to be afraid of you" Liam snapped

"I didn't think about that, I don't think about my past often so I don't think of telling people about it. I want to forget it and telling others about it is not only embarrassing but it's like reliving every mistake I ever made over and over. I don't mean to push you away but I don't know what else to do. I'm not used to having to worry about other people's feelings… Please come back I don't want to have this conversation over a phone" Roy whined rubbing at his face in frustration.

Within seconds Liam stood with arms crossed in front of him.

"I'm sorry we don't do much talking… I promise to work on it but it's hard for me, you said it yourself, I'm a Neanderthal, my communication is summed up in grunts and yells." Roy mumbled dejectedly staring at Liam's feet.

"I would appreciate it if the only interactions we had weren't limited to bed" Liam hissed bitterly

"I know, I said I'm sorry" Roy whined

"I know you are but that doesn't really make me feel any better Roy"

Roy looked up at Liam and bit his bottom lip anxiously.

"What do you want to know? I don't know what to tell you, as far as I'm concerned I had no life before you, I just got by doing the wrong things"

Liam moved closer to the red head and caressed his cheek gently with his thumb.

"Just tell me things that are bound to upset me if I find out about them from someone else"

"But… What if you finally see what an idiot I am and do the sane thing of leaving me? You know I'm a selfish ass hole" Roy grumbled.

"Roy, if I wanted to leave you, I would have done it already"

"Well, after what I almost did the night I left the League, you might" Roy whispered

"Roy, you weren't in your right mind and I'm sure I have an idea, knowing you"

"I almost slept with some girl… but I couldn't. What ever it is we have just makes me not want anyone else. It was bizarre. I had a chick with a huge rack drunk and spread out for me and all I could think of was how bad the bathroom smelled and how uneven her chest was compared to the rest of her body. No matter how much she touched me or I touched her, I couldn't …"

Liam muffled a laugh in his hand and rolled his eyes "You noticed her chest was uneven to her body proportions? Really Roy?" Liam asked further poking the already sore spot

"Really Liam, I was so pissed at you. I had a good mind to toss you into a river just to see if the curse would lift… But when Batman handed me the phone, I realized it wasn't some curse, it was me. I'd been feeling guilty ever since I acted like an ass at the League. I didn't know why I was feeling guilty so I just kept at it until I saw us in that picture. Then I knew I was feeling guilty because I was hurting you, which again, to me made no sense. But I fell in love with you for a second time, regardless of how stupid I am, I at least made one smart decision in my life and it's you. I'm not so much as afraid of wanting to hide things from you; I just don't wanna dwell on it. Like you said last night, I have better things to think about"

Liam looked curiously at Roy and felt any anger he previously had melt away.

"So were they only uneven to her body size or did the surgeon put them in wrong?" Liam asked with a full blown smirk.

"I think they might have been-" Roy stopped himself and frowned.

"I just tell you all of that and you're still not past the fact that I noticed her chest was off?" Roy asked flatly.

"Pretty much the only thing I didn't expect from you" Liam responded sitting next to Roy taking his hand.

"Jerk" Roy mumbled in embarrassment.

Liam pressed his lips to Roy's cheek and smiled. "I know, still funny though, sorry"

Roy narrowed his eyes and playfully shoved Liam returning the smile.

"Hey, can we go home? I think I'd die living here. The tv doesn't even work" Liam groaned sinking into the couch.

"Yea, let's go home, I still have to talk to Angel and apologize for the way I acted."

"Definitely" Liam said squeezing Roy's fingers in his.

"Liam, can I just say one more thing before we go?"

Liam nodded and looked at Roy waiting.

"What you said last night… You're right. I kinda had been treating you like some pussy little girl. I'm sorry about that. I still forget you're just as much of a guy as I am and… I guess I kind of need to be reminded of that now and then, so I don't forget, you know? So can you uhm, I guess reverse our roles in bed every now and then? I guess in my thick skull that would probably work… The way you acted last night on the window… that was kind of hot and it was completely non girly" Roy said with a seductive smirk.

Liam gave Roy a suspicious look but nodded. "Yea, we can switch it up but really? Me angry and smoking does it for you?"

"Not really the smoking part. The angry part? Definitely. Knocked me down a few pegs, for sure" Roy replied pulling Liam on top of him for a kiss.

"Good to know it's a two-way street then. You remember last time you were mad at me what happened"

Roy nodded and lay back on the couch moving Liam to lie on top of him. Liam kissed along his neck and back to his lips for a passionate kiss. Roy lowered his hands to rest on Liam's ass and kissed back Liam adjusted himself so he was between Roy's legs and nibbled at his bottom lip earning him a low moan from Roy. "I think we can definitely work this into the usual" Liam said with a smirk.

"I don't think I'd mind it too much either, just think I should buy some Tylenol though" Roy mumbled

"Roy it won't hurt always, you just have to get used to it" Liam replied

"I guess, either way, I don't care" Roy said pulling Liam's lips back to his for a second round of kisses.

When Roy finally let go of him, Liam called Elliot to come get them. On the ride home, Roy's cell phone vibrated. He pulled it out of his pocket and held it to his ear. "Bruce"

"Glad to see you're back to normal. I'll see you at the League in twenty" Batman said before hanging up.

"God I still hate it when he does that" Roy growled.

"Elliot, change in direction please" Liam said sending the coordinates to the car GPS from his cell phone.

"Yes Master Watson."

"I'm going to guess Angel is there and having a fit" Liam said with a sigh.

"No doubt, if my own patience serves as an example" Roy huffed.

When they'd arrived, Angel charged at Liam hugging him as though he'd been gone for years.

"Angel, calm down" he whispered into her hair as he caressed it comfortingly.

Angel turned her glare to Roy and narrowed her eyes at him.

He held his arms out to her with an apologetic smile. She gave Liam a questioning look to which he nodded and released her. She ran to Roy and hugged him crying.

"Sorry for the way I acted Angel, I didn't mean to" He whispered picking her up and placing her on his hip as he'd done when she was little. She buried her face into his neck and slowly calmed down as a few final sniffles racked her chest.

'Do you love us once more?' Angel asked wiping at her eyes.

"I never stopped, I just forgot for a moment. I love you both very much"

Angel wrapped her arms even tighter around Roy's neck and gave him a small kiss on the cheek before sliding back down to the floor.

"You're still so small" Roy teased with a snicker patting her head.

Angel frowned and swatted at his hand.

"Well it would be kind of awkward if she were any taller, I mean I know Robin is flexible but I don't think he'd be able to fully enjoy doing a taller chick" Barry chimed in as he walked into the room with a bucket of fries.

Roy shot him a death glare and Liam rolled his eyes.

"Do you ever having anything _useful_ to say?" Liam asked in annoyance.

Barry shrugged and leaned into a wall digging into his fries as Diana and Black Canary entered the room alongside Batman.

"Batman, I'd like to apologize to you and The Flash for the conditions in which you found me… I-"

"Oh can it blondie, it's not the first time a league member has been found in a more than compromising situation." Barry muffled through a mouth full of fries.

Batman glared at him which effectively got him to shut his mouth before turning back to Liam.

"Yes, I can imagine" Liam replied

"But I am not a League member, I caused an unnecessary amount of trouble and quite thoroughly embarrassed myself" Liam added bitterly.

"Not a League member, _yet_" Batman corrected.

"Part of the reason I asked both of you to join us."

Roy stared incredulously at Batman and the others that were slowly joining them in the room.

"After next to no debate yet a lot of thought, we came to the conclusion that it would advantageous to have you fight along side us, officially" Superman said placing his hand on Liam's shoulder with a smile.

Liam looked in disbelief at the others in the room.

"This also applies to you, Red Arrow" Batman added looking at Roy.

"You're finally ready. There was a reason we hadn't allowed you in before. You didn't have the right reasons for wanting to fight; they were for your glory and not for the protection of those around you. Clearly since you've met Liam, this attitude of yours has drastically changed"

"Welcome to the League" Green Arrow said giving Roy a one-armed hug.

Roy nodded "Just one thing, I think I may need a slight name adjustment."

Everyone gave Roy a slightly confused look waiting for him to elaborate.

"Experience isn't the only thing I pulled out of the last fight. I found another method of fighting I believe I'd be much more adequately fit to use. Guns" Roy said with a smirk.

"The gun shots were you?" Batman asked in disbelief remembering each dead creature he hopped over that had been expertly shot between the eyes.

Roy nodded. "Your clown buddy tossed me a set after the acid melted through my arrows, I find them much more adequate in the heat of battle" Roy said looking around the room.

"So what are you going by?" Green Arrow asked

"Arsenal"

Everyone nodded

"So be it" Batman affirmed.

:"Welcome to the League Noir, Arsenal" Batman said handing them their coms with a proud smile.

Liam took Roy's hand and they both walked into the portals having their names and numbers read off as they entered the space station along side the rest of the waiting League.


End file.
